


Sugar and Spice

by AyameKage



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 105,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameKage/pseuds/AyameKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is smitten with the pastry chef at Café on Sixth and takes a job there as his assistant. The feelings are mutual. Ichigo unexpectedly discovers he may have a natural talent for the culinary arts, but will he stay and become Byakuya's apprentice for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU! I got inspired to start a fun, light romantic AU fic about Byakuya and Ichigo. Doing AU's can be scary, so keep an open mind if you decide to venture into this story. I tried to keep everyone in character as best possible but this is not Bleachverse oriented, although a lot of Bleach chars make appearances here and there. I even gave Byakuya his father...Eeeyeah! I HAD to do something where I could write about Sojun Kuchiki. You understand, right?
> 
> **This story is mostly light and silly. I LOVE humour so it is here. There may be moments of angst, but generally just fluff/romance/goofiness. Some smut later on. The chapters will vary in size. My spelling is Canadian, eh? :P
> 
> ***Weeee! This story makes me happy and I hope it makes you happy, too!
> 
> Pâtissier stands for = Pastry Chef
> 
> Fanart created by me :)

Everything in the world stopped moving, ceased to exist completely, the moment Ichigo saw him. The cool fall wind, the surrounding hum of cars and people with their clicky shoes disappeared.

People, what people?

As far as he knew, he was the only person standing on the sidewalk under the warm glow of the shop he'd stopped in front of on this fair evening in Karakura Town.

For what lay beyond the window of this shop simply took his breath away.

Behind a counter, a tall man wearing a white chef's coat was delicately dusting a tray of sweet nothings with powdered sugar. But it wasn't the sweet nothings that caught Ichigo's eye. It was the man holding the sieve with hair as black as ink scooped up into a loose knot with a few lazy strands shading his left eye. The warm shop lights above him made some of that hair shine like spun silk.

There was such dedication and focus displayed on his face—such perfect pale skin. It was not just the way he looked, but it was also the way he moved. Every action was precise, smooth. The man worked accurately without hurry. There was something very dignified about this man, with the hard set of his eyes, his straight nose and the stern set of his mouth. It was the most adorable thing Ichigo had ever seen.

Ichigo knew he was looking at a distinguished man who was definitely a master of his craft.

The most handsome, downright  _sexy_ , finger-lickin' yum, yum chocolate chip... Ichigo wanted three scoops!

Nothing like this had ever happened to Ichigo before. No man or woman had ever compelled him to pull open a shop door. To proceed into unknown territory like a possessed creeper and try to utter something sensible.

_I think you're so fine. Hi, my name's Ichigo and I was just spying you from outside and thinking you make my body do scrummy things._

"I...err... you are..."

The dark-haired man looked up calmly, standing straight after giving his pastries one final pat of snowy sugar. The full effects of his cool grey eyes were directed fully on Ichigo, which widened slightly as they registered a man with the most remarkable orange hair. Keenly, his eyes began to wander casually over the nice build of this young man's body. A small devilish smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.  _My, my, what do we have here?_

Slowly, the baker blinked as if perhaps this was a vision standing before him and if he blinked, it would surely disappear. But it didn't. There remained a striking young man with his wild orange hair dressed in fitted dark jeans, white T-shirt and a purple zip-up sweater with a hood.

"I apologize but we are closing for the evening." The dark-haired man spoke with a deep baritone that gave Ichigo delicious chills.

But Ichigo couldn't just leave now. If he left now and didn't do something, no matter how socially inept he could be, he'd never be able to live with himself. Just as he was about to utter more rambling nonsense someone else appeared.

"Byakuya-sama...? Who are you talking to?" The girlish voice came from the door that led to the kitchen in the back of the café.

Ichigo got shaken out of his possessed state as he looked over at a pretty, petite woman with a bob of short black hair that hung to her shoulders. She wore a white blouse with a knee-length black skirt over which she wore a black apron. She had a serious look in her violet-blue eyes.

"Oh," she sounded as she spotted Ichigo, a frown settling over her small features. She sighed with annoyance. " _Nii-sama_ , not again?" she stated with chagrin colouring her cheeks pink.

_This was brother and sister._  Ichigo was relieved to hear it since he instantly thought this woman was something else to this handsome  _p_ _âtissier_ _,_  Byakuya. So, that was his name. What did the small woman mean by 'not again'? What was he missing?

"Rukia, I assure you I have instigated nothing. Perhaps he came to inquire about the 'Help Wanted' sign on the window. You are being very impolite." Byakuya sounded irritated by what his sister had said but he remained very calm looking.

Immediately, Rukia apologized with a bow to her brother and to the orange-haired stranger that stood amidst their shop. "You're right, nii-sama, please forgive me. I have forgotten my place. And to you..." The woman smiled softly this time. "What is your name, sir?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo replied stuffing his hands into his pockets uncomfortably.

"Have you come to apply for the baker's assistant position?" she asked. "That must be why you've wandered in, yes?"

Before Ichigo could think about what he was doing, he answered. "Yes, that is exactly why I'm here. I want to apply for the baker's assistant position."  _Holy crap! What am I doing?_

Now Rukia seemed truly pleased and less vexed. "That's great! Then I'm sure you've heard about us, right _? Café on Sixth_  is a very reputable place known for a lot of French and Italian confections, we do other stuff too. Nii-sama is an  _amazing_  pastry chef," she bragged. "He owns the place exclusively, but I help with the front serving the customers and handling other business affairs, like hiring. My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Byakuya seemed uninterested with the conversation and slid the tray of delicate pastries he had been dusting onto his hand. He moved along behind the long the L-shaped glass display case and placed the tray of crispy pastries inside under the soft light on the top shelf.

To Ichigo, now that he finally noticed, everything that was displayed inside the counter looked like something straight out of a food magazine. Pastries, chocolate goodness, cakes, breads, mousses—this place looked as good as it smelled.

He let out a sigh of appreciation.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Mmm! The smell makes me hungry," Ichigo told them truthfully.

He glanced shyly at Byakuya, catching that cool cautious gaze briefly before he did a three-sixty of the entire place, his cheeks feeling hot now. From the street it was a long and narrow café, brightly lit with booth-like seats set up along the right side of the wall all made of warm varnished wood. He noticed pretty abstract paintings, all with soft sensual motifs and colours lining the walls. But what caught his eye were the salt and pepper shakers on each table. It was a pair of hugging human-like shapes, one pink and one white. The shakers fit together like a puzzle.

"Why do you need salt and pepper in a place like this?" Ichigo turned to ask them curiously, his cheeks feeling a little cooler.

"It is not salt and pepper. It is cinnamon and icing sugar." Byakuya Kuchiki explained in a manner as if he should know.

Ichigo felt a little stupid just then. "Right, well, you sure know how to spoil your guests." He chuckled uneasily but stopped quickly when he realized no one else was chuckling with him.

Hmm, tough crowd...

"So what kind of baking work have you done, Ichigo? Why should we hire you?" Rukia wondered as she crossed her arms across her small chest.

Byakuya was quietly washing his hands at a small sink on the other side of the counter, his eyes secretively watching over his shoulder. He waited to hear the man's response curiously but gave no evidence that he was actually listening.

"I dunno if it counts, but I've always had a knack for sweet things. My sister bakes a lot and sometimes I help her. I once worked in a restaurant before college started a few years back—just so you know, I graduated six months ago—I helped out the  _garde manger_ , mostly slicing veg and mixing salad dressings for them." He used one of the few French cooking terms he knew. Ichigo smiled brilliantly and added. "But I ate a lot of sweets from the pastry department. I wished I could make the things they did."

From the sink area Byakuya could not hold back a scoff.

Ichigo frowned and looked over at the high and mighty Mr. Pastry Chef who was now drying his hands with a white hand towel. "You know, I'm a quick learner," he snapped at him. "Take me on and I'll show you just what kind of man I am."

The fine brows on Byakuya's face lifted slightly.  _Intriguing._

"Look," Ichigo began seriously, "I may not have a ton of baking experience but let me give it a shot. I promise you won't regret it. I'll be like your apprentice or something."

Fleetingly there was a mischievous glint in Byakuya's eye, but it was gone as fast as it came.

"Or something," he mocked coolly which caused his sister to glance back at him carefully. He ignored her and reached over to a set of light switches, turning off the main overhead lights in the shop.

The place was dim now with only the glow coming from the display counter. The three of them stood there like ghosts.

"Alright, you seem like a nice guy, Ichigo. But don't get any crazy ideas," Rukia warned. "Don't disrespect nii-sama and listen to what he tells you. This place can get really busy, especially in the mornings. Tomorrow, be here for nine am, you can shadow Byakuya-sama to see how we run things. We'll give you a jacket but wear dark pants and comfortable shoes. If it all works out, I'll put you on the payroll and you can start training."

There was a whirlwind spinning inside of Ichigo's head now. "Ah... right, nine am. I'll be here."

Over Rukia's shoulder Ichigo watched as an impassive looking Byakuya released the tie from his hair, sending his raven locks to fall freely across his shoulders.

_Oh gawd!_  What a handsome jerk.

It was clear to Ichigo that this  _chef_  was full of himself, standing there acting all cool, like it made no difference at all that tomorrow they'd be working together. What an unfriendly sack of...

Grr! He'd show this guy. He'd wipe that smug attitude right off the table!

"Well, goodnight, Rukia. Byakuya," he said politely, a disoriented look on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Thanks again."

"Goodnight, Ichigo," replied Rukia.

Byakuya said nothing.

With a nod, Ichigo turned and left the shop leaving the two siblings alone.

"Oh nii-sama, I like this guy. I think he'll be good for you and the business." Rukia expressed. She loved the eager fight this Ichigo guy displayed. He seemed so passionate about everything, she could just tell.

"You would," droned Byakuya.

Rukia seemed a little concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"It is fine."

"But you sounded a little funny earlier."

"I am fine."

"I sure hope he lasts longer than the others, please try to get along with him. Do you agree with hiring Ichigo? Did I make a mistake?"

"It is hard to find a worthy assistant. We shall see. We won't know until he starts, however."

Rukia hid a smirk behind her hands now. "I haven't seen you look at someone  _that_  way in a long, long time. You thought he was cute, didn't you?"

Nothing on Byakuya's face changed to show that he even heard what she had said. But his voice reproved. "Rukia, why do you stubbornly insist on focusing on my love life?"

"Because you're my older brother and I care about you. I know you loved my sister but she's gone and... It's time to move on. It's been  _six_  years." Rukia's smile was gone as she looked gravely up at Byakuya. "I just want you to be happy."

Byakuya softened a little. It was true, he loved Hisana in a way he believed he would never love anyone again. She left him alone and empty when she passed away from a terminal illness. The memory gnawed at his heart.

Nothing in the world could measure how much his little adoptive sister meant to him. She was always here for him, worrying about his needs. He tried to show her the same amount of respect but felt withdrawn about many things in life. Over the years he'd unthawed a lot, learned to become his own person, especially since he found something he loved to do, creating things with his hands. He could have ignored it but for once he'd listened to his heart.

It had not always been that way...

He placed a concerned hand on Rukia's small shoulder. "Rukia, are you not happy here?"

Violet eyes looked stricken at him. "How can you say that, nii-sama? This is the best thing you've ever done for yourself and I'm proud to be a part of it. Even your father was happy you left  _Kuchiki Enterprises_  to start your own business, to do something you love. He and I are proud of you."

"Besides," Rukia continued, "There is no place I'd rather be. You and Renji are the only family I have. That makes me very happy. To ask for more would be selfish."

Byakuya nodded. "You've grown to be a very sensible woman, Rukia. I am also proud of you."

"Oh, I don't know about that after I say what's on my mind," she chided. A stubborn, almost motherly look came over the small woman. "For a moment I thought that new guy came in here to pick you up. I thought I'd have to beat him off with a stick. It wouldn't be the first time." Rukia narrowed her eyes. It was no secret that her brother admired both men and woman and he didn't try to hide it from her.

Byakuya huffed mildly with amusement, Rukia could be so over-protective. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Don't play dumb with me, nii-sama. You attract the weirdest types."

"But he asked for a job, clearly it wasn't to 'pick me up'." Byakuya tried to defend himself. "Perhaps he was a little peculiar though."

"Well, he wasn't as weird as some of the horn dogs that come in here."

This time Byakuya actually chuckled softly, something he didn't do often enough. His sister could be so outspoken to the point of absurd. He admired that about her but would never tell her that. "That's a new one, Rukia. It's not like I've bothered with all these 'horn dogs'. I suppose it is the nature of the business. A lot of people come and go through here."

Rukia actually rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. "Have you looked in the mirror, nii-sama? You're a horn dog magnet."

Byakuya sighed. "I think that's enough discussion for the evening. You should go home and get some rest. Tomorrow will come quickly," he urged.

"Alright, I'll tell Renji you said 'hello'. Be careful on the way home," Rukia said and went into the back kitchen to get her coat and remove her apron.

Byakuya spoke quietly to himself. "Thanks for everything, dear sister."

He turned his gaze out to the street, wondering about the cute young man with fiery hair that had stumbled in his shop like a lost puppy with big brown eyes. He wondered what the man had tried to say to him before Rukia interrupted. He wondered if Kurosaki Ichigo would even bother to show up tomorrow.

Most of all, he wondered if he'd be able to stop staring at him if he did.


	2. Everything in its Place, Including Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- du Jour stands for 'of the day'.
> 
> \- pâtissier means Pastry Chef

When Ichigo got home to his apartment, he didn't even bother to say hello to his roommate, Ishida Uryuu, a med student who was currently interning at his father's hospital and his close friend for the last ten years. Instead, he headed straight to the bookshelf and pulled out a heavy copy of  _The Professional Cook_ , the bible of all cookbooks. His sister Yuzu had given it to him as a Christmas present two years ago. He had only used it a couple of times, but it mostly sat on the shelf collecting dust.

His apartment was not a large space, consisting of a quaint kitchen area with a tall raised medium that divided the space from the living room. The seating area had one beige couch in front of a large flat-screen television on a low rectangular entertainment center. Inside the center housed their game systems and a very expensive stereo, a gift from Ichigo's father.

Down a short hallway was a small bathroom and opposite of that two doorways leading to their bedrooms. Next to the kitchen table was a large window overlooking downtown Karakura from the 15th floor. The floor space was all clean parquet with a few rugs placed around.

Ishida was sitting on the couch wearing his mint green medical scrubs playing a military shoot 'em up game, pushing his glasses up once in a while as he shuffled on the couch frantically trying to pulverize evil Nazis. Explosive booms came out of the surround sound speakers and vibrated the whole apartment, but it went silent as soon as Ichigo took a seat on one of the bar stools at the tall island counter in front of the kitchen. Ishida had put his game on pause and got up.

"Geez, nice to see you, too," Ishida muttered tersely. "I know you can be a rude jerk Ichigo, but what the hell?"

"Ishida, really, I can't listen to this right now." Ichigo flipped open the cooking manual designed for working kitchens. He began hunting for the pastry section.

Ishida grunted.

"You don't understand I've really messed up this time. All because of a nice piece of ass," Ichigo tried to explain and groaned. "Ok, that isn't me talking. I can't believe I just said that." He lowered his head and grabbed two handfuls of hair in frustration.

Whenever Ichigo mentions another man's ass, Ishida cannot stop himself from blushing. He should be used to it by now. Ichigo plays on both sides of the team, but Ishida is somewhat shy talking about it. The medical student prides himself on being a clean, proper man as he was raised by a strict father. He supports Ichigo fully and clearly, something has him losing his shit right now because he does not normally talk so tactless.

"Actually, I barely got a good look at his ass seeing as it was covered by a white coat." Ichigo was still grabbing his hair. Oh, cause he did  _try_  to look.

"A white coat?" wondered the dark-haired roommate, forgetting about the repeated mention of asses. "Was he a doctor or something?"

"A baker—a chef," Ichigo said, looking up. "And he's a total jerk, too!" Still, there was something about the way Byakuya looked at him, that gave Ichigo the urge to quiver.

Ishida was confused. "Let me get this straight. You met a nice piece of—" Ishida smacked himself on the forehead. "I mean, you met a guy who's a baker and a jerk." He pressed a finger to the bridge of his nose pushing up his glasses and narrowed his blue eyes at his friend. "And this causes you what kind of problem exactly? Why not just ignore the guy? It seems kind of simple."

"You don't understand, Uryuu, you should have  _seen_  this guy. He makes me crazy just looking at him—I can't even explain it. I could barely get out a coherent sentence until his sister showed up." Ichigo shook his head as if to clear it. "I wish people came with a label, like a list of ingredients so that you could tell if they're good for your health or not. I bet Byakuya's first ingredient would be cayenne pepper."

"Well, cayenne is actually kind of good for you. The spice increases blood flow and it has a lot of vitamins in it," Ishida informed. He was not a med student for nothing. With honours...

Ichigo scowled at Ishida who stood there looking at him in his hospital gear, scrub pants with pockets on the sides of the knee and a matching V-neck, short-sleeved shirt. He must be going to work soon at the hospital, he thought. Ichigo got up and walked over to the fridge, pulled open the door and grabbed a beer.

"You know, that's not funny, Ishida." He twisted the cap off the bottle and took a much-needed swig. He licked his lips and added, "He was such an arrogant guy, the way he talks—his voice. Boy, I'm in trouble." He chuckled incredulously now remembering the effect Byakuya's voice had on him tonight.

"He's going to eat me alive."

"I think you're over-reacting, Ichigo. I still don't understand what you're rambling about or why you have this cook book open. I didn't even know they made cook books this  _thick_. It's a monster."

"Because he—Byakuya..." Ichigo murmured almost dreamily. "He and his sister hired me to work at their bakery, that's why I need to read this book. I don't want to go in there completely unprepared for battle. Somehow I asked for a job and they accepted," Ichigo bemoaned. "Tomorrow morning I start as a baker's assistant."

" _What!"_

"The sister is pretty nice, seems a little hot-headed—"

"—kind of like yourself." Ishida withheld little sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Ichigo protested. "I am not."

Ishida remained smugly silent.

Ichigo scowled at his roommate harder. "You know I was looking for a job anyways since no one is hiring accountants anywhere, it seems. Nevertheless, I still need to pay the rent and pay back my student loan, my father only paid for the first year. And those loan guys are starting to breathe down my neck."

"I know but a baker's assistant, that's totally left field don't you think?" Ishida stated as he held up the game controller he was still holding and pressed the button in the middle to turn off the system.

Ichigo sighed. "I have nothing against cooking, Ishida. I kind of like it actually. It takes a real man to do that kind of job. The work can be back-breaking, it takes serious dedication."

"I'm not knocking the validity of the position, Ichigo. I just mean, you're seriously going to take this job over some handsome-jerk-chef?"

Ichigo's eyes suddenly grew softer as he thought about the pastry chef with silky raven black hair and his icy exterior that desperately needed to be cracked. "Maybe he's just like that with people he doesn't know," he said thoughtfully, recapturing the moment when he saw him tonight through the window. He'd never felt anything like that before.

"Ok, that's it. I'm going to work now," Ishida said despairingly, placing the game controller on the counter and walked over to the door to grab his jacket off the hook. "You just  _have_  to learn everything the hard way, don't you? Well, good luck with that and good luck with your new job. Bring me home a cookie."

"Fine, be that way then!" Ichigo hollered as his friend exited the apartment.

Ishida's muffled voice squawked from the other side of the door, "Stubborn fool!"

* * *

A cell phone burst to life with the rock song  _News from the Front_  at 7:30am.

Groaning, Ichigo reached over blinking and squinting to turn off his alarm clock with a swipe of his finger across the screen. Was it morning already? He lay there with his eyes closed, still sprawled over his bed, limbs partly in and partially out of his mangled sheets and blankets. His arm brushed against something cold and hard.

The cookbook he had been reading until late into the night was still open and lying across his chest. It took a moment for him to remember.

His eyes shot open.  _The handsome-jerk-chef!_

He scrambled out of his bed sending the cookbook sliding off the other side and thudding to the floor loudly like a bowling ball. But Ichigo didn't care about the ruckus as his stomach began to swirl with nerves.

He could do this. He  _had_  to do this. He could not walk away from this challenge. He had to face Byakuya head on.

Besides, it also meant a paying job.

After a hot shower Ichigo got dressed as Rukia had instructed, dark pants, comfortable black work boots. He chose his own top, a faded red t-shirt with white letters that read _'truth or dare?'_ on it. He tousled his damp hair with his fingers and grabbed the purple hoodie he wore yesterday. Ichigo could not even think about breakfast this morning, but he downed a glass of orange juice. Then he grabbed his keys and left his apartment.

Just as he left the lobby and his foot connected with the concrete sidewalk a big-boobied girl who was out for a morning jog ran right into him. He skidded to a halt as her bus-sized bust connected with his elbow and nearly knocked to the ground. But he caught himself and shook his head from the aftershocks.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry... eh? Is that you Kurosaki-kun?"

It was one of his high school buddies from a few years ago, a woman with long orange hair a shade darker than his. She had brown eyes and a curvy figure—she was a traffic stopper, but she was the kind of girl that did not recognize her own beauty. She was down to earth and strange, but Ichigo always got along with those kinds of people.

"Inoue...? What a surprise to see you. Oi, you almost killed me." He started to laugh and blush a little, still feeling her Ukraine Hetalia-sized breasts springing off his arm.

Orihime Inoue held her hands to her cheeks with clear embarrassment, as she stood there with a pink fleecy zip-up and black tights with running shoes on her feet. Her hair tied back.

"We have a bad habit of running into each other like this," she said, giggling nervously.

Ichigo made a face. "No kidding. The last time was in the cafeteria in high school when you nearly tackled me sending my chicken soup flying off my tray." He began to laugh. "It landed on Chad's big head."

Now Inoue chuckled for real. "That's right and he got a noodle in his ear."

They laughed.

Back then, Ichigo knew Orihime Inoue had a crush on him. Maybe it was the hair colour or something, he didn't know, but as cute as she was he did not feel the same. The only problem was he could tell that she was looking at him the same way she looked at him back then.

"Look, I...err. I have to get to work. I can't be late today." Oh man, he could  _not_. And let that haughty chef have a reason to cast looks of distaste in his direction all day? No way!

"Oh, what are you doing now?" Orihime wondered.

"I work at Café on Sixth," Ichigo told her. He was not about to mention that today was his first day.

The woman's brown eyes opened wide. "Café on Sixth...?" She suddenly squealed. "That's the one with Chef Kuchiki Byakuya, everyone who knows anything about pastry knows about that guy. And he's so handsome," she sang. "It's my favourite bakery! They make the yummiest things there and it's so pretty and sophisticated inside. I can't believe you work there." She looked at him puzzled now. "I've never seen you there before."

"Oh, I've only been there for a little while." Ichigo hoped she had not been there in the last few days, at least. And what was this about Byakuya? Ichigo felt like he was missing something. Was that guy more popular than he knew?

She nodded. "I guess that makes sense. I haven't been there for over a week." Inoue smiled. "Now I'll have to come there to see you."

Ichigo smiled genuinely. "You can come by anytime, Inoue. Anything for a  _friend_..." He was sure to emphasize the 'friend' part as nicely as possible. If anything, he was not a mean-spirited kind of person.

"Bye Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo waved goodbye before he walked the opposite way. If he hurried, he would make it to work just on time. Thankfully, he didn't live too far and was able to walk there in thirty minutes, give or take. On the way there, he decided to do a quick Google of the name  _Kuchiki Byakuya_.

What came up made Ichigo's eyebrows rise. There were many websites dedicated to restaurant reviews and rankings. Under many of the lists, all of them gave  _Café on Sixth_  five stars or ranked it one of the top ten bakeries to visit in Karakura Town. That was very impressive. There were also numerous articles about Byakuya himself, one claiming he'd been interviewed on television. Sadly, Ichigo didn't have time to read all of it right now. He had to hurry.

When he came to the outside of the shop, he realized it looked very different in the daylight. It was classy and inviting and anyone standing outside of it knew that inside was pure decadence. Printed on the glass in semi-transparent white script was  _Café_   _on Sixth,_  which also had a nice white awning shading the front.

Ichigo also noticed a propped sign that stood near the entrance with a message written with pink chalk. It read:

_Byakuya's Cooking Tip du Jour!_

_Always warm your lemons in hot water to yield the most juice from them._

_Welcome!_

Ichigo could not help it and thought wickedly,  _Oh,_   _I'll warm your lemons for you, Byakuya._ Then he frowned deeply because the day hadn't even started yet and here he was thinking self-indulgent things. He sighed with frustration at himself and took a deep breath, gathering his wits before he pulled open the café door.

At once, the smell of baking goodness filled his nostrils. It immediately reminded Ichigo that he had not eaten breakfast. Yet, it also reminded him of his nervous stomach. He could feel the palms of his hands dampen and a tremor rolling across his body. He was more anxious about seeing the dark-haired chef again than actually starting his new job in this prestigious bakery.

The place was already crammed with people.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Rukia smiled friendly like and waved at him as she poured coffee for a patron waiting at the cash register.

Voices and soft music filled the bakery as Ichigo noticed that every seat in the place had a patron. There was everyone from business suit-types to college kids in here. It appeared this place appealed to wide demographic.

"Morning, Rukia," Ichigo said loud enough for her to hear. He noticed she had on a similar outfit that she wore yesterday.

"Byakuya is in the kitchen, go on back there and he'll set you up." Rukia explained all this as she served her customer.

Ichigo avoided people who were ogling the pastries at the counter and went around it. He slowly pushed open a swinging door to find himself in a large white kitchen with big white tiles on the floor. To his right there was a long stainless steel countertop, a tall appliance next to that beside a wall. It looked like an oven. On the wall near the oven was a big door with a silver handle. Across the room was a hallway leading somewhere and a shelf filled with all kinds of cooking equipment on top, stainless steel hotel pans, inserts and perforated pans. There were large bins filled with wooden spoons, whisks, offset spatulas, rubber spatulas and a cheese grater. You name it and it was there. On the bottom shelf, he saw bags of flour and sugar and chocolate.

Across the room, there was a three-compartment sink and an industrial dishwasher. On the left wall was a gas range that had a pot full of something Ichigo couldn't see, but it smelled deliciously of raspberries from where he stood. Beside the stove was a deep fryer that was not in use at the moment.

And in the left corner was Mr. Pastry Chef himself in black jeans and his usual crisp white chef coat, leaning over a large white bin scooping out sugar. He was reaching to the bottom of the huge brown bag that was nearly empty.

This time Ichigo certainly noticed Byakuya's ass since it was on  _purrr_ fect display.  _Oh my, yes..._

He couldn't understand why Ishida suddenly had the nerve to pop into his mind just then.  _Gah,_  s _tupid git!_  Ichigo's cheeks flamed as if he were being reminded that he was acting like a dweeb.

Still, Byakuya sure had a splendid backside.

Ichigo's fingers curled next to his side as if gripping something invisible, nearly forgetting where he was and why he was there. Before he got too carried away, he decided he had better announce himself before he turned into that stuttering creeper again from last night.

"Good morning, Byakuya."

Used to being alone in his kitchen, Byakuya immediately stood at the sound of the new voice, holding a scoop full of white sugar in his right hand. He didn't display the disbelief he felt at seeing the cute ginger-haired man from last night, unable to believe the guy actually showed up.

But Byakuya wasn't made of stone even if he tried to appear that way because, the sugar he was holding, slowly began to spill out of the scoop as if he forgot he was holding it.

A tiny white mountain began to form next to the toe of his Birkenstocks.

Ichigo darted over and lifted the scoop level. "Hey now, surprised to see me?" He chuckled somewhat shyly, relieved that he could produce full sentences this time and amazed with himself that he managed the clever comment. At once, he realized how close he stood near the raven-haired chef and immediately took a step back. Still, it was long enough to notice all over again how striking this man was with his hair up in its loose knot, grey eyes hard like the steel of a sword. And his lips, so soft and pink—they appeared freshly licked.

Ichigo also noticed they were the same height.

Byakuya scoffed and turned around to pour the remaining sugar into a bowl that was sitting on a weigh scale on a small counter next to the deep fryer. "No, I was more concerned that you have the nerve to address me like we are already friends," he claimed callously. "It is Kuchiki Byakuya to you."

That was so harsh! Some of his nerves forgotten, Ichigo scowled freely at the man. "Sure, whatever,  _Kuchiki Byakuya,_ or should I just call you Chef?"

"'Chef' is a title you earn, Kurosaki Ichigo. I do not believe I have earned that title yet. It is not necessary to call me that."

Ichigo wasn't sure about all that just yet. "I heard that the people running a kitchen are separated into ranks like soldiers in an army. Then that would make you like a general or a captain." It was something that he read in  _The Professional Cook_. Many French chefs called their teams of cooks a 'brigade'.

Measured to the precise weight, Byakuya dropped the scoop back into the bag of sugar and picked up the metal bowl. He poured its contents into a larger mixing bowl that was situated to Ichigo's immediate left that stood to chest height and sat on the floor. Then he closed the wrap-around cage and pressed a green button that made the huge mixer begin to mix.

"That's old school," Byakuya said, sounding unimpressed.

"So, Byakuya," Ichigo began flippantly, completely forgetting about etiquette, "Rukia told me to come to you and that you'd set me up. Where do I find a jacket?"

Narrowing his eyes, Byakuya could not believe the nerve of this guy ignoring his request to be called by his full name. What happened to good manners these days? Byakuya took a deep breath; he wasn't going to press the issue. Rukia warned him to play nice so he'd let it slide for now.

Byakuya allowed his eyes to travel from Ichigo's boots to his face as if he were assessing him like a new car. And he was. "Come with me," he ordered, his voice deep and toneless.

Ichigo couldn't explain it but he began to tingle all over. Suddenly he felt all thumbs standing in the same room with this arrogant cook whose voice had the power to hypnotize, his gaze able to make his body squirm in a very good way.

Geez, he had to get a grip.

Byakuya led Ichigo down the small hallway, which led to three more doors. One was clearly marked 'Washroom', another marked 'Dry Storage'. The door closest to them on their right was fully open revealing a small room with a desk. The office was very tidy and organized with a bookshelf full of cookbooks and folders, a corkboard on the opposite wall, pinned with invoices, names and numbers. On the desk, he saw a phone and a laptop that was currently open with a spreadsheet showing monetary figures for the month of October.

The dark-haired baker went to a standing closet next to the bookshelf and opened the double doors. Inside were a few chef coats all pressed and clean on hangers. At the bottom of the closet was a basket full of white hand towels. And on a small hook on the inside of the door were a couple of clean black aprons.

Byakuya selected a white coat and handed it to Ichigo. "You can use this and..." He picked up an apron. "You can wear this." He gave the younger man the apron and told him. "If you need to change your clothes you can use the washroom. You may leave your belongings in the office where it will be safe. Theft will not be tolerated here."

"I'm not a thief," Ichigo said sourly.

"I did not say that you were."

"Well good."

Ichigo stared back defiantly at Byakuya, whom he felt was staring at him with accusing eyes. He couldn't understand how one man could make him feel so damn irritated and mesmerized all at once.

"We send our uniforms out to be cleaned once a week, pick up day is Wednesday, that's today. If you dirty yours you may take it home to wash it," Byakuya explained. "And it must be ironed. Our presentation is also important."

Ichigo nodded.

Byakuya regarded his new employee once more. "I must check on my raspberry  _coulis_ —get dressed and then I'll put you to work."

The  _p_ _âtissier_ left the office quietly, giving Ichigo a moment to catch his breath. He ran a hand over his face and scowled some more.

Ichigo hurried to get dressed in the chef coat that Byakuya had given him to wear. He didn't need to use the washroom since all he had to do was hang up his sweater and put on the white jacket over his T-shirt. The small wallet he carried and his cell phone got tucked into his sweater pocket. He buttoned up one side of the of the double flap front, rolled up the long sleeves the way Byakuya rolled up his, and tied the black apron around his waist.

He chuffed imagining what he must look like all decked out like a chef. He could feel some of his first-day nerves had settled a bit and knew he was able to face the enigmatic Byakuya Kuchiki, pastry chef extraordinaire.

Before he left the office, he gave the room a better look. He noticed a picture in a silver frame propped on the desk, almost hidden by the laptop. Leaning over, Ichigo noticed it was a photograph of Byakuya standing next to a man that looked a lot like him, but older. They were both wearing sharply tailored suits and standing in front of a plaque that read  _Kuchiki Enterprises_. Both men stood tall with hands at their sides. Byakuya actually looked content with a pleased look on his face while the other man smiled warmly for the camera.

Ichigo was captivated. The man currently in the kitchen did not appear content at all. So what had happened to make him seem so sour?

There was another photograph beside the one with the two men. In a white frame was a woman that reminded Ichigo of Rukia, yet, it could not be Rukia because her eyes had a different look. She also seemed a bit older.

Who was she?

Scanning the room, Ichigo saw some evidence of Rukia in the office, too. There was a perfume bottle on the desk and a cell phone with a pink casing and a rabbit charm attached to it. On the floor, underneath the desk, was pair of woman's tall leather boots and a purse.

What caught his eye was the motorcycle helmet he saw sitting on top of the closet full of chef coats. It was a sleek black helmet with a dark visor. And hanging on the back of the office chair was a black leather riding jacket.

 _Did Byakuya wear those?_  Ichigo sure hoped so.

With a crooked grin and his mind full of curious questions, he left the office not wishing to make his new boss wait any longer.

When he returned to the kitchen, Byakuya was removing some pale-coloured dough out of the big silver mixing bowl that he had poured sugar into earlier. Ichigo checked the spot on the floor to see that the sugar mountain had been cleaned up.

"Ok, where do we start? Is Rukia okay out there by herself? Do I need to do anything for her?"

Without looking over, Byakuya answered evenly. "Rukia is fine. The bakery has been well stocked for this morning and for most of the day. What we do is make more. Not every day is the same—we offer our clients whatever we wish to create. I make a list each day of tasks that need to be fulfilled. In time you will become accustomed to what we supply the bakery with, what is expected."

"Alright," Ichigo said in a friendly way, trying to find some kind of medium with this guy. "And what do you have there?"

" _Sablé_ ," explained Byakuya in his cool way. "It's a shortbread that we use for cookies or tart bases."

"You say a lot of French terms. Did you learn that at a cooking school?" Ichigo wondered as he watched Byakuya's long pale fingers mold the dough into a big ball with practiced grace.

"I did not attend a school for baking and I do not only focus on French pastry," Byakuya said, giving no further details. "How old are you?" he then asked directly, changing the subject and pushing the now empty bowl aside.

"I'm twenty-five," Ichigo replied carefully.

A noticeably different look came to Byakuya's eyes when he glanced back at Ichigo who stood watching him, waiting eagerly for instruction. "I was twenty-six when I first started. I have been doing this for six years." Slowly, he turned back to his dough, dividing it into four parts and flattened each piece with his palm.

"Do you know what the term  _mise en place_  means, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo made an apologetic face. He was sure he saw that term somewhere in  _The Professional Cook_  but couldn't remember what it meant for the life of him. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. And could you please call me Ichigo... I promise I won't be offended."

Byakuya forced himself not to roll his eyes. "Fine then, Ichigo...I will explain.  _Mise en place_  stands for 'everything in its place'. It is the rule that cooks should follow to organize themselves in a kitchen. It means before you make anything, organize everything you need beforehand."

"You mean like gathering my ingredients and chopping up anything that needs chopping, or collecting equipment, right?"

"Precisely," Byakuya said, glancing back at his new assistant keenly. The young man seemed to catch on quickly. Still, it was too early to determine if he was as smart as he was cute.

For the first time this morning Ichigo smiled brilliantly for Byakuya, his entire face glowed as innocently as a boys' excited that he was able to give the right answer.

And for some reason Byakuya's cool facade turned even colder when he saw it.

"If you show the aptitude for this kind of work, I would suggest you bring a notebook to record recipes and valuable information that you need to remember," the dark-haired baker explained as flat as a tire. "It appears you have  _much_  to learn. We will see if you are capable."

The smile Ichigo wore vanished, but he kept his mouth shut.  _Why you smarmy..._  Inside he was grumbling at how quickly Byakuya had burst his bubble.  _What was his problem?_

For the next while, Byakuya showed Ichigo around the kitchen, introducing him to the walk-in refrigerator and the freezer inside of it. He explained the importance of labelling, sanitization and how everything must be kept off the floor for health inspector reasons and rodent infestation.

He taught Ichigo how to use the computerized oven that could bake, steam and proof dough all at the touch of a button. There was even a short lesson on how to use the dishwasher and a trip to the dry storage to observe inventory.

Byakuya explained that there was an order board that when anything seemed low, Ichigo was urged to write it on the board for ordering.

"So when do I get to make something? I wanna get my hands dirty." Ichigo was getting tired of just standing around feeling useless.

A tiny amused sound escaped the dark-haired baker. "Well, let's see," he said.

They were standing in the middle of the kitchen when Byakuya brazenly took Ichigo's hands in his own, turning them around, running his thumbs gently over the palms and along his fingers. Ichigo's hands were pleasantly warm, strong, yet supple—so terribly inviting. What Byakuya was looking for was not there, however, he did discover something else entirely. He withheld a small grin.

Ichigo actually gasped and now stood frozen on the spot, his knees threatening to give out on him.

Just at that moment, Rukia wandered into the back kitchen. "Nii-sama we need more..." She blinked at the spectacle and then frowned, the crests of her cheeks as rosy as Ichigo's were. "What's going on?  _Nii-sama_ , how could you during working hours?"

Byakuya sighed and voiced dryly. "It is not what you think, Rukia. I was merely checking to see how soft his hands were."

Instantly, the petite woman's mouth dropped open.

Reluctantly, Byakuya let go of Ichigo's hands appearing completely unfazed by his strange behaviour in front of his sister and the new comer. "Again, it is not what you think."

"It really isn't my business, but  _what_   _the hell_  are you doing?" Rukia demanded, hands on her small hips.

Turning away from the situation to conceal a fiendish smirk, Byakuya walked over to the counter and pulled up a cutting board from underneath. "I was checking to see if Ichigo had a callus like all cooks have on their index fingers from using a chef knife so often. It would seem he does not."

Oh. Rukia thought about that explanation for a moment before she seemed to accept it. "I guess," she said, unsure. "Anyways, I was wondering if you have any more beignets coming, we've sold out of them all and everyone keeps asking for them."

"I can prepare some for you in a moment," Byakuya offered coolly.

"Thank you, nii-sama," she said with exasperation. Rukia flashed Ichigo a pitying look before she turned to resume her front-of-the-house duties.

Byakuya remained eerily silent as he went into the walk-in fridge and pulled out a tray of beignets that were cold proofing since last night from a rolling rack. All he had to do was deep-fry and glaze them, or maybe, he would powder them after they cooled, and fill them with melted marshmallow and chocolate chips. Ah, yes.

When he came out of the fridge he stole a glance at the tortured-looking Ichigo Kurosaki he'd left standing in the middle of the kitchen, who was watching him like he was some kind of crazed tormenter. A shame, Rukia certainly had poor timing when he chose to be a bad boy. It was true, of course. He was being awful. He couldn't help it. Ichigo had mentioned getting his 'hands dirty' and Byakuya became prey to mindless perversions.

No matter, he was convinced Ichigo wouldn't last long. Like so many others that entertained the notion that they could wear a chef coat and run a kitchen only to discover they could not handle the work.

Still, unlike those other assistants this tawny-haired guy, who'd wandered into his bakery last night all flustered and charming, was so intriguing. Byakuya never felt anything like it. Yet, how annoyed he felt that one man was able to get under his protected shell so easily and cause him to react in mysterious ways. It was very frustrating when he prided himself on his self-control.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind. He had a job to do. It was time he put Ichigo to work, time to test him. Then he would determine his worth. There would be plenty enough time to play with his new assistant later.

"Would you please turn on the deep fryer to three twenty-five Fahrenheit, Ichigo," Byakuya ordered. "And then, I would like if you quartered all the strawberries in-House and chopped all the basil—rough chop is adequate. You can use the cutting board I've already placed there on the counter."

He'd toughen the young man up. Put a callus on his index finger.

"Quarter means divide by four, right?" Ichigo hated to ask that but he didn't want to fuck it up.

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, it does."

With a curt nod, Ichigo got to work.

Over the next four hours, the new assistant quartered four flats of strawberries, chopped piles of basil that was going to be used as a  _gelée_  for the strawberry mousses and layers for strawberry  _panna cottas_ _._ After that, Byakuya ordered him to slice a huge pile of the crustiest bread and day-old croissants for bread pudding.

Ichigo gave it his all, sawing and slicing old bread that could be accurately compared to wooden logs. His right hand was starting to smart and feel raw, and his back and feet were aching from standing in the same spot for hours. He was sweating from all the work in this warm kitchen when someone placed a tall glass of iced-tea next to his cutting board.

He looked up to see it was Rukia Kuchiki.

"I thought you could use a drink, Ichigo," she told him thoughtfully.

Ichigo gratefully picked up the glass and drank every drop of the cold drink in one go. He sighed with relief when he was done. "Thank you, Rukia."

She smiled. "You're welcome. I hope my brother is being helpful and keeping his hands to himself?"

Ichigo started to blush and chuckle awkwardly. "He is keeping me busy that's for sure. But it's a good kind of busy. I don't mind. I feel like I've been to the dojo but with less punching and kicking, thankfully," he said jokingly, glancing over at Byakuya. He hadn't spoken much to him since this morning and especially after the hand-grabbing incident which kind of left him speechless. The  _p_ _âtissier_ was currently garnishing the tops of some fancy mousses with piped chocolate swirls.

"Oh? Do you practice martial arts?" Rukia asked.

"A friend of mine owns a dojo, she teaches kids martial arts and sometimes I visit. I used to work there and at the restaurant before college started." Ichigo set his glass down on the counter.

"What did you go to college for?"

"Accounting," Ichigo told her, "But I haven't been able to find a position anywhere. Times are tough. Let me know if you ever need anyone to do your taxes."

"Haha, alright, but that is a shame about the schooling," Rukia agreed. "I know it's hard for people when they graduate and find themselves stuck. Especially after spending all that money on their education..."

Ichigo nodded.

"Maybe you will find you're better at something else. Life has a way of throwing us curve balls. That's what Sōjun Kuchiki told me once." Rukia explained thoughtfully.

"Who is Sōjun Kuchiki? Is he your father?" Ichigo wondered curiously.

Rukia shook her head. "Yes and no, he's Byakuya's father but he's my adoptive father. It makes no difference to me. They are my family no matter what." She groaned. "It's a long story—one day, I'll explain it."

"Fair enough," Ichigo agreed. It was hard to imagine that these two people in the kitchen were not blood related since they resembled each other so much. He thought of the woman in the white picture frame—how much Ichigo wanted to ask about her. But it would be rude to do so now.

"Are you hungry? Byakuya should have lunch available soon. Right, nii-sama?" she mentioned and looked over at her brother.

Still working on his garnishing, Byakuya spoke. "It is in the oven."

Rukia smiled at Ichigo again and whispered to him. "Good,  _I'm starving_." She patted her stomach and grinned. "He's such a slave driver."

"I heard that," Byakuya chided from across the kitchen.

Rukia winked at Ichigo playfully and told them both. "Please excuse me for a few minutes. Ichigo, could you please watch the front for me? Do you know how to use a cash register?"

Happy to get the break, Ichigo nodded. "No problem, I'll take care of it."

"The prices are listed on the screen next to everything we sell. But it's pretty slow right now just after lunch time so you should have no worries," she said.

"I'll go with him, in case he needs to plate something," Byakuya claimed and picked up the tray of decadent chocolate mousses.

Rukia cast a strange look in her brother's direction before she wandered to the back.

Ichigo got the swinging door for him and followed Byakuya to the front of the café that was empty of guests at the moment. He watched the dark-haired chef fill an empty section with the mousses.

"Those look amazing," Ichigo told him honestly. "You really are a chef no matter what you say."

Byakuya said nothing.

"Will you teach me to make something like that?" Ichigo wondered, thinking that there was something exceptionally fun about this entire business.

"Perhaps," Byakuya replied quietly.

Ichigo smiled softly and began to investigate all the goodies under the counter. "Mmm... everything looks so tasty and I don't even know the names of everything. How is it that you're not three hundred pounds?"

Byakuya was leaning back against the coffee service counter with his arms crossed over his chest. "I do not fancy sweets really."

Ichigo could only gape at the man. "But you must taste them to make sure they are good. Man, I love sweets. I really love chocolate more though. I could get used to this."

With a gesture of his hand, Byakuya urged. "Then please feel free to sample anything you like. I agree you must taste everything you make, that's a very important rule."

"There sure are a lot of rules," Ichigo teased. "But I get it, cooking is serious stuff." He pointed at one of the freshly made chocolate mousses. "May I?"

Byakuya's eyes warmed slightly then. Watching the younger man carefully, Byakuya again motioned with his hand but said nothing. Instead, he found himself indulging in what many cooks revel in—the reaction of others to creations they have made. Only this time, he was treated to observing his interesting new assistant, whose genuine kindness was nearly palpable.

Byakuya did not meet many people like this, except maybe his father and sister.

Ichigo held the treat in his fingers gingerly and bit into it. His eyes glazed over with immediate bliss and he moaned. "Oh my gawd— _so good_ ," he mumbled with a mouthful of silky Belgian chocolate. He gave Byakuya a goofy smile, his lips covered in melted chocolate.

Byakuya dropped his eyes to the floor closed them. He bit back a smile. It was a perfect reaction Ichigo was too amusing.

"I've died and gone to heaven!"

"Now you're just getting carried away," Byakuya chastised.


	3. Semi-Sweet Carrot Top

Ichigo was licking his fingers clean after he'd devoured that delectable chocolate mousse Byakuya had made, when the café door jingled. A man with wild, tousled blue hair entered pushing a dolly loaded with what looked like baking supplies. He wore dark blue pants and a zip-up jacket of the same colour. There was a logo on his right breast pocket that read Jeagerjaques Supplies Ltd.

The man was striking and well fit with bright eyes as azure blue as his hair. But his handsome features were sullied as soon as the man opened his mouth.

"Grimmjow, your reliable delivery man is here," he announced cockily his eyes landing on Ichigo. "And I  _always_  come on time." He chuckled roguishly.

Byakuya actually groaned, but only loud enough for Ichigo to hear it.

"That would be false advertisement since you are two hours late," Byakuya quipped curtly. "I was told I would be the first delivery today. Maybe it is time I find a new service."

The blue-haired man looked dramatically hurt. "Aww Byakuya, you're always so cruel to me." He eyeballed the café and sighed with relief. "I see the sister isn't around at the moment.  _Talk about perfect timing!_  She always yells at me and accuses me of harassing you. _Whatever..._ we need more of this one-on-one time, sweet thing."

Ichigo stood watching the interaction between Byakuya and Grimmjow with raised eyebrows.

The deliveryman rolled the contents around the counter and stacked them on the other end, whistling as he did. When he emptied the dolly, he headed for the entrance to get another load.

"So when are we going to have that tickle fight, Byakuya?" Grimmjow was smirking with utmost bedevilment.

Ichigo was amazed to see the crests of the baker's cheeks turn pink and the nastiest scowl crawl over his handsome face. This delivery guy...  _what the hell?_

"Don't you have a job to do?" Byakuya nearly snarled at the man.

Grimmjow placed an arrogant gaze on Ichigo and explained in his extreme way. "All I want is to rock that man's world, but I'd rock yours too, if you like? Hell, what about one of those French thingies—us three dudes. I dig it." And he didn't stop there. He looked over at the blushing baker. "Damn, Byakuya... this is one cute new assistant you got here." His eyes went to Ichigo. "What's your name, carrot top?"

The assistant bellowed instantly. "My name is Ichigo, not 'carrot top'!"

Disgusted, Byakuya glared daggers at the deliveryman.

"Pfft, you two are no fun," Grimmjow complained sadly as he went outside to his truck.

Byakuya went over to the coffee station and tossed a genmaicha green tea bag into a white café mug with a sigh. "It would seem Grimmjow has forgotten his medication today. Would you like some tea, Ichigo?" he offered pleasantly, filling his cup with hot water, acting like this was an everyday occurrence.

"He takes medication?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"It was a joke." Byakuya replied evenly. He prepared a cup for Ichigo anyways.

It took a few seconds to kick in.  _This guy made a joke?_  Ichigo laughed. "No kidding, there's something really wrong with that guy."

"Indeed." Byakuya could not have agreed more and handed Ichigo a hot cup with the tea bag still inside steeping.

Ichigo took the cup with two hands. Ack! It was so hot he set it down on the countertop quickly. "Thanks, Byakuya."

The deliveryman came back with more supplies, still wearing his cocky grin. "Well, this is the last of it." He slapped an invoice on the glass countertop for a signature, and dropped rest of the stuff next to the first pile.

Byakuya took a pen out from the tiny pocket on the left sleeve of his chef coat and scribbled his signature on the invoice.

When Grimmjow came back around, he picked up his copy of the invoice and winked at Byakuya as he gave him his copy. "The offer still stands for that ride in my truck, ya know."

"I'd rather die," Byakuya muttered tersely.

For some reason this only caused Grimmjow to chuckle. "You break my heart." He went to the door and pushed it open and then he turned around. "Till next time, beautiful."

Nonplussed by all of that, Byakuya turned his back and calmly sipped his tea holding the cup with both his hands.

"What an asshole," Ichigo said in disbelief, watching the delivery truck drive away. He picked up his own cup of tea and brought to his lips.

Byakuya scoffed and said with such cold reserve, "I believe  _that_  is what Rukia calls a 'horn dog'."

Ichigo spit out a mouthful of tea.

* * *

After Rukia ate lunch and returned to work the front, and the supplies were put away, Byakuya and Ichigo got to have their lunch. It turned out that while Ichigo had been busy with the strawberries and such, Byakuya had prepared some steamed rice and vegetables without his knowing.

It was hard for Ichigo to believe since he was always sort of conscience of where his new boss was or what he was doing. Even though Ichigo was working too, he still found it hard to keep his eyes off the man. So far, he wasn't sure what to think about all of this. He was happy to be working again, happy to be busy. But he knew the only reason he was working here now was because of his instant crush on the raven-haired baker.

However, that crush was now guarded. Byakuya was a stone. He was difficult to read or predict. He barely looked happy, he talked so impersonally—even when he was telling a joke, and he was always looking at him as if he was a dunce.

Moreover, it was possible that Byakuya was a taken man.

Ichigo had to be careful.

As he watched Byakuya dousing his food with hot sauce, he smiled to himself remembering what he'd said to Ishida last night about the cayenne pepper.  _I knew it!_  The man had a quirky edge to him that was subtle, but it was there and he seemed to work very hard at protecting it. Ichigo recalled the way he'd grabbed his hands earlier and how tenderly Byakuya studied his fingers with the pad of his thumbs. It seemed as though Byakuya was telling him something different altogether, as if he were flirting with him.

What a total conundrum. What was Byakuya's deal?

Ichigo wasn't about to give up yet. He felt compelled to learn more about this proud chef. Besides, this cooking business was somewhat interesting, he had already learned so many things. Until he found an office job, he'd give his best at this one.

No matter what Byakuya threw at him, he'd prove to the man he wasn't a quitter.

When he looked over at Byakuya, who was leaning with his back against the dishwasher, opposite of where he stood, he caught cool grey eyes watching him. Ichigo quickly looked down at his food. He felt a blush coming on. Gah!

Ichigo started to shovel the food into his mouth.

Byakuya added an extra squirt of hot sauce before he set the bottle aside, amused by his new baking assistant and his tiny blush. It should be illegal to have assistants this adorable, he thought.

"So you have taken schooling to become an accountant?" Byakuya questioned with uncertainty. Somehow, he couldn't picture this young man doing menial office work. He picked up a vegetable gracefully between his chopsticks and moved it to his mouth.

Ichigo looked over, surprised to hear the man speaking to him. "Yeah, I thought it would be a good money-making career. But as I told your sister, I haven't been able to find a position, no one is calling me. I'm lucky I only spent two years in school."

The pastry chef nodded. "Then why did you come to work here? Why not something else...?"

Unable to look Byakuya in the eye, Ichigo flustered a little. "I—I saw the help wanted sign." He lied.  _I saw you and I just had to come in and talk to you. Maybe get to know you. But you're so confusing and you probably hate me._ "I need to pay off my student loan. I needed to get off my ass." He explained most of it honestly.

"I see."

There was silence while both men continued to eat their lunch. When Byakuya was finished, he placed his dish on a rack that would be sent through the dishwasher. He wandered to the fridge and came back out with a slab of buttercream layered vanilla opera cake, setting the tray down on the counter Ichigo was leaning on as he continued to finish his lunch.

From a drawer underneath Byakuya pulled out a large chef knife and began portioning the slab of the multi-layered cake.

When he was done with lunch, Ichigo went over to the dishwasher and cleaned up all the dishes that had accumulated from the day. After that, he wandered back over to Byakuya, still unsure what he should be doing. He watched the man working. Once again, Byakuya was wearing that dedicated look of concentration—the same one Ichigo saw last night as he dusted his pretty pastries with powdered sugar.

The way Byakuya worked, he made this job seem so easy.

"I would like if you came back to work for me tomorrow." Byakuya broke the heavy silence again.

Ichigo nearly gaped. "You would?" he asked surprised. He swallowed thickly.

"I can't promise you that the work will be simple. The hours can be long. We close at seven and the café is closed on Sunday and Monday." Byakuya explained as he wiped the knife off on a towel after each and every cut.

An exciting thrill coursed through Ichigo's veins. "I would really like to come back and work for you then. I'll do my best."

Byakuya remained silent.

"What can I do for you now?" the assistant wondered.

"There are some blocks of fifty-two percent in a bucket on the bottom shelf over there. I would like if you chopped four kilos. Use a bread knife," the chef ordered.

"Fifty-two percent...? You're talking about chocolate, right?"

"I am."

"Yes, chef," Ichigo said goofily and went off to find the chocolate.

Byakuya shook his head.

* * *

By the end of the day, Ichigo's hands and arms never hurt so much. Ichigo rubbed his thumbs into his own aching palms.

"How are you doing, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked calmly as he took two baked cakes out of the oven. He noticed his new assistant was looking a little worn out.

"I'll live." Ichigo's cinnamon brown eyes shifted over to Byakuya. He watched the man slide a baking sheet on the tall roll rack.

"Give it a week and it will not hurt as much, I assure you." Byakuya told him.

Before he could stop himself, Ichigo teased. "I bet that's what you say to all the guys." He surprised even himself by his raunchy comment, but now, he didn't care as much. He was too tired, sore, and beginning to feel grumpy.

Byakuya's cool gaze lingered on the younger man mysteriously. "Perhaps, to a few," he said with a hint of playfulness.

Immediately, Ichigo felt his cheeks grow red-hot.  _The man did not just say..._  He scoffed and busied himself with his sweeping the floor, only now he moved a little faster. Of all the men or women he'd ever met or dated, which wasn't very many, never had one created this kind of effect on him. Never had one person caused him to fluster so fierce. Byakuya was just too sexy for his own damn good. Somehow, Ichigo thought the man knew it with retorts like  _that_.

"I'm all done cleaning up the front. So, how are you guys doing?" Rukia spoke as she came into the kitchen.

Both men were eerily silent. Ichigo swept the floor with a silly look on his face, eyes glued to the floor and Byakuya didn't even notice she'd entered the kitchen.

"Hey! Ignoring someone is rude!" She hollered at them.

"I apologize, Rukia. Is there anything else I need to do before we leave?" Ichigo asked her, unable to look her in the eye yet because his face still felt warm.

She looked over at her brother. "Nii-sama...?"

"No, that should be all," he said and looked at his sister. "Are you already finished the end-of-day reports?"

She nodded, "Yup." Her violet eyes landed on Ichigo. "So, how was your first day? Will you be back tomorrow?"

This time Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, I'm coming back tomorrow, Byakuya already asked me to."

The dark-haired woman smiled back, and then she looked at her brother suspiciously.

"That's great! Then I will put you on the payroll tomorrow morning. Right now, I'm outta here." She laughed and headed for the back room, removing her apron as she went. "Can't stand another minute on my feet," she complained as she disappeared down the hall.

Byakuya showed Ichigo where all the turn-off switches were for the lights and the oven, and then they too, joined Rukia in the office to leave. By the time they got there, Rukia was on her phone talking to her husband, Renji.

She waved absentmindedly at them as she left the room already in her long black coat and tall leather boots, keys jangling from one of her tiny fingers that also held her phone to her ear.

"No you silly boob I said I  _hated_  that movie those clowns freak me out. We're watching something else." Rukia's voice faded as she made her way out of the café.

Byakuya and Ichigo silently removed their chef coats until the dark-haired chef saw Ichigo's t-shirt that read  _'truth or dare?'_ on it.

He couldn't stop himself, he chose. "Truth..."

Confused, Ichigo went, "Huh?" Until he saw, Byakuya's eyes were on his shirt. He chuckled roguishly. "If you choose truth then I get to ask you any question and you  _have_  to tell the truth."

"Very well, then."

Suddenly put on the spot, Ichigo wondered what he wanted to know about the man. There were so many things he wanted to ask, but Ichigo didn't want this guy to think he was simply here to check him out. Yet again, it was as if Byakuya was baiting him, recklessly asking him for the truth. Should he just come out and tell him he's attracted to him, or should he ask something a little more neutral?

Ichigo felt his palms grow sweaty again. The options were endless.

What did he really want to know? He thought about it, humming and hawing a little until his eyes landed on the pictures on the desk. He figured it out.

"Tell me about those photos on your desk." Ichigo said, pulling his purple hoodie off the hook.

It was clear on Byakuya's face that it wasn't the kind of question he expected Ichigo to ask him. However, he answered directly. "That is a picture of my father and me in front of Kuchiki Enterprises, a brokerage firm where I used to work and is operated by my grandfather and father. It is a family business." Almost sadly, Byakuya glanced at the next photo before he looked back at Ichigo. "The other is of my late wife, Hisana. She is also Rukia's sister. She passed away six years ago."

Stricken, Ichigo immediately lowered his head. "Oh, I'm sorry," he murmured, now feeling like a jerk for asking.

Byakuya hung up his chef whites and plucked his leather jacket off the back of the chair, shrugging it on over his shoulders. Then, he picked up a hidden motorcycle helmet that Ichigo hadn't noticed from under the desk. "It is not your fault, it was I who chose 'truth' after all," he replied.

There was a moment of weakness in Byakuya's voice. A tone Ichigo hadn't heard from the man once since he met him. And it was all it took. At that moment, he knew— _he knew_  that there was an extraordinary person under the mask that he wore. And Ichigo was determined to get a peek underneath it.

"You may leave now," Byakuya told his new employee, his cool tone and manner back in place. "I'll just be a few minutes."

Ichigo nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you for everything, Kuchiki Byakuya." He headed for the door and turned around. "See you tomorrow morning. Have a nice night."

The pastry chef simply stared at Ichigo for a moment.  _What a puzzling person._ Ichigo had used his full name with all the proper etiquette he could have asked for. "Yes, tomorrow. Do not forget the notebook," he reminded. "There will be much to learn."

"Oh, I won't." Ichigo replied with a grin. "You can count on me."


	4. Bya-Nanas and Strawberries

It was a strange predicament Ichigo found himself in, working in a café kitchen (of all places) for a man who made him weak in the knees. He was totally enchanted with Kuchiki Byakuya, pastry chef extraordinaire—even if at times the man could be a little reserved, downright distant and cold.

Sometimes it irked him.

However, Ichigo blamed some of Byakuya's frostbite attitude on the fact he had lost his wife six years ago. He was a grieving ex-husband—the man seemed to harbour pain, understandably. It was something Ichigo thought about often. The world could be so unjust, so cruel and unforgiving. He knew  _all_  too well. However, the world goes on and so did he and so should Byakuya.

Ichigo was sure that what compelled him to enter the bakery in the first place was a complete act of madness. The madness—a manifestation of attraction, a feeling he had for this dark-haired man even if it seemed completely perverse. He doesn't even know Byakuya Kuchiki personally. Now that he is working with him on a daily basis, he still can't muster the strength to tell Byakuya how he feels. It seems almost harder now that he's under the same roof. It's as if he needs to prove himself to the other man before his feelings can be justified.

Besides, someone like Byakuya would probably just laugh at him anyways.

It's not like Ichigo ever had a problem being a loud mouth, but when it comes to matters of the heart, he's a total noob. He isn't a suave playboy, melting the hearts of Karakura's finest male tails. He's kind of a simpleton, often a shy, down-to-earth kind of guy. Byakuya probably has a ton people after him for his quiet charms and good looks. He is a reputable pastry chef in the culinary world, after all. People know who he is.

Ichigo groaned, all he was, was a former bum student who still needs to pay off his education loan.

For the last three days, Ichigo was slowly beginning to understand the routine of a professional kitchen. Byakuya was a patient, calm teacher who didn't rush or yell at him. Thankfully, Byakuya was not a knife-throwing, red-faced kind of boss either, not like how he saw on so many wacky television cooking shows where everything was totally exaggerated. Although, sometimes Ichigo thought Byakuya could be a sadist, armed with piping bag equipped with a star tip. Especially when he gave him the shitty jobs after fucking up a recipe, like yesterday when he totally forgot to add the melted butter to a batch of torte.

Well, someone had to do it. Those shitty jobs, that is.

Sigh. Today he had already burnt two trays of cinnamon  _palmiers_  that he had rolled out and sugared so carefully.

However, Byakuya did not get angry with him for these mistakes. He explained that he was trying to do too many things at once and that he should pace himself better. He'd said earlier, 'You cannot learn how to do it right if you do not do it wrong at times. Mistakes occasionally turn into fine recipes, Ichigo'.

The man was indeed, a master.

Speaking of masters, Ichigo wondered where Byakuya had taken off. Last time he noticed, the man had wandered to the office. Ichigo wiped his hand off on his apron and made his way towards the back.

Byakuya was sitting in his office chair eating a banana scanning over the order list for today. He had to make sure he didn't forget any important supplies, because deliveries could only be done from Monday to Friday. He tried to limit his orders to twice a week to save on costs.

From his peripheral vision, Byakuya saw the redhead appear at the doorway. He didn't turn to look at the younger man and just kept reading his list on his computer screen complacently.

"What is it, Ichigo?" He took a bite of banana.

Ichigo smirked. This was the third time in the four days that he found Byakuya eating a banana in his office. Bananas were like this guys' smoke break or something. He could not stop himself from smiling goofily, because only Byakuya could eat them in a way that gave Ichigo dirty thoughts.

"I was just wondering if you want me to portion those strawberry shortcakes. I err... didn't know if you were busy, I hope I'm not interrupting but... umm—"

"—I assure that you are not," Byakuya finished for him.

It was so easy to get flustered around this man. Ichigo had to inhale through his nose and out his mouth inconspicuously to shake off a pending blush. How could he prove his worth if he kept mumbling and blushing like an adolescent boy?

The corner of Byakuya's mouth curved ever so slightly.

"Tell me, did your parents name you  _Ichigo_  on purpose? It can be perceived in so many ways but I cannot help but think of strawberries when I say you name, considering we work in a pastry kitchen and you just asked me about the shortcake."

Instantly, Ichigo frowned and began to scratch at the back of his neck uncomfortably. He wasn't ready to write off the entire 'jerk' thing just yet. "Are you making fun of me?"

"I would never do such a thing. I'm curious, that's all, forgive me for prying."

This statement didn't seem to reassure Ichigo as he continued to scratch and now blushed all over much to his frustration. "I have been teased all my life because of my name and my hair colour." Ichigo looked up at the ceiling and sighed miserably. "My father told me that my name stands for 'to protect one thing', nothing else. The kanji used to write my name stands for this. You wouldn't know that by only pronouncing my name."

Without showing any expression Byakuya nodded, "I see."

Ichigo had his defences up. It was always so hard to read Byakuya when he wore his mask and now was no different. "Well, if you were named after a fruit I'd call you Bya- _nana_."

With a quirked eyebrow, Byakuya glanced over at Ichigo.

"That is how  _I'd_  pronounce the yellow fruit," Ichigo said sarcastically, feeling indignant.

With a chuff, Byakuya wondered. "Are you making fun of me now?"

Stubbornly Ichigo responded. "Yes."

This time Byakuya gave a small incredulous chuckle. "I did not mean to upset you, Ichigo. That was not my intention." His face became sombre again. "May I be somewhat honest?"

Ichigo stood guarded and crossed his arms over his chef coat.  _What did he mean by 'somewhat'?_

"I guess so."

"I enjoy strawberries about as much as I enjoy bananas, both are equally nutritious." Byakuya finished the last bite of his banana and dropped the peel in the trashcan next to his desk.

Ichigo stood blinking and stupefied. "Is...Is that it?" he asked.

Byakuya had his eyes back on the computer screen. "Indeed," he answered. "I'll be out with you in a moment to show you the proper way to portion."

"Yes, Chef!"

Byakuya scowled at Ichigo instantly at the moniker he did not feel he rightly owned yet.

"Sorry, my mistake  _Bya-nana_ ," Ichigo repeated again, this time in jest. He spun on his heel quickly and ran back to the kitchen, snickering evilly as he went.

Byakuya stared at the empty spot where Ichigo had stood with perplexity. As annoying as Ichigo was he couldn't stop the small smirk that appeared on his face. "What a brat," he murmured.

* * *

Ichigo had no idea that even portioning desserts was a skill all on its own—wiping the blade after each slice, dipping it into hot water to allow it to cut like butter through mousses and creams. And the act of actually getting the right proportions every time was really tricky.

One needed to have a good eye.

It would seem as if Byakuya had great eyes, and not just to look at, but eyes that actually could measure and divide evenly. Byakuya explained that it took a lot of practice to portion so perfectly. That it took years even.

The one downfall about all this chopping or portioning and working with his hands was that by the end of day four, Ichigo had a giant callus on his right hand index finger. He was poking at it with his left index finger instead of wiping down the tables at the front of the café at closing time. He had already changed into his street clothes but was giving Rukia a hand.

"Come on Ichigo hurry up and clean. I can't wait to start my two days off," Rukia explained with a long sigh, cleaning off a table nearby. "I have a foot massage waiting for me at home."

Ichigo scrunched up his face. "Too much information, Rukia," he told her and chuckled uncomfortably. "Someday, I'd really like to meet this husband of yours. I want to see who has stolen the heart of Rukia Kuchiki."

For that, he got a swat to the arm, a hard one.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Ichigo cried, rubbing his arm.

"Because you're so embarrassing, Ichigo," Rukia said and blushed.

 _That was embarrassing?_  Geez, women were so weird sometimes. Still, it was nice to see that whomever Rukia was married to could still make her blush just by thinking about him. He could only wish for the same thing if he was lucky enough. And then Ichigo went  _there_ , oh yes he did. He imagined what it would be like if he were married to Rukia's brother. Just the thought of Byakuya rubbing his feet after a long day of work brought Ichigo to the boiling point. He could almost feel the steam coming out of his ears.

Rukia was wearing a girlish face now. "Well, you will be able to meet him any moment. Renji is coming to pick me up. And just so you know. My last name is really Abarai, but I keep Kuchiki for the business." Suddenly she stopped wiping down the table next to Ichigo. "We're going out for a drink, why don't you join us?" she asked.

Ichigo was still daydreaming about Byakuya pampering his feet. He was sadly yanked out of his reverie. "Wait, I thought you were going home for a foot massage?"

The small Kuchiki woman whacked Ichigo again.

"What the hell, Rukia?" he hollered, surprised. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"The massage is after the drinks, Ichigo— _after_. Stop reading so much into it." She was fuming with embarrassment but it quickly changed into that girlish face again. She even giggled softly.

Ichigo was perplexed until he realized she thought  _he_  was being a pervert. He laughed now embarrassed along with her.

She asked again. "Why don't you join us tonight?"

Waving his hand Ichigo replied. "Nah, I don't think so, maybe next time, alright?"

At this Rukia seemed genuinely disappointed. "Alright, next time and I'm holding you to that. Renji and I—sometimes even Byakuya joins us for a drink at the end of the week. It's sort of tradition."

Ichigo liked traditions. Families had traditions and hearing Rukia say it like that rather made him feel like he'd become part of a new family. "Okay then, I promise next time—cross my heart," he told her cheerfully.

Rukia smiled in return. "You know, you're all right, Ichigo. I'm glad you seem to be getting on here so well. I hope my brother has been keeping his hands to himself."

Ichigo's hand suddenly jerked and he swatted one of those hugging cinnamon and sugar shakers off a table he was wiping, which landed on a cushioned seat, thankfully.

"Oh, that. No, no, he hasn't—I mean he has.  _Oh man_ , I mean—he hasn't touched me," he assured awkwardly. He picked up the fallen shaker and placed it gently back on the tabletop, nearly dying of mortification.

Rukia was snickering to herself.

Ichigo plainly ignored her and added as he continued to clean the tables. "He's been really good to me. Not sure if he's pissed off a me half of the time, he's a hard guy to figure out. I really can't complain though, I'm learning a lot of new things and it's kinda fun."

Rukia glanced around first before answering. "My brother is a social retard, just so you know. So don't take any offense. He never stops talking about you and from what I hear, you're catching on quickly."

All Ichigo heard was, "He talks about me?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Mmmhmm," Rukia murmured quietly. She wandered over behind the counter to hit the light switch off for the café with a silly smile on her face. "Just be patient with him, Ichigo. Warming up to people isn't what he does best but he means well."

Contemplating what Rukia said, Ichigo heard the café door jingle. He looked up and saw a tall guy with the reddest hair he'd ever seen tied back in a low ponytail and black tribal-like tattoos on his forehead. The man wore a brown leather suede jacket, white shirt and black pants over his big, muscled frame.

"Hey there, where's my cutie at?" He said mischievously with a deep voice even though he was looking right at her. "Let's blow this pop stand woman."

Rukia gave him an awkward wave of her hand, but she was smiling at him in any case.

Renji could be called intimidating; he had that rough look about him. But Ichigo knew that inside this guy was probably a big teddy bear, especially since his whole face lit up at the sight of Rukia and how his voice became softer.

At the sight of Ichigo, however, Renji straightened even taller, his face became a little harder, and his chest puffed out more as if he were gauging him as a threat. A threat to steal his woman, perhaps?

"Who's this?" Renji asked coolly, his hands slipping into his pants pockets.

"Renji Abarai, behave yourself." Rukia warned. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He works with us here at the bakery. He just started four days ago," she explained.

Suddenly Renji's behaviour and body language did a one-eighty. "Oh yeah," he exclaimed, "The new guy that your brother mentioned, the one with 'captivating' orange hair. Hee-hee-hee," Renji finished with a wide grin and a lewd chuckle. "Damn, for a second there I thought that you were one of those guys that comes to the bakery and sits here all day with a book, acting all academic and pretentious all while trying to pick up chicks. Can't keep those jerks from hitting on my girl..."

"Hanging out in cafés isn't exactly my thing," Ichigo replied dryly.  _What the heck did this guy mean? Has Byakuya been talking about him in front of Renji, too!_

"Renji, I told you that happened to my brother. Especially this one delivery guy and that creepy guy with glasses," Rukia said tersely. Then she told Renji with a frown. "Stop being so pig-headed. You're acting paranoid."

 _Creepy guy with glasses…?_ Ichigo was going to ask about the guy with glasses until Byakuya came out from the back all ready to leave. He was wearing his stylish dark brown leather jacket that he'd left open revealing a white, button-up shirt underneath, black jeans, carrying his motorcycle helmet in his right hand.

"Hey there, Byakuya," Renji waved hello to his brother-in-law.

"Renji," Byakuya addressed politely.

"Nii-sama," Rukia began, "Are you coming out with us for a drink tonight? We were just about to head to the usual spot, The 78th District—your favourite place."

Byakuya glanced at Ichigo before he answered. "Have you invited, Ichigo?"

"I did but he doesn't want to go," Rukia explained.

"I believe I will pass on tonight as well," Byakuya answered coolly.

Renji and Rukia stole a secretive glance at each other and rolled their eyes. "Fine then, you can both be sticks in the mud," Rukia claimed, but she didn't seem overly bothered. "I'll be seeing you both on Tuesday morning. Stay out of trouble you two."

"Have a good time," Ichigo called as both Rukia and Renji left the café. He turned to Byakuya. "So..." Ichigo threw the washcloth into a laundry bag behind the counter. Then he walked back over to one of the café tables and reached for his jacket that hung off the back of a chair. "...any plans for this evening?"

A few ideas passed through Byakuya's mind but he didn't dare speak them aloud. "Not really," he answered evenly and dug out his cell phone, looking at the screen. "How about you, what does Ichigo Kurosaki do with his evenings?"

The question was simple yet, Ichigo could feel his ears grow hot. "I think I'll just take a bath."  _Gah!_   _Why am I telling him this?_

At that, Byakuya lifted his grey eyes to meet Ichigo's pretty brown ones.

There was something about that look that had Ichigo stumbling. "Err... ya know, to soak this s-stupid callus on my finger. You were right about that."

"All cooks have them, soaking it is a good idea," Byakuya affirmed. "You've had a hard week—just starting out. You have also made remarkable progress, Ichigo." He spoke softer than he wished to.

"Thanks," Ichigo said happily.

Byakuya was looking at his phone again. "May I get your phone number?"

Another simple question had Ichigo teetering on the edge.

" _What?"_

Byakuya sighed. "Your phone number," he repeated dryly. "In case there is a need to contact each other, since we are now co-workers after all. You can text me as well, if that suits you better."

Ichigo felt silly, he had to calm down. He breathed out. "Of course, Byakuya..."

They swapped telephone numbers.

"Do you live far from here? If you like, I could give you a lift," the  _p_ _â_ _tissier_  offered, his face completely unreadable.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. It's not really that far, maybe a thirty minute walk. But I don't mind, I like the fresh air. I appreciate the offer though." Ichigo slid his phone into the back pocket of his jeans, shifting his head to the side shyly. The idea of sitting behind Byakuya on his sexy motorcycle was overwhelming for him.

 _Dammit, what was he thinking? Byakuya just offered him a ride._   _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._  Ichigo was kicking himself.

"Very well, I—" Byakuya seemed to be the one hesitating to leave, as if he had something more to say to Ichigo but couldn't find the nerve. "Look, if you'd like we could—"

Just then, the café door jingled and in walked Inoue Orihime. She was wearing a mid-thigh beige coat over a pink skirt and stockings with tall brown boots. Her cheeks were rosy from the cool evening air.

"Orihime," Ichigo said, cutting off what Byakuya was about to say.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said sweetly. "I thought I'd come by to see you but...oh, it seems like you're closing for the night."

Ichigo flashed Byakuya a capricious look. "Yes, we're closed—I was just about to leave."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said softly.

Byakuya glanced from the girl with long, orange hair a shade darker than Ichigo's and then back to his new co-worker skeptically.  _Who was this?_

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. This is, Inoue Orihime, we went to high school together back in the day, she's just—"

"Oh my!" she proclaimed, not letting Ichigo finish. "You're Kuchiki Byakuya. I have read so much about you in the trendy newspapers and magazines. I come by here often—your pastries are super yummy!"

"Thank you," Byakuya offered respectfully.

Orihime continued like a video on fast forward. "And to think you started out as a stuffy businessman in a suit and tie and broke out of the chains to do what you love. That is so admirable and courageous! The pay cut must suck though..." She stopped then realizing she might be going overboard. "Oh my, I'm sorry I'm talking too much. I'll stop— _stopping_ ," she sang.

Ichigo saw that mask harden on Byakuya's face, a face that became so painfully apathetic. "I'm flattered you think so highly of me," he voiced evenly. "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving for the night."

Without even a second glance at Ichigo or Orihime, Byakuya left the café briskly.

Ichigo flinched when the jangle of the door chimes clanged. He sighed and gave Orihime a quaint look. He asked her patiently, "Have you come all the way here to see me?"

She nodded. "I hope you don't mind, Ichigo."

Ichigo was  _too_  nice of a person. He waved a hand at her. "Nah, I don't mind. Here, why don't you let me give you something I made today? A little tart with pastry cream and glazed fruit—we won't be able to keep them till Tuesday and will probably have to throw them out." He went around the counter and pulled out a take-away container.

Orihime's eyes glowed. "That's so awesome. Thank you, Ichigo."

He filled up the container with as many tarts as he could fit into it. "It's no trouble, Orihime. How about we head home?"

"Ok," she replied, smiling warmly.

After he wrapped up the container and placed it into a bag, he led Inoue Orihime outside and used his new key to lock the café door. It was the first time he had to use it. As he twisted the lock, he thought of Byakuya and sighed again.  _What was he going to ask me?_


	5. Merchant Conventions and a Hangover

Byakuya felt crushed. He had been on the verge of asking Ichigo if he wanted to hang out with him tonight, maybe have a drink together, alone, without Rukia or Renji, until that girl showed up. How badly he desired this! Ever since the younger man started working for him, he could not think of anything else. For all the moments Ichigo watched him—because Byakuya  _certainly_  noticed—he was watching Ichigo.

It was almost embarrassing. Actually,  _it was_  embarrassing. It was only logical and Byakuya should have known that Ichigo had an adorable girlfriend or boyfriend lurking out there somewhere. That assistant of his was just too delicious for someone to have not already claimed him.

Indeed, this newfound information was truly depressing.

It was not often Byakuya chased after a person—in fact, never since Hisana, but for this orange-haired man, he simply could not restrain himself. He wanted a chance. Just a small chance to be alone with Ichigo away from the kitchen, Byakuya was sure that he was not imagining the reciprocated flirts.

_Was I too subtle? But it wouldn't have mattered anyways since Ichigo has a girlfriend!_

Sighing with frustration, Byakuya slipped his motorcycle helmet on. He gunned the engine and sped off, the roaring motorcycle akin to that of his irritated thoughts. How careless, letting his emotions get the better of him. It was already hard enough putting one's feelings on the line, one's heart and soul. Sure, he managed to satisfy his needs, but none of those people ever made him laugh. None of them ever made his blood run this hot. No one had ever caught his attention this much in a very long time.

The way Ichigo caused him to drop his guard. He knew he had not felt this kind of attraction for anyone since his late wife.  _That_  was scary for him. Now to have it all thrown in his face like a cream pie, Byakuya felt angry. He wanted Ichigo and yet that annoying girl had him. His fingers gripped the handlebars fiercely on his bike in jealousy.

* * *

Rukia and Renji were laughing at a joke that Izuru Kira made about how the world is slowly being taken over by the Gangnam style.

Momo Hinamori was stifling a giggle, too. "YouTube is full of re-makes, too. Have you guys seen them? Some of them are really funny."

"Like that one with that group of girls with really short skirts—"

Rukia brashly swatted her husband before he could finish that sentence. Renji rubbed his shoulder and left his 'short skirt' commentary slide.

When they arrived at the bar, they ran into friends that often frequented here on the weekends. Izuru and Momo were friends from their youth. They all went to school together in this neighbourhood, from kindergarten to high school.

Izura Kira was a tall, blonde-haired journalist that was usually quiet and serious, although he loosened up a bit after a few drinks and often told stories about his reporting job. Momo Hinamori was a small, friendly woman with long brown hair that she wore in a tidy ponytail. She was smartly dressed in a simple black dress and worked as a graphic artist for a magazine.

Both were nine to fivers.

"Tell me why you let that Maki-san beat you in the last round, Renji? I still can't understand how you didn't see that move coming," Izuru wondered, changing the subject.

Renji was a Japanese UFC fighter. Rukia lovingly called it 'man-hugging' much to his distaste. Albeit, he was a heavyweight champion and made a good living beating the crap out of people in a ring. His style of fighting was kickboxing and Judo. And yes, at times, he would admit that some of his fights did seem to consist of quite a bit of man-hugging. Women just didn't get it.

"Pfft," Renji sounded. "What the hell do you know about a good fight, Izuru? I'd like to see you get in that ring, you'd be beaten to two seconds flat!"

"The weight of my strike is a lot harder than you give me credit for, Renji." Izuru retort grumpily, sweeping some blond locks out of his eyes.

Leaning over the table, Renji challenged, "Is that so? Wanna find out?"

"Renji," a cool voice intervened. "I don't think this is the time or place for such boasting."

Everyone looked over to see who had just spoken.

"Nii-sama," exclaimed Rukia, her eyes wide. "W-what are you doing here?"

Byakuya stood next to their booth holding his motorcycle helmet, hair a little tousled, face stony. "I decided a drink is required after all," he explained indifferently and took a seat at the edge next to Momo.

"Hi, Byakuya," Momo said. "It's been a while."

Izuru gave him a nod.

Normally, Byakuya practiced good etiquette, but tonight he just grunted in reply. A waiter came to refresh their orders and to take Byakuya's new one.

"A double scotch, neat," he ordered. "And let me pay the current tab, as well."

The waiter nodded and took off.

Rukia frowned. "Is everything alright?" she asked her brother.

"It's fine," Byakuya said. "Do not worry, Rukia, I'm only staying for one drink. I do have to drive home after all."

Rukia looked a little relieved and sipped from the straw of her drink.

"And what happened to Ichigo?" Renji wondered. "Couldn't convince him to come?"

Again, Byakuya grunted unusually. "His girlfriend came to pick him up, so I don't think he'll be joining us."

At that, Rukia almost choked. She coughed a little and Renji patted her back.

* * *

Byakuya had been true to his word, he only stayed for one drink. It was like a warm-up drink since he came home to his apartment and filled up a fresh heavy glass with more scotch. It bothered him that he had gone to see his sister and her husband and their friends at the bar. It made him feel exposed somehow, but it was the first place he ended up after he left the café. He thought that listening to their mindless chatter might cheer him up. But all he found was their eyes watching him cautiously and the conversation felt forced.

It was a good thing he didn't stay too long, he just wasn't comfortable.

Now he stood in the dark staring at the moon outside of his window, feeling the burn of alcohol that he swallowed. Oddly, the more he drank the shittier he felt. Thus began the terrible race to conquer bad feelings with more alcohol until he could no longer keep his eyes open. Nevertheless, that was kind of the point.

Miraculously, he made it to his bedroom and somehow managed to climb onto his bed. He lay there face down all ruffled and askew, still wearing his clothes and passed out.

In the morning, Byakuya heard an awful sound, like the pounding of gongs. It seemed as if they were ringing right next to his ears.

"Byakuya!"

He just buried his head under a pillow, hoping to quiet the voices and continued to sleep.

The knocking was coming from the door and the person doing all the knocking was one of Byakuya's closest friends, Yoruichi Shihoin. Yoruichi grew up in a prominent family, too. She and Byakuya went to the same private school as children, where their families thought they would get the best education that would prepare them for ultimate success. That might have been true for Byakuya, who went off to work at the family business after graduating, but not for Yoruichi. She defected from her family to marry the man she loved, Kisuke Urahara, a man that owned a chain of convenience stores all across Japan. It wasn't as if he didn't make a good living, quite the contrary, he was very successful. It was just that the Shihoin family hated Kisuke and believed Yoruichi deserved someone else, someone with a finer bloodline.

Life could be rough, even for prominent wealthy folks.

This did not stop Yoruichi though she was a tough woman. She didn't care about all that bloodline stuff and lived her life a free and happy woman.

Digging out her picklock, she jimmied the door open and punched in the alarm code when she got into Byakuya's apartment.

"Hey, little Byakuya!" she sang, "Where the heck you at? I thought we were going down to the farmer's market today. I need your culinary smarts. Come on, you never sleep in, what's going on?"

She looked around and didn't see anything out of place. The apartment was ridiculously clean and tidy, very minimalist. Everything had that sophisticated white and black colour scheme mixed with greys. Just the way Byakuya liked it, the perfectionist. Yoruichi was jealous of Byakuya's apartment on the top floor with its amazing view of Karakura Town and the huge windows that let all the morning sunshine in.

When she sniffed the air, she could smell the musty scent of booze. That was strange… Byakuya was not much of a drinker and if he was drinking then something was  _really_  bothering him.

Surely, she came across the empty bottle of scotch and an unfinished glass resting on a side table next to the couch. She made a face and stormed into the bedroom to find her raven-haired friend sprawled all over his bed like some kind of, burnt out rock star. Tsk, he was still wearing all his clothes much to her disappointment.

"No fun, Bya-kun."

Yoruichi took out her phone and snapped his picture. "That's one for the books. I'll show it to ya when we're old and grey, Byakuya. When we have nothing better to do than to sit around reminiscing about old times," she teased.

She wandered over to the drapes and swung them open, sending warm bars of sunshine over Byakuya's bed and over his sleeping form. "Come on, time to get up and get you hydrated, you silly man."

Byakuya actually groaned from under his pillow. "Evil woman, go away…"

"Not on your life, Byakuya. I think I've come to your rescue, you'll thank me later," she explained and removed the pillow he was hiding under, revealing a tangled mass of black hair. She gasped. "Wow, you look like something the cat dragged in."

Byakuya turned his head, cracked one eye open and got a blast of sunshine. He squeezed it shut again and groaned. "Ugh, what happened? Why are you in here, I thought I locked the door."

"I picked the lock and entered the code into your alarm system. I watched the numbers you punched into it the last time I saw you use it. You're  _so_  predictable Byakuya," she told him plainly. "And what do you mean 'what happened'." She mimicked his gruff tone. "You tell me, you're the one with the hangover."

Pushing himself up to a sitting position Byakuya tried to rub some life into his face. He turned away from the sunlight and opened his bloodshot eyes. There in his room Yoruichi stood, wearing black tights with tall black boots and a lacy orange sweater over a white tank top and a three-quarter length white coat. She had her vibrant violet hair up in a high ponytail.

"You don't make a good drunk," Yoruichi chastised. "Go clean yourself up and I'll put on some tea and breakfast."

Nodding like a child that just been scolded, Byakuya pushed himself up and padded off to the bathroom.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Byakuya looked a little more alive than he did fifteen minutes ago. After he guzzled some water and two Advil's, he enjoyed a pleasantly hot cup of tea and pecked at some toast.

"You have my gratitude, Yoruichi," he said affably, sounding more like his normal self.

Yoruichi was noisily stirring some honey into her cup of black tea. "So what's the problem? Why the hell did you drink that much scotch?" She cut right to the chase.

Byakuya frowned, hands wrapped around the hot cup. "It is truly ridiculous. Please do not ask me to explain. I was angry, it was stupid."

Setting the spoon aside, she said. "Nice try buddy, I guess I'll just have to stay here all day until you tell me."

Resistance was futile. With a sigh, Byakuya told her his problem.

* * *

Ichigo felt great. He had a full night's sleep, soaked in the bathtub with bubbles and drank a beer from a glass. Ishida was at the hospital all night working, so he had the place all to himself and cranked some tunes.

While he had sat in the tub, he found himself reading up on baking and pastry on his phone. He checked out lots of classic French pastry recipes, read up on some of the terminology and even made a list on his phone to check out a few other 'top-ten' bakeries.

Today he decided he was going to do just that.

It wasn't like he was going to become that weird dude—not like the one Renji claimed hung around in cafés trying to pick up girls. He was just going to look around, maybe sample a few things to see what the world of pastry had to offer. He wanted to learn all there was about Byakuya's world, a world that was becoming exceedingly interesting to Ichigo. It felt important to go and investigate and to broaden his horizons. He also decided to check out a local farmer's market that apparently sold handmade chocolate.

Maybe he would pick some up and try to make something cool to surprise Byakuya. Maybe he would create his own recipe, something that might make his chef proud. The idea of that felt very exciting.

Thinking of Byakuya, Ichigo realized that was the only thing that was really bothering him this morning. He couldn't shake off the strange vibe he felt from Byakuya when he left the café last night in a rush. Either way, Ichigo wanted to get out and soak up the sunshine today. Even though it was getting cooler these days, the sun still felt good.

Before he left his apartment building, he peeked around the corner for big-boobied girls. Phew! The coast was clear and Ichigo headed for the bus that would take him to a trendier neighborhood, close to the farmer's market.

* * *

"Wow…" Yoruichi droned as she and Byakuya walked around the market. "Talk about over-reacting. Just when I think you've out-grown that hot-headed temper of yours."

Byakuya sighed. "I already explained that it was stupid. Can we drop this now?" They had been talking about it since they left his apartment and Byakuya was not happy. He didn't want to keep pointing out how utterly ludicrous he acted last night.

"Fine, fine, whatever," she said flippantly and smiled, her golden eyes shining. "You know, I haven't seen you get this worked up about someone in a real long time. He must be something special. What is it, his voice, his eyes? His ass…? Have you seen him naked yet?"

Tiredly, Byakuya replied, "You ask too many questions."

Yoruichi just laughed. "That means you haven't seen him naked, but you want to. It's okay you don't have to say anything, Byakuya. I can read your dirty little mind."

"Please stop," beseeched Byakuya. He tried to change the subject. "So, what is it you need my help with?"

"I told you before—I want to make a healthy low-glycemic snack to sell to my clients. There are so many great things out there, but I need your help to make it taste  _good_. Something with alternative ingredients, like quinoa or amaranth and gluten free stuff."

Finally, they were talking about something he enjoyed. Byakuya offered, "How about agave syrup for a sweetener alternative and Medjoole dates to glue it together, homemade granola made with spelt, amaranth and puffed quinoa?"

"We could throw in some flax seed and almonds—"

"—and some dried cranberries or currents."

Yoruichi flashed him a brilliant smile.

One of the things Byakuya enjoyed the most about Yoruichi, was how she got him to think about non-traditional ingredients to cooking. She was a great nutritionist and often instructed yoga classes for her clients, giving them the option for a better quality of life. Talking with her, Byakuya rediscovered that there was so much more he could do with food.

Unfortunately, she didn't have the best taste in men as she did with nutritional foods, or so he thought.

"How is Kisuke-san?" Byakuya wondered casually.

Now Yoruichi's smile became a sly one. "He's good, he's at a merchant's convention," she said. "How boring can  _that_  be? Who decides it's a good idea to have a merchant convention anyways?"

"Merchants, perhaps," Byakuya cleverly answered in his deep stoic voice.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Always the smart ass," she retort humorously. Then she sighed, "I miss him terribly."

Byakuya had to admire his friend for doing what she felt was right for her and not necessarily right for her prestigious family. It was sort of the same thing for him when he decided to quit his job at the firm. Maybe they both had more in common than he would like to admit.

"How long has he been gone," he wondered.

"Twenty-four hours."

Byakuya wore a blank face. "That's it?"

"It feels like an eternity. But that's alright, when he's gone it gives me a chance to throw that hat of his in the washer. I told him that the thing was starting to smell like old socks but he doesn't listen."

Byakuya smiled to himself. This was definitely the kind of chatter, which took his mind off his own personal matters. Off of cute orange-haired assistants.

Hunting around they managed to find all the ingredients Yoruichi would need to make her energy efficient treat, and Byakuya gave her full instructions on how to make it. He was pleased now that she had dragged him out of bed and forced him to come outside—he inhaled the crisp fresh air.

Just then, Yoruichi grabbed his elbow. "Didn't you say this Ichigo guy had amazing orange hair? Look over there."

"I did but why do you—" Then Byakuya spotted Ichigo and Ichigo spotted them. That pleasant feeling Byakuya was just lucky enough to find, vanished. He froze, frowned, and began to turn away. "Let's head back," he told Yoruichi icily. He couldn't face the young man now.

Only Yoruichi would not have any of that.

"Aww, he's adorable, Bya-kun," she cooed next to his ear.

Yanking on Byakuya's arm, much to his reluctance, she dragged him over to Ichigo who was wearing dark, fitted pants with high-top sneakers, a faded red t-shirt with a warm brown jacket and a lighter brown scarf that hung loosely around his neck. On his face, he wore a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses.

"Byakuya and…err…" Ichigo glanced at the gorgeous dark-skinned woman clinging to Byakuya's arm. He immediately looked uncomfortable as his eyes shifted between them.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin. Oh, I know what you are thinking but I am not Byakuya's girlfriend or anything. We're just friends, friends for seventeen years. He's like a little brother to me." Yoruichi clearly put it out there. "I happen to be a happily married woman." She flashed Ichigo her wedding ring with a big fat diamond.

Byakuya graciously removed his arm from Yoruichi's clutches. Inside he wanted to die of mortification, but on the outside, he appeared cold as stone.

Now Ichigo was even more flustered.

"Oh… I—I see, ahh... well that's great," he said and tried to save some face because he knew he sounded like an idiot. "So what brings you both here?" Ichigo wondered, eyeing Byakuya's attire. The man wore stylish straight dark blue jeans, rolled up at the ankle in a trendy fashion, with black leather shoes. Under a navy blue pea coat with a collar, he wore a white button-up shirt that exposed the base of his pale throat.

Ichigo watched how the breeze was catching Byakuya's raven hair.

"We came to purchase a few things at this market," Byakuya explained impassively, unable to look Ichigo in the eye.

"It's a really cool place. This is the first time I've been here—I'm regretting not checking it out before," Ichigo admitted, feeling awkward with the cold shoulder Byakuya was giving him. He started to scowl. Man, this guy could really irritate him.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Yoruichi blurted. "Seems like a thing a couple should be doing on a Sunday afternoon."

Nearly choking out the words Ichigo spat,  _"My what?"_

"Yoruichi-san…" Byakuya began to reprimand.

"Wait, what makes you think I have a girlfriend—" Ichigo started to say when it dawned on him. Was Byakuya upset last night when Orihime came to see him? Damn, just as Ichigo thought, he  _had_  thought she was his girlfriend. Ichigo wasn't just imagining the strange vibe he felt last night.

Ichigo began to lose his cool, screw being mister nice guy. "Oh, I see how it is, Kuchiki Byakuya," he muttered tersely. "You told your friend here that—you just assumed Orihime was my girlfriend. She is a nice girl but I'm  _not_  interested in her. Tch! I'll have you know to assume anything makes an  _'ass'_  out of  _'u'_  and  _'me'_. Feel better now?"

Byakuya was shocked at how rudely Ichigo spoke to him, but the man had every right to be annoyed.  _I've been mistaken?_  He closed his eyes and sighed.

Still running on his hit of adrenaline, Ichigo demanded while he still had nerve. "So why did that upset you? You can't lie. Last night you left in a pissed off mood. I can tell you were fine until Orihime showed up. So what's your problem, huh?"

This time Byakuya raised his eyebrows and settled his cool grey eyes directly on his assistant. Ichigo and Byakuya stared hard at one another.

"Hmm, I just remembered I have an appointment with a client at two-o'clock," Yoruichi interrupted and gave Byakuya a peck on his cheek. "Call me later," she whispered in his ear and walked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ichigo immediately began to apologize, watching Yoruichi walking away. "I didn't mean to—"

"Because I find you very attractive," Byakuya cut him off calmly, answering the question with cold formality, almost as if he were annoyed. He wiped Yoruichi's lipstick from his cheek gently. "I was jealous."

There were too many spontaneous messages firing off in Ichigo's mind. Kind of like a battlefield filled with various different struggles. He blinked confused for a second. "Aren't you going to go get your friend? Wait…  _what_?" The last thing Byakuya said finally clicked.

Ichigo actually gaped. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"Do not make me repeat myself," warned Byakuya.

Ichigo was stunned. His palms began to perspire, his breathing increased slightly. Then he blushed so intensely, he thought his face was burning. He looked away shyly. "You were jealous," Ichigo murmured incredulously more to himself than to Byakuya.

Byakuya's eyes began to soften. "Let's walk," he suggested.

With his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth now, Ichigo simply nodded and followed Byakuya like a lost soul.

They walked through the market, not saying a single word to each other. They strolled for a good twenty minutes in utter silence, leaving the market behind and going down a busy street full of interesting shops and restaurants. Their cheeks were gaining some colour from the exercise and the cool air.

"Why did you become a pastry chef?" Ichigo questioned, breaking the silence.

A vague smile tugged at the corner of Byakuya's mouth. "I tell you that I find you attractive and the first thing you ask me is why I became a pastry chef." He actually chuckled softly, feeling some of his tension releasing. "You astonish me, Ichigo Kurosaki—strawberry."

Ichigo scowled. "Don't start that, Bya-nana."

Byakuya smirked with amusement. "I got into this business after my wife passed away. I wanted to run away from all responsibility and disappeared for two years. I learned it when I spent two years in France working for a true  _pâtissier_. He taught me the basics and gave me the strength to become my own baker."

"Wow, it must have been rough for you," Ichigo said honestly, lifting the blue shades up so they rest in his hair. He wanted to give Byakuya his full attention.

Byakuya studied Ichigo's warm brown eyes for a moment and then looked away. "At first it was, yes, but I discovered something I was naturally good at. Cooking is an art and it is full of discipline and dedication. It was a challenge and I had nothing to lose."

"I guess I can understand that," Ichigo said.

Byakuya continued. "I returned to Japan four years ago and opened my own bakery. I did it because it is the one thing that is truly mine, something I built with my own hands."

"Well, it's amazing," Ichigo claimed, "I read about you all over the internet."

"You have?"

"Yup," Ichigo alleged.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo thoughtfully. "Have you ever lost someone important to you?"

Ichigo's eyes turned a shade darker and his eyes dropped to the sidewalk. "My mother, she died in a car crash when I was nine. I was in the car with her when it happened. We got hit by a drunk driver," he said solemnly. "They had to use the Jaws of Life to get me out of the wreckage. It's crazy but I barely remember anything, it happened so fast."

"How tragic," Byakuya said with genuine empathy. He blinked as he tried to comprehend what an event such as that would feel like. It gave him a cold chill.

"Yeah," Ichigo said with a sigh but then he cut Byakuya a small smile, "That's life for you, full of tragedy but it can also be full of good, too, if you let it."

Such a positive outlook on things, Byakuya thought. He remained silent wondering if his being honest with Ichigo today would end up as a 'good' thing.

"How is your callus?" Byakuya inquired.

Ichigo chuckled and held out his hand to show Byakuya the now spongy callus. "It's still there but not painful anymore. The bath did the trick."

"Do you live alone?"

"I have a roommate that is studying to become a doctor like his father. He interns at the hospital, he's a bit of a know-it-all. But Ishida's one of the good guys," Ichigo explained truthfully.

"Saves on expenses..."

"Exactly, I couldn't afford a place on my own. This city is an expensive place to live, but it's home, you know?" Ichigo looked over at Byakuya who walked on his right and told him, "Your hair looks nice when it's down." He glanced away shyly after saying it.

Byakuya noticed Ichigo's humble body language, adorable indeed. He replied fearlessly now that they had gotten this far. "And I wonder what hair, the colour of yours, feels like?"

Softly, Ichigo began to frown again.

"I don't mean that in an impolite manner," Byakuya quickly assured, removing his left hand from his pocket and reached over, gently touching his fingertips into Ichigo's orange hair. It was soft underneath some of the product Ichigo used to style his hair. "Such an outlandish natural colour..."

"So you really like it?" Ichigo's entire body shivered from Byakuya's subtle touch.

Byakuya replied, "Very much so."

Ichigo smiled broadly and it almost brought Byakuya to his knees.

"Can I tell you something?" Ichigo said nervously.

"Please do."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo spoke the words he wanted to say the first time he met Byakuya. "The night I walked into your bakery, I did because I wanted to ask you out. I couldn't walk away without at least,  _trying_  to speak to you. I know I failed miserably at that. Don't remind me. Only, you somehow ended up becoming my boss. Don't get me wrong, Byakuya, I really enjoy working in the kitchen and I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity."

Byakuya scoffed with pleasure. "So Rukia had been correct then. She thought you were just another 'horn dog'."

"She said that about me?!" The redhead howled indignantly.

"Patience, Ichigo. I'm not finished." Byakuya scolded gently. "I knew she was right, of course."

"So you thought I was a horn dog, too!" Ichigo looked away, sulking.

Byakuya chuckled to himself softly. "Don't be so ridiculous," he chastised. "I knew she was correct. However, I was more delighted that you agreed to come and work for me."

Ichigo was shocked from what he was hearing. All this time Byakuya knew his true intentions and yet he'd still let him come work for him. "I don't get it, why me? I mean... what does a guy like you see in someone like me?"

"I could ask you the very same question, Ichigo," Byakuya enlightened.

Ichigo was at a loss for words as he stared at the beautiful man beside him.

"Do you know what I see, Ichigo," Byakuya nearly whispered, glancing over at his strolling companion. "I see an honest attractive man, a true genuine and stubborn fool. You have caught my eye like no other."

It almost sounded like an insult but Ichigo knew that was the farthest thing from it. He smiled mischievously. "That's not so untrue of yourself, you know. The stubborn part that is."

"I'm not perfect, Ichigo."

 _You are to me_ , Ichigo thought.

"Are you hungry?" Byakuya wondered, feeling ravenous now that the world felt balanced again. He had been so sorely mistaken about Ichigo and that girl. He felt a certain kind of liberation, his mind felt amazingly free and his body hummed with sheer delight for the man walking next to him. All he wished for now was that his lovely time with Ichigo would never end.

"Starving," Ichigo openly admitted.

"Then let me take you to one of my favourite places. It's really close to my place," Byakuya explained. "It would be my pleasure."

Nodding, Ichigo followed. Together they shared pleasant conversation over a delicious meal. Byakuya introduced Ichigo to red wine and spoke of wine pairings with certain foods. It was something the younger man didn't know much about. They ended up spending their entire dinner talking about cooking and baking.

Ichigo loved every second of it.

Eventually, the day began to catch up to Byakuya. After a night of too much scotch and not enough sleep, and now a glass of wine, his eyes began to lose their vibrancy.

"What's the matter, Byakuya? You look tired," Ichigo addressed.

With a sigh, Byakuya replied. "I had a late night last night." He didn't give any further details. It was much too embarrassing.

"Then let me walk you home," Ichigo offered.

Byakuya nodded and inhaled sharply when Ichigo took his hand.

"Is this ok?" Ichigo asked him carefully.

"Yes."

Together they walked, hand in hand, as if none of the previous issues meant anything now. And it felt so perfectly awesome.

When they got to the entrance of Byakuya's apartment building, a real elegant looking place, Ichigo and Byakuya stood hesitant before one another.

Ichigo began to scratch at the back of his head. "So... err, what are you doing tomorrow?" he wondered and quickly added, "Not that I'm asking you to hang out with me again. I will respect your space. I'm just asking."

Byakuya's mouth twitched. "That's alright, Ichigo. I understand," he replied. "I promised to visit my father and I have to run some errands. Not really an exciting day. How about yourself?"

"Huh," Ichigo sounded, "I promised to visit my family, too. My dad he's such a weird guy, always checking up on me and my twin sisters always bug me about getting a job."

"But you do have a job," Byakuya said.

"I know, I just haven't told them about it yet."

"I see."

"Yuzu is going to be thrilled. Karin is hard to place. My dad though, I really dunno what he'll think about me working in a bakery. He'll probably tease me."

"I don't believe that," Byakuya told him. "I thought my father was going to be angry when I decided to leave the family business and pursue cooking. I was erroneous."

"I'd like to meet your father one day. He sounds like a smart man," Ichigo said, remembering what Rukia had said about Sōjun Kuchiki.

Byakuya scoffed. "He's a sentimental fool."

Ichigo laughed, "So is mine."

"Well, goodnight, Ichigo," Byakuya said and regrettably took his hand out of Ichigo's. He hadn't even realized they were still joined, it felt that natural.

Ichigo placed his hand back into his coat pocket. Then he became all flustered and blurted, "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Byakuya wore a cool expression and requested, "One step at a time. Is that alright with you?"

Ichigo completely understood. Byakuya was a broken man in repair—he could respect his desire to move slowly. Besides, there was something to be said about, getting to know one another first. Still, it didn't mean his entire being didn't want to spontaneously combust at the thought of kissing this fine, raven-haired piece of calculating maleness.

"No problem, Byakuya," Ichigo spoke softly, his voice slightly breathless with his inner thoughts.

"Goodnight, Ichigo."

"Goodnight, Byakuya."


	6. Love is the Secret Ingredient

The next day Ichigo was visiting his family at their house at dinnertime. Both of his sisters still lived at home, which was completely fine by their father. He claimed that if they left it would be like nobody loved him anymore.

Ichigo told the old fart to grow the hell up.

Dinnertime was a good time to visit because everyone was home from school and work. Yuzu was finishing her last year of teacher's college and Karin was just starting her career as a police officer. It was interesting that his sisters were twins considering neither looked or acted at all like the other.

Yuzu has long light brown hair and a soft demeanor. She is also much more domesticated than Karin is. Today Yuzu had on a long beige skirt and a long-sleeve blouse. Karin on the other hand was completely opposite. She could be brash, loud at times, with short black hair, and short-tempered kind of like her brother Ichigo. She was still wearing her police uniform since she just finished her patrol.

Isshin Kurosaki, their father, was a family practitioner and ran a medical clinic from his home. He was still wearing his lab coat and some ridiculous red shirt underneath that depicted a palm tree with arms holding onto its coconuts.

The Kurosaki's were a respected component of the neighborhood.

Tonight, Ichigo was actually helping Yuzu prepare dinner while Karin set the table. Their father sat at the table, positively floating with happiness to have his children all around him, watching a live soccer game on his iPad that he'd gotten for his birthday last year.

"I still can't believe you're working in a bakery, Ichigo," Yuzu voiced incredibly.

Karin scoffed. "Maybe he got hit in the head really hard and he's forgotten who he is," she suggested snickering.

"Now, now, Karin," their father scolded, his eyes still on the game. "Some of the greatest cooks are men, you know. Don't hold it against him. Still, I must admit I'm surprised you didn't try for an office job with an accounting firm or something."

"Dad..." Ichigo groaned. This conversation was becoming like a broken record. "I have been trying but I haven't heard from any of those offices I applied to. It's really hard. I need money to pay the bills and rent and my school loan so I can't exactly be picky who signs my paycheck."

Isshin shrugged, he knew how the world could be. He had offered to let his son live at home but Ichigo flatly refused every time he offered. Isshin was truly proud of his son's independent resolution and knew his boy would figure things out eventually. "True, but something tells me you're not telling us the truth. Why a bakery? Why  _Café on Sixth_ of all places? It looks like a fussy little place."

The man was smarter than he looked.

"Yeah, Ichi-nii," Karin began curiously, narrowing her dark eyes at him. "What are you hiding?"

Ichigo waved them off, his cheeks turning pink at the thought of the real answer—the lovely Byakuya Kuchiki and his incredible eyes with a voice that could melt butter.

"Dad, Ichigo is grinning like an idiot," Karin pointed out incredulously.

Ichigo was not aware but he, indeed, was grinning like a fool as his mind wandered to yesterday and his unexpected afternoon with Byakuya.

"And he's blushing," Yuzu added and giggled at the sight of her brother who's eyes were gazing leagues beyond someplace else.

Isshin shot up from his seat and came to inspect his boy more closely. "This can only mean one thing my wonderful girls. Ichigo's in love with someone."

Ichigo's comfort zone felt intruded and when he focused, he saw his father right up in his face. He yelled. "Geez! Get away from me you old goat! You smell like moth balls!"

Unfazed, Isshin asked sweetly, "So who is it? Is it a she or a he?"

"I hope it's a hot guy," Karin offered frankly, a wicked grin on her face.

Isshin virtually sweat-dropped, "Karin, you candour astounds me, you hurt my heart when you talk like that."

Yuzu was still giggling.

"I don't want to tell you guys. It's nothing," Ichigo explained with a scowl. "You guys are way too nosey. Can't a guy live his life privately?"

The surrounding Kurosaki's all stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Ichigo we're all grown-ups here, unless you aren't then I completely understand." Karin tormented her brother sarcastically. However, she changed her tone to a slightly softer one. "We just want the best for you, that's all. So stop acting like such a pansy and let us know how you're doing with your life."

"Yeah, Ichigo," pleaded Yuzu, "We're just concerned and maybe... a little bit curious. We're your family you can trust us." As if that explained everything and made it all right.

Isshin knew it was better to stay quiet while his precious little girls worked their magic on their stubborn older brother. He resumed his seat at the table, watching his soccer game quietly, but ears pricked.

Ichigo relented, his family, even though they could be overwhelming and annoying, were protective of him and he appreciated that. They meant everything to him, more so after the death of their mother. He would do anything for them.

"Yeah, okay..." He sighed. "I met a really nice guy, he's a pastry chef," Ichigo divulged much to his screaming inner discomfort.

"I knew it!" hollered Karin. "That's why you're working at a bakery. That's mega cheese."

"Shut up, Karin!" Ichigo squawked. "I happen to enjoy this job too, you know. And I'm really getting good at it."

"But you wouldn't have taken it if it wasn't for this 'really nice guy'," she said with a smirk.

Yuzu thought it was cute. "So what's his name?"

Ichigo looked down at the carrots he was slicing with newfound knife skills. "Byakuya Kuchiki," he told them softly.

At this, Isshin's eyes widened. He set his iPad down. "Is he related to Kuchiki Enterprises?"

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered, "So what?"

" _So what,"_  Isshin repeated. "That's a really huge name in Japan, you know. They control a lot of money nationally and internationally. They manage some of the largest and wealthiest companies around the world!"

"I know about all that but what's the big deal?" Ichigo demanded.

Isshin scratched his head. "Geez, Ichigo that guy is probably stinking rich. Talk about a score. Good job my son, good job!"

"Tch! I  _can't_  believe you old man! Don't ever speak to me again!" Ichigo roared, disgusted with his father.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Karin told Ichigo dryly, rolling her eyes. "Dad is only pointing out a fact."

Isshin softened his tone. "My son, you know that love is the only thing that matters, I mean I dunno what your mother ever saw in me." He laughed candidly. "But you're dating a member of the Kuchiki family. I'm so happy right now!" He grinned.

"We're not dating, at least... I don't think so yet." Ichigo clucked his tongue and returned to his dinner preparations. "Sometimes, I'm amazed that I'm related to you guys."

"I wonder about the same thing all the time," Karin chimed ironically.

Yuzu sympathetically patted Ichigo on the shoulder.

* * *

After dinner, Ichigo went home to his own place and lay down on his bed with a content groan. He reached over, switched on the bedside lamp and dug his phone out of his pocket. He stared at Byakuya's phone number, the digits beckoning him to use them.

He wanted to say something, perhaps send a text just to say hello. Maybe 'hello, I missed you today'. Gah! No way!  _Too cheesy._  Ichigo grunted when Karin's voice repeated that line in his mind. Smarmy sister.

Without giving it another thought, his finger began entering in a message. It said:

_Hope you had a good day :)_

_Ichigo_

There, it was simple but it was enough to let the chef know he was thinking about him. Feeling satisfied, he sent the text, his heart thudding wildly inside his chest. He chuffed at his insanity.

"Hey there, Ichigo," spoke Ishida Uryū from the doorway, dressed in normal clothes for once, his chin-length raven hair hanging around his face and glasses glinting by the light of Ichigo's beside lamp. He had on tan coloured pants and an indigo blue t-shirt that matched his eyes.

He had startled Ichigo, who was still focusing on his hurdle to text Byakuya. "Oh man, you shouldn't do that." Ichigo chuckled and sat up. "You freaked me out."

"Why are you so jumpy?" Ishida teased and studied his roommate for a moment. "And why do you look like you're ready to puke or something?"

 _Am I that readable?_  "It's nothing," assured Ichigo. "How have you been, man? I haven't seen you in a while."

"It's all good, I have tonight off. The hospital is short on staff so I've been getting a lot of extra hours," he answered tiredly. "But that's supposed to be rectified very soon and then I can finally finish that quilt, it's going to be a present for someone. So how about you, how is the world of sugar and chocolate? Did you bring me home that cookie?"

"No—I didn't bring you home a stupid cookie," Ichigo muttered. "And just so you know, I'm really beginning to enjoy this job. Byakuya says I'm doing really well."

Ishida crossed his arms over his t-shirt making a crafty face. "Ah yes, Byakuya, the 'jerk' chef."

"We're sorta maybe seeing each other," Ichigo blurted sounding too much like a teenage girl for his own liking.

Uryuu Ishida looked bewildered. "You're messing with me again, aren't you?"

Ichigo lay back down on his bed, placing his hands behind his head smugly. "Nope, I'm not."

"You're crazy!" Ishida actually started laughing.

Ichigo scowled. "Listen, I had the guy all wrong, he can't help being a jerk sometimes. He's just one of those strong silent types, but I'm going to help him unwind."  _Slowly like a ribbon from a gift box, perhaps with teeth involved, softly tugging..._

"Ugh, say no more," begged Uryū gravely. However, there was a shy look in Uryū's eye.

Ichigo caught it and chuckled roguishly, secretively thinking that Ishida was hiding his curiosity for the same sex. He'd mentioned it a few times in the past but Uryū almost bit his head off about it. Tonight, he didn't feel pestering him. Instead, he told him about work at the café and the crazy incident with Orihime. It was nice to get a chance to gossip a little with his roommate.

"He was jealous of Inoue?" Ishida wondered, surprised.

"Oh yeah, told his best friend about it too," Ichigo answered. "I wish Orihime would let it go, but I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Ishida sipped from a mug he was holding full of tea. "Yeah, that's a tough one. I'd say be honest with her but I don't even know if I could do it. There's nothing worse than crying women."

Suddenly Ichigo's phone made a  _knock, knock_  sound. He looked at the text and smiled.

_I did, thank you._

_Is it too late to call you?_

_I want to hear your voice_

_Byakuya_

Ichigo's adrenaline suddenly spiked. With fumbly fingers, Ichigo quickly text back:

_Never too late for you ;)_

_Ichigo_

Ishida was watching a myriad of goofy expressions crossing over his roommates' face as he texted on his phone. "Smexing with Byakuya?" he asked with an impish tone, causing himself to blush a little.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I was." Ichigo retort derisively. "Now scram, I'm expecting his call."

 _Lost Heaven_  by L'Arc En Ciel began to play. It was coming from Ichigo's phone.

"Byakuya," Ichigo answered breathlessly, "How are you?" He paused and listened. "Oh, I'm fine. Just laying here on my bed and thinking about you." Ichigo ran a hand over his face despairingly at his major cheesy fail. "Really? You thought about me too?" Ichigo let out a nervous laugh.

Ishida smirked as Ichigo talked on his phone. "You sound like a schoolgirl," he teased quietly from the door before turning to walk away.

 _"Bite me!"_  hissed Ichigo, throwing a notepad at Ishida and missing him by miles. "Oh not you, Byakuya. Sorry about that. I was talking to my roommate, he's being an ass." *pause* "Yeah, he doesn't get enough sleep."

Ishida's wicked laughter filled the apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo was up half an hour earlier than his alarm clock, whistling happily, drying off from a shower. Today he decided he would carry his work clothes and wear normal clothes to work and change there. It felt important to look and feel good now that he knew Byakuya was paying closer attention. Besides, he hadn't realized how warm it was to work in a kitchen or how much foodstuffs landed on his pants while he worked. Thankfully he was able to leave his work boots at the café so he didn't' have to lug them around.

Getting dressed, he pulled on a light pair of jeans and black Dir En Grey concert t-shirt and then snarfed down breakfast. He learned last week that if he didn't eat breakfast he'd be starving before staff lunch.

He grabbed his clean chef coat that he'd taken home to wash and press before heading out the door.

When he got to the café, he noticed the message on the sign out front had changed.

_Byakuya's Cooking Tip du Jour!_

_If you make everything with love and it will taste better._

_Welcome!_

Ichigo had to smile at that, it would seem Byakuya was in a good mood. And why shouldn't he be? They spent two hours talking on the phone last night about dumb shit. Everything and anything. It was the best two hours of Ichigo's life.

Grinning, he went inside. Being a little earlier than usual, there were no customers yet.

Instantly, Rukia scowled when she saw him. "Good morning, Ichigo. May I have a word with you?" she asked directly.

Gulping, Ichigo wondered what he'd done wrong. This tiny woman could be so intimidating sometimes. "Sure, Rukia and good morning to you." He walked around behind the serving counter and watched as she filled the coffee maker with grounds. "Umm… did I do something?"

Rukia whispered loudly. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

Ichigo raised one eyebrow. "Was I supposed to?" he countered smugly.

"This isn't a joke," she said seriously. "I think you've upset my brother. He was acting weird on Saturday after work and even weirder this morning. This morning he was humming— _humming!"_ Her tiny brows knitted together. "Ichigo, what did you do?"

Not the kind of person to kiss-and-tell, Ichigo wasn't going to explain the entire deal to Rukia just yet. Frankly, he didn't want to embarrass Byakuya that way in front of his sister. And since she already seemed to know that Byakuya has the hots for him, he really had nothing to hide in a sense. But he still didn't want to get into it right now.

"About Saturday," he said straightforwardly, not appearing worried in the least. "I ran into him on Sunday and we sorted it all out. Haven't you talked to him?"

"You did?" Rukia just blinked. "No, I haven't talked to him at all since Saturday night. Only this morning but he seemed oddly happy, he even smiled at me and said he had a great weekend."

Ichigo was rubbing his chin thoughtfully and grinning to himself.

"Am I missing something," she wondered suspiciously. "You still haven't told me who this girl is."

Ichigo noticed a few people collecting outside the café door. He looked at the clock and noticed they opened in fifteen minutes. Then he looked back at Rukia. "I promise you that I don't have a girlfriend and that I've already explained this to your brother," he said and had a thought. "What's the best way to tell a girl that you're not interested without upsetting her?"

Visible relief came over Rukia's cute dainty features. "Well, I'm glad that things are alright. I see that this was just a misunderstanding. As for your friend—just tell her the truth. That's my best advice. Do you want me to tell her for you?" Rukia offered in mildly evil manner.

"You really are the best, Rukia, but I could never ask you do something like that. I'm not the kind of guy to let everyone go around solving my problems."

"I get that but sometimes you have to rely on friends, Ichigo. That's what we're here for," she informed sincerely.

"You're right, Rukia. You are more than awesome but I still feel like I need to take care of this myself." Then Ichigo leaned in closer. "Was Byakuya really humming this morning?" he whispered so very curiously.

Rukia nodded incredulously. "I haven't heard him do that in years and when he caught me listening he stopped." She didn't say anything more but she looked at Ichigo thoughtfully before resuming her tasks.

"I'll see you later," Ichigo told her heading to the back, glad that she dropped the topic, "Call me if you need me for anything."

"Sure thing, Ichigo—oh and can you bring out the croissants? I think I just heard the oven buzzing!" she called.

"No problem," he replied and headed for the oven first when he entered the kitchen, setting his backpack on the counter and grabbing two hand towels.

"Thank you, Ichigo, my apologies. I just started this pastry cream and I cannot walk away from it. It is almost done," Byakuya explained from the stove, stirring the thickening sweet milk scented with vanilla beans inside a large pot with a whisk.

"Of course, don't worry Byakuya, that's what I'm here for. I'll handle all the morning breads that need to go out. You… you just keep stirring that cream," he said with a hint of mischief. Ichigo winked at his boss.

Byakuya gave Ichigo a phlegmatic look.

 _That_  only made Ichigo chuckle aloud as he removed two trays of golden croissants from the oven. Mmm, they always smelled so good. He brought them out to the front quickly before the doors officially opened for business. Once that was covered, Ichigo found all the other items that needed to go out front and placed them in the display counter as well.

When Rukia was all set, he checked in on Byakuya who was now straining his pastry cream to remove any cooked bits of egg, making it smooth and delicious. Ichigo sampled the hot cream with his finger, sighing happily with approval, receiving that 'look' from Byakuya who always gave him trouble when he did that—especially with the melted chocolate.

"Stop putting your fingers into everything," Byakuya reminded him sternly, his eyes focused on the finger Ichigo was gleaning with his tongue.

"Sorry, I can't help it when everything you make is  _so_  good." Ichigo explained logically. "I'll go get dressed now, is there anything else you need me to do first?"

For some reason Byakuya gave the most gentle smirk. "Just hurry back."

Ichigo ran off to get changed. When he returned, he read the list of things that they needed to work on.

_A batch of blitz puff pastry dough_

_One tray of Madeline's_

_FIFO(first in, first out) fruit from fridge_

_One tray of chocolate tortes + more batter – use ring molds_

_Make mousses and garnish_

_2 sheets of Genoise - 2 vanilla 1 chocolate_

_Batch of choux paste_

_4 dozen petite fours_

"What's blitz puff pastry dough?" Ichigo wondered aloud as he looked over the work list.

Byakuya explained that it was a quicker way of making puff pastry without the crude use of folding in fat that could often take hours to do and was a lot unhealthier. Blitzing it meant the dough was made in a food processor.

Ichigo prepared the dough easily enough after Byakuya gave him the recipe and guided him along. "Ok Byakuya, I'm ready. You told me to tell you when it's ready to be rolled out."

"I'm coming," he said and turned the gas down on a pot of berries he was cooking out so it wouldn't over cook.

With the crumbly dough on the floured countertop, Byakuya showed Ichigo how to press it together gently, roll it out, and fold it and then turning it once clockwise.

"This step will need to be repeated three more times. Now you try," he said. "Do not worry, the dough will come together even though at this stage it appears that it will not." Byakuya took a step aside and watched Ichigo as he tried to repeat what Byakuya demonstrated.

"Don't press so hard, let the rolling pin do the work," Byakuya advised patiently.

"Like this?" Ichigo rolled the dough but still kept flattening out the edges.

Gently, Byakuya reached over and placed his hands over Ichigo's on the handles of the rolling pin, indicating how much pressure to use.

"Lightly roll like this," Byakuya was saying, his voice like velvet.

However, all Ichigo could sense was Byakuya's body snug up against him, shifting slightly as he rolled the dough. All he could feel was how incredibly warm Byakuya's hands were on top of his and his entire body began to overheat. The man was so close that Ichigo could smell the shampoo Byakuya had washed his hair with this morning, fragrant like a flower. Unable to resist, Ichigo nosed close to Byakuya's tied-up hair near the back of his neck, inhaling him.

"You smell good," Ichigo murmured in a daze.

Byakuya froze, his own body quivered from the slight touch of Ichigo's nose at the back of his neck.

"Come now—get a hold of yourself. Or we won't get any work done." Byakuya mused, taking a step back.

Ichigo returned to his senses. He picked up the rolling pin and dusted it with more flour. "I won't be slacking off if that's what you mean. I can admire you and work at the same time," he explained cockily. "But when you touch me like that, you better watch out."

"Is that so?" Byakuya taunted coolly.

Ichigo flashed the man a cunning smile. "You've been warned."

The chef scoffed. "Well then—I best be careful." Byakuya crossed his arms across his chef coat, looking high and mighty.

Ichigo guffawed. "Look, just because things are a bit different between us doesn't mean I can't be professional. That's what you want, right?"

"When I want something, I'll let you know." Byakuya replied settling devilish grey eyes on the younger man.

Ichigo groaned like a wounded animal. "You're killing me."

Byakuya 'tsk'd' him and told him to focus even though he knew perfectly well that he was instigating his assistant again. Ichigo was simply an easy target and Byakuya couldn't help but get him riled. However, Byakuya reminded himself to behave or surely, they would get nothing accomplished.

Therefore, they got to work, Ichigo listening carefully to what Byakuya taught him. In no time, he had his first batch of blitz pastry dough chilling in the fridge, which would become cinnamon twists,  _palmiers_  or pastry cream, fruit-filled  _vol au vents_.

The day flew by as they worked like busy bees in a hive, scratching off the tasks from their prep list. It was exhausting and yet utterly rewarding for Ichigo. All day they shared subtle flirts and soft glances as if only they knew the secret to something really, really special.

Byakuya was right. Today, everything  _did_  taste better.


	7. Horn Dogs Wear Glasses Too

Time literally flies when you are with the person you care about, a person that makes everything feel right in your life, and that is how it felt for Ichigo. The workweek at the bakery was almost over once more, the days felt like minutes, seconds even—there was only two more hours left of this Saturday workday.

The kind of tension Ichigo felt when he started was replaced by a warm, fuzzy kind of tension. Every moment he spent working with Byakuya the more he was coming to love this job and even possibly... the man himself.

Ichigo was floating on a meringue cloud.

And he was floating even though nothing intimate has happened between them yet. Not even a kiss. Except for the nightly phone calls, that got a little steamier each time they spoke to each other. Who knew that Byakuya had ticklish ears?

Either way, it was fine by Ichigo. He would respect Byakuya's wishes until he was ready. Ichigo even managed to keep it professional in the kitchen and so did Byakuya, well, most of the time. In all honesty, it was hard to find time to fool around when they were so darn busy. Kitchen work was a lot tougher than he ever realized. Getting distracted meant ruining product, and Ichigo knew all about ruining a recipe. But Byakuya always reminded him that ruining recipes was something, as a cook, that he'd better get used to because it happens to even the best of chefs. However, it didn't mean Byakuya was thrilled about it. Ichigo always felt like shit when he messed up.

What Ichigo admired the most about his situation was that he felt that he got a chance to become friends with Byakuya. The pastry chef spoke to him more and he didn't always sound like he'd just sucked on a lemon, or three. Eleven days ago, Ichigo never would have dreamed such a thing.

There was only Grimmjow, the pervy deliveryman that insisted Byakuya was in love with him and wanted his babies but just didn't know it yet. It did not bother Ichigo. He was content with knowing that it was he, that Byakuya said 'goodnight' to every single night, whether by phone call or a text. So, he tried not to act or feel jealous when Byakuya attracted horn dogs into the café.

However, Ichigo could not say the same for Byakuya.

The  _pâtissier_  certainly wore a murderous glare on Thursday afternoon when someone started hitting on Ichigo, telling him how men in chef uniforms and orange hair turned him on. The man pointed out that Ichigo had a smudge of flour on his cheek and offered to clean it off with a handkerchief. He told Ichigo his name was Mizuiro Kojima.

And who still carries handkerchiefs? Ichigo wondered.

Byakuya thought that Mizuiro Kojima was, 'nothing more than a crafty little punk with an inflated sense of self.'

However, Rukia got to the man before Byakuya could say a single word. Ichigo stood back, snickering as a fat elastic band came out of nowhere and snapped off the Mizuiro's head. The smaller man blinked in surprise. Rukia, with hands on her small hips, told Kojima-san to take a walk if he knew 'what was good for him.'

Afterwards she complained. "What am I going to do with the both of you? Geesh!"

Tonight it was like déjà vu.

Ichigo was the one out front in the café dusting powdered sugar gently over some glazed fruit tarts, making them look all snowy and 'finished', as Byakuya might say in his chef speak. Tonight, Ichigo was the one who was dedicated and focused on his work, that he did not even notice a few customers admiring him.

"I hear that's Byakuya Kuchiki's new apprentice. I would love to do a write-up about him, find out what schools he went to or what other places he's worked at." One food journalist, who was sitting among the customers this evening, commented to her friend.

"I think he's only been here for two weeks, let him settle in and come back and ask him." The friend suggested.

"Well, the pastry is still fabulous, beautiful looking and it tastes  _soo_  good. By far, this is my favourite café in Karakura Town," said the reporter.

"Mine, too."

Ichigo was oblivious to them but enjoyed being out front. When it got monotonous being in the kitchen, where it could be hot and stuffy sometimes, he came to the front to check things out and to get a breath of fresh air—to be part of the action on the other side of the kitchen doors.

There were a few people quietly dining alone or with friends this evening. Ichigo looked up from his work and found himself watching their reactions to the confections that they tasted, and when they 'oooh'd' and 'ahhh'd' he felt this amazing sense of gratification.

The journalist woman waved happily at him and he waved back with a smile. It was a moment like this that Ichigo realized he helped bring a little joy into other people's lives. There was no better feeling...

All of a sudden, a hand smoothed up along Ichigo's back tenderly and came to rest on his shoulder. The gesture looked innocent to any bystander, as if a co-worker was patting his other co-worker on the shoulder, but the way the hand sensually moved up his back was not so innocent.

"How are you doing?" Byakuya whispered from behind, unable to keep his hands off his cute baking assistant.

Ichigo trembled faintly from Byakuya's intimate contact. But since they were out front, he kept his cool. "Hey there, I'm alright. Just finishing these tarts—checking out the scenery."

Byakuya understood that, he did not like being cooped up inside the kitchen every minute of the day either and often wandered to the front, too.

"Do you need help with anything?" Ichigo wondered. "Is Rukia still working in the office?"

"No, I do not require your help. Everything is organized—I wrapped up almost everything. I'm just waiting for the oven to finish cleaning," he replied. "Rukia will be finished soon. She's working on payroll."

Ichigo's warm brown eyes lit up even more, "Oh right, its pay-day!"

One of the customers glanced over at Ichigo's outburst and he busied himself quickly. He patted a little more sugar over the tarts again for good measure.

Next to him, Byakuya scoffed gently.

Sometimes what livened things up, was when Ichigo got to deal with a customer. He would get to plate the dessert, which meant fancying up the plate itself—garnishing it with swirls of fruit  _coulis_  or paint stripes of chocolate  _ganache_ —he was able to add fun things like crumbs and tapioca pearls or shards of colourful sugar that looked like glass.

He now made most of these garnishes, thanks to Byakuya's guidance, which allowed the  _pâtissier_  to focus on the bigger things. This was part of the reason Byakuya needed an assistant to help him—the workload was just too much for one man to handle alone. Ichigo understood this now.

Normally Rukia was in charge of plating and serving, but right now, he was the one watching the counter while she did some paperwork.

Ichigo had a customer.

Byakuya moved aside and dealt with the tarts as Ichigo went to the cash to take the man's order. He was a very pale fellow with the greenest, most soulful eyes he'd ever seen. The man's black hair was shoulder length and tousled, his expression was vacant. He was dressed nicely though, in dark pants with a white belt and a snug, thin white t-shirt under a warm black coat that went past his hips with a greyish fur trim around the collar.

"I'll have two of those," the man said, pointing a black-painted fingernail at the same chocolate mousse that Ichigo had tasted on his first day here.

Ichigo's face lit up. "Those are my fav—"

Just then, the café door chimed again and Ichigo glanced over unable to finish his sentence. His stomach did a flop.

"Hiya, Kurosaki-kun!" It was Inoue Orihime, looking all cute tonight with her beige coat and pink scarf, white leggings and a long lavender knitted sweater.

Ichigo paled a little. He did not even  _dare_  to look over at Byakuya.

She walked up to the counter, standing next to the pallid customer. She told Ichigo. "You see, this time I made it my mission to get here before you closed on Saturday. Tonight, I got off early."

"I'm sorry Orihime but I have a customer. Can we talk after?" Ichigo politely requested.

She glanced at the man at the counter who stood waiting patiently. She almost looked away, but found herself staring back at him. He was also looking at her. "My favourite thing to eat here are those." She told the man shyly and pointed at the glass.

"Those are profiteroles or cream puffs, whatever you want to call them," Ichigo explained. "They are filled with pastry cream scented with vanilla beans."

"Why do you like them?" the man asked her in this solemn voice.

" _Why...?"_  She repeated as if he were crazy. "Because they fill your mouth with happiness, that's why."

The man seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "Then I'll have two of those instead," he told Ichigo and looked over at Orihime. "You have my thanks, pretty lady."

Something momentous changed in Orihime's eyes then. It was like seeing night change into day in a split second. "What's your name?" She asked him, studying his handsome face.

"Ulquiorra Cifer," he replied almost sadly. "Would you like to share them with me, I can get a few more."

Now Orihime wore a strange, multifarious expression on her face as she glanced at Ichigo guiltily.

"Oh, I dunno if I—"

Ichigo quickly waved her off with a chuckle, "Go on and sit with the guy. In fact, consider the  _profiteroles_  on the house." He grabbed four  _profiteroles_  and placed them on a plate dusted with sugar that Byakuya promptly prepared and handed over to him, much to Ichigo's surprise.

"Oh wow, Ichigo and Byakuya, you two are the best!" squealed Orihime.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra murmured quietly and went to find a seat.

Inoue Orihime followed the green-eyed man and looked back at Ichigo. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry'. Ichigo only winked at her and mouthed back with a shrug of his shoulders 'For what'.

Orihime looked so relieved.

Now Ichigo glanced over at Byakuya triumphantly.

"Seems like her attention has been taken elsewhere," Byakuya said under his breath. There was no hiding the fact that he sounded grateful.

"Thank frickin' gawd," Ichigo replied facetiously and sighed with utter relief. "I have a feeling I won't have to tell her anything after all."

Byakuya nodded. "Sometimes things have a way of working themselves out."

* * *

Later, when the café closed Renji came by to pick up his wife. Once again, it was drink night.

"So, who's all coming out tonight," Rukia questioned as she placed a soft rose-coloured scarf around her neck and zipped up her warm jacket. Her deep blue eyes landed on one particular person. "Ichigo, you promised."

"Sure thing," Ichigo replied easily. "But I dunno how I'm getting there."

"Do not worry, I'll take Ichigo," Byakuya offered calmly. He, too, was prepared to leave, standing next to Ichigo, buttoning up a dark wool coat.

Renji chuckled shrewdly for some reason and Rukia softly frowned at him.

"It's pretty cold out there tonight so you better put on some layers," the redhead with tattoos warned. "I dunno how you ride that motorcycle when it's cold enough to freeze the snot on your face."

"Eww, gross!" cried Rukia.

"It isn't a problem when you wear a helmet with a visor. Also, I have riding gloves," Byakuya disclosed. Then he spoke to Ichigo without actually looking at him. "I have an extra helmet on the top of the shelf in the office if you wish to join me."

"He could just come with us in the car," Renji interjected. "We'll crank up the heat and blast tunes. We can all meet you at The 78th District."

Byakuya gave Renji a slight frown.

Ichigo looked from Renji to Byakuya. It was nice of Renji to offer to take him, but there was something very exciting about getting a ride on Byakuya's motorcycle. Not only he would be close to the man, which was definitely a hot boner-ific bonus, but also some childish part of him thought it would be fun.

"Nah, I'd rather stay with Byakuya." Ichigo replied and Byakuya clearly seemed smug about it.

"Very well, I'll go retrieve the other helmet then," Byakuya murmured and wandered out of earshot back into the kitchen.

Renji was staring in the direction Byakuya had gone. "Fuck me," he swore softly with disbelief. "He is absolutely smitten with you, man."

Still bashful about his new relationship in front of Renji and Rukia, Ichigo frowned. "Do you really have to talk about it?"

"Don't be such a cry baby," Renji scoffed. "I'm just telling it like it is."

Ichigo roared indignantly. " _Cry baby?_  Just keep your mouth shut."

"I'm trying to give you a compliment, dumbass!"

Ichigo made a sour face.

"Shut up you idiots!" Rukia warned dangerously. "If you upset my brother it'll be both your asses. Ichigo, Renji is right, you're being childish."

Renji grinned arrogantly.

"Rukia, how can you say that?" Ichigo moaned.

She said unsympathetically, "Grow up, Ichigo,"

A moment later Byakuya returned and glanced at everyone guardedly. "Have I missed something?" he inquired. "I heard some raised voices."

Rukia chimed in quickly. "Oh, it's nothing Nii-sama. These two idiots were just whining about who gets to pay for the first round. And since both Renji and Ichigo offered so insistently, that's two rounds on them." She looked at them cunningly.

Ichigo's right eye began to twitch.

Renji hung his head.

"I see," Byakuya claimed and came over to Ichigo. He handed him the sleek, black motorcycle helmet. "Well, then. Shall we leave?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Ichigo spoke to Byakuya, his entire demeanor softened now.

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Rukia said and left with Renji tailing her.

"Drive carefully," Renji called to them.

"You, too," Ichigo replied.

Ichigo followed Byakuya outside and watched him lock up the café. They were going the opposite way that Renji and Rukia went. Ichigo shrugged into his thick brown jacket, hands deep in his pockets against the freezing temperatures. "Shit, it  _is_  really cold tonight."

His breath was fogging up around his face.

"Indeed," Byakuya said and assured, "I'll try my best to keep you warm."

The younger man replied with a wide toothy grin. "I like the sounds of that."

Byakuya had his bike parked in a multi-levelled garage two minutes from the café. It stayed dry and protected there. He used a pass to gain access and led Ichigo to the second level, their steps echoing slightly in the enclosed space.

This was the first time Byakuya showed Ichigo his motorcycle. It was a handsome black and chrome Kawasaki with silver accents on the teardrop tank and ducktail. It seemed an older style of bike than Ichigo was used to seeing these days.

"This isn't what I expected," he mentioned.

Byakuya jeered almost indignant. "What does that mean? What did you expect?"

Ichigo replied with a chuckle. "Relax, Byakuya. I just expected some kind of rice rocket, something more sporty. You surprised me with this kind of bike. This is way cooler, it's  _real_  nice."

"Thank you."

"Is it an older model?" Ichigo wondered.

"Yes, it is." Byakuya answered, sounding very pleased that Ichigo noticed. "It's a 1973 Z1 model, a high performance machine, a collectable. It has a five speed transmission and runs at 82bhp's, clocking at 130 kilometers an hour."

"Whoa! That's enough to nearly rip the sleeves off of your shirt," Ichigo exclaimed, truly amazed. "Promise me you won't kill me on this thing." He laughed a little nervously.

Byakuya gave a rueful chuckle. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Ichigo." He meant that.

The man always had a way of making Ichigo heat up like a steam kettle. "I never know what to say when you say stuff like that to me. Let's just get on it already and go," he murmured, yanking the helmet over his head.

Smirking softly at Ichigo's modesty, Byakuya pulled his own helmet over his head and sat astride the motorcycle. He keyed the engine and turned to look back at Ichigo.

"Get on," he ordered.

Ichigo climbed on the back of the purring motorcycle. His steam kettle began to scream as he placed his hands on Byakuya's waist.

"Hold me tighter," urged Byakuya over the engine.

The man was truly killing him, Ichigo thought hopelessly and groaned. He wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist securely and he drove them out of the garage, out into the frigid night air.

They flew down the streets, weaved safely around traffic—it made Ichigo's adrenaline surge.

"This is amazing!" he hollered unable to keep his exhilaration locked up.

"Are you cold?" Byakuya asked with concern.

"Fucking freezing," Ichigo replied and laughed incredulously. He was having too much fun to worry about the cold.

"Place your hands in my pockets," demanded Byakuya.

No argument there, Ichigo slid his cold hands into the deep warm pockets of Byakuya's thick wool coat. He felt a few coins, a lint ball, a pack of gum and a cell phone. Getting over his shyness, he snugged up against Byakuya's back as cozy as he could get. Being this close to Byakuya's body on top of this sexy piece of machinery nearly drove Ichigo off the edge. The adrenaline rush and the heat created between them gave Ichigo a hard-on that he couldn't control, which pressed up against Byakuya's backside.

"This is making me hot," Ichigo mentioned boldly at a red light, "And a little bit uncomfortable."

"Mmm, I'll have to remember that," Byakuya cleverly replied. Knowing that Ichigo was turned-on and pressed up behind him made him swallow hard. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

The motorcycle stopped outside of The 78th District, its sign lit up by white glowing letters. It was a place connected to many other lounges, restaurants or clubs along the street, which was busy with Saturday night partygoers. However, this place appeared classier and Ichigo could see why Rukia and the gang might have picked such a place.

Byakuya parked the motorcycle on the curb of the street and Ichigo hopped off, pulling off his helmet. His ginger hair stood up in every direction in a haphazard mess. Ichigo ran a hand through it a few times and watched Byakuya remove his helmet, shaking out his hair.

Before Byakuya could protest—or Ichigo lost his nerve—he reached out and tidied the other man's hair affectionately. He gently pushed it out of his face, Byakuya's raven hair silky on his fingers.

"There," Ichigo murmured sweetly, drawing his hand back reluctantly. He was admiring the man with a thoughtful gaze and professed, "Damn, you're  _so_  beautiful."

Byakuya eyes warmed. "As are you, my Ichigo," he responded tenderly, letting his eyes wander over the younger man. His gaze slid over Ichigo's brown jacket and along his stylish faded jeans. Unfortunately, it was too dark to tell if Ichigo was still excited, what a pity.

Ichigo gave one of those charming bashful smiles, unsure how to respond to Byakuya's roaming eyes. He knew what he was looking for. Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Byakuya smiled slyly. "Come on, let's go in," he said.

Music and voices filled up the bar as they walked in. Byakuya intuitively waggled his hand at his back discreetly for Ichigo to take so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd. He searched for his sister and Renji who were probably hanging out with Momo and Izuru again. Tonight there was a band playing, The Dead Journalist's they called themselves. Byakuya thought it was a strange name for a band, but they were very good, nonetheless.

"The lead singer went to school with my sister and Renji and their friends who you will meet tonight," Byakuya disclosed to Ichigo who entwined his fingers with his, holding on securely. "His name is Shūhei Hisagi."

Ichigo glanced at the guy playing guitar and singing catchy rock music, who was wearing a full black suit with a thin black tie. However, the suit was a bit rumpled and the white dress shirt underneath was partly un-tucked. His dark dishevelled hair gave Shūhei a grunge look. Ichigo also noticed his face had a blue stripe tattoo across his left cheek that went just over the bridge of his nose. He also had the number '69' tattooed underneath the blue stripe on his left cheek.

"He sounds good," Ichigo replied.

Ichigo felt a tug on his fingers and Byakuya led him to the bar first. The place was dim and yet, cozy. The fixtures and bar were a dark lacquered wood and the place was tiered in levels. Stairs led the way to the back tables and the dance floor. There were a few neon signs behind the bar lined with various bottles of alcohol, accompanied by a few well-maintained bonsai trees. It was a simple place, not overly pretentious and it felt welcoming.

"Let me buy us a drink first," Byakuya suggested. "I see Rukia at their favourite booth, but I want to introduce you to two of my acquaintances."

"Alright," Ichigo agreed eager to meet friends of Byakuya's. "I'll have a beer, but please let me pay."

Whatever Rukia insisted of Ichigo, Byakuya would hear nothing of it. "Don't be ridiculous, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed. "So, what do you drink?"

Byakuya thought about it. "Mostly a good quality scotch or brandy, but I'm rather tired of that now." He scoffed to himself thinking of last weekend. "I believe I'll try a beer as well. Just one, maybe two, because I still have to drive you home."

Ichigo squeezed Byakuya's fingers.

They made their way to the front of the busy bar where two tall, cheerful older bartenders were working behind it. One man had the whitest hair, long and curvy with a gentle face and deep green eyes and dark eyebrows. It was odd that he also wore a white button-up shirt that nearly matched his hair, with an open collar, exposing his pale throat.

The other bartender was much more masculine, broad, his face more chiselled with dark grey eyes and scruff growing on his chin. He had wavy brown hair tied back with a flowery ribbon. His shirt was pink with big red and white flowers on it and he was joking around.

"Free drinks for all the pretty ladies at the bar," he quipped, lining up a string of shot glasses and freely pouring some vodka into them, spilling some on the varnished surface.

The women at the bar cheered.

The bartender with white hair revealed a deep sexy voice that didn't seem to match his gentle-looking features. He laughed and teased his fellow bartender, "Shunsui's only trying to get you all drunk so that afterwards..."

"Ack! Don't listen to Jushiro my sweets, he has too big a gentlemanly heart." The man called Shunsui explained playfully and all the girls went 'awwww'.

Older men or not, they still had their game on.

Jushiro Ukitake was the first to notice Byakuya and the younger man next to him with orange hair. "Bya-kun!" he announced, smiling at them. "Long time no see, my young friend. I heard you stopped by last weekend but you didn't come over to say hello." He settled green eyes on Byakuya's companion. "And who is this?"

Ichigo held up a hand in a 'hello' to the white-haired bartender who was fixedly watching him.

Byakuya introduced Ichigo to a man he'd known for a few years—ever since he started coming to this place with Rukia and Renji. At times, it had been his salvation. Sometimes when it wasn't busy here during the mid-week nights, he'd stop by just to chat with Jushiro and Shunsui. A few times, they would chat while drinking tea instead of alcohol. They were men he looked up to because they were a lot wiser than they appeared at the moment—it was important to entertain their customers of course. They were the only gay couple Byakuya knew. They had been together for so long and their relationship was solid. He admired them.

Shunsui Kyoraku taunted from the other end of the bar. "That's a cute fish you've caught there, Byakuya."

Byakuya tried not to roll his eyes, but he did reply arrogantly. "And he's all mine."

A few women at the bar overheard this and went 'awwww' again.

Ichigo started blushing.

Ukitake and Kyoraku were laughing at the spectacle. "So what will it be?"

"Two Asahi—in the bottle not off tap," ordered Byakuya.

Ukitake nodded and grabbed two bottles from the fridge under the bar. Byakuya gave his thanks and paid, giving the friendly bartender a nice tip.

Ichigo thanked Byakuya for the drink as they made their way over to Rukia and Renji, accompanied by a young dark-haired woman and a blonde-haired man. They introduced them as Momo Hinamori and Izuru Kira.

Everyone shuffled down so that Ichigo and Byakuya could take a seat with them at the booth. Ichigo sat next to Byakuya and Byakuya was seated next to Renji, then Rukia, Izuru and Momo at the other end.

Byakuya introduced Ichigo to the group and everyone said hello. It was quiet for only a moment before Izuru continued what he was saying prior to when the two new comers arrived.

"Right, so, the last time I saw Hisagi he was passed out drunk on my bathroom floor."

Momo added. "He passed out beside the toilet."

"Nice," Renji said sarcastically, making a face. "Why don't I remember that night? Where was I?"

"You were too busy with Rukia in the..."

Momo's eyes widened and she shot a staggered glance at Byakuya.

" _So then!"_  Rukia cried out suddenly, cutting Momo off at the quick. "Did you hear about how they might start feeding the polar bears so they don't die off?  _What's up with that?_  This global warming is getting out of control!" She took a long sip of her pink drink.

Renji just started nodding in a hurry. "Oh yeah that was on the news the other day."

This time Byakuya  _did_  roll his eyes. Ichigo watched him do it and chuckled before he sipped his beer.

The silly conversation continued and Ichigo found himself really enjoying the new people he met here. They were easygoing people just out blowing off some steam after a long week of work and stress. It was awesome that Rukia, Renji and Byakuya knew them and still hung out after so many years. Ichigo thought he'd have to invite his friend Chad one day, even Ishida. He was sure that they would love it.

When the band took a break, the singer Shūhei came over and squeezed in beside Ichigo. He was huffing a little from exertion and wiping the sweat from his brow with a napkin.

"Fucking hot up there," he said and grabbed a beer on the table that must have belonged to him. He drank nearly three-quarters of it before coming up for air.

Ichigo felt like a monkey in the middle. He glanced at Byakuya who probably felt worse than he did. But Byakuya just sat back, sipping on his beer tranquilly, his eyes on Ichigo and his hand smoothing over his leg. Byakuya gave Ichigo's thigh a squeeze underneath the table.

Ichigo nearly jumped.

"I see Byakuya's brought a date," Shūhei quipped and held out his hand to Ichigo. "Pleased to meet you, my name is, Shūhei Hisagi, but someone probably already told you that. And hey there Byakuya, haven't seen you in a while."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He was slowly shaking Shūhei's warm hand. "How did you know... that I'm his date?" Ichigo was astounded.

Shūhei laughed. "Because you guys are playing footsie under the table," he answered mischievously.

"It's not footsie exactly." Byakuya corrected calmly.

Shūhei just chuckled loudly. "You're a funny man, Byakuya. Well, he looks good on you, this cute carrot top. You didn't happen to bring along a cute single friend for me, did ya?"

"I'm afraid I did not." Byakuya answered.

Shūhei only shrugged. Then he frowned playfully at the others as Ichigo frowned about the 'carrot top' remark and complained. "Why haven't any of you jerks come out on the dance floor yet? I'm singing my best stuff—what the hell?"

"I need a few more of these before you'll get me on a dance floor," Renji replied dryly, pointing at his beer bottle.

"What a pussy," Shūhei teased Renji.

Everyone laughed much to Renji's grumbling displeasure.

About twenty minutes later Shūhei returned to the stage and Momo and Rukia urged the others to dance. Just to make Shūhei happy. It was only Ichigo and Byakuya at the table now.

"Please don't make me get up and dance," Ichigo begged.

"Do you not like dancing?" Byakuya asked him thoughtfully.

"It's not really my thing. Why,  _do you_  like to dance?" Ichigo wondered in amazement.

"It's not really my thing either." Byakuya answered. "However, I'm quite proficient when it comes to formal dances. Then, if you want, I could sweep you off your feet."

Ichigo smiled playfully at his 'date'. "Why should you do that when you already have, Byakuya?" He spoke the other's name in a murmur. "Man, you have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now." The beer was definitely giving Ichigo some liquid courage.

They watched each other carefully as the music in the background began to fade away. Ichigo subtly licked his lips as they inched closer, he could feel Byakuya's breath against his face. Ichigo closed his eyes...

"I can't."

Byakuya turned away despairingly. A complex emotion came to his face then, as if he was fighting an internal struggle. "Please, don't be upset with me," he implored unusually.

Ichigo saw the odd look and quickly said, "I'm not mad, don't worry, Byakuya. I'll be patient."

Byakuya seemed relieved and yet he was annoyed with himself for his ridiculous hesitation. He excused himself so that he could use the men's room.

"Don't fall in!" Ichigo called trying to lighten the mood, watching the funny look Byakuya gave him for that.

Seeing that Ichigo was alone, Rukia hurried over and yanked on his arm gently. "I can't stand seeing you sitting here all by yourself, Ichigo." She urged him up. "Come dance with us until my brother comes back."

Ichigo began to protest loudly, but nothing he said or did would deter her. He grumbled and walked over to the dance floor and just sort of stood there as everyone danced around him. Ichigo began to shuffle from foot to foot uncomfortably, eyeing the EXIT sign where the washrooms were down a dark hallway, looking for Byakuya's return.

* * *

Byakuya was washing his hands and just when he turned off the tap and started to shake them dry, someone schmoozed up behind him. They purred in his ear, their lips brushing the soft flesh of his lobe.

"My, my, if heaven had angels like you, I'd gladly let you slay me right here,  _right now_ , Byakuya Kuchiki."

Without any expression on his face, Byakuya spun around on the man who was whispering the lame pick up line. He levelled cold grey eyes on a tall man with natural brown hair, wearing square-shaped glasses and equally brown eyes behind them. His handsome face appeared very intellectual but his clothing said otherwise. He was dressed rather attractively, almost flaunting, with a half-opened black, button-up shirt showing off much of his upper chest. He also wore black dress pants with a shiny belt around his slim waist and wore expensive leather shoes.

Byakuya was nearly choking on the man's cologne. He coughed delicately. "You know my name," he said coolly and somewhat surprised.

The tall man smiled cockily, taking off his glasses and smoothing his hair back with his hand, leaving a few strands hanging in front of his face. Instantly, he went from plain to  _wham!—_ sexy.

"Of course I know your name," the man said with a smooth, almost hypnotic voice. "I've been watching you for quite some time. You own  _Café on Sixth—_ I come there often. I'm wounded that you don't remember me, but I remember you. Byakuya Kuchiki, renowned pastry chef and budding entrepreneur."

Byakuya stitched his delicate brows together. "Who  _are_  you?"

The man placed a nicely manicured hand to his own chest. "My name is Aizen Sousuke," he announced with a crafty glint in his eye. "I'm the man who you'll be leaving this bar with tonight instead of that tramp I saw you with." He gave a charming smile. "He is not part of my plan, you on the other hand—are. I know that you can't resist a man such as myself. I'm better suited to be with someone as refined as you, Byakuya."

This guy sure liked to talk, Byakuya thought and released an irritated sigh, trying to push his way past Aizen. "You assess me incorrectly then because I find you...  _nauseating_ ," Byakuya sneered as bitter as he could muster.

The man cornered Byakuya against the glass sink.

"But you haven't given me a chance to explain, no need to talk so harshly now," Aizen said with a little less patience.

Byakuya was beginning to feel alarmed at the forceful way this man was trying to corner him. "If you do not remove yourself from my space I will be forced to deal with you in a severe manner," he warned. Byakuya was not against physical violence if he needed to use it. Not giving Aizen the chance to speak again, he stubbornly shoved his way past him and left the washroom.

He headed back to the bar, brushing his sleeves and smoothing his shirt indignantly with his hands.

* * *

Ichigo was two stepping with zero style when he saw Byakuya appear under the EXIT sign and stopped his feeble dancing. His chef was looking a little upset, probably because of their almost-kiss earlier on. The thing was, was that Ichigo wasn't upset with the baker, he understood that the timing had to be right. It had to  _feel_  right. Besides, first kisses were supposed to be special, not inside of bars surrounded by tons of noisy people. Ichigo felt bad for putting Byakuya on the spot like that, but he could not stop what his body was demanding.

His heart thumped wildly just looking at Byakuya from across the way.

Then his heart nearly stopped, Ichigo frowned as some handsome man with glasses resting up in his hair, began speaking with Byakuya. Of course, he couldn't hear what they were saying but the look on Byakuya's face was unsettling. He looked positively angry.

"Hey, who's that jerk hitting on Rukia's brother?" Renji said loudly next to Ichigo's ear, trying to escape the dance floor by seeking out the fellow redhead.

"I dunno but I'm beginning to lose my cool," Ichigo muttered darkly.

From across the way they watched in astonishment as the tall dark-haired man pinned Byakuya against the wall with his body, his hands snaking around Byakuya's lean hips, grabbing his ass. The man was laughing, bending his head down to try and steal a kiss.

"Shit! That's the creepy guy with glasses!" Rukia cried as she met up with Renji.

Ichigo was already shoving his way through the crowd towards them like a charging bull.

Byakuya could not shake Aizen off and protested. "What is wrong with you?"

"Just one kiss and you'll be all mine," Aizen assured, his mouth almost on top of Byakuya's lips.

"Get off him!" Ichigo cried, grabbing the guy off Byakuya and pinning him up against the opposite wall roughly. He stormed, "He's saving that kiss for me, you jerk!"

Aizen's glasses fell from his hair and landed on the hard floor. He looked very surprised at Ichigo, who was a lot stronger than he appeared. The redhead held him nearly off his feet by his shirt in two angry fists, his eyes on fire with rage.

"Oh, if it isn't the orange-haired tramp," Aizen murmured serenely as he hung in Ichigo's grip. "You see, Byakuya should belong to me, not you. So why don't you just take a hike."

Ichigo growled in his face. " _What_  did you call me?"

"A tramp..."

Ichigo socked the guy before anyone could blink. He let go of Aizen who slid to the floor, sitting against the wall, one hand securing his bloody nose.

Everyone came running over. Izuru took a picture with his phone and Rukia bravely held Ichigo's arm back so he wouldn't hit the guy again. "Calm down Ichigo. He got what he deserved, now let it go."

"How can I calm down when this guy was all over Byakuya?  _I can't stand_  that he was forcing himself on him." Ichigo was breathing hard with anger, rubbing his sore fist. He finally looked at Byakuya who was watching him silently with wide eyes.

Ichigo relaxed a little. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that."

Byakuya scowled softly. " _Sorry..._ " He gave a loud sniff. "Sorry for what? You should have hit him twice."

Ichigo just stared at Byakuya for a moment and then he began to chuckle. He held out his good hand to Byakuya. "Come on, let's get out of here," he suggested.

Byakuya took Ichigo's hand and neither of them looked back as they made their way out of the bar.

Renji 'accidently' crunched his heavy-booted foot over a pair of glasses. "If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from them and Café on Sixth. Because, I swear I will do worse to you then Ichigo did," he threatened. Then Renji picked up the broken glasses and handed them over to Aizen who took them feebly, still sitting on the floor, dazed.


	8. Pour Your Sugar on Me

By the time Ichigo got back to his apartment, it was close to midnight. It started to rain moments before Byakuya parked his motorcycle in the lot, fat drops splashing off of their visors. He urged Byakuya into the lobby for shelter.

They stood in front of each other, clothing dotted with water, eyes directed at the glass doors, watching the as the rain began to pour down as if the heavens had opened its floodgates.

It didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon.

"I don't want to send you out in that. Why don't you stay over?" Ichigo suggested and immediately began to fluster. "I—I mean, you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch or something. No pressure." He let out a pent up breath.

Byakuya's eyes were thoughtfully watching. "I would like to see your place."

Ichigo beamed and led the other man up to his apartment. When they got there, Ichigo held the door open for him.

Byakuya entered the apartment and looked around. It was a typical place for two men that were just starting out in life. It was moderately furnished, surprisingly clean and there were not any strange odors. His eyes found the kitchen with its bar-styled eating counter and the _Professional Cook_  book resting on top, next to an old cup of cold tea.

"A very decent book," he pointed out. "One can learn plenty from it."

Ichigo chuckled dryly as he removed his shoes and hung up his jacket by the door hook. "That's what I was hoping," he mentioned deviously. "I didn't want to look like a total ass when I showed up to work for you on my first day."

Byakuya secretly smiled to himself. "You're being too hard on yourself, Ichigo," he alleged. "I'm surprised at how quickly you are picking up on everything. You do things often without me having to tell you—like an instinct, a certain grace for the kitchen. And your  _choux paste_ always gets more air than mine. I may have to observe how you prepare the batter next time. Perhaps... you are a natural."

"You really mean that?" Ichigo wondered skeptically.

"I would not say so if I did not mean it and that is not because we are romantically involved." Byakuya informed hotly. "Trust me when I say, with more training, that you could be a very good cook."

This information had Ichigo blinking carefully even if Byakuya sounded as if he were lecturing him. The idea of changing career paths just after he finished school seemed a little crazy. "But the two years I spent in school. I can't just let that go to waste."

"That is entirely your decision, hmm? It also depends on what you see as 'waste'." Byakuya answered. "Education is never a waste."

Ichigo frowned as he thought about that. He never even contemplated becoming a professional cook. He was an avid student, he got good grades in high school, and he discovered he was great with numbers. Going for accounting or some similar kind of office job seemed the most logical. But he really didn't want to go there right now, he shoved the thoughts aside stubbornly. It was too late to think about all that and doing so, made his head hurt in a frustrating way.

"Did you want some tea, coffee, or water maybe? I gotta have some water after all that beer." Ichigo headed into the kitchen after setting the motorcycle helmet on the counter next to the cookbook. Hastily, he grabbed the dirty teacup and placed it in the sink hoping Byakuya had not noticed it. Then he opened the fridge, removed a bottle of water and drank the entire thing in about fifteen seconds.

Byakuya was watching the younger man silently as he removed his jacket, hung it up, and slipped his shoes off by the door. "I'll have some water, too," he said resting his helmet next to Ichigo's borrowed one on top of the cookbook.

Ichigo gladly handed over a bottle of water to Byakuya and the man took a long sip.

Suddenly, Ichigo yawned loudly. He balked. "Oh man, sorry about that," he apologized immediately, realizing he did that so rudely in front of Byakuya. He hadn't even covered his mouth.

"Do not apologize." Byakuya claimed patiently. He thought the yawn was pretty darn cute and his eyes took on a more mischievous glint.

It was quiet in the apartment at such a late hour. No car noises from outside, no chatty neighbours and Ishida wasn't home either. Not that he was noisy. The still of the night was virtually palpable. There was this awkward silence invading the room as Ichigo watched Byakuya and Byakuya watched Ichigo. It was a little overwhelming when Ichigo realized he had this man in his home, in his kitchen even. The handsome baker he saw through the window was standing right here looking so calm and so very fetching.

Thankfully, Byakuya broke the silence.

"Does your hand hurt?" he asked with concern, setting the bottle of water down and coming closer to inspect. He took Ichigo's hand gently in both of his own, and this time Ichigo didn't get all weird about it.

"It smarts, but when I feel the pain, I remember why I punched that asshole and I feel  _really_  good," Ichigo answered righteously.

"Thank you," Byakuya told Ichigo genuinely. "Tonight... you are my hero." He brought his lips to the back of Ichigo's bruised knuckles, placing the softest, sweetest kiss there.

Ichigo's breath was simply taken away...

His body tingled and shivers prickled over his skin. "A hero…? For protecting you from that creep? I mean,  _who does_  that?"

"Depraved people like him I expect," Byakuya replied, releasing Ichigo's hand.

A look of concerned flashed over Ichigo's eyes. "You're alright, right? That guy didn't hurt you, did he?"

Byakuya sighed. "He did not. I'm fine, believe me."

With a sigh of relief, Ichigo began to ramble with all this 'hero' talk. He was too humble for his own good and had a hard time dealing with such over-the-top compliments. "If you need a shower or something—anything—please feel free. You can borrow a shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in. I have tons. I even have extra toothbrushes because Ishida brings freebies home from the hospital and..."

Byakuya pressed two fingers to Ichigo's mouth gently and hushed him. He gazed into a pair of beautiful cinnamon brown eyes, lost in their warmth. He brushed his thumb across Ichigo's bottom lip wondrously.

"Byakuya..."

The  _pâtissier_  hushed him again patiently as he took a step closer, closing the space between their bodies. Slowly he brought his lips to Ichigo's and kissed him softly.

Ichigo inhaled sharply behind the unexpected kiss, but the shock subsided swiftly. He kissed back, closing his eyes, feeling as if he were bursting into flame. Quietly he kissed Byakuya in the kitchen, his hands unsure where they should be and feet nailed to the spot that he stood his body rigid.

Pulling back slightly Byakuya studied Ichigo's adorable tormented expression. Kind of like the one, the younger man gave him the first day he started at the café. While he was touching his hands, pretending to look for calluses. Byakuya made an amused sound at how much this man delighted him and delicately smoothed his hand across Ichigo's cheek, sliding his fingers into wild ginger locks lovingly.

"I... I thought you didn't want to rush," whispered Ichigo, his voice tentative. He looked confused.

Byakuya brushed his lips against Ichigo's cheek, working his way back to his mouth. He said arrogantly, "I changed my mind."

Once more, they kissed and Byakuya urged Ichigo to part his lips. He entered Ichigo's mouth, sighing deliciously when their tongues touched, tasting wetly. His fingers kneaded into thick orange hair as Ichigo dared to wrap him up in his arms.

They moaned softly in unison.

Ichigo was drowning in bliss, his body tight and aroused. He held Byakuya against him harder, feeling the heat of the other man's body. His breathing came faster, his fingers gripped into Byakuya's shirt and back, as if attempting to tear the clothing right off him.

Byakuya gave a deep groan of pleasure, the pace of his kiss increasing, the desire he felt pouring from him and into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo tasted so luscious, his nectar sweet, his mouth moving over his possessively.

Breaking the kiss Byakuya murmured, his cheeks flushed, lips swollen and damp. "I believe I will accept your offer of a shower only—"

"Oh, of course," Ichigo immediately cut in and began to move to go fetch a towel, but Byakuya reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not so fast." Byakuya chided. "I want to have a shower... but only if you'll join me."

Ichigo's mouth hung open.

Scoffing with amusement, Byakuya smirked slyly and wandered off to find the bathroom and the towels on his own. He wandered down the hallway. "Don't stand there catching flies, Ichigo."

Giving his head a dull shake, Ichigo trailed after the raven-haired baker like a pet slinking after its master.

Switching on the light, Byakuya entered the clean white-tiled bathroom that had a well-crafted rug on the floor. It was soft and white with a big blue cross stitched into it. Stepping on the rug, Byakuya moved aside the frosted coloured shower curtain and turned on the water. When he got it nice and hot, he began to take off his clothing, folding it neatly and placing his items on the countertop.

From the hallway, Ichigo said he was grabbing some towels.

Toeing the water with his foot first, Byakuya stepped into the squared-shaped tub, under the hot spray and sighed, titling his head up towards the water, parting his lips. He enjoyed this type of shower, which he did not have in his own home, the detachable shower head hooked up high on the wall like a Western-styled home. His bath was a tub you sat in and filled with water, if one chose, or one that you had to sit in and use a hand held shower to wash with.

He bent his head downward, letting the spray beat off the back of his neck, wetting his hair and looking down at his full arousal that ached with a yearning to be touched. And Byakuya nearly touched himself... until a pair of hands came around his middle as Ichigo stepped into the shower behind him.

Byakuya said nothing, nor did he move.

He watched.

He  _felt_.

And he quivered as those strong, yet, gentle hands brushed over his swollen desire, one after the other, up across his smoothly sculpted abdomen and all the way up to his pectorals sensuously. Ichigo brought his hard naked body flush up against him, pressing his own heat against his backside.

On contact, Ichigo murmured passionately, nosing into the nook of Byakuya's neck, pressing hungry kisses there, "So beautiful,  _so_  fucking sexy."

Byakuya closed his eyes and gave Ichigo better access to his throat, the water spraying and dribbling over them like tiny little streams. Ichigo's mouth explored perfect pale skin with his tongue and lips, tasting Byakuya's sweet flesh. He gently nibbled on his ear lobe with his teeth, remembering what Byakuya had said about his sensitive ears over the phone one night.

Byakuya Kuchiki moaned out softly.

Just when Byakuya did not think this could get any hotter, Ichigo turned up the heat. Glancing down his front again, water running in rivulets down his face, Byakuya watched as Ichigo lathered up his hands with some aromatic shower gel from a bottle on the edge of the tub. The scent of the soap was as intoxicating, as the man working the lather all over his body. Everywhere, Ichigo's hands roamed and explored, washing his lover sweetly before finally stroking Byakuya's length in his slippery grip.

"Ichigo…" he said deeply, unable to stay silent any longer.

"Like that, hmm?"

"Mmm… yes."

Byakuya braced himself with one arm propped against the wall as Ichigo began to grind his own hardened flesh against his rear, stroking him eagerly all the while. He sighed feverishly, enjoying the way Ichigo fearlessly handled his body. However, he did not want to release just yet, so he reached down and removed Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo got the message and urged Byakuya to trade places with him. "You're hogging all the hot water," he murmured teasingly, watching as Byakuya wiped his wet black hair away from his face, looking at him with those smouldering grey eyes.

"I was a little distracted," Byakuya replied playfully in his cool tone. "Perhaps, it's my turn to distract you."

At that, Ichigo bit his bottom lip.

Ichigo got to work washing himself with the shower gel, with a bit of help from Byakuya who would hold out a hand for more soap when he ran out. Byakuya spread the soap all over Ichigo's muscular chest and stomach, gently massaging the lather, thumbing over nipples, and drawing his hands, down along his sides and boldly over the swell of his bottom.

Byakuya gave a murmur of pleasure as he firmly squeezed Ichigo's supple rear end. "Mmm, perfect," he claimed as if testing for ripe fruit.

"It's all yours," Ichigo replied with a silly chuckle.

"And this…?" Byakuya palmed over Ichigo's length, cupping the entire package as if he already did own it.

Ichigo groaned profoundly. "You're killing me, Byakuya."

When Ichigo felt clean and all the lather rinsed away, he drew Byakuya against his body again, relishing in the feel of their hot, wet skin touching. He kissed Byakuya deeply.

The passion burned between them, words and thoughts forgotten. There was only this craving that took over their mind and soul. Hands pawed recklessly over flesh and fingers explored sweet spots, dipping into tight hidden areas.

"I want you so bad," Ichigo mewled, fiercely aroused.

Byakuya turned off the water and grabbed a towel off the rack. He rubbed it over his hair a bit and then wrapped it around his waist. Ichigo quickly dried a little, leaving his towel on the floor. Then he grabbed Byakuya's hand eagerly and led him to his bedroom.

Once there, Byakuya threw away his towel and pushed Ichigo gently back on the bed, crawling over top of his long, well-toned body. He admired Ichigo's soft peachy skin, feathering delicate kisses along his collarbone. He moved lower to nip and swirl his tongue around a perfect pink nipple.

Ichigo felt Byakuya's wet hair trailing over his skin as he moved lower and lower, sampling his skin along the way. He watched the raven-haired beauty draw his tongue along the shaft of his throbbing length and dropped his head back against the pillows, groaning euphorically.

"Oh man..." Ichigo curled his toes.

Grey eyes flickered up to watch Ichigo in the throes of passion. Byakuya wanted to see  _exactly_  what he was doing to the man that made his heart yearn for love. He wanted to see this incredible, selfless man bend under the will of his mouth, his tongue and his desire.

Byakuya wanted to give Ichigo everything.  _Everything_ , if he could give it.

Ichigo licked his lips as Byakuya went down on him, those sultry eyes of his watching him. Astonishingly, the man swallowed nearly the entire length down his throat. The maddening way he wriggled his tongue, the gentle bite with his teeth at the tip and the prodding of his fingers prepared Ichigo for so much more.

Ichigo always had lube in his nightstand and handed it over. Byakuya prepared himself and Ichigo properly before he urged Ichigo to roll over on to his stomach. Byakuya crawled over top of him like a blanket and entered him gently, bit by bit, until every inch filled the man beneath him.

A soft whine escaped the ginger-haired man underneath Byakuya's body, wrapped up in his arms securely. Slowly, at first, Byakuya began to thrust until Ichigo felt ready and then he increased his pace.

Together they made the sweetest, hottest love. Byakuya grunted and Ichigo cried out softly, flesh slipped and slide. The bed complained a little against the wall.

"Oh fuck, Byakuya. Holy fuck."

"Am I hurting you?"

"Only in a good way," Ichigo replied breathily.

"Shall we change positions?"

Ichigo rolled Byakuya off him and lay on his back, spreading his legs open, not so shy now. "I want to be able to see you," he requested. "I want to kiss you again."

"Anything you like," Byakuya purred. He pressed himself back into the tight heat, enjoying the scowling pleasure and gritted teeth Ichigo displayed when he did so. "Does this feel good?"

"Amazing," he breathed out. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Mmmhmm..." Byakuya sounded. He began to pump his hips, making Ichigo moan out and cling to him. He held him back just as hard, leaning down to kiss him while fucking his ass.

"Harder, Byakuya..."

"...my Ichigo."

Byakuya was panting hard next to Ichigo's ear as he fucked him into the next world. Ichigo was mewling unevenly until finally he shuddered, wetness pumping between their stomachs. All it took was hearing and  _feeling_  that climax and Byakuya grit his teeth squeezing his eyes shut, quickly pulling out and spurting all over Ichigo's navel.

Both men caught their breaths and Byakuya lay down next to Ichigo on the bed. "I need water," he panted.

"Me too…."

They continued to catch their breaths, bathing in the afterglow. Ichigo was pulling tissues out of a box, cleaning the mess from their bodies.

"Go get some," Byakuya ordered stubbornly.

"Geez, what do I look like?" Ichigo muttered with a scoff, setting the tissue box aside.

"A baker's assistant."

"Exactly, a baker's assistant, but when the assistant is at his home he is not an assistant," Ichigo teased and pointed out.

Byakuya whispered. "But he is definitely adorable."

"Yes he is." Ichigo answered indignantly.

Byakuya chuckled softly.

"Please, go get me some water." Byakuya tried again.

Ichigo smiled hugely now. "That's  _all_  you had to say." He shuffled off the bed and dashed to the kitchen.

Byakuya admired the naked rear he had just screwed leave the room, before dropping his head back down and sighing blissfully against the pillows. As the sweat dried on his forehead, he stared up at the ceiling blinking as a huge wave of guilt washed over him, trying to disturb his newfound happiness. A frown knotted his brows.  _Do you hate me, Hisana?_

"I thought you might want to eat something. I know you don't really like sweets, but I made something last night and I want you to try it," Ichigo said as he wandered back into the room bearing water and a small dish filled with four chocolate truffles. He stopped when he saw Byakuya's expression.

Byakuya had not put on his mask fast enough.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo wondered worriedly as he sat down on the bed, watching him.

The older man closed his eyes and shifted onto his side facing Ichigo, resting his head in his hand. He said, "No, it's alright. I was just thinking."

"About...?"

"It's nothing really," he assured much to quickly and looked at the confections Ichigo held in his hand. "What did you bring there? Are those truffles coated with crushed cocoa beans?"

Still unsure about Byakuya's response, Ichigo studied him carefully before shrugging it off. "They are," he replied. "Remember the farmer's market? Well, I found this serious hand-made chocolate all organic and whatever and I made a hand-rolled truffle with it. The center is _ganache_  made with that chocolate."

Byakuya was speechless. He felt even worse now for harbouring guilty feelings because he knew right then that he was falling desperately in love with this man. A feeling he had not felt in over six years. It was very overwhelming and daunting.

"It shouldn't be super sweet, maybe you'll like it." Ichigo held the truffles out for Byakuya.

Pushing his solemn troubles aside, Byakuya picked up a truffle and bit into it. At once, the bitterness of the cocoa beans reached his tongue, they crunched between his teeth, but then the chocolate began to melt and the  _ganache_  released a gentle, earthy sweetness. It was decadent and rich with a powerful pure chocolate taste, very little sugar.

Ichigo popped a whole truffle into his mouth happily. "I love this stuff," he murmured goofily with his mouth full.

"Ichigo, this is truly outstanding," Byakuya finally commented, completely in awe. "You must make these at the bakery."

"I will," Ichigo replied his entire face lighting up. "I wasn't sure what you'd think."

Byakuya licked his fingers. "I'll say it again. I think you're a natural, Ichigo. I firmly believe it."

It was the first time in a long time Ichigo truly felt a deep sense of pride.


	9. My Wise Old Man

In the morning, Byakuya woke up before Ichigo and did the unthinkable.

Silently, he left the bedroom, collected his clothing from the bathroom and got dressed. He padded softly into the living room area, slipped on his shoes, his coat, and picked up the motorcycle helmet he had left on the countertop next to the cookbook. Briefly, he gazed at helmet he lent to Ichigo, but he decided he would have to leave it behind.

Just as he opened the apartment door to leave, another man stood with his hand extended as if he were just about to enter. He was wearing green hospital scrubs underneath his jacket.

Ishida looked up slightly surprised.

"Who... who are you?" He began to say when a look of recognition came to his face. "Ahh, you must be  _that_  pastry chef," he said, pushing up his glasses. Knowing this was Ichigo's chef, a blush began to turn his cheeks crimson when he envisioned the kind of activities that took place inside this apartment last night.

Byakuya nodded. "And you must be the roommate."

Ishida noticed how the chef looked a bit dishevelled, his raven hair uncombed and his shirt was wrinkled and un-tucked. It appeared as though he had just woken up.

"You sure seem to be leaving in a hurry." Ishida Uryū narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I apologize, but I need to be somewhere," Byakuya said coolly and brushed past the bespectacled younger man.

"Do you want me to give Ichigo a message?" Ishida offered as an afterthought.

Without turning back Byakuya said, "Tell him... I'm sorry."

* * *

Byakuya sighed heavily when he got on his parked motorcycle and drove away. He knew in his mind where he had to go, as if a beacon was beckoning him there. Misery and despair was bubbling up inside of him, gnawing on his desperate heart.

And all he could do was run.

To her...

The air was cold and fresh this morning, but Byakuya could not feel it. The sky was heavily overcast and grey, kind of how his body felt. So weary since he had barely slept at all, after he had laid down beside Ichigo last night. It only took Ichigo moments to fall asleep after kissing into his hair and telling him 'goodnight' in his sleepy, sated way.

Byakuya was not even sure if he had fallen asleep at all. It hadn't felt like it. He lay awake for hours just staring up in the dark, thinking and listening to Ichigo breathe deeply next to him. For a while, he even listened to that soft breathing and the next thing he knew, it was morning and his raw, tired eyes were open again.

The motorcycle came to a stop outside of a graveyard. Byakuya wandered through rows and rows of tall stone grave markers, and he stopped when he found the one he came to see.

Hisana Kuckiki.

Byakuya slowly walked up a few steps towards her grave and he just stood there like a statue, staring for a long time. It was as if he expected her to start talking to him, perhaps accusing him of being a horrible man, to scorn him for being an unfaithful husband.

He heard nothing of the sort.

"I'm sorry," he finally said quietly to her. "Please tell me that I have not hurt you, that I have not dishonoured what we had? Are you angry with me?"

Byakuya was torn.

It felt incredibly wrong that he should feel feelings of love for someone in the same way he had felt them for Hisana. Never did he think he could ever feel like that again. By feeling that way, it felt like he was betraying his dead wife, being disloyal to her.

"I did not mean for it to happen," he whispered miserably.

His heart hurt with the thought that he had the gull to fall in love with somebody else. Wasn't he supposed to love her forever? Is that not what he promised? He felt so selfish. Somehow, with the reawakening of his heart, with the discovery that it could indeed love again, he had opened old wounds. A chain of wounds he had spent the last six years trying to close, to stop them from bleeding all the time. He had even run away from his old existence, left the country to take on a completely new life. He discovered a challenge that occupied his heart in a different way and it helped to heal those wounds.

Then Ichigo wandered into his bakery...

And Byakuya's heart soared and there was an attraction unlike any other, as if fate had shoved him off the ledge and he fell head first with nothing to grab onto. At first, he thought it was just another harmless crush, someone to play with and tease, to admire from afar. Byakuya didn't expect to grow so fond of Ichigo this way. He never felt this kind of guilt when he sought to fulfill his needs with any other person.

However, Ichigo was different, so much different from anybody else. He was genuine, he was a good person—there wasn't a fake bone in his body. And when he looked into Ichigo's eyes, he could see the reflection of love that man had for him. There wasn't any question or doubt. Last night Byakuya could not stop himself, he could not stop the desire to feel the warm physical contact, to have someone to care for him and kiss his hair, or feed him truffles. To feel Ichigo's love. How badly he  _needed_  to feel it!

"I don't want to be alone, Hisana. But doing so make me feel as though I'm losing you all over again," he murmured wretchedly, kneeling down on the step. He swallowed hard as if to stop hot tears that stung his eyes.

"Byakuya... is that you?"

Byakuya stiffened. He knew that voice so he did not turn around. He did not answer back either, fearing that the emotion welling in his throat would give away his momentary torment.

"My son, I did not expect to see you here. I came to visit with your mother. What's the matter, why aren't you looking at me?"

Sōjun Kuchiki stood nearly as tall as his son did. He was a lean man, with dark blue, almost violet eyes that were softer, wearing a dark suit and a long black coat, his raven hair a little bit shorter than Byakuya's. It hung nearly the same way, except Sōjun now had a bit of grey around his temples. Normally he portrayed the traditional calm Kuchiki composure, but right now, he wore a look of concern when stumbling upon his son here at the graveyard.

Byakuya was very close with his father. Sōjun was the only person in the world that Byakuya trusted besides his sister Rukia. However, right now he could not face Rukia with such a dilemma. He wouldn't even know what to say to her. When Hisana passed away, his father was the one that urged him to go travel and rediscover his soul. His father was the one that supported his leaving the family company and living his own life.

Sōjun knelt next to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder kindly.

"You're upset," he said softly, his brows knotted with worry. Sōjun may have inherited the Kuchiki poise but he did not inherit the Kuchiki mask. He wore his feelings clearly on his face.

"Yes," Byakuya admitted.

"And you've come to speak to Hisana about it? Is she helping?"

Byakuya sighed. "She is not." He finally turned around and faced his father. "I've done something terrible, father."

Sōjun blinked in surprise to see Byakuya's eyes welled up with tears, but they did not spill. Rarely did Byakuya cry—such a stubborn boy, his son. Gently Sōjun reached out and brought his hand to Byakuya's face, brushing his thumb lovingly across the crest of his cheek.

"What could you have done that's so terrible," Sōjun said incredulously, listening and waiting patiently.

Suddenly, Byakuya felt as if he was eleven years old again and recalled the time he had burned his finger when he touched a hot pot handle. He had been trying to help his father cook dinner. The skin had blistered right away and his father rushed him to the tap to run cold water over the burn. Sōjun wiped away his tears with his thumb and kissed his stinging fingers afterwards—claiming kisses were like magic antidotes that took away the pain. Once a week his father declared that, he would cook their food instead of the hired cooks that normally fed them in their mansion. It was the best night of the week for Byakuya. He and his father both shared a love for cooking.

Byakuya cast his eyes aside and his face, removing his father's hand.

"I've fallen in love with someone."

It was almost amusing to see the puzzling expression on Sōjun's gentle face. He blinked with confusion and his lips parted as if to say something—then he closed them and sighed. Finally, a look of understanding appeared and his eyes lit up.

"So that's why you're here," he said understandably. "You've come to beg for forgiveness.  _Byakuya..._ " His father scolded gently. "Do you think that is what Hisana would want, for you to pine for her all your life, to be miserable and alone?"

When his father put it that way, Byakuya sighed out a 'no'.

"So then why, my son. Why let it eat you up like this?"

Byakuya stood back up and so did his father who watched him closely. He stuffed his cold hands inside his coat pockets unable to look his father in the eye.

"I haven't felt this way in so long, father. I had forgotten what it felt like." Byakuya felt a tear slide down his cheek. "It feels so wonderful, and yet, I feel guilty for having it when Hisana cannot. I feel as though I have let her down."

Sōjun smiled softly and embraced his child, closing his eyes. He spoke softly. "I can understand how you feel. I have not been lucky enough to find a love that matched the love of your mother's. And I miss her dearly every single day, trust me you won't forget about Hisana just because you've found another love. But let me tell you this," he said. "If I ever do find that kind of love again I would grab it and hold on to it so hard…so  _damn_  hard." He chuckled gently then. "I'd probably die of happiness to feel that way again. I'm almost jealous."

Byakuya let another tear soak into his father's shoulder.

"My son, don't run away again. You have been running for so long and I cannot bear to see you do it any longer. Hisana would probably be furious to hear you speak this way. You are dishonouring her with your misery."

A heavy sigh escaped Byakuya. "Perhaps you are right," he murmured.

"Give it time, Byakuya. Just enjoy this newfound romance. Ride that rollercoaster until they throw you off the ride!" Sōjun exclaimed.

Byakuya backed out of his father's embrace. He gave a small smile at his father's interesting choice of words.

Sōjun was beaming now. "That's something I love to see, a smile on your handsome face. You see, I told you that your face won't crack."

"Father..." Byakuya reproved.

"What? You are my son after all and I am always telling you, you are too darn serious. Tsk, like your grandfather." Sōjun scoffed. "I raised you from the moment you were just a screaming little kid. Only now, you don't scream as loudly anymore, but sometimes I wish you would. It can make you feel pretty darn good." He advised.

Byakuya chuckled softly.

"So now that you're smiling. Who is this person that has you all worked up?" There was a mischievous sparkle in Sōjun's eye now.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The fine brows on Sōjun's face rose slightly. "That assistant at the bakery, the one you mentioned last week? What was it you said, the younger man with 'interesting orange hair'?"

"Yes."

"I see," Sōjun said spryly. "And I take it that you're coming from his place."

Byakuya sounded incredulous. "How can you tell?"

"Because it looks like you've just fell out of bed, Byakuya." Sōjun crossed his arms. "I wasn't born yesterday."

Byakuya nearly blushed.

Now Sōjun frowned, his face not appearing so gentle now. "And I also take it that Ichigo has no idea that you've run out on him without even saying a word, right?"

Only his father could cause Byakuya to hang his head in shame.

Sōjun 'tsk'd' his son again. "Looks like you'll have to make it up to him and soon. I suggest flowers and lots of butt kissing. Maybe even a bit of an explanation. He has a right to know how you feel. And if he cares about you the same way, he will understand."

His father was right. But when Byakuya heard those words, he thought of something else entirely, a crazy idea. "Father... I wonder if you could help me out with something. I need you to do me a favour."

"Anything my son, what can I do?"

Byakuya explained his proposal.

Sōjun smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do. But what if it backfires?"

Looking back at Hisana's gravestone, he assured. "I know a natural when I see one."

His father looked proudly at his son. "How about since we are here, we say hello to your mother? Here." Sōjun gave Byakuya one of the two white lilies he was holding. "You can't go empty handed," he said.

Byakuya took the flower. "I'd like that," he replied and dug out his cell phone. "Excuse me for a moment."

He sent Ichigo a text.

_I've been stupid. If you can forgive me, I will explain everything_

_Let's spend tomorrow together? All day_

_My place, come early, we'll watch movies_

_I'll make dinner?_

_Bya-nana ;)_

* * *

After Byakuya left the cemetery and said goodbye to his father, who he owed a ton of thanks to, he headed straight home and went straight to bed. The only thing nagging him was the fact that Ichigo had not replied yet to his text.

But he could not keep his eyes open any longer. All that emotional stress this morning and cold air, plus the lack of sleep all night took its toll. His father's words soothed him, he felt relief within his burdened heart and now he felt so drained, exhausted.

In moments, Byakuya fell asleep.

It would seem as soon as he slept he began to dream. He felt weightless and he was crying. He felt a wash of shame about that, even anger. He hated being so emotional and out of control.

All around him was a fog. There were no structures or life around him. It was as if he were dead and wandering around aimlessly in the afterlife.

It was not cold, the mist around him felt very warm and comforting like a blanket.

Feeling around, he reached out a hand hoping to find stability. His hand was dressed in a white glove, like the kind he might wear with an expensive tuxedo, one that he might have worn at his wedding.

Byakuya checked out his attire and, indeed, he was wearing his wedding clothes. It was an elegant black tuxedo with satin black lapels and a waistcoat underneath. At his neck, he felt a bow tie that felt as if it were strangling him. He retracted his hand and tugged at his collar to get some air.

It suddenly became hard to breathe. Tears spilled from his eyes and he gasped for air.

What was happening to him?

"Byakuya... my sweet husband, don't worry you're not dead." Spoke his dead wife's voice. "I am."

"Hisana...?" Byakuya wondered hopefully.

"Darling, I know you will never forget me," she said softly appearing like an apparition out of the mist.

Her attire was also her wedding clothes, a simple long white gown, straight and pooling around her feet. Her black hair was styled just the same, which hung just passed her shoulders, parted almost in the middle. She padded closer towards him, barefoot and appearing to be walking on air. But she didn't stumble as she moved gracefully.

When she got close enough, Byakuya reached out but he couldn't touch her, his hand couldn't find purchase. Pain filled his heart and it felt so overwhelming. "Hisana... I'm sorry," he said weakly. "I'm so sorry."

She hushed him and replied ever so softly. "Silly man, you have nothing to be sorry for. You have found love again and that makes me very happy. So very happy..."

Byakuya looked baffled at his lost love. "But—"

"—no Byakuya, don't make me upset. I will love you no matter what. You should not be here. Wake up."

Byakuya did not want to wake up, not yet. "Hisana, I've missed you so much."

"And I have missed you, Byakuya. Life with you was a splendid dream, but now it is time you continued that dream, for me. Go now, he's waiting..." Her violet eyes were watching him carefully for a moment. Then she turned and began to walk away, fading gradually as she went.

"Don't go!" beseeched Byakuya.

"Wake up."

"I love you," Byakuya pleaded.

"I love you too, silly man. Goodbye... for now."

And then just like that, Byakuya woke up with his head on a cold wet pillow, which was damp with his tears. He blinked rapidly trying to remember where he was. "Hisana..." he voiced softly inside the darkened room. It was obviously night time outside now. He let out an incredulous breath.

"Thank you," he told her, his voice swallowed up by the sheer silence in his room. Somehow, in his heart, he could feel her smiling down at him.

Suddenly, his phone gave a chirp. He reached over to his nightstand and picked up the phone. It read:

_I won't lie. That hurt what you did._

_I want to hear your explanation._

_I'll be there around 11._

_Don't expect me to voluntarily call myself strawberry._

_Forget it._

_Ichigo_

Byakuya just laughed as he stared at Ichigo's grumpy message. He flopped back down against the pillows, eyes closing again. Yes, he had some explaining to do and it would not be easy, but he would do it. He would do it for him.

"Ichigo..." he murmured warmly, still holding his phone, clutching it to his chest. Byakuya allowed his heart to feel the warmth it so craved. In moments, he fell asleep again, peacefully this time. The heavy burden lifted from his soul.


	10. Soul Food with a Dash of Indecent Exposure

Ichigo was in a foul mood.

He had been ever since Byakuya snuck out of his apartment yesterday morning, leaving without a single word. There wasn't even a note for gawd sake! How incredibly cold, it was like a punch to the gut. Especially after, they had shared something so unbelievably amazing.

It made Ichigo, feel so dirty and used.

Ishida had mentioned how he'd run into Byakuya, while he was making his escape, and that he had seemed in such a hurry and said that he was 'sorry'. Well, that just made Ichigo feel  _a whole_  lot better. He snorted to himself as he walked along, one hand stuffed inside his jacket and the other carrying the spare motorcycle helmet that Byakuya had left behind, head hunkered under his hood.

A chilling rain fell from the grey skies again today. As it neared Halloween and the end of October, it wasn't unusual to get some precipitation this time of year. Even the temperature was dropping and the leaves turned colour and fell off the trees, gusts of wind scattering them across the sidewalk.

His breath was visible when he exhaled.

Ichigo was good on his word, it was only ten minutes past eleven o'clock and he was just approaching Byakuya's building. He had only seen the outside of it once and had no idea what floor the pastry chef actually lived on or even his apartment number.

He could have simply asked Byakuya for this information but Ichigo was being stubborn. He hadn't texted him once since last night.

He had to admit though; he was surprised when he got Byakuya's text, inviting him over. It was as if the man did not know if he was coming or going, and frankly, Ichigo was irritated. He understood that Byakuya had some internal struggles but he was willing to give the man all the damn space and time he required. Even so, was kissing him that difficult? If he recalled it was the  _pâtissier_  that had kissed him first. Byakuya had been the one who dared him into the shower—beckoning to him like the siren that he was.  _I'm only a man, dammit!_  What sane person would be able to resist?

Was Byakuya merely playing with him? Is that all this was?

Ichigo began to harbour doubts and it ate at him like gnawing insects. He didn't like being played for a fool. His heart had felt stabbed through when he realized that he'd been left behind like someone's old newspaper. His heart literally sank when he woke up to find the spot next to him on his bed empty and cold.

He pulled open a heavy brass-handled glass door and entered the fancy lobby. He saw a list of names on a panel and a buzz-in mechanism.

_Kuchiki B. Apt. 6 - 28th floor Code 334_

His stomach twisting with nerves, Ichigo pushed in the code. In seconds, he heard Byakuya's deep voice. "Ichigo...?"

It wasn't fair that Byakuya even sounded sexy over a speaker. "It's me. Open the door."

There was a click and Ichigo entered the building and headed up to his boss's place.

Byakuya was waiting impatiently, wiping his hands dry on his denim pants. He was unusually anxious. Then he heard a knock on his door. He didn't want to appear eager, but swung the door open before Ichigo landed his third knock. Ichigo stood there dressed in dark jeans and his brown jacket spotted with rain, his knuckles still poised up in the air. His hood was up and he wore a scowl on his beautiful face. Ichigo brought his hand down and he thrust the motorcycle helmet at Byakuya.

"Yo, Byakuya," Ichigo said sourly. "So here I am. Talk quickly cause I'm really upset with you and I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now."

Byakuya felt terrible, he had never meant to hurt Ichigo this much. He took the helmet and set it aside. "I truly apologize, Ichigo. If you will just come in so I can shut the door. I promise to explain everything."

Begrudgingly, Ichigo walked in and Byakuya shut the door. His eyes hastily scanned the posh apartment, the lush black and white scheme, shiny white floors. He wasn't surprised to see that Byakuya lived in such a classy setting. If Ichigo wasn't so perturbed he might have expressed how amazing this place was. His eyes couldn't help but notice the large windows to his right that gave a breathtaking view of Karakura Town.

Not ready to let the cool surroundings sway him just yet, Ichigo stood sentinel, arms going around his middle in a frustrated lock around his chest.

"So, why did you do it?" Ichigo demanded once more. "Were you just using me?"

What Byakuya was about to say, was not easy for him. He exhaled deeply and settled his slate-grey eyes directly on Ichigo. He spoke of the reasons why he had run away the morning after. As he talked, he saw a sadness appear in Ichigo's soft brown eyes and it drew him closer to the younger man. It wasn't the kind of reaction he expected to see. Byakuya reached over and gently pushed Ichigo's damp hood off his head, revealing his bush of vibrant orange hair.

Ichigo bristled at the touch.

Byakuya leaned in and kissed Ichigo's cheek. He kissed his jaw. Then he kissed his temple softly. "Let me kiss away the hurt I've caused you," he whispered tenderly. "I didn't mean to make you feel used. Please forgive me."

Everything that Ichigo was mad about began to melt away. The anger was slowly replaced by understanding and the overwhelming affection he felt for this damaged man. "Byakuya," he said. "I know I can never replace your wife and I would never ask you to forget about her. I am not an asshole. I get how this is hard for you and I told you I would be as patient as you need me to be, but don't shut me out. Don't mess with my heart, this new thing we have feels so amazing."

Byakuya inhaled Ichigo's scent, his nose close to the other's ear. "I know, it is, Ichigo," he murmured. "Promise... you will not mess with my heart either. Because..." His voice faded into a tiny whisper. "I don't think I could take it."

"I would never do that," Ichigo assured, his haughty stance softening. His shoulders dropped a little and his arms uncrossed, his eyes warmed. "It might sound crazy but I know  _exactly_  what you mean to me. I knew it the moment I saw you. I knew it that night in your office when you chose 'truth' from my t-shirt and I asked about those pictures. There was a look in your eye—you can't hide behind that tough act you play, Mr. Nasty Chef."

Byakuya nipped on Ichigo's ear lobe causing him to hiss. "That's no way to speak to your boss," he said.

"I'm not taking it back." Ichigo claimed firmly. "I'm not just your whipping boy any more. I'm your friend  _and_  your co-worker."

"You're more than that," Byakuya stated tenaciously.

"Oh?"

"I want you to be  _mine,_  exclusively," the chef purred drawing his tongue along the shell of Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo swallowed hard. "If we do this again are you going to freak out? If you need time—"

Just then, Byakuya thought about rollercoasters and guffawed discreetly as he remembered his father's advice. "I have had six years—I don't need any more time." He insisted and gasped when Ichigo fiercely embraced him, pressing a crushing kiss to his lips. Byakuya feverishly kissed Ichigo in return, holding onto the other man just as steadfast.

Clothing began to fly.

Still kissing, Byakuya pawed off piece after piece, Ichigo doing the same, until both stood only in their socks. They groped and fed off each other's energy like animals, beasts with carnal needs.

Ichigo roughly grabbed Byakuya's splendid ass, squeezing until the man whined sweetly against his mouth. But he didn't stop there. He even ventured further, slipping a finger up inside Byakuya's warm entrance, petting him until the man moaned out. He held back nothing. Ichigo wanted to show him just how crazy he made him, how much he meant to him and how much he  _needed_  him.

A blushing streak of pink, stung across Byakuya face, he was so aroused and impassioned. But he had to break their deep wet kiss.

"I need to go get something." His voice was husky and lustful.

Ichigo understood and panted, catching his breath, his lips wet from Byakuya's hungry kisses. He moved away from the door and wandered over to the windows, standing before a rainy Karakura Town completely naked and aroused. This was the tallest building in the neighbourhood so there were no other buildings high enough to see him, he hoped. But Ichigo felt so high internally that he didn't really see the view through his hazy lust-fogged vision, awaiting Byakuya's return.

When he felt a warm hand move along his thigh, scrupulously across his rear end and up along his back he smiled widely and turned around.

"You get what you needed?" he asked.

"Oh yes." Byakuya waved a bottle of lube in his hand.

"Nice," Ichigo replied breathily and let his eyes roam over Byakuya's delectable body. He was so gorgeous. Very slim and tight, but not overly muscled, just perfectly toned and manly. Ichigo ran his palm across Byakuya's smooth chest, thumbing over sensitive nipples, running a hand down along his hip and across the dark hair on his navel. The back of his knuckles brushed against the base of man's erection, Ichigo smirked and got to his knees.

His tongue licked wetly along his length, from base to tip.

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes.

Saying nothing, Ichigo pleasured his lover, sucking and licking, tasting his sweet skin. His fingers fondled and stroked, causing Byakuya to grip into his hair. Grinning wickedly, Ichigo stroked him harder with his finger, marvelling at the torment creased on Byakuya's normally passive face.

He groaned around Byakuya's cock, which was still in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it.

Ichigo gave Byakuya a few long, deep sucks and then he stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned around and placed a hand on the window, demanding. "Take me, Byakuya."

Byakuya prepared himself and sidled up behind his assistant, guiding himself gently inside. Ichigo whimpered a little, he sucked air over his teeth.

"Fuck," Ichigo cursed blissfully.

Against the window, before the entire city, Byakuya took Ichigo, slamming into that fine cute ass. He could not hold back, this wasn't the time for sweet stroking and gentle lovemaking. Screw that, he gave Ichigo the hardest fuck he was capable of giving. Byakuya wore no pretenses and gave all of himself to the man who he thought had the sexiest hair.

And he told everyone that. Heh.

This time Byakuya's eyes glistened wetly from the approaching orgasm he was about to unleash. He held onto Ichigo's hips, thrusting like a jackhammer, grunting softly. Ichigo was mewling, his fingertips pressed against the glass so hard they were white, his knees were shaking—he placed both palms flat against the window so he wouldn't fall down. The redhead was on the verge.

Ichigo cried out his lover's name when he came.

Byakuya reached a hand around Ichigo's torso and squeezed him of every hot drop. He was almost there too,  _so close_. He brought a sticky finger to his mouth and licked the sweetness from it as if he were licking off a dollop of whipped cream.

He returned his hand to grip onto Ichigo's hip and gave his final thrusts before climaxing rapturously. Byakuya sighed and panted sweetly, keeping himself buried inside of Ichigo even after he was utterly spent. He wrapped his arms around his lover's back and feathered kisses on Ichigo's skin, catching his breath and revelling in his state of complete contentment.

"Ichigo," he murmured deeply. "Don't ever doubt my feelings for you again."

"I—I won't," Ichigo promised, still breathing hard.

Ichigo felt so good that Byakuya did not want to let go. "Are you still angry with me?"

"Nope, I'm thinking about what's for dinner," Ichigo replied spryly.

Byakuya scoffed.

Ichigo rest his forehead against the window. He teased, "I didn't know you had a little exhibitionist in you, Byakuya. I think I can see my place from here." Ichigo could feel the smile on Byakuya's face that was resting against his back.

"It is a lovely view." Byakuya enlightened.

"I see." Ichigo quipped. "And do you often saunter in front of the window in the buff?"

"Only on Tuesdays and Fridays," he replied nonchalantly.

Ichigo laughed profoundly and turned around much to Byakuya's disappointment. "I'm beginning to understand the way you work," he said, moving some of his lover's damp hair out of his eyes.

"I wasn't finished holding you," Byakuya complained.

"I was starting to cramp, don't be so bossy."

"I do believe I am your boss though."

Ichigo chuffed indignantly. "Not when we're not working, you ain't."

Byakuya smirked softly. "You probably require a bath," he said, realizing how sweaty they both were. "Just don't make the floors all wet."

At those words, Ichigo shifted a little uncomfortably. He felt a different kind of dirty now. "I think I'll take you up on that, but first..." He captured Byakuya's mouth gently and wrapped his arms around him thoughtfully.

"I think I'm falling for you, Ichigo," Byakuya whispered against his lips.

Ichigo sighed. " _You think?_  Man... I've already fallen." He marvelled at the way Byakuya's eyes looked back at him affectionately. The  _pâtissier_  appeared even more beautiful like that.

"I'll be back quickly," Ichigo promised and wandered off to the bathroom to clean up. "By the way, you have an amazing place, Byakuya. I can't wait to see your bathroom."

Byakuya turned to watch Ichigo, his eyes finding the wet streaks staining the back of Ichigo's thighs and backside.  _Oh dear..._  Byakuya swallowed thickly and felt the stirring of arousal all over again. With a smug expression, he followed Ichigo to bathroom, not ready to get off the rollercoaster just yet.

* * *

The rest of the day was lazily spent on Byakuya's white leather couch, covered by a fleecy black blanket with Ichigo's head resting on the baker's lap. Byakuya played with soft orange hair as they watched movies on the big flat screen, ate popcorn lightly dusted with spicy curry powder—at Byakuya's suggestion, and drank tea. However, by the time the second movie was half way in, they both fell asleep.

At least an hour passed before Ichigo opened his eyes, he lay on his side now, hand curled around Byakuya's knee, his cheek against the man's leg. Above his head, he heard Byakuya breathing deeply and shifted slightly to see the man holding his head up in his hand, elbow on the arm of the couch, fast asleep. His hair splayed lazily across his face and draped along his neck, over his burgundy shirt, dark lashes resting on the crests of his cheeks.

Ichigo just smiled and settled down against Byakuya's thigh once more. He sighed with contentment.

_I've died and this is heaven. I'm the luckiest bastard in the world—luckiest bastard with the sorest ass!_

He closed his eyes, he felt ashamed for doubting Byakuya's intentions earlier, but he was glad they cleared the air. He felt honoured that Byakuya found the courage to tell him the truth. It meant so much to Ichigo. Right now, he could not imagine ever losing Byakuya. Simply thinking it brought a painful scowl to his face.

Fingers began to move into his hair again. Ichigo turned around to lay on his back staring up at the beautiful grey eyes that peered down at him.

"You're awake," Ichigo said.

Byakuya gave a rough, "Yes, I'm awake."

"You sound cute when you just wake up. Do you need some water, I'll go get it?"

Byakuya gently wet his lips. "In a minute," he said, watching as Ichigo gave him an adorable smile.

"Your lap is comfy. I'm sorry I fell asleep—you wore me out." Ichigo explained and used his feet to remove the blanket that covered him, kicking it off. He was dressed again in his jeans and white t-shirt, minus socks, which were probably in the bathroom.

"You have it wrong, Ichigo. It is you that wore me out," Byakuya replied.

Ichigo chuckled. "I guess we both wore each other out."

The sudden quiet was broken by Ichigo's growling tummy.

Byakuya looked a concerned. "You're hungry. I did promise you dinner."

"I dunno—food or stay here curled up on the couch with you. That's a tough decision," he said, scrunching up his face in thought. "I wish I could have both."

"Well as much as I adore having you in this position, you're heavy head is starting to make my leg numb," Byakuya stated. "Perhaps dinner is the best option."

Ichigo shot up to a sitting position. "Are you saying that I have a big head?" He sounded a little indignant.

Byakuya got off the couch and wandered over to the kitchen. "No," he started coolly, "I said your head was heavy. Don't act like a brat."

Shrugging it off, Ichigo followed Byakuya to his immaculate kitchen with granite countertops, all black appliances, chrome fixtures and the fancy set of German Wustof chef knives he had in a wooden block. Before the kitchen was a small dinette table with a white tablecloth, bamboo placemats for four and a today's newspaper. Ichigo noticed it lay opened on the business section and saw a headline about Kuchiki Enterprises hosting a Halloween fundraiser for a Children's Hospital.

"Hey, isn't this your family's company?" Ichigo wondered, pointing to the article on the table. "I think that's really great, they must collect a huge donation from this."

Byakuya placed a wok on the stove and poured in a splash of walnut oil. "That fundraiser is held annually and brings in about five million, all of which is given to the Children's Hospital."

Ichigo whistled. "That's a large sum and it's going to such a good cause." He wandered into the kitchen, peeking at the chef knives more closely.

"Would you like to go to that fundraiser?" Byakuya inquired. "You could meet my father and grandfather. There is also a silent auction. You might enjoy the festivities."

Ichigo dropped the paring knife he was holding which clattered onto the countertop. "Err... meet your dad and grandfather?"

Byakuya 'tsk'd' as he pulled fresh soba noodles from the fridge, along with a package of shrimp and some vegetables. "Are you frightened to meet my family? I assure you have nothing to fear."

Ichigo pulled out the long chef knife from the block and stood next to Byakuya, retrieving the washed veggies, placing them on a cutting board. "Of course I want to meet them, but you can't expect me not to feel kinda nervous about it." He began to trim and prepare the vegetables.

Leaving Ichigo in charge of the veggies, Byakuya filled a pot with water to boil. He set it on the stove. "Of course," he said with reason. "We will also be required to go in costume. It is a Halloween party after all."

A grimace appeared on Ichigo's face. "A costume...? Isn't that stuff for kids?"

Byakuya seemed surprised by this. "I would have thought you'd enjoy dressing up."

Looking over at Byakuya carefully, Ichigo replied, "Why, do I seem childish to you?"

"Dressing up is not just for children." Byakuya sounded a little annoyed. "You are only as old as you feel. Hearing you speak like that, I'd say you sound about sixty-two."

" _What?!"_  Ichigo cried, "Why has this turned into pick on  _me_  all of the sudden?"

Byakuya actually chuckled low and deep.

"Why are you laughing? What did I say that's so funny?" Ichigo spun around to chop a red pepper julienne style in a sulk.

"Ichigo, I would like it very much if you dressed up along with me," Byakuya revealed. "I would also like that you stop assuming what you think you know of me as well."

The slicing of the pepper slowed down. Ichigo frowned and blushed at being, put in his place. When he heard there would be dressing up, he immediately thought Byakuya would detest the idea. He didn't want to appear completely immature. "I'm sorry, Byakuya. I misjudged you. I'm not totally against costumes, I haven't put on a costume in a few years. I just thought..."

"You thought I would be against it." Byakuya turned his back on him and began zesting a gingerroot into the heating wok. He tapped the zester on the side of the pan. He added, "I've already chosen my costume."

Surprise was all over Ichigo's face as he glanced at Byakuya. "Really?" he said astonished. Now he actually wanted to know. "What is it?"

"I won't tell you. You'll have to come to find out."

Ichigo groaned. "You're killing me, Byakuya."

 _Oh yes, he knew._  "So you will join me on Halloween night? I suggest we meet each other there," Byakuya said.

"You're evil," Ichigo teased. He huffed and brought the chopped veggies over to Byakuya in a bowl.

"I take it that you have agreed then?" Byakuya dropped in a handful of chopped garlic, which sizzled when it hit the oil. He added some soya sauce to caramelize it first before adding the veggies.

"Fine," Ichigo agreed and thought. "Geez, what the hell do I dress up as." He started to think about it. Not only did he have to dress up in front of Byakuya but his family, too! It couldn't be anything too crazy.

"You have a whole week to decide. The party is this Saturday."

"How convenient," Ichigo murmured on the sly. He had to think of something quick.

Dropping the noodles into the pot Byakuya spoke calmly. "Please don't worry yourself about it too much. It's just a fundraiser, it will be enjoyable."

Ichigo relaxed a little bit. "You're right. Thank you for inviting me and I look forward to it."

"Good," Byakuya answered. "Could you pass me the cayenne pepper from the spice rack?"

Now Ichigo busted out with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Byakuya wondered suspiciously. "Have  _I_  said something amusing?"

Twittering with giggles, Ichigo handed Byakuya his cayenne pepper. "It's nothing—really, I just had a thought."

"So share it."

Ichigo came up behind Byakuya as he added the bowl of vegetables, inhaling the scent from his hair at the base of his neck. He whispered next to Byakuya's ear. "I hear cayenne makes the blood flow faster."

Smiling softly Byakuya added, "And I hear it creates endorphins. All hot spices do."

" _You_  make me create endorphins, because you're so spicy, Byakuya," Ichigo murmured smoothing his hands around Byakuya's body.

"Now, who is the one being evil? I'm trying to cook dinner here."

Ichigo chuckled. "I know and I'm starving but I can't keep my hands off you."

"You're too much," Byakuya said with banter. "Anyways, I made you something for after dinner. It is your favourite, I believe. Why don't you look in the refrigerator?"

Oh? Ichigo let go of Byakuya and pulled open the heavy door to the fridge. Inside he saw an entire chocolate mousse cake covered with strawberries. I larger version of the mini mousse cake that they sold at the café.

"I'm drooling already!" he exclaimed.

Byakuya felt delighted. "Chocolate makes endorphins, too."

Ichigo gave his lover a crafty grin. "But sweets aren't your thing."

"True, but you're all the sugar I'll ever need."

Ichigo looked away shyly and blushed.

Byakuya turned off the stove and dished out two bowls of spicy noodles with crisp veggies. He never felt more ravenous in his life. Riding rollercoasters really wears out a man. "Come now, I'm famished." He paused after he set the bowls on the table, a thoughtful look on his face. He looked over at Ichigo. "Why don't you stay here with me tonight, Ichigo?"

"Stay..." Ichigo repeated. He blinked utterly taken aback by Byakuya's proposal. A soft smile formed on his face, his heart filling with so much love. "I'd like that," he answered. "I'd really like to stay here with you tonight."

"That pleases me," Byakuya said and motioned for Ichigo to come sit. "I hope that you enjoy your meal."

"It was prepared with love, right. So no matter what it's gonna be good."

 _Indeed_ , Byakuya thought.


	11. Byakuya vs. the Buttercream

Rukia was preparing the café for a busy Tuesday morning already donning her customary black skirt, white blouse, and black apron. She stifled a yawn. She could not wait to steal a cup of coffee, which filled the place up with its delicious aroma as she waited for it to brew. One cup before the customers arrived.

She switched on the music, filling the place with soothing classical fare. Time was pressing on and she had gotten so focused on what she was doing that she didn't realize her brother wasn't there yet. The place was just too quiet for too long. It didn't feel right. When her eyes landed on the clock, her eyes widened.

It was half past eight! The café would open in thirty minutes.

Just as she was about to text Byakuya to find out where the heck he was, something she never had to do not even once in the past, she heard voices outside the café. Byakuya and Ichigo appeared out front of the café on the sidewalk.

"I have a great one to write down," Ichigo was saying, his voice somewhat muffled since he was outside, but Rukia could still hear what he said.

Ichigo had his hand on Byakuya's shoulder in a friendly fashion and Byakuya was looking affectionately over at Ichigo, warmly even as the younger man spoke. They had arrived together both carrying a motorcycle helmet in their free hand. It appeared as if Byakuya had given Ichigo a lift this morning.

There was a peculiar look in her brother's eye.

She watched as her brother dug something out of his jacket pocket and handed it over to Ichigo. It was hard to tell what it was, at first, but it all made sense as Ichigo knelt in front of the marquee that was propped outside of the café, the sign that Byakuya wrote his 'cooking tips of the day' on. Rukia had placed it outside first thing this morning.

She curiously wandered closer to the windows to spy on what they were up to. Astonished, she watched Ichigo writing something on the marquee. It read:

_Byakuya and Ichigo's cooking tip du Jour!_

_Try adding a little spice to your chocolate. Come inside for details._

_Welcome! :)_

Rukia simply gaped. Byakuya had let Ichigo write on his precious sign _._  She could not believe it.

What was going on between those two exactly? She knew her brother, the sneaky devil, had a thing for Ichigo. She knew it the first time Ichigo had wandered into the café and saw Byakuya leering at him. You damn right he was leering. He wouldn't admit it though and that was fine, she knew what she saw.

The death of her sister nearly ruined her brother. All she wished for was for Byakuya to move on, for him to have happiness and the love he deserves. Because she knew, he had a lot of love still left inside of him to share. He already suffered enough and she knew her sister would hate to know that Byakuya had shut himself out from the rest of the world. Rukia couldn't count the number of times she told him that. Although now, it would seem as if he might have actually done it, he had found himself that special someone.

Rukia had to put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

After Byakuya and Ichigo left the bar on Saturday, following the entire incident with the glasses creeper Aizen, Renji bet that Byakuya was gonna get lucky. Of course, Rukia smacked him across the head for that. However, her brother did look pretty relaxed right now, like _relaxed_  with a capital 'R'. She could only imagine why and rolled her eyes melodramatically, as any sister would do.

_Just wait until I tell Renji he was right!_

Lost in her thoughts, Rukia felt like something was nagging at the back of her mind. Suddenly she remembered they had a job to do and those pinheads were outside slacking off. When they both finally wandered into the café, Rukia stood at the door waiting with her hands on her hips, ready to give them hell.

"Good morning, Rukia," Ichigo said cheerily, sounding so calm and content.

Byakuya just did his cool exterior thing.

"Well, good morning you two. I'm  _so_  glad you both had such a  _lovely_  weekend together," she offered pleasantly, so pleasantly that it dripped with sarcasm. "Let's get things straight. I know you're both seeing each other so don't act so coy about it. As for showing up thirty minutes before opening..." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do it again and I'll make sure to sick Grimmjow on you both. I'll make sure to leave him with you two on every delivery day for the next month. Got it?"

That actually caused Byakuya to raise his delicate eyebrows. "My apologies, Rukia," he said genuinely. "It shall not happen again."

"Stop freaking out, Rukia. We'll get everything ready. Just please," Ichigo begged, "Don't sick that guy on us. You're the only one that controls him. I think he's afraid of you."

"You think I can't hear him from the washroom or from the office? His voice has a way of echoing." Rukia rolled her eyes again. "Well, maybe you should just agree with Grimmjow the next time he invites you for a ride on his truck—see what he does then? Maybe it would shut him up." Rukia offered hopefully. "Maybe it would scare him off."

Ichigo gaped. "It wouldn't work. That'd be adding fuel to the fire!"

Byakuya didn't want any part of this trivial conversation and wandered to the back.

Rukia knew Ichigo was right. There was no real way to thwart Grimmjow and his perverseness.

"Anyways, who cares about that sleaze ball!" she hollered. "You guys get those morning pastries ready.  _Pronto!_  You have twenty-five minutes now." She huffed and went back to preparing things on her side of the café.

Ichigo gave Rukia a quick salute and rushed to the back.

Today they got the morning pastry done before they even changed into their work clothes, there just wasn't enough time. Ichigo never felt such an adrenaline rush. It was insane, but oddly stimulating. He was literally out of breath after egg-washing and sliding tray of danish, croissants, turnovers and such into the oven.

It is definitely a good thing that Byakuya always makes tons of these and there were plenty for Tuesday mornings. It was clear Byakuya knew how to maintain his café.

In addition, the movement between them began to work like a well-oiled machine, a rhythm. Byakuya started a task and Ichigo finished it or took over while the baker started something else. Together they were multi- _multi_ tasking. It was like a dance, this teamwork of theirs.

When the morning rush was over, Ichigo wiped the sweat from his brow. He even caught his breath and inspected yet another tiny burn mark on his forearm that he got from the sides of the hot baking sheets. Byakuya told him once that it was the mark of a baker, the nicks and burns on the arms and hands. They were unavoidable sometimes.

"Wow," Ichigo breathed out, "That was crazy." He was chuckling incredulously. It felt something akin to the afterglow of sex that rush.

Byakuya headed for the office and Ichigo followed. He replied, "Yes, it was. It was not a good idea to show up later than usual, especially on a Tuesday morning. I really should know better. Come now, let's change and get some work done. We have plenty to do and there is a side project I need to work on."

"A side project...?" Ichigo asked curiously, as they entered the office, hung up their jackets and picked out their chef coats.

"I promised to make one thousand French  _macaron_  for my father's company fundraiser. They will be black and orange in light of Halloween," Byakuya explained calmly, doing up the buttons on his chef whites and smoothing a hand down the front.

"A thousand!" Ichigo blasted. "Wait... what's a  _macaron_?"

Byakuya chuffed at Ichigo's dramatics. "It's a meringue wafer made with ground almonds, almost like a small cookie that gets sandwiched together with buttercream. They are tricky for many cooks, but I have a failsafe recipe that I developed that works well. I'll show you how to make them."

Ichigo smiled. "I can't wait," he said eagerly. "Will you let me write that recipe down in my notebook?" He gathered by now that it was always good to ask about borrowing another cook's recipes. Because Byakuya once explained that chefs were very protective of their recipes and that stealing them was a serious no-no.

"I will let you have it, but it stays between us," the baker told him firmly.

" _Between us_ ," Ichigo purred and added naughtily. "I wonder what kind of buttercream style we need to make a Byakuya-Ichigo sandwich. Would it be an American buttercream or a French buttercream? Maybe Italian or Swiss...?"

Byakuya couldn't stop the soft chuckle that escaped him as he imagined the best spots on Ichigo's body from which to lick it off. It also amazed him that Ichigo had remembered the four types of buttercream and his peculiar ability to use them in such a lewd manner.

"French buttercream will suffice best for this event." Then he leaned over and whispered next to Ichigo's ear. "However, hearing you speak like that is such a turn on."

Byakuya's hypnotic voice and his intoxicating cologne were making Ichigo dizzy. The man smelled good enough to eat. "Don't get me going, Byakuya," he warned breathlessly. "Mmm... you smell so good. I won't be able to focus."

"Thank you and so do you, Ichigo," Byakuya replied quietly, taking a step back so he could roll up the sleeves on his coat.

Chuckling again Ichigo said, "That's because I borrowed your cologne this morning, thank you for that by the way. I really need to change my clothes when I get home. If I had known I'd be staying at your place last night, I would have brought some fresh ones."

"You're fine," Byakuya assured.

"That's probably because I didn't wear them that much yesterday, thanks to you." Ichigo was blushing now, he couldn't help it.

Byakuya gave Ichigo a soft peck on the cheek. "You are much too cute. Let's go get some work done."

* * *

Much later in the day, around five o'clock, Rukia came in the back looking for Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, there's a man here that says he's your father. And there are two younger women with him, are they your sisters?"

Ichigo stopped kneading a huge ball of dough, placed it into a buttered bowl, and covered it with plastic wrap. He shot Byakuya a glance. "I'll be back in a minute." He went out front, wiping his floured hands on his apron. He saw his family standing around the counter, ogling the desserts.

"Ooo, this peach tart looks scrumptious." Yuzu was saying.

"Girls, what do I try?" asked their father. "How can you bring me to a place like this and expect me to make such a serious decision. It's so hard."

"Seriously dad, don't be such a child." Karin was scolding their father.

Ichigo was silently snickering at them. They were all dressed in their own work clothes. Yuzu had on a long yellow skirt and a light blue blouse under her three-quarter length beige coat. Karin was in her police uniform. His dad, well... he didn't really have a uniform on. He wore black pants and a strange looking red printed shirt with his black jacket.

Yuzu noticed Ichigo first.

"Ichi-nii!" she cried. "We all decided to meet up after work and see the place you work at. It's really amazing!" She told him, her brown eyes shining.

Isshin looked up at his son. "So it's true, you really do work here."

"Like I'd make that up, dad," Ichigo spoke dryly, hands on his hips.

Karin was snickering. "You have flour on your cheek like a little housewife."

Ichigo scowled at her. "Shut up, Karin!"

"Now Karin," Isshin started, "Your brother is learning to make all this delicious stuff. If he is mad at us, he won't bring over any goodies when he comes to visit."

Karin rolled her eyes at that. However, she softened a bit. "I'm just messing with you, Ichi. Where is your sense of humour, geesh."

"Do you make all this stuff?" Yuzu asked him. "I never knew you had it in you, I'm so proud of you, Ichi." Her warm brown eyes studied over him with awe. "And just look at you all dressed up like a chef. You're so handsome!"

Ichigo looked at Yuzu thoughtfully. "I make a lot of it, but Byakuya makes most of it. He taught me how to make most of what you see here," he told them. "I'm not nearly as good at it as he is. Not yet."

Rukia was gently clearing her throat, trying to get Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he looked at Rukia apologetically. He introduced her to his dad and his two twin sisters.

"So where's the chef?" Karin wondered coolly, looking around.

"He's in the kitchen," Rukia answered and gestured at the pastry on display. "If you like, you can choose one thing each, on the house."

Isshin's eyes glazed over with joy. "What's that?" He pointed to a ramekin full of yellow custard.

"That's  _crème_ _brûlée_ _._ I still have to burn the sugar on top if you choose that. It's one of my favourites," Rukia mentioned with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like a heart attack, I'll take it!"

Rukia laughed and went to prepare the  _brûlée_.

Ichigo helped his sisters decide. He suggested the chocolate mousse, of course, and a fresh beignet that he prepared this morning. "It's filled with chocolate ganache scented with orange blossom and hazelnut chantilly. Byakuya wants to try this recipe with a cherry blossom liqueur." He was bragging, just a little bit.

Yuzu squealed happily. "That sounds so delicious."

The swinging door to the kitchen opened and Byakuya assessed the Kurosaki's that had laid siege on his bakery. He stood silently watching, a tug of enjoyment pulling at the corner of his mouth. He observed Ichigo as he dotted on his family, explaining the different things they sold and made. He had to come out and meet Ichigo's family. It would be rude to remain hiding in the kitchen. After all, this was his new lover's kin and he was curious to learn of his roots.

"Nii-sama," Rukia voiced aloud when she noticed him.

The three visiting Kurosaki's glanced over at him abruptly. So did Ichigo.

Byakuya wore his cool poker face.

"So you're Byakuya Kuchiki." Karin said much too deviously which made Ichigo narrow his eyes dangerously at her. "My brother speaks highly of you. I hope he's not a nuisance. He can be really thick at times."

"He's proven to be a fine assistant," Byakuya responded evenly. "But he can be thick, yes."

"Hey!" Ichigo made a face.

"I am joking." Byakuya said whimsically and pointed a long finger at a truffle inside the counter. "I recommend you try one of those, Ichigo created them himself today. He should be proud."

Ichigo watched as Byakuya selected three cocoa nib-crusted truffles and handed them over inside a pink paper cupcake liner.

Isshin declared. "Wow, you're alright, Byakuya. I'm Isshin Kurosaki and this is Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo's sisters."

"It really is no trouble. I am glad we could finally meet, Isshin Kurosaki, Yuzu, and Karin." Byakuya offered respectfully, sneaking a sideways glance at Ichigo who was watching him closely.

Isshin gave a throaty chuckle then. "As a parent I have to ask. Are you dating my son?"

Appearing completely unfazed by such a question, Byakuya nodded his head once. "Yes, I am," he replied without hesitation.

"Dad!" Ichigo hissed, his face beginning to burn hot. "You came here to spy on me, didn't you?"

"Yes I—"

Karin slapped a hand to her father's mouth. "Don't mind him he's old and his mind is going soft."

Yuzu was giggling and Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms. Rukia was also stifling a chuckle.

Byakuya scoffed mildly with amusement. "It is alright. I'm surprised my own father has not yet come to check up on me. I suspect he will soon since I told him about Ichigo. However, I assure you that I will take good care of your son." Byakuya appeared to have a new thought. He said now looking at Isshin. "Perhaps you and your daughters could join me and my family for dinner one evening—Ichigo too, of course."

Rukia stood staring, simply floored by her brother's boldness. And Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if Byakuya was already planning what kind of wine to serve at their wedding the way he was going on here.

Yuzu could not contain herself. "That's so sweet of you," she cooed.

 _Sweet?_  Ichigo thought ruefully. She should have seen how Byakuya woke him up this morning.

"We'll definitely have to do that," Isshin agreed. He handed Byakuya his business card that had his phone number on it.

Ichigo wanted to die a million times over. "Can you guys please stop," he pleaded.

"Well, I must return to my work, I have much to finish. If you'll excuse me," Byakuya said pleasantly and went back to the kitchen.

"Nice meeting you," Yuzu called out.

Karin whispered to Ichigo. "He's frickin' cute, Ichi-nii. No wonder you like working here so much."

With a loud sigh, Ichigo retort. "That is  _not_  the only reason. Now will you guys just go and stuff your faces already."

"You're so mean, Ichigo. I can't believe your twenty-five sometimes," Karin growled.

Brother and sister glared at each other.

"Come now girls, we've tortured your brother enough," Isshin said with an evil wink at his son. He thanked Rukia for the treats and then they found a seat and began chatting amongst themselves.

Rukia eyed Ichigo who stood there with a drained expression on his face. "Don't worry too much. Your family cares about you a lot. That's important," she told him quietly. And then out of the blue, she swatted his arm which snapped loudly.

"Oww, Rukia," Ichigo complained. "What was that for?"

"Because my brother really likes you—I mean really,  _really_  likes you." She told him in amazement and suddenly frowned, pointing a finger at him like a bad dog. "Hurt him and you're  _mince meat_."

Ichigo's left eye began to twitch.

* * *

At the end of the day, the café closed and Ichigo stayed behind to help Byakuya make his French  _macaron_. Rukia had already left and it was just the two of them in the kitchen. Busily working like bees in a hive.

"So you're telling me we have to actually make  _two_  thousand so we can get one thousand?" Ichigo moaned.

"They are little sandwiches, remember?"

"Right," Ichigo replied with a sigh as he folded in the almond flour into a third batch of these things.

"I know it is one of those tasks," Byakuya said. "It can be very trying—you need patience. However, the outcome will be rewarding. We are going to get our own display for them—it will be like a center piece." Byakuya explained as he piped orange circles the size of large coins onto baking sheet lined with silicon mats.

"I see." Ichigo answered. "Sorry, I'm just hungry I guess. It's hard to be patient when my stomach is growling and I feel like chewing on my arm. I'm tired of eating sugary stuff."

Byakuya grunted softly. Indeed, if felt like each time he looked over at Ichigo the man was licking his fingers or sampling something. Byakuya had no idea how Ichigo did that. He must be sick of the confections by now. "Why don't you go get us something for dinner down the street? There is a fine bistro selling American cuisine four shops over."

"Oh, like French fries and sandwiches?"

It was not Byakuya's everyday choice but occasionally he indulged. "Yes," he said.

"Sold." Ichigo practically sang and ran to the office to get his jacket. He put it on over his work clothes. "I'll be right back."

Ten minutes later Ichigo returned with food. He handed Byakuya his portions, parked his butt right on top of the stainless steel work surface, and began to devour his dinner.

Byakuya silently ate his own dinner, with more grace than Ichigo, while leaning against the dishwasher countertop across from Ichigo.

"This was needed. I was hungrier than I realized," Byakuya claimed.

He was shoving the last of his delicious fried potatoes into his mouth. "That's cause you don't know when to take a break, you're like a machine or something," Ichigo explained with amazement. "What would you do without me?"

Byakuya swirled a French fry into a small paper cup filled with ketchup. "Indeed," he murmured and ate the fry. "I will need to burn this unhealthy food off though. Can you think of anything?" There was come-hither of wickedness in his smoldering grey eyes.

At once, Ichigo stopped eating and looked up at Byakuya. "There's only one way I can think of," he suggested coyly.

Byakuya licked the salt from his lips. "Really...? And what way is that?"

Picking up his water bottle, Ichigo washed his food down, his eyes never venturing off the baker. When he finished, he said. "Come over here and I'll show you."

Having Ichigo all to himself alone inside his kitchen, Byakuya could not stop his own perversions. He set what was left of his dinner aside. All he could think about today while he worked was bending Ichigo over one of the counters and...

"I'm going to have my way with you," Byakuya explained coolly.

"Right here...?" Ichigo wondered taken aback, his brown eyes went wide.  _"Now...?"_

"Now," repeated Byakuya evenly as he came to stand between Ichigo's legs in front of the counter that he sat on. He smoothed his hands up along Ichigo's thighs.

Ichigo was studying Byakuya's face. "Just for a kiss, right? I mean... we can't do  _that_ , can we?"

"Be quiet, Ichigo," he told him. "I want to do  _that_."

And Byakuya did just  _that_.

He wasn't interested in kisses, although that did come as he yanked Ichigo down from the countertop. But it wasn't a long kiss since he turned Ichigo around afterwards, loosened the man's work pants and pushed him down against the stainless steel countertop. This made Ichigo's backside readily available and perfectly on display.

Byakuya removed his apron and tossed it next to Ichigo on the countertop. Then he fumbled with his pants and opened his own fly.

The kitchen filled with Ichigo's cries, whimpers, and the horny  _patissier's_  scummy moans.

The sheer thrill of doing it in the kitchen had Ichigo ready to blow in no time. Byakuya didn't want to defile his kitchen so he got to his knees and finished Ichigo off with his mouth, swallowing it all. Now it was only fair that Ichigo finish off the baker. Byakuya removed the condom he wore and suspiciously had in his pocket today and closed his eyes as Ichigo tended him.

In moments he came, too.

Byakuya glanced down at Ichigo's lovely brown eyes that looked up at him as he licked his swollen spent tip. "Very nice," he murmured deeply, petting a hand over Ichigo's hair. "Do you think that was a sufficient break?"

Ichigo wiped his mouth and stood back up. He began to fix his clothing. "Definitely..." His voice staggered. He was gobsmacked. "Wow, anytime you need a break, boss. Let's make  _macaron_  every week." He chuckled stupendously, his exhilaration making his cheeks pink and flushed still.

The baker smiled and had a thought. "I do believe I've been taking advantage of you. I want to be fair—you may need a break as well. Next time I will offer myself," he mentioned in perfect monotone.

Ichigo groaned as if in deep pain. "Are you saying that next time I get to steer the car?"

Byakuya chuckled softly and went to wash his hands. "Something like that. Clean up now and let's bake this last batch and call it a night already." Because all Byakuya could think about was how inviting his bed seemed right now. He stifled a yawn. "Does that sound alright?"

"Yes, chef!"


	12. Halloween Kuchiki Style

After finishing up at Café on Sixth, Ichigo climbed off the back of Byakuya's motorcycle and pulled off his helmet. Before he left, he lifted up Byakuya's helmet, who sat on his bike his hands on the handlebars the engine still running, just enough to reveal his mouth. He leaned down and gave the man the world's sweetest kiss goodnight. When he pulled away, there was a hint of a smile on Byakuya's lips as Ichigo patted his helmet back down.

"Goodnight, my sweet," Byakuya murmured from behind the helmet.

"Goodnight, handsome." Ichigo watched his lover drive away.

Tired as hell, although thrumming with happiness in heart, Ichigo wandered into his building and up to his apartment. Tonight Ishida was home and with one of their other mutual friends, Sado Yasutora. It was 'Chad' to Ichigo though. He'd been calling him that ever since high school. This man saved his ass a whole bunch of times, when bullies would pick on Ichigo because of his orange hair. No one could stand up to a guy like Chad. He was easily the largest student in school and with fists as hard as cinder blocks. That's how they became great friends.

Right now, his friends were sitting on the couch watching some cheesy horror movie, by the sounds of it, which seemed filmed by a handheld camera.

Ishida put the movie on pause.

"Yo, Ichigo," Chad said with his rumbling deep voice. There was a hint of Spanish accent infused with his fluent Japanese.

Ichigo looked over at his big dark-haired friend, setting his borrowed motorcycle helmet on the countertop. "Hey, Chad, how you doing?" he said cheerfully.

"Wow, you're working late tonight," Ishida cut in before Chad could answer. "Aren't you usually home by now?"

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed. "There's this project that Byakuya's working on and I stayed to help him out." He looked at Chad apologetically. "Sorry, buddy." He gave Ishida an accusing look for cutting off their friend and acting like a mother hen. He clapped a hand to Chad's strong shoulder. "Tell me what you've been up to and how is everything. It really has been a while."

"I've been good. Things are busy on the site. I think I pulled my shoulder."

Ichigo looked stricken.

"Relax. It's not the one you just touched." Sado explained in his few words.

"That's no good," Ichigo said, relieved he had not hit Chad's sore spot. "You're still doing construction? It sounds like it's starting to take a toll on you. Hey, check this out." Ichigo showed Chad the callus on his finger. "Feel it, its rock solid now."

"You're beginning to have hands like mine," Chad claimed, touching the callus with his fingertip.

Ichigo laughed. "Not quite that bad."

For as long as Ichigo has known Chad, he has been a man that works physically hard. He seems built for it, built like a brick house standing at six-five, broad shouldered and big muscles. Inside though, Chad is just a big softy.

"You should join us, we just started this movie. Saturday is Halloween and since I work that night I'm participating tonight," Ishida claimed indignantly.

"It's called  _The_   _Grim_   _Reaper under Your Bed_ ," Chad clarified. He didn't sound that enthusiastic about it.

"Sure, I'm in," Ichigo replied easily, chuckling at the title. It was a good reason to hang out with the guys even if it was over some lame scare tactics and spooky poltergeists. It really had been too long since they all hung out. He wandered over to the kitchen. "Did you guys want a beer or anything?"

Chad and Ishida picked up a bottle from the table in front of them and waved it around a little as Ichigo yanked the refrigerator door open.

Ichigo was looking over. "I see you guys are  _way_  ahead of me." He uncapped a bottle of Sapporo, walked back to the sitting area and filled up the middle space on the couch with his butt. He swigged from the bottle and sighed after he swallowed cold beer. Just what the doctor ordered.

"So Uryū says you're working in a kitchen, a bakery," Chad said next to Ichigo's right shoulder. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Pfft," Ishida sounded. "He's got to be enjoying it since his boss is his  _boyfriend_." He squared his eyes at Ichigo who was looking back and forth between his friends on the couch. "I gather you two made up since you didn't come home last night." Ishida said cleverly.

"I see," Chad went quietly. That even got his eyebrows raised.

"I swear you're worse than my father, Uryū," Ichigo muttered tersely, "Keeping tabs on me. If you must know, yes, Byakuya apologized for Sunday morning. He was just freaking out—I understand what his problem was because he explained it to me. It is not a big deal. I'm not giving you guys any more details, so just forget about it."

"Geez, you say that like I want to know who tops who," Ishida said dryly, pushing up his glasses with his finger. He scoffed and looked away blushing after saying something like that, as usual.

Ichigo started to laugh. "Ya know, I really think you're a little bi-curious or something Uryū. You try to convince me your not but I think you are  _full of shit_ —trying so hard to be proper and not upsetting your old man. What age do you think we live in?"

Ishida scowled at Ichigo. "You don't know what you're talking about," he snapped, realizing too late, how dumb that statement was.

Chad began to study the ceiling. "I like girls. Just putting that out there..."

"Hey, I don't really care." Ichigo said candidly. "You are who you are and that's all there is to it. Besides Uryū, what your father doesn't know won't hurt him, we're not kids anymore. You have to do what feels right. Don't you agree, Chad?"

The big man in the red t-shirt merely said, "Yeah, he's right, Uryū."

"Whatever, I'm not discussing this with you two," Ishida claimed sourly. "We're supposed to be watching a movie here, not talking about ways to convert me or sneak around my father. He'd kill me!" He blinked aware of his final outburst and started to guzzle his beer uncharacteristically.

Ichigo continued to chuckle, highly amused by Ishida's behaviour. "And you say  _I_ overreact." He reminded his friend. "Listen, how about next time I go to the bar with my co-workers, you come along." Ichigo looked over at Chad as well. "You too, Chad. You both need some fun," he offered and looked back over at Ishida. "There's a person I met there this weekend that you might like, Uryū. I'll ask Rukia to make sure he comes along. I mean, he was asking Byakuya if he had brought any cute friends for him. Of course, we'll play it cool."

Ishida cut Ichigo a tentative sideways glance. "I'd be too nervous," he breathed out, looking ready to faint.

Wondering if he was  _finally_  going to win this battle with his roommate, something that was nearly impossible to do with someone like Ishida—the stubborn fool—Ichigo smugly offered his trump card. "He's got tattoos, eh. I know you have a thing for tattoos. I bet you like 'em rough looking and this guy is perfect. He has a nice butt also." He was having  _way_  too much fun with this!

"I've got tattoos," Chad murmured.

Ichigo tossed Chad a dry look. "I know but we're not trying to hook him up with you. Unless..." He began to scratch his head uncomfortably, considering the possibilities. Chad was kind of rough looking and manly, dark and mysterious.

"I don't really swing that way," Chad explained sincerely.

Ichigo let out a pent up breath of relief. He laughed. "You had me going there for a minute."

"I know," replied Chad coolly. "You should have seen your face."

"Smart ass," Ichigo snapped at him and laughed loudly. Then he looked back over at Ishida. "Anyways, just think about it. Let me know the next time you have a Saturday night free."

Uryū Ishida simply grunted his response.

That was as good as a win for Ichigo. He'd let the topic drop for now. "Oh, while I have you here, Uryū, I wondered if you could help me out with something. It involves Halloween costumes."

That got the med student's attention. Ishida had this unnerving skill with a needle and thread. Anything that had to do with costuming or textile—Ishida was the man. "What is it?" Uryū asked even though he still sounded a bit uptight, his tone blunt.

"You don't happen to have any costumes I could borrow, do you? I've been invited to a Halloween party—fundraiser sorta thing. I really think it's just Byakuya's excuse to get me into a costume though, and also..." He swallowed hard and a frown appeared on Ichigo's face, "To meet his father." He sighed and added, " _And_  his grandfather."

Even Ishida had a hard time keeping a straight face at that. "Next you'll be telling me your four months pregnant with his baby."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. "You're a sick twisted fuck! I'm asking about a costume—a  _costume_."

Revenge, it came in many forms, Ishida thought evilly. If Ichigo could harass him about his sexuality then he had ever right to tease him about his developing romance with his 'jerk' chef, Byakuya. "You're missing the point," he clarified self-righteously. "Anyways, I'm sure meeting his family will be fine. Just don't act like yourself and everything will be alright."

Uryū was snickering to himself.

"Are you done yet? " Ichigo nearly growled with frustration. "Because you are really starting to piss me off..."

"Yeah, I think so," Ishida claimed easily and set his blue eyes on Ichigo. "I have a costume I think that would be perfect but it's downstairs in storage. I'll bring it up later."

"That's great." Ichigo told him. "Thanks so much. You're a life saver."

Chad looked over at them both. "Can we watch this movie now?"

"Yes, finally," huffed Ishida.

* * *

On Saturday night, the night of the Halloween fundraiser, Ichigo and Byakuya were just finishing cleaning up the kitchen. The thousand French  _macaron_  were finished last night and sent to the banquet hall where the fundraiser is going to be.

It had been an exhausting week for both of them with all the overtime.

Ichigo was sweeping out the walk-in refrigerator when Byakuya came in to put some berry compote in the freezer, organizing inventory for the day.

"I'm anticipating this evening. Did you find your costume?" Byakuya questioned as the walk-in freezer door swung shut behind him.

Ichigo stopped sweeping and waited for Byakuya to come back out. When he did the baker was rubbing his arms a little, it was  _that_  cold in there. Ichigo set the broom against a roll cart and gathered his man into his arms, rubbing his warm hands up and down Byakuya's arms and his back.

They chortled at their foolishness but Byakuya did not turn away.

"Yes, I found a costume. And I can't wait to see yours," Ichigo admitted. "You're keeping me in suspense, so now you'll have to wait to see mine later." He leaned in to capture Byakuya's lips, never tired of seeking out his lover's touch.

Byakuya closed his eyes, Ichigo's lips felt especially warm at the moment.

"Nii-sama! I'm leaving now I'll—" Rukia opened the door to the fridge and froze at the sight of her brother kissing Ichigo in the walk-in. Rolling her eyes she turned on her heel, letting the door swing shut on them again. "—see you horn dogs at the fundraiser!"

Ichigo pulled back and chuckled. "Oops, sorry about that," he said.

Byakuya appeared slightly baffled. "She has never called  _me_  that."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Ichigo advised, patting Byakuya on the shoulder apathetically.

The baker grunted softly, still moderately offended.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get out of here. I still have to go home so I can shower and change. What time did you say the car would pick me up, eight-thirty?" Ichigo retrieved his broom and swept his dirt pile into the dustpan.

"Yes, eight-thirty. Shall I give you a lift?"

Ichigo held up his hand in protest. "Not this time, Byakuya. You have enough to do without worrying about me. I'll use my own two legs."

"If you insist," he said. "I look forward to seeing you in costume." Byakuya mentioned as he walked out of the fridge. "And seeing you out of it later..."

Ichigo shook his head, a cheeky grin on his face. Rukia was totally right.

* * *

A black limo pulled up outside of Ichigo's apartment building exactly at eighty-thirty, not a minute sooner or a minute late. The people walking by all stared at the fancy black car as a driver got out in a hurry to get the door that Ichigo was about to open for himself.

"Don't mind that sir," the driver insisted, promptly grabbing the handle and ushering Ichigo inside the car.

Ichigo felt weird having someone opening a car door for him and all that fussy kind of stuff. It felt even weirder that he was getting into such a big car all by himself. Just one guy in a car that could fit ten. In fact, this was the first time he had ever even been inside a limousine.

"Watch your feather, sir," the driver urged as Ichigo climbed inside the limo.

The car pulled up to The Grand Hotel in the heart of downtown Karakura Town. It was a huge building made of glass and steel, very modern looking with its front lit up majestically amid multi-coloured lights, nestled between many other hotels and offices.

Ichigo had seen this building many times but never once stepped foot inside of it.

As soon as the driver opened his door and he got out, his stomach began to churn with nerves. He gulped.  _I'm going to meet Byakuya's father. Oh my gawd, I'm going to meet his father... He's probably going to hate me and he's probably more stubborn and proud then his son._

Even though Ichigo was dating Byakuya, he wasn't going to sugar-coat some of that man's personality traits. But Ichigo did boast a little on the inside that he'd been able to crack Byakuya's mask. For a moment, he felt really good about himself. He knew that he had gained Byakuya's trust and he had a feeling that was not such an easy accomplishment. Ichigo knew that he would do whatever it took to keep it that way.

With white-gloved hands, Ichigo pulled open the door to the fancy hotel and entered the lobby, his polished white shoes clicking off the shiny floors. An attendant quickly guided him to the location of the fundraiser, a man checked his name off on a list and he entered an enormous hall.

Upon arrival, a glass of champagne with an orange gooseberry fizzling at the bottom was thrust into his hand.

Ichigo stood at the entrance of a large ballroom, dazzling spotlights shone orange, yellow, and reds across the high vaulted ceiling. The floor had dark carpeting under his feet except for an area in front of the stage where the band was playing, which was a polished wooden floor for dancing. All around, tall tables were set up and adorned with tiny tea-lights inside of small carved out pumpkins. People dressed in their costumes stood around the tables talking with their friends and enjoying the free champagne.

Everywhere Ichigo's eyes went there were people in costume. He saw pirates, witches, ghosts, fairies and a few costumes he did not really understand. He didn't feel so stupid in his own costume anymore, but he was still nervous about meeting Byakuya's family.

The music was actually good. Ichigo expected something more snooty and upscale, like violins or cellos or piano. However, the band, who was dressed up like bumble bees, played cool cover tunes of popular songs with guitars and drums and a singer with a great voice.

"Well, well, look at you. Where's your trumpet?"

Ichigo spun around and saw Byakuya's best friend, Yoruichi. She was wearing a one-piece black spandex that showed off her ample cleavage and sublime figure, which had black fur on the ankles and wrists and a black tail waggled behind her. Nestled in her violet hair was a pair of black cat ears. She had whiskers painted on her face. Her natural golden eyes suited the cat costume perfectly.

Next to her stood a man that looked like a mad scientist, his dusty blonde hair stood up messily as if he'd been electrocuted. He wore round spectacles and a long white lab coat—underneath he appeared to wear a pair of regular pants and shirt.

"I left it at home," Ichigo answered sarcastically. "You're Yoruichi-san, correct?"

"That's right but no need for formalities," she replied. Her beautiful exotic face lit up with a cunning smile. "And this mad man next to me is my husband, Kisuke Urahara."

Ichigo and Kisuke gave each other a friendly bow. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"It's a pleasure. You must be Byakuya's new  _friend_  at Café on Sixth?" Kisuke responded cleverly.

As Ichigo's brown eyes anxiously searched for the  _pâtissier,_ he took an exploratory sip of his champagne. It was really tart and not really his kind of drink. He was making a face.

Yoruichi answered for her husband observing Ichigo testing his champagne like a child. "Yes this is the young man that Byakuya's so smitten with. Can you blame him, Kisuke? He's as cute as a button." She purred and laced her arm around the mad scientist's elbow.

Kisuke only gave a devious chuckle as if he knew something they did not. On the other hand, maybe he was smug because he knew he had the hottest woman in the room on his arm.

Ichigo did not handle flattery well. Being ' _cute as a button'_  made him uncomfortable. "Uh, do you know where I could find Byakuya?"

"I saw him on the other side of the room, why don't you hurry to him," Yoruichi insisted sweetly. "Last I saw he was being mobbed by old co-workers from Kuchiki Enterprises and it looked as if they were doing  _all_  the talking. Just wait until he sees your costume, he's going to want to bang on your drum."

"It's not that bad is it?" Ichigo wondered immediately.

Kisuke chuckled again. "Oh no, it's suits you very well," he said.

"There you are, Ichigo."

Rukia came over and said hello to Yoruichi and her husband with Renji following her. She giggled when she checked out Ichigo's costume.

"Nice costume," Renji said. "Did you pick it out yourself?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at them both. Rukia was dressed up as a bunny rabbit with pink and white ears on her head. She wore a cute pink dress with white frilly layers underneath the skirt, baby pink stockings and white slip-ons. Renji was dressed up as a Roman warrior with gold-plated armour and headdress that had that red brush on top. In combination with his tattoos, he looked downright menacing.

"A friend lent it to me. Fits pretty well, huh?" Ichigo squared his shoulders and straightened up.

"It's really cute." Rukia told him. "My brother will love it."

Then he teased Renji because it just  _had_  to be done. "I'm digging those sandals you're wearing Renji and all that bare leg. How do you suppose those Trojan warriors ever fought in the winter?"

"Stop looking at my sexy legs, Ichigo," Renji replied with mock arrogance. "I'm a taken man."

Ichigo scowled. "Trust me, you're not my type."

"Do you two  _ever_  stop?" Rukia scoffed at them. "Have you met up with nii-sama yet, Ichigo?"

"No, I haven't. I just got—" Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone vibrated next to his butt. He slid the phone out of his back pocket. It read:

_Are you here yet?_

_I'm at the bar in need of your rescue_

_Byakuya_

"Looks like he needs me, if you'll excuse me," Ichigo told everyone and headed for the bar on the other side of the room. On his way there he wandered by the buffet tables that offered an amazing array of beautiful food. But he wasn't interested in anything except the  _macaron_ that Byakuya mentioned would be here. He saw them on elegant glass displays right in the middle of the buffet, proudly in the center. On one and two tiered platters, all the  _macaron_  were set in a black and orange pattern.

It felt really good to know he was a part of that. He kept moving in search of the baker.

Byakuya spotted Ichigo straight away. All the mind-numbing chatter about a business he had long left behind faded from his attention. He held up a hand absentmindedly, grateful to be able to find an excuse to end the tiresome conversations about the financial market.

He wandered from the bar crowded with guests, making his way to Ichigo. Even with the white shako cap with a large white plume sticking out of the top, covering most of his orange hair, he knew it was his Ichigo. Byakuya stopped and waited, bringing the champagne he held calmly to his lips, his eyes admiring Ichigo's costume. The younger man wore a military-styled marching band uniform. It was entirely white, even his shiny patent leather shoes. The only parts of his costume that were not white were the set of double brass buttons on the high waisted jacket, the golden rank cords around his shoulders and the blue sash across his front. The fitted jacket and straight-legged pants accentuated Ichigo's height and lean form.

Byakuya licked the champagne from his lips.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said breathily as he stood before him, eyes gazing over his lover's costume. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You came just at the right time. These company events are quite brutal." Byakuya managed to tell him. His eyes were still roving over Ichigo delicious appearance. "My, you look dashing."

"Wow. So do you." A boyish smile appeared on Ichigo's face. Byakuya was dressed up like a magician in a black jacket with long coat tails, a silky black embroidered waistcoat and a smart black bow tie at the collar of a crisp white shirt underneath. He wore a long black cape with a red silk underlining and a black top hat with a shiny red band. He also wore a pair of white gloves and shiny black shoes.

"I willed you to my side with my magic," Byakuya whispered coyly.

"Oh, I got your magical text." Ichigo waved his phone in his hand and chuckled. "So, do you have anything inside that hat, like a rabbit or a dove?"

"Not exactly," Byakuya said in his even manner. He held out his glass for Ichigo to hold, and then he reached up and took off his hat. With one gloved hand, he pulled out a lumpy green plushie with brown arms and legs. It wore a beaded white crown and had beady black eyes and a weird grin on its face.

"Ta da."

Unsure of this magical feat, Ichigo asked perplexed. "Uh... what is that?"

"It's the Seaweed Ambassador," Byakuya explained somewhat proudly.

This time Ichigo was the one with the expressionless face. "I'm not even going to ask," he said carefully, chuckling again. But this time at Byakuya's quirky interests. He was dating an eccentric.

Not the least bit ruffled, Byakuya placed his plushie back into his hat and set it back on top of his head. "You don't have to ask because I will tell you, Ichigo. It is a small toy from when I was a child. My mother made it for me—I'm sure you can understand its value."

Now it all made sense. Ichigo cast a warm smile at Byakuya. "So, no matter how ugly that thing is you will always love it."

Byakuya glared at him. "How dare you call him ugly?"

Yikes! Ichigo tried to take it back. "I didn't mean ugly—it's just different, very different. It looks old or something."

Taking back his champagne glass, Byakuya turned away and drank the entire glass, clearly miffed.

Ichigo felt bad even though he was chuckling softly to himself over his indignant lover's bad temper. He had no idea how attached Byakuya was to that old toy. He placed one hand on Byakuya's shoulder and cooed in his ear. "I'm sorry, Bya-nana. Please don't be mad at me."

The chef said nothing. He just grunted.

"Aww, come on. I was a jerk and I'm sorry," Ichigo explained. "That was the best magic trick I ever saw because you  _really_  did surprise me with that thing." He reached around and took Byakuya's empty glass, and replaced it with his nearly full glass of champagne. "See, I'm even giving you my champagne because I really don't like it."

Still, Byakuya did not reply. However, he sipped Ichigo's champagne.

"Oooh! You're so stubborn!" Ichigo hissed with frustration but he wasn't about to give up. He was not a quitter. "How about this, later we can do anything you want in our costumes?"

This had Byakuya's interest piqued. "Anything...?"

"Anything," repeated Ichigo. "I'll do whatever you want."

 _That does sound intriguing._ Now Byakuya turned around, lifting his cool grey eyes to meet Ichigo's devilish russet ones. He tried to fight off a tiny smirk.

Ichigo had the gull to point it out, too. "I see that smile you're trying to hide. What do you want me to do? I know you like it when I—"

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki." Someone spoke up. The voice was friendly.

Ichigo stood at attention and spun around. His eyes widened. A burning sensation rose to his cheeks when he spotted an older version of Byakuya standing before him. The only major difference was the bright happy smile on this man's face that also happened to be dressed up like Sherlock Holmes. Complete with a deerstalker cap and beige suit with brown patches on his elbows and a smoking pipe clasped in his right hand.

Sōjun Kuchiki took one look at Ichigo's face and laughed openly, loudly even. "Uh-oh, I believe I have interrupted the sharing of sweet nothings between you two." He chuckled again roguishly. "I do apologize, but I am quite anxious to meet the man that my son frequently speaks of."

"Tch, father..." Byakuya chastised as he came to stand next to Ichigo, frowning softly. "Do you have to be so blunt?"

"Come now, Byakuya, you can have Ichigo for the rest of the evening. It is my turn to introduce myself and have a little chat with him. I'm Sōjun Kuchiki, Byakuya's father and CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises. Byakuya's grandfather will be with us shortly."

Ichigo could not believe this was Byakuya's father. He was  _nothing_  like how he had imagined. Even though he was older than Byakuya, the man still had aged very well. There were no wrinkles on his handsome face and his eyes were warm, friendly. The sudden spike of nerves and embarrassment began to slide away. This man extruded such ease, that Ichigo actually felt himself calming down.

He gave a respectful bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-sama. Thank you for letting me come to this event, I think it is a great thing you are doing tonight. Also, I can't help but imagine what kind of tax break this is for you."

"Thank you, Ichigo. May I call you that? You may call me Sōjun, I would prefer it."

Ichigo glanced at Byakuya for a moment, wondering how different father and son really were. He replied. "Of course you may call me that, Sōjun-san."

Sōjun chuckled again lightly. "And yes you understand the necessity to participate in charities. However, I believe in participating only in charities I believe in the most, even if for the tax break. Don't you agree, Ichigo?"

"That makes sense and it brings a certain amount of respect to your company," Ichigo mentioned.

"That's a given," Sōjun replied easily. "So, I hear that you've recently acquired your Associate's degree in accounting but you haven't had any luck finding a position. What a shame, you seem like a smart young man."

"Thank you, sir." Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yes, I did recently finish a two year course in accounting, I've been looking for a junior position but now..." He glanced at Byakuya again. "I've been fortunate to be able to work for your son. I'm grateful to him for putting up with me and teaching me how to work in a pastry kitchen."

This time Sōjun discreetly glanced at Byakuya. And Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded slightly in return.

"I have a proposal for you, Ichigo. There is a position that just opened up in our offices for a junior accountant. One of our staff has gone on maternity leave and we need to fill that position. I would like to give  _you_  that opportunity." Sōjun watched Ichigo carefully as he stuck the pipe he was holding between his teeth, acting sly as if he really was Sherlock Holmes.

It felt as if the world began to fall around him, as if the floor was about to disappear. Ichigo was not sure he heard that correctly. "You want to give me a job?"

"Yes," Sōjun replied.

"But I...I—" Ichigo began to stammer. He looked over at Byakuya who didn't appear surprised or upset. In fact, he seemed rather calm. "What about the café? I can't leave you to do all that work by yourself."

Byakuya levelled his eyes on Ichigo. "What do you mean? I managed without you for quite some time on my own. And I can do so again if you wish to take up my father's offer."

This was the ultimate decision that Ichigo had be avoiding since he started working at the café. Inside, he didn't want to stop working for Byakuya because he wanted to be close to him. On the other hand, he'd spent so much on school and it seemed sacrilegious to waste it. However, he had spent three weeks learning a new craft and loved every second of it. Ichigo had to wonder. Was it all because of Byakuya, or did he actually discover something he was truly and honestly good at?

Inside Ichigo's head, he could hear his own father praising him for finally landing a real job. Still he was hesitating.

"Ichigo, this is a rare opportunity," Byakuya reminded him. "I will not be angry with you if you decide to take it. Perhaps this is a chance to discover what drives you."

 _What drives me?_  Ichigo studied Byakuya's face for clarification of that statement. What did Byakuya mean exactly? Did he mean that finally he could begin a career that he had studied countless nights for?

Ichigo sighed heavily. "You're right, Byakuya. I've sat on the fence for too long and I'd be stupid not to take it," he said firmly, bowing at Sōjun deeply. "Thank you for giving me this chance. I will not fail you."

"Ha-ha, such a serious young man." Sōjun alleged. "I'm sure you'll do a splendid job. You can start Monday and report to the acting manager, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He is young like yourself but a spitfire worker. You do know where our offices are located, correct?"

"Of course," Ichigo answered quietly, his mind overloading with thoughts now.

"Grandfather," Byakuya announced. "I'm glad you could be here."

Ichigo swivelled his head at the new person.  _It's an even older Kuchiki. Man, it's just bomb after bomb being dropped on my head tonight_ , Ichigo thought incredibly. He felt a painful throb pulse in his head as he spotted the older Kuchiki with a bushy white moustache, a head of grey hair underneath a sakat and a stern wrinkled face. He was wearing a feudal styled Japanese monk costume, complete with black and yellow robes, white tabi socks and woven slippers.

"This is Genrei Kuchiki, my father and Byakuya's grandfather. He is still a fellow CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises and a stubborn old coot." Sōjun teased as both Byakuya and Genrei closed their eyes disapprovingly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Genrei Kuchiki regarded Ichigo with cool indifference, settling slate-grey eyes on him.

Ichigo knew now where Byakuya inherited his eye colour from among other things. Even though this man was elderly, he in no way showed any signs of weakness, he stood straight and proud and his voice was clear and direct. Ichigo could not help but smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Genrei Kuchiki-sama," he said politely, bowing.

The old man got right to the point. "What are your intentions with my grandson?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the hint of suspicion in Genrei's voice. "I... ahh, well..."

"Grandfather..." Byakuya cut in coolly. "Do not embarrass him with inquiries like that. I am no longer a boy—I can take care of myself. Ichigo is my partner and I hope for him to remain as such for a long time."

Genrei scoffed.

Ichigo was embarrassed but also irritated that anyone—yes, even Byakuya's grandfather,  _dare_  question his loyalties to him. The more he played over that accusing tone of Genrei's in his mind the angrier he felt. "I'm in love with Byakuya." He blurted cockily.

That caught the old man by surprise, his eyes widened significantly.

Sōjun's eyes crested warmly.

Byakuya was silently staring at Ichigo, awed by his audacity in front of his esteemed grandfather and awed by his revelation of his feelings towards him. For once, Byakuya could not stop a blush that heated up his face.

Unexpectedly, Genrei chuffed with amusement, surprising both Sōjun and Byakuya. "I see," he muttered. "Then you will appease each other's nature. I can see that about you."

Ichigo flustered at that.

Sōjun clapped a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "What can I say? You have made my old man laugh and caused my son to blush. What's your secret?"

And Ichigo thought  _his_  family was crazy. "I don't know what you mean, Sōjun-san. I just spoke the truth."

"Oh, I know it is. That's infrequent these days." Sōjun expressed knowingly. "You see very little honesty with the kind of sharks I deal with everyday." He added. "Well, I will leave you two alone now. Good luck on your first day, Ichigo. And thank you both for the delicious  _macaron_ —I ate about half a dozen of them." Lastly, Sōjun glanced at his son. "Byakuya, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"

Byakuya nodded and followed his father.

Ichigo watched them go and waited patiently for Byakuya's return. Then he glanced at Genrei who was studying him with a rigid haughty stare.

Ichigo sweat dropped. It must be a Kuchiki trait.


	13. It Will be Alright, My Sweet Ichigo

After the Halloween fundraiser, after all the fuss and mingling with friends, Byakuya took Ichigo back to his place.

"You've been very quiet all evening, Ichigo. Is everything alright?" Byakuya wondered as he closed the door to his apartment.

Ichigo slipped off his shiny white leather shoes. "Yeah, I just have a roaring headache. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a bit overwhelmed with everything that happened tonight. I didn't expect your father to offer me a job. I mean, I'm grateful it's just..."

Byakuya nodded with understanding. "Indeed," he said and offered to make some tea, taking off his top hat and setting it on the kitchen table for now. Wakame Taishi peered up at him from within.

"No tea for me, thanks," Ichigo murmured quietly.

Byakuya studied Ichigo with concern. "Why don't you go lay down on the bed? I'll be with you shortly," he offered delicately.

Without a reply, Ichigo wandered into the bedroom and flounced back on top of the white down comforter like a heavy sack of rice, feet dangling over the end. He lay there staring up at the ceiling, thinking, his head throbbed. A groan emitted from his throat and he closed his eyes, laying an arm over his eyes.

Byakuya made himself a cup of hot tea before joining Ichigo in his room. He set his cup down on the nightstand on top of a coaster. Then he went over to the big window in his bedroom and swung the curtains closed so the sun would not bother them in the morning. When he turned around, he took a moment to gaze softly at Ichigo who lay on his bed still wearing his marching band costume, including the white feathered cap. It was as if he was blending into his comforter like a seasoned ninja.

"Byakuya...?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

Ichigo spoke with his arm still over his face. "Do you love me, too?"

Taken aback a little, Byakuya took a breath before he answered. "More than anything," he confessed, even though saying it made his palms perspire and he fleetingly thought of Hisana, a flash of anxiety passed through is veins. But he also knew what his heart was telling him, he remembered what his father told him, and he wanted to tell this man on his bed how much he really meant to him in words.

A gentle smile appeared on Ichigo's face. "I can't believe I told your grandfather that to his face. It just came out—I meant it but it wasn't how I imagined telling you. Sorry if I put you on the spot, Byakuya. Do you think he hates me?"

Slowly, Byakuya moved towards the bed and glanced down at the redhead who was now staring at him with such loving soulful eyes. "I admire your bravery, Ichigo. And surely my grandfather does as well." Then Byakuya made an incredulous sound. "I admit I enjoyed the look of surprise on his face." It was a rare treat.

"I thought he was going to shout at me."

"Grandfather doesn't shout very often," Byakuya explained calmly. He produced a small chuckle of amusement and thought back to his childhood. "Trust me it was not easy, but I have provoked him once or twice in my youth."

"Why am I not surprised," Ichigo could not help but tease.

Byakuya sat down on the bed, his back to Ichigo. He pulled open the drawer to his nightstand and reached for the bottle of pain relievers. He extracted two pills and handed them over to Ichigo.

Ichigo sat up, a cup of tea offered to him. "Thanks," he said and swallowed the medicine down with a careful sip of tea. He handed Byakuya back his cup and resumed lying down.

Tipping the cup to his own lips, Byakuya sampled his tea. He, too, needed to unwind after such an eventful evening. Having Ichigo meet his family tonight was incredibly daunting, but it was important to him. His father could be such a handful sometimes but Ichigo managed him so well. Byakuya was very proud. Right now, however, it was clear that Ichigo was in a state of discord and required some reassurance over his current situation. He understood. It was humbling that Ichigo felt that he could share his thoughts with him instead of returning to his own home to harbour the indecision alone.

"Do you think I'm making the right choice, Byakuya? Tell me I'm wrong and I'll come back to work for you in a heartbeat."

Byakuya set his cup back down on the nightstand carefully and peered down at him from above.

Ichigo looked up into those alluring grey eyes that threatened to hypnotize him. He brushed aside some of Byakuya's silky raven hair that was tickling his neck.

"I will tell you no such thing," Byakuya offered curtly. "However, I will tell you this. My kitchen will always be available to you. Do not forget that." Byakuya leaned down and planted a few kisses on Ichigo's face. "Now make love to me," he whispered.

Ichigo groaned despairingly. "How can I do that when I feel like the world's largest shit? I feel like I'm letting you down and that's the last thing I  _ever_  want to do, Byakuya. I was just starting to get the hang of everything—the  _mise en place_ , the crazy French terms, the routine—we work so well together."

Byakuya knew it in his heart that Ichigo would come to realize that he belonged in the kitchen, whether it was working alongside him or not. He was certain, confident, that Ichigo had a natural talent for the culinary arts, but the younger man just did not realize it yet. This was something he already explained to his father that day at Hisana's grave, the day he asked his father to give Ichigo a job. How long it would take—well, that he was uncertain. Ichigo was a very stubborn man—Byakuya dare say more so than he. He knew that Ichigo would excel at any job he did because that was just the kind of man Ichigo was. The true question was would he be at peace doing those other jobs?

Sometimes the best way to figure out what one wanted or needed out of life was to take a risk, try something new. Byakuya knew that lesson well and he was a lot happier for it with his café and his work. Now he wanted to give Ichigo this chance. Most people changed careers a few times in life and that was all right. If Ichigo did not take this risk, he would only have regrets later. He would only wonder if he should be doing something else with his life.

Even his father, Sōjun, was prepared if Ichigo decided accounting wasn't his thing. In fact, his father knew it would only be a matter of time. But then again, if he was wrong and Ichigo really did discover that he enjoyed the office life more, than Byakuya would be satisfied in knowing he'd done the correct thing. He did not want to feel responsible for wasting Ichigo's time.

In the mean time, Byakuya wished for nothing more than to calm his new beloved from the pressure he was feeling now. Since, in hindsight, it was partly of his making and he felt a bit guilty. Byakuya smoothed a few dark strands of hair away from his face with his fingers as he watched Ichigo.

"Yes, we do work well together," he agreed adorningly. "I support you taking this opportunity. I will find someone to help in the kitchen, so there is no need to feel this way. You are not letting me down. Why won't you believe this?"

"Because, you say that but you don't mean it," Ichigo retort resentfully, sounding a bit like an overgrown child. "Maybe you asked your father to give me a job out of pity."

How very close, and alarming, Ichigo was with his speculation, however, he was mistaken about the context in which Byakuya had asked his father to give Ichigo a job. Byakuya reproached, "Ichigo, I  _do not_  just say anything and there is no need to pity you. I would never ask my father to do something for such a callous reason."

"Bullshit..."

" _Kurosaki Ichigo."_  Byakuya said his coldest, darkest tone. "You're being intolerable. What am I to say?"

"Why can't you just say you don't want to see me go?  _Huh?_  Maybe I would like it if you said something like  _that!_  Instead you keep talking like you can't wait to get rid of me." Ichigo complained loudly, the pain he felt was clearly all over his face.

"I see." Byakuya answered his ears still ringing from Ichigo's outburst. "You're right, I'm being insensitive." Something about what Ichigo just said bothered him. "May I ask you something?"

Ichigo grumbled inaudibly.

"Do you believe that the title of baker or chef is worthy of pity?"

Astonished, Ichigo pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at Byakuya with a frown. "Why would you ask me such a question?" he snapped. "Of course I don't think that. I was talking about my sorry ass that still needs to pay off his student loan. Not because I think working in a kitchen is beyond me."

"I'm grateful to hear you say that."

"Byakuya, please don't ever doubt how much value I put into what you are. You are amazing and everything you do is amazing. I could never measure up to that."

"Do not say 'never', Ichigo."

Byakuya got off the bed and came to stand in front of Ichigo at the foot of the bed. Then he climbed slowly over his distressed redhead, knees on either side of Ichigo's hips and sat directly on his lap. He leaned down, his black and red magician cape enveloping them both and feathered kisses along Ichigo's strong jaw, hands propping himself up on either side of the bed.

"If you think for a second that I want you to leave my side at the café then you're not as intelligent as I thought. Of course, I need you, Ichigo. I need you in so many ways," Byakuya murmured in a sultry tone and bit his lover's ear lobe between his teeth.

"You're making this sexual," Ichigo protested but gave into a tiny whimper at Byakuya's sensual assault.

"I am trying to draw your mind from useless negativity. Forget about tomorrow, right now I need you and I am not just speaking of your body, Ichigo. I will always need you and right now you are being obstinate and childish."

This time Byakuya's words finally sunk in.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit nervous about working for your father and I'm taking it out on you. I wanted to make sure you're not just trying to get rid of me, it just felt that way somehow. I'm being stupid." Feeling a little more settled in mind, Ichigo smirked when he realized they were still in costume and Byakuya never looked more enticing sitting over top of him like this.

"I need you too. Can you forgive me?" Ichigo whispered.

"Of course," Byakuya replied.

"I know I promised we could play in our costumes tonight. But my head still hurts a little, that medicine hasn't kicked in yet. I dunno if I can even get it up." Ichigo chuckled with slight embarrassment now.

"I'm not in a rush, Ichigo," Byakuya explained. He got off Ichigo and repositioned himself against a few pillows, back against the headboard at the top of the bed. Then he patted his thigh. "Come here," he ordered gently.

Ichigo shuffled over and laid the back of his head against Byakuya's thigh. Byakuya took off Ichigo's feathered cap and softly began to pet over his hair, soothing away the headache.

"Better?"

Ichigo sighed with contentment, "So much better."

Byakuya switched hands and picked up his tea with the other. He sipped it quietly a few times before setting it back down. Oh yes, what a perfectly quiet moment.

"You really don't have to do this," Ichigo commented lightly.

"Just be quiet. I  _want_  to do this." Byakuya told him firmly, massaging his fingers against Ichigo's temple.

Obediently, Ichigo remained silent for a while as Byakuya eased his turmoil with a gentle brush of his hand. To think he ever thought of this man as a cold—handsome—heartless jerk was beyond him. It was clear that Byakuya needed him and that Ichigo was just acting like an immature brat. How beautiful this was without the pretenses, without the walls, without the masks. It seemed as if everything was falling into place, as if life had meaning for him after all. This new job— he would prove himself worthy to Sōjun Kuchiki, he would make Byakuya proud of him, and he would do what he set out to do in the first place after he finished school. Even if that small voice of doubt still whispered in his ear...

Byakuya's fingernails raked across his scalp with just enough pressure to raise every fine hair on Ichigo's body. He trembled. The sensation drove a low moan from his throat.

"Mmm, you're  _soooo_  good at this." Ichigo sighed, his toes curling with divine pleasure.

The baker remained silent, simply watching his lover's handsome face, enjoying the soft thickness of Ichigo's orange locks between his fingers. He studied every detail of Ichigo's striking features, the shape of his russet brows, the way his lashes rest on his cheek when his eyes closed. Removing his hand from Ichigo's hair, Byakuya brushed the pad of his thumb gently across the tips of those lashes and then over his eyebrow. He touched his face tenderly. Ichigo remained peaceful and still; submitting himself entirely to Byakuya's wandering touch.

Quietly, Ichigo turned his head and gazed up at Byakuya, amazed by his soft caresses. They watched each other silently, wordless vows of affection shared simply by expression.

Ichigo shifted and lay on his stomach now, resting his cheek against Byakuya's thigh. His own hand began to wander, smoothing along the rich material of Byakuya's black trousers, fingers mapping out the flesh and muscle beneath the clothing. His hand moved dangerously close into the warmer nook between Byakuya's legs, fingers brushing against noticeably softer skin underneath the clothing. Gently, Ichigo massaged his hand up and over the mound between Byakuya's legs.

Byakuya groaned softly.

In moments, Ichigo felt the swelling of flesh grow against his hand. He closed his eyes and rubbed the side of his face there, one hand still groping over the clothing, smoothing up across Byakuya's embroidered waistcoat.

"You really are a magician," Ichigo said with a husky voice now. "You've cured me of my headache and instead given me a hard-on for you." He nosed all around Byakuya's crotch, smirking all the while. "And you've given one to yourself."

Byakuya chuffed at Ichigo's cheekiness. "I still desire that you make love to me, Ichigo Kurosaki." He was sure to use his most alluring tone.

"How can I say no to that? If that's what you want." Ichigo mused. Carefully, Ichigo undid Byakuya's belt, unzipped his pants and fumbled a little with undergarments until his fingers found what they sought. He took out swollen flesh all hot and pink, sprung up before him like a juicy lollipop. He stroked Byakuya's hard cock in his hand, leaning down to flick his tongue delicately off the tip.

"Mmmm..." Byakuya sighed quietly.

Lying against the pillows, Byakuya watched as Ichigo's orange head bobbed before him, his hot wet mouth wrapped around his length. Byakuya's lips parted and he released exalted breaths when he felt the head of his cock reaching the back of Ichigo's throat over and over and  _over_  again... He reached down and placed a hand on top of Ichigo's hair, which smoothed along his back and over the crisp white band uniform. His hand swept over the swell of Ichigo's rear end, which he squeezed with decadence.

A wet succulent sound mingled with Ichigo's mewls of satisfaction, his eyes darting up to watch his lover enraptured by his talents. Byakuya's eyes were dark with arousal, his eyelids heavy with pleasure. Ichigo slid his free hand under Byakuya's white shirt underneath his waistcoat, smoothing a hand across his abdomen. The skin was warm and smooth, taut and firm, simply feeling his skin made Ichigo's dick swell.

"I can't get enough of you," Ichigo whispered, taking a moment to catch his breath, stroking Byakuya's length that was moist from his sucking. "I said I would do anything you want. Is there something you'd like me to do?"

Byakuya had a naughty idea. "Why don't you open the front of your uniform for me and unzip your trousers," Byakuya recommended as if he were suggesting Ichigo make him breakfast.

With a wily grin, Ichigo got to his knees and began to undo the brass buttons, then the white shirt underneath, a raging blush appearing on his cheeks. He then loosened his shiny white belt and opened the front of his pants while Byakuya watched him coolly.

"Now what?" Ichigo wondered somewhat shyly, curious to see what Byakuya wished of him.

"Touch yourself," was the simple order.

Now Ichigo balked. "Y-you want me to... to put on a show for you? I dunno..." He looked away bashfully. "Next you'll be asking me to do a strip tease. Wouldn't that be crazy?"

A mysterious sparkle virtually lit up Byakuya's eyes.

"Geez, Byakuya," Ichigo whined. "No...  _no way_."

"Then you should not suggest such things," Byakuya chided reasonably. This innocent act before Byakuya had him teetering on the edge of sublime delight. He just had to say. "You could not be more adorable, Ichigo. I simply want to admire you, what is wrong with that? Do not worry, I won't ask you do anything absurd."

Eyes shifting with uncertainty, Ichigo replied, "How about I'll touch myself if you do the same."

He thought about it. "A fair proposition," Byakuya agreed. His fingers reached for the buttons of his waistcoat but Ichigo stopped him.

"I don't mean I want you to undress. I mean I want you to stroke yourself," Ichigo claimed, his face burning hotter.

A wayward tug brought up one end of Byakuya's mouth. "I see," he said complacently and clasped his long fingers around his own erection, his eyes regarded Ichigo directly as he did so.

Ichigo licked his lips and tentatively spread his uniform open a little bit more, showing off a bit more skin and rubbed a hand over his chest and down along his stomach.

"Oh yes," murmured Byakuya deeply. "There's no need to be shy."

This was an experience that Ichigo never had before. Sex was usually basic for him. Although, it seemed Byakuya was a man that enjoyed some visual stimulation, to watch his prize unfold before his eyes. It was exciting and new to Ichigo. His eyes were riveted on Byakuya as he stroked himself for him. Even though he felt a bit silly, it only lasted a moment, because he realized just how fucking hot Byakuya could be. He had a firm grip on himself, eyes smoldering with his naughty act.

Byakuya gave a small sigh of displeasure. "You've stopped moving."

"Oh, sorry," Ichigo said and tried be more sexy. He imagined Byakuya's hands were on him instead and traced his palms a bit more sensually across the defined muscles of his abdomen. He let his hands move back up and along his neck, tilting his head back as he would if Byakuya were the one kissing along his throat. He wore a goofy smile on his face when he returned his eyes back to his lover's actions.

They feasted upon each other with their eyes for a while. Ichigo loosened up once he got over the initial clumsiness and awkwardness of this new activity. His couldn't get enough of how Byakuya watched him. So intent. So cool and hard. His enjoyment was evident by the expression in his eyes. And if felt good to have those beautiful eyes on him like this.

"I've never done this before," Ichigo admitted.

"A pity..."

The redhead chuckled. "You're something else, Byakuya. You really are."

"Are you not enjoying this?"

Ichigo watched silently for a moment as Byakuya gingerly touched himself with full long strokes. He imagined this might be what Byakuya looked like when he touched himself when he was alone, when he needed that release, when there was no one there to do it for him.

"Oh yeah—I am. I could watch you do that for hours." Feeling as if he was not giving his all, Ichigo slipped a hand into his own shorts and removed his arousal, stroking himself in time with Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled wickedly. "Beautiful..."

Ichigo never had anyone watch him masturbate. His cheeks still burned hotly. "This is fun, but I dunno if I can get off this way," he declared honestly.

"Then come kiss me," Byakuya relented. "I don't want you to get off just yet." He settled himself down a bit so that he could lay back completely with his head on the pillow, raven hair fanning out around his head. Ichigo came down over top of him, hands propped on either side of his lover's head, laying his body flush against Byakuya's and kissed him passionately. Intensely aroused, Byakuya opened his mouth and savoured a long wet kiss with Ichigo. Their tongues melted against one another and their exposed skin touched. Ichigo ground his hips against Byakuya, eliciting a sweet moan from his lover.

Pushing himself up, Ichigo decided it was time he took control. "I want to put it inside of you so badly," he murmured softly.

"I am waiting," Byakuya replied.

Ichigo eagerly removed the other man's trousers and tossed them aside. Then he unbuttoned the waistcoat and then the man's shirt, pushing the material aside, revealing his lover's smooth pale chest. It was very sexy to Ichigo as Byakuya lay completely exposed in a pool of fine red satin that swirled around him. It was as if he had been savagely undressed and presented before Ichigo as a gift. He reached for the lube that he knew Byakuya kept in his nightstand and prepared himself.

With a grin, Ichigo said. "You're such a tart, laying here half naked and still wearing that cape."

Byakuya only gazed back quietly and heatedly.

With a chuff, Ichigo crawled back over and Byakuya spread his legs, giving Ichigo a place to settle between them. Ichigo was already breathing heavily with the sight before him. Now he was breathing a little harder with the anticipation of the liberties at his disposal. But he wanted to do this properly. He wanted to make Byakuya nearly beg for it.

Ichigo brought his lips to the inside of Byakuya's thigh, feathering kisses there.

Byakuya dropped his head back against the pillow, moaning softly.

Ichigo smiled a little, knowing he was bending Byakuya to his will. He continued to kiss and sample the sweet skin of his lover's inner thigh with his lips and tongue. He even nibbled delicately as he moved his mouth closer to the more sensitive areas of his body. Ichigo nosed right in the fold and he suckled gently, drawing his tongue wetly across flesh, making Byakuya tremble. Evilly, Ichigo bypassed Byakuya's aching arousal that rest across his navel, hot and swollen, eagerly waiting for contact.

Ichigo simply continued to tease with his mouth and tongue, wanting to savour the skin on the other leg.

"Ichigo..." It almost sounded like a plea.

"What the matter, Byakuya. Am I driving you crazy?"

"You are."

"Good."

Ichigo gave a throaty chuckle and continued his assault. As he tasted his lover, he pressed a finger deep inside carefully. While he fingered, Ichigo explored all those areas he had ignored earlier with his tongue. When he was satisfied that Byakuya was wound up taut like a guitar string, Ichigo spread his lover's legs a little wider and guided himself inside.

Byakuya sucked air over his teeth.

Completely wrapped in Byakuya's heat, Ichigo's eyes rolled back in pure bliss. "Oh shit... you feel so  _fucking_  good."

Slowly, at first, Ichigo moved his hips, gliding with ease. He simply wanted to savour the feeling for a moment, to watch the divine agony on Byakuya's beautiful face, those delicate brows creased, his teeth gritted, eyes squeezed shut tight. And when he wrapped his arms around Byakuya's legs and thrust a little harder, Ichigo almost lost it when he let out a small cry. But he didn't let up the pace, he thrust even harder just so he could keep making Byakuya grunt and moan.

"Oh yes," Byakuya hissed.

_Thrust!_

"Byakuya—fuck."

"Keep going. Don't stop."

_Thrust! Thrust!_

"I'm not stopping!"

Byakuya was holding onto Ichigo's biceps in a vice grip as he pounded into him, his body on fire and shimmering with perspiration. If Ichigo kept up this pace, he was going to come too quickly and he wanted to enjoy this a little more, he wanted to feel Ichigo inside of him longer. He felt so good. Byakuya pushed his hands against Ichigo's chest and urged him back.

"Lie down," Byakuya requested, panting softly.

Ichigo pulled out and changed positions. He took over Byakuya's spot against the pillows and laid back, his chest rising and falling quickly, his breath moving fast over his lips.

Byakuya climbed on top of him.

"Oh my g-gawd," Ichigo stammered watching as Byakuya sat down on his cock. He began to ride him, knees spread wide, his magician cape slipping and sliding over Ichigo's thighs and knees behind him. Byakuya's face was flushed pink, his brows knotted in rapture. Ichigo watched his cock filling his lover who rode him with unadulterated joy.

"This is amazing."

"Mmm... yes," Byakuya panted agreeably.

Ichigo thrust up a few times, causing Byakuya to whine softly as they fucked on his bed. Reaching over, Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's neglected length and stroked him vigorously. They kept at it until Byakuya announced he was close.

"Turn around," Ichigo insisted. "Please."

Byakuya complied and straddled Ichigo the opposite way, his back to Ichigo's face. He placed his feet outside of Ichigo's thighs. In this position, Ichigo regained some control. And he did not hold back. Ichigo thrust up into the man on top of him as hard as he could, skin smacking off skin powerfully. Byakuya's hair shivered and shook across Ichigo's face and chest as he got slammed so hard he shuddered, sighing loudly, coming all over his navel. A moment later Ichigo joined him, jerking into Byakuya until he spent every last drop.

Panting for air, Byakuya licked his lips that were now parched, his throat dry from all the heavy breathing. He climbed off Ichigo and reached for his cold cup of tea. He drank it all in a few swallows.

Byakuya wore that calm look on his face and peered over at Ichigo who gazed at him incredulously.

"I can't speak right now," Ichigo said quietly. "You've taken all the words out of my mouth."

Byakuya chuckled softly. He leaned back down and kissed against Ichigo's ear tenderly. He whispered, "I love you, my sweet Ichigo."


	14. The Lucky Office Cook

Monday morning arrived a lot faster than Ichigo would have liked. He straightened his tie awkwardly, a tie that Byakuya had given him yesterday. Byakuya explained that he had worn the grey silk tie on his first day when he started at Kuchiki Enterprises many years ago. He had given it to Ichigo as a token of his pride and for luck on his first day.

Ichigo pressed his palm to the tie as if somehow it would give him the strength to walk into the tall, imposing building that stood before him. He peered up the side of the blue-tinted, mirrored glass building, its peak slanted like a half-cut diamond. He could see his reflection in the glass as he got closer, his orange hair stood out greatly against the tailored black suit he wore. It was such a difference from the chef coat he'd been wearing for the last three weeks.

Ichigo berated himself.

Everything in his life was perfect, beyond perfect, he had won Byakuya's heart and their new relationship was momentous. He felt as long as Byakuya was in his life, nothing, simply nothing, could bring him down. How lucky could one person be? What if he had never wandered into that café and seen Byakuya on the other side of the window? Ichigo didn't even want to think about that.

Now he had this new job waiting for him at this huge firm all thanks to his new boyfriend.

So why could he not feel supremely happy about all this?

Ichigo let out an anxious breath and marched into the building. The lobby was ridiculously huge and open, the floors shone as if he walked over a melting sheet of ice and two security guards stood on either side like imperial guards. The receptionist behind a grand front desk gave Ichigo directions to the 3rd floor where all of the firm's human resources and administrations were handled.

He was to report to his new boss and office manager, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Walking off the elevator, Ichigo entered an enormous floor completely filled with cubicles. The hum and buzz of people talking on the phone, fingers tapping the keys of their computers reached Ichigo's ears. The office was very tidy and organized and all around them windows gave a panoramic view of the outside world in its perimeter. It wasn't the type of office that made one feel completely shut out—unless you were the unlucky one that got a cubicle somewhere in the middle. Then you would have to stand occasionally to remind yourself that the beige walls dividing the cubicles were not the only thing to look at.

Many curious eyes were directed on Ichigo as he stood there surveying the office.

A shorter man with spiky white hair and a youthful, yet, handsome face approached him. He wore a clean dark suit with an emerald green tie. He wore a serious expression. The turquoise colour of his eyes didn't help warm his stern glare.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, I was told you were starting today." He said his tone direct and to the point. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am your office manager. It's nice to meet you."

Ichigo could tell right away that this man was a no-nonsense individual. He gave a slight bow. "Yes, thanks again for this opportunity. I will do my best."

"I'm glad to hear that. Come with me and I'll get you sorted out," Toshiro told him. "I'll show you where you'll be stationed and give you some paperwork to fill out. We'll need your information to set up your payroll and benefits."

They walked through the office, Ichigo nodded and smiled at a few people he caught watching them as they passed by. When they stopped, a tiny piece of Ichigo's heart sank when Toshiro led him to a cubicle almost dead center on this floor, nowhere near the windows overlooking the city, just back-to-back beige wall. He was like a hamster in a maze.

"This is where you'll be working. I have already placed a few binders on your desk with our firm's policies and expectations this company will require of you. I urge you to read them and familiarize yourself with our systems. You'll be in charge of updating and preparing monthly financial statements—you are familiar with this, yes?"

"Of course," Ichigo replied.

"Good. Then just take a seat and I'll be back with the resource paperwork shortly. Take your time and read everything thoroughly," Toshiro suggested. He turned to leave but spun around again. "I expect nothing but the best from you, assignments handed in promptly—I don't like to hear unnecessary excuses. Understand?"

Ichigo straightened up quickly and nodded. "I understand," he said clearly. "You don't have to worry about that."

Toshiro nodded firmly. "Excellent. Oh, I almost forgot." The manager dug something out of his pocket. He handed over a key card that had the company name on it, including Ichigo's name and a barcode. "You're ID card. Make sure to wear it at all times while in the building."

"Yes, sir," Ichigo said and clipped it to his lapel.

With a final nod, Toshiro wandered off and left Ichigo to his own devices for a few moments. Quietly, Ichigo took a seat, placing his carryall on top of his desk. He took a deep breath, glad that the initial introduction was over. Now he just had to get himself organized with the firm's operations and he will be all set.

Just as Ichigo took a seat at his new desk and opened the huge black binder on the company policies, someone poked their head up on the other side of his cubicle. "You must be the new guy. I couldn't help but overhear you're Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" A friendly looking man with tousled brown hair was smiling at him.

"Yes that's right. Nice to meet you." Ichigo stood up and held out his hand.

The other man shook his hand boisterously. "The name is Keigo, Keigo Asano. I just started last year. The work is kind of dull but money is money—I can't wait until my vacation, I've got two whole weeks. You're covering for Maiko Seguchi, right? The woman on maternity leave—I don't think she liked me very much, she barely talked to me. And boy... it can sure get boring here sometimes so if you have a decent work neighbour that's great!"

Ichigo studied this yappy man carefully, taking his hand back and resuming his seat. He didn't want to get caught spending his time chatting with co-workers so casually on his first day and give the wrong impressions. "Yes, I'm covering for her. I hope that they will like my performance and keep me even after she returns. If you'll excuse me, I really need to read this stuff." Ichigo began to scan the contents inside of the thick leather bound binder, hoping Keigo would leave him alone for now.

"Oh right, right. Definitely don't want to annoy the manager, he gets really annoyed when we loaf around. You'd think he was managing soldiers instead of accountants." Keigo laughed a bit too loudly.

"Mr. Asano!"

Keigo's eyes widened with fear at the sound of Toshiro's voice.

"See what I mean?" Keigo whispered and a made a small whip-cracking sound before disappearing below the other side of the cubicle.

Ichigo shook his head.  _Why do I have to be stuck with the annoying co-worker?_

Diligently, Ichigo spent the next few hours reading the manuals, filling out necessary paperwork for his employment and learning the systems this company used. Thankfully, he remembered most of what he'd learned in school although that was a little bit different, but it had the same principles. In no time, he was reading over the work and getting himself caught up.

By lunchtime, he felt a lot more secure about his first day. He patted his grey tie and smiled to himself. Perhaps Byakuya's tie did bring him luck after all. Thinking about Byakuya, Ichigo wondered what he might be up to today. It was Monday so it was still his day off after all.

Ichigo discovered that the entire first floor of the building consisted of shops and even had a food court where most of the staff went to for lunch. He was sending a text to Byakuya when he wandered by a bakery and stopped to eye all the confections. Grunting softly, Ichigo did not think any of the pastries looked as good as the ones Byakuya made. Not even close. It was evident that this pastry wasn't even prepared on the premises but rather came from an outside source. He'd learned that much from working in the café.

Pfft! They did not even have any chocolate mousse, Ichigo noticed sadly.

Later in the day when he was in the photocopy room, Ichigo overheard two women speaking to each other as they printed off documents on the photocopier next to his.

"My granddaughter requested strawberry shortcake for her birthday." Spoke the older woman with greying hair to a slightly younger woman.

"Kids these days," said the younger woman with a click of her tongue. "Where do they get these ideas? I wouldn't even know where to start if my kids asked me for that. Why not just pick one up at a bakery?"

"Oh no, I really want to make it myself—that's half the fun, Aika-san." She laughed. "I see why you aren't part of the Office Cooking Club."

The younger woman sighed. "Chiyo-san, I could never be part of your guy's club. Everything I try to make ends up black and charred. I hate cooking." She shook her head and shrugged. "My husband usually does it."

"That's alright, not everyone can cook. You're lucky to have such an understanding husband. I'm just wondering what can I do so it actually tastes good. Do I just use ready-made whip cream straight from the container or do I try that thirty-five percent stuff?" The older woman was wondering aloud.

Ichigo could not help himself. "You could sweeten the thirty-five percent with icing sugar and vanilla," he blurted out. "Then it becomes something called  _chantilly_. You can even do it by hand with a whisk if you don't have a mixer. It's so much nicer than the ready-made stuff. Healthier, too..."

The older woman peered over curiously at the orange-haired person with her brown eyes, her brows raised. "Oh? Is that the secret to why it tastes so good?"

Nodding, Ichigo replied, "Yup. I can write down the recipe for shortcake if you like. All you need is a spring form pan for your cake batter."

The old woman smiled happily. "I have one of those pans. Just last week we discussed those at our cooking club during lunch. Say, you're the new guy that just started today, right?"

Ichigo stepped away from the photocopying machine he was using and bowed to her. "Yes, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The older woman dressed nicely in a dark skirt and a white blouse started to twitter. "Like the strawberry shortcake, that's so cute," she said cheerfully much to Ichigo's dismay.

Ichigo gave a feeble laugh and hung his head in defeat, "Right, like the shortcake." He held up a hand. "It's alright, I'm getting used to hearing that these days."

"I'm Chiyo Fuyumoto and this is Aika Ito, we work in payroll."

"Nice to meet you both," Ichigo told them.

Before Ichigo knew it, he was recruited into the Office Cooking Club and was sharing his recipe for strawberry shortcake with Chiyo. Over the course of the day, he began receiving emails from others requesting the shortcake recipe and the method for its creation. Even though he was working in an office, he'd brought his recipe notebook with him from the café. Ichigo decided he couldn't leave his apartment this morning without it—what if there was something important he needed to put in it? Parting with it weighed heavily on his heart.

Ichigo was just slipping the notebook back into the satchel that rest under his desk when he heard Keigo murmur from the other side of his cubicle.

"Hey, isn't that the CEO of this company, Sōjun Kuchiki? What is he doing on our floor?" There was a pause. "Yikes! Ichigo, he's coming this way." Keigo quickly returned to his desk in a flurry.

Sōjun's voice loomed from within his cubicle. "What are you doing under your desk, Ichigo?"

Startled, Ichigo banged the back of his head off the edge of his desk as he went to sit up. He looked surprised to see that Byakuya's father had come to pay him a personal visit. Ichigo sat there rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I-I was just putting something in my bag, Kuchiki-san." Ichigo explained as he spied the CEO in his expensive suit, looking much more formidable than he had at the Halloween party dressed up as Sherlock Holmes. His navy blue suit was fitting and sharp and the lavender tie he wore made him appear a man from a GQ magazine or something. He was also one of the few businessmen he ever saw that could pull off having long hair, and still remain professional. The front swept stylishly to the side and the rest of his raven hair, with the greying temples, hung neatly around his shoulders. The man oozed refinement and class.

 _Must be another Kuchiki family trait,_  Ichigo thought cheekily. He was about to get up, feeling it was impolite to sit while the other man stood. However, Sōjun insisted he remain seated.

"Now what did I tell you at the party? Please call me Sōjun," he requested, his face calm but authoritative.

Ichigo was clearly unsure of this. "Even at work?" he wondered in a whisper.

There was not a soul inside of the building that would claim Sōjun Kuchiki to be anything less than a gentleman. For years, he's been the rock of Kuchiki Enterprises next to his own father Genrei Kuchiki, who founded the brokerage way back in the day. Sōjun was a benevolent man with a great sense of propriety when it came to handling his clients and his employees. He didn't believe in the harsh over-lording tactics of running a multi-billion dollar company. For a Kuchiki he was a rare gem that attracted people to him with his warmth and kindness, which was unheard of when it came to his father Genrei. But there wasn't a corporation around that wouldn't claim that Sōjun could strike as swiftly as a shark when need be.

Sōjun appeared amused. "I admire your professionalism but we aren't conducting business at the moment. So please relax, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded.

"I thought I'd come by to see how you are fairing. What do you think of this place so far?" Sōjun questioned curiously.

"It's a really  _big_  place," Ichigo replied with a chuckle. "But I've almost got myself all sorted out."

"That's terrific. Did you enjoy the Halloween party the other night? I believe we raised 5.5 million for the Children's Hospital."

"I really did and that's astounding. Everything was perfect, even the food. Thank you again for inviting me," Ichigo assured.

"That was really Byakuya's doing, I was just happy to oblige," Sōjun answered spryly.

Ichigo looked away shyly at the mention of Byakuya.

Sōjun chuckled to himself at Ichigo's reaction. "I really should be thanking you, Ichigo. but that isn't something we should discuss here. You've just started and I'm sure you have enough to contend with if you get my drift." He made a point of looking around the office for prying eyes. He didn't want to bring Ichigo unnecessary trouble with his co-workers if they discovered he was dating his son. Office politics could be  _so_  brutal. "If there is anything you need please feel free to drop by my office or call my phone." Sōjun placed his card with his cell phone number on it on top of Ichigo's desk. "Perhaps we can do lunch sometime."

Smiling, Ichigo nodded. "You're really too kind to me, Sōjun-san."

"Kind doesn't even begin to compare when you've become something so important to my family." Sōjun meant every word. Ichigo had brought happiness to his son's life and there wasn't anything that could measure up to that. He was eternally grateful. However, Sōjun wanted to learn for himself what was so special about Ichigo Kurosaki and he was beginning to see why Byakuya liked this young man so much. Ichigo was bright, friendly and he was truly handsome. "Well, I've taken up enough of your time. Good luck with everything, Ichigo. Say hello to my mini me when you see him." Sōjun chuckled and gave Ichigo a friendly pat on the shoulder before he turned and left.

Ichigo stood up to see him off, shaking his head at how parents could never quite stop talking about their fully-grown children as if they were still kids, even Byakuya's father. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo wondered suspiciously if his own father ever referred to him as a 'mini me'?

Half the heads in the office peered over their cubicles to watch the CEO leaving the office. Then they turned towards Ichigo direction. Amber eyes widened, Ichigo felt mildly alarmed with so many curious eyes watching him and he sat back down quickly.

Keigo popped up on the other side of the divider again. "Sōjun Kuchiki barely ever comes to our office, but he came  _straight_  over to you. Do you know him or something?"

Ichigo sighed. "I met him at the Halloween party. He was the one that offered me this job."

Keigo Asano was speechless for a moment. " _Wow..._  talk about lucky. You must have connections."

 _That connection would be Byakuya_ , Ichigo thought complacently but he was not about to tell this nosey co-worker that.

"I'm just glad that I haven't wasted the last two years of school, I owe Sōjun Kuchiki big time for this. I can't let him down."

* * *

The cool autumn air filled Byakuya's lungs as he jogged beside his friend Yoruichi who had dragged him outside for some exercise. The midday sun shone brightly and the sky was big blue blanket.

Byakuya felt invigorated.

They ran at a steady pace along a trail that ran alongside the Karakura River, it went under bridges overhead and through scenic parks. It was a popular place for bicyclists and runners, even people walking their dogs. Both wore their running shoes and black track pants. Byakuya had on a light blue zip-up with long sleeves and Yoruichi wore a black one.

Yoruichi's ponytail was swinging back and forth, as she ran. She looked over at Byakuya who had gone silent—he was checking out his phone. "A text from your lover boy?" she asked impishly.

"Yes." Byakuya managed a blunt stoic reply even though he was running. "He's asking me how my day is. I wonder if I should invite him over. It is his first day at his new job after all perhaps he'll be too tired."

"There is no such thing as 'tired' in a new relationship. You know you want to invite him over so stop over thinking it. Do something relaxing together I bet Ichigo will appreciate something like that." Yoruichi smiled warmly at her long time friend. She added. "You two are too cute. I swear if you could see your face right now I'd think I was running beside someone named Stan or something."

" _Stan...?"_

"It was the first name I thought of." Yoruichi waved if off. "Anyways, you could never be a Stan but I am enjoying this new Byakuya even though I think you've totally lost your mind by sending Ichigo off to your father." She held up a hand before Byakuya could protest. "But I get it and you do have a point. I hope that Ichigo will figure it out sooner than later. But let's forget about that for now, I wanna hear the good stuff already." She insisted almost gleefully. "We haven't really spoken much since that day at the farmer's market. You've been with Ichigo for a little while."

"What kind of good stuff...?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Do I really have to spell it out to you?"

Byakuya gave a wily smirk. Of course, he knew what she was talking about but Yoruichi would have to work harder than that for it. Still, no matter how much she pressed she would only get the bare minimum. Byakuya had much more self-control than that and he did not like to discuss intimate details of his personal affairs as if he were a guest on some foolish daytime talk show.

"Argh, you're being annoying on purpose, you brat," she moaned hopelessly. "I know you've seen Ichigo naked by now, right?"

"Indeed, I have." Byakuya grinned to himself. "And it was splendid."

Yoruichi giggled and nudged Byakuya with her elbow. "So at least give me a number out of ten."

Byakuya scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"Are you telling me you're content not sharing anything juicy about your cute new boyfriend? How can you stand it?" she honestly questioned. "I would want to tell the entire world."

"Ten."

"HA!" Yoruichi blasted. "I know you too well. Come on—something else."

Byakuya gave a soft laugh of incredulousness. "I dare not say."

"Oh yes you must dare," Yoruichi insisted. "You're just teasing me now. Is he a good kisser? Kisuke is  _the best_  kisser—I could kiss him all day and never get bored." She sighed pleasantly.

At that, Byakuya made a face. This conversation was getting out of hand. "Ichigo kisses very well—now, please drop this. I won't say anything more."

Yoruichi knew Byakuya well enough to know he meant it. "Fine," she said with a pout. "You're no fun, Byakuya."

"Yes, you've mentioned that before," Byakuya claimed indifferently.

He didn't like to discuss intimate issues but he didn't mind discussing the intrinsic aspects of a relationship—not like he had much to discuss in the past.

Byakuya thought aloud, curious to get his friend's opinion. "I was considering asking Ichigo to move in with me. Not right away, but I want to give him keys to my place."

This caused Yoruichi to stumble suddenly and Byakuya had to reach out and steady her before she landed on her face. They stopped running and stood awkwardly like strange posing mimes.

Another pair of runners looked at them oddly as they ran pass them.

Yoruichi began to laugh lightly at how silly they must look. She also laughed with astonishment at just how smitten Byakuya was with this Ichigo Kurosaki. "Seriously, you can't just say something like that without any warning." She stood up straight and Byakuya stepped back regaining his composure.

They both caught their breaths.

"Byakuya..." Yoruichi's voice became thoughtful and soft. "You really like this guy, huh? He's not just a roll in the hay for you, is he?"

"No, he is not." Byakuya alleged. Then he told her about how Ichigo's meeting his father and grandfather went.

Yoruichi was watching Byakuya with her arms crossed over her chest sanctimoniously. "He said he loved you right in front of that old goat?"

Byakuya 'tsk'd' reproachfully.

Yoruichi only shrugged the 'tsk' off. "That's incredible Bya-kun. Ichigo has some  _serious_  balls. So what did you do?"

There were times when even Byakuya could not stop himself, moments when he desired to boast a little. He replied as coolly as he could for the best effect. "I took Ichigo back to my place, had my way with him and told him I loved him in return."

It was not often that Byakuya could render Yoruichi to absolute silence so the fact that he'd done so now made him feel proudly victorious. That was the closest thing she was going to get regarding the 'good stuff'. She stood there wide-eyed and gaping at him, totally thrown off her guard.

However, a woman like Yoruichi could not be silenced for long.

She squealed, which startled Byakuya, and told the entire riverside loudly. "My little Byakuya is in love!" Then she threw her arms around him and squeezed him as hard as she could while Byakuya just sort of stood there trapped like a mauled kitten.

Byakuya closed his eyes ruefully. "Maybe the other side of town couldn't hear you," he said sarcastically.

Yoruichi was laughing happily. Nothing in Byakuya's nippy repertoire could ruin this moment. "Shall I say it again, then?"

Byakuya quickly pleaded. "Please don't."

She let Byakuya go and gave him a devilish look. "You see, was that so hard? Oooh, tell me more," she began asking all over again. "It's not every day we get to have these kinds of conversations. Have you fooled around in the kitchen? I bet you have..." Yoruichi chuckled roguishly.

Sometimes there was no stopping her. "Well..."

"Wait, don't answer. I have something better in mind. Let's have a race," she suggested. "See that lamppost over there?" She pointed a few yards away to the black lamppost. "If I beat you to it, then you have to answer."

"Not a chance," Byakuya retort indignantly. "You always beat me in a race."

"So you finally admit that I'm faster than you?" Yoruichi nodded her head slyly, looking very self-righteous.

Byakuya hated to acknowledge that she was faster than he was and he wondered if maybe, just maybe, he could beat her now. It was possible she had gotten slower since the last time they played this game, or so he hoped because his ego could not accept this failure.

"I will admit to nothing," he said stubbornly. "Fine, if you insist then... let's race."

On the count of three, they sped towards the lamppost at top speed. Byakuya was confident but Yoruichi was dancing around the lamppost long before he got there.

"Hehe, I win," she sang joyfully. "Now spill it. I wanna hear everything."

"I believe you already know the answer so there is no point in me divulging anything more," Byakuya claimed haughtily, his heart pumping hard after such a spontaneous sprint. He was so perturbed that she had won again.

"Aww don't be sore sport, Bya-kun. I won fair and square."

"I believe we still haven't finished our run." Byakuya muttered and ran off down the trail. Yoruichi sighed and followed after him.

He was being a total sore sport.

* * *

Later in the day, as Byakuya started to prepare dinner at home, his cell phone rang with a series of persistent tings. He sighed with displeasure, rather enjoying the soft music playing in the background and his peaceful dinner preparations, which would later be a surprise for Ichigo.

He grabbed the phone that rest on top of the coffee maker before it made another sound and answered it. "Rukia, what is it?" Byakuya knew it was she because of his call display.

"Nii-sama, I apologize beforehand for this but… HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" She shrilled through the phone. "I just finished speaking with father and you know what he says?" Rukia gave a disbelieving laugh. "I swear it's really hilarious…"

Byakuya waited for it.

"…he tells me Ichigo is working at Kuchiki Enterprises and that today was his first day— he tells me that this was ALL YOUR IDEA!"

Between Rukia and Ichigo—Rukia was definitely louder. He gave a tiresome sigh. Byakuya pressed a button on his touch screen, placing it on speakerphone so that he could still cook and talk at the same time.

"Rukia, calm down," he urged complacently, picking up a spoon and tasting the broth he was making. Hmm, it needed some more garlic and perhaps a touch of salt.

"Calm?" She mocked. "How can  _you_  sound so calm? I thought… I thought—"

"I only told father that Ichigo had just finished school and that he was finding it difficult to find employment. He offered him a position at the brokerage at the Halloween party. I did not force Ichigo to take it. He did so, on his  _own_  accord." Byakuya went about chopping up two more cloves of garlic on his wooden cutting board.

"But I thought he was happy at the café? I thought you were both so happy together?" She sounded a little distressed.

Byakuya knew he had fibbed a little to Rukia just now. He was the one that asked their father to give Ichigo a job. But it really was nobody's business except Ichigo's business. He was the one that needed to discover what he truly wanted to do with his life. Byakuya only got the ball rolling for him. This wasn't a game and Byakuya wasn't going to get his sister involved as well. This would stay between his father and himself.

He softened his voice. "Rukia, I thank you for your concern but we  _are_  happy—I am currently making him dinner for when he gets home tonight. I am fine with his decision. I hold no grudge against Ichigo—if he is meant to work in the kitchen then that is a choice he will have to come to terms on, on his own. One cannot be forced to live out another's expectations. That's absurd."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. "I understand, Byakuya. But it still stinks... the café never ran more efficiently. It was nice not having to stay an extra half hour or so, just to get everything done. Ichigo was a real help we were lucky to have him. For once we had someone that not only put up with you, but is head over heels for you."

Byakuya grunted inaudibly. "It is hard to find a worthy assistant," he answered truthfully.

"Yes, it is," she responded.

"Rukia..." Byakuya said tentatively, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I'll see you in the morning, too, Nii-sama."

Byakuya hung up the phone and dropped his chopped garlic into the crock-pot. He threw in a pinch of salt. Dinner would be waiting for Ichigo.


	15. Punishment for Naughty Chefs

When Ichigo arrived at Byakuya's place after work, he noticed a pink post-it note stuck to the door. He pulled it off and read it:

_Dinner is on the counter_

_Please eat before you come looking for me_

_I'll be waiting_

_Your Bya-nana_

A huge goofy smile broke out over Ichigo's face. What was this?

When he got Byakuya's text earlier asking him to come over after work, Ichigo never imagined stumbling upon this. He thought it was strange when he buzzed Apt. 6 that Byakuya was not answering. Ichigo had to buzz some random person claiming falsely that he had lost his building key. Thankfully, they believed him and opened the door.

He tried the doorknob, noticing that it was unlocked, and entered the apartment watchfully. Quickly, Ichigo punched in the alarm code and locked the door behind him. His eyes scanned over the living room and kitchen. There was no sign of Byakuya anywhere and the place was utterly silent.

"Byakuya, I'm here. Where are you?" he called out.

There was no answer.

Ichigo's mind began to wander.  _Maybe Byakuya is in the bedroom—naked—laying on top of the bed, waiting for me like the naughty chef that he is._

He shook his head bemused and set his laptop case and satchel into a chair at the kitchen table. He hung up his stylish black wool business coat and slipped off his dress shoes with a sigh. Mmm... He could smell something delicious in the air and wandered into the kitchen to find out what was for dinner. He spotted a crock-pot on the countertop on low heat and lifted off the lid. Inside was a vegetable stew with fat pieces of chicken and bits of wakame in a dashi broth.

The dish made Ichigo's hungry tummy growl on demand. He caved. "Okay, fine. I'm eating dinner like you said first."

Still, there was no answer.

It felt strange, as if Ichigo was talking to himself, yet, he knew that somewhere Byakuya could hear him. He laughed with divine amusement at the situation. Ichigo managed to devour two bowls of stew before he went in search of the man that had beckoned him over. He couldn't wait a second longer to land his eyes on his sexy man.

He padded into the bedroom, expecting to see his fantasy come to life. However, Byakuya was not there on the bed as he had envisioned. Hmm, Ichigo turned towards the bathroom. This was Ichigo's favourite room in Byakuya's apartment. It was spacious and designed so beautifully with soft taupe and dark wood tones and a screen wall that divided the toilet from the rest of the room. It was very traditional, however, a Western styled antique bathtub stood right in the middle of the bathroom. Ichigo was in love with this bathtub. Byakuya told him he had it custom installed. To the right was a sink and a few furnishings housed towels and toiletries and vine-like potted plants.

This was the only room left to search and sure enough, he found Byakuya peacefully sitting in the bathtub with his hair piled on top of his head, foamy white bubbles dripping off in dollops near his shoulder and onto the tiled floor, the air filled with the fresh sweet scent of mangos. He held a book open in front of him, his cheeks rosy from the steamy water, lying back against the deep, black claw-footed tub with a white interior.

"There you are." A devil-may-care kind of grin appeared on Ichigo's face.

Byakuya calmly glanced over at Ichigo, who stood there looking down at him in his business clothes, appearing rather dashing and professional. "Welcome home, Ichigo," he murmured, sounding very relaxed for once.

Ichigo felt an extraordinary sense of pride at hearing Byakuya say 'home'. There was no question, he was very comfortable hanging out at Byakuya's place, and it seemed he came here more often than he did his own place these days. He leaned down to drop a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"There's a spot waiting for you, right here." Byakuya wriggled a toe that peeked through the bubbles at the opposite end of the tub.

Ichigo did not even hesitate for a second as he began stripping out of his clothes, tugging off his tie, pulling off his suit jacket and working his fingers quickly over the buttons of his shirt.

Byakuya set his book aside and studied the redhead, peeling off layer after layer of clothing, revealing in increments his delectable skin. Like a barbarian, Ichigo dropped his clothing to the floor with no mind to hang them up or fold them neatly so they wouldn't get wrinkled or damp. Byakuya looked on amused as Ichigo stomped out of his trousers with haste like an excited child, managing to pull one leg inside out. Then he slipped off his socks. Cool grey eyes trailed over Ichigo's naked form, always mesmerized by what he saw—long toned limbs with just the right amount of muscle that made Ichigo so superbly masculine and beautiful. And when he pulled off his boxers...

Byakuya smiled.

The hair on Ichigo's head wasn't the only thing that was ginger.

Ichigo stepped into the hot, bubbly water with a hiss and settled himself in on the other end of the bathtub between Byakuya's feet. He sighed euphorically, a soft rumble leaving his throat and closed his eyes, stretching his long legs under Byakuya's propped knees, his feet ending up on either side of the other man's rear end.

"This is heaven. Your bathtub is so much bigger than mine—we could never do this at my place." Ichigo claimed opening his warm brown eyes, admiring the man across from him.

"I'm pleased that you like it. Did you enjoy dinner?" Byakuya questioned him. He had taken Yoruichi's advice to do something relaxing and special for Ichigo after his first day.

"It was so good I had two bowls. Like I have said before, you're an amazing cook." He was happily rubbing his stomach under the water. "I can't believe you did all this."

"It was nothing," Byakuya assured. "I won't be able to spoil you as such on days that I work."

"You don't have to spoil me," Ichigo said softly.

Byakuya watched his lover adoringly. "How was your first day at the office?"

Ichigo spent the next few minutes filling Byakuya in on his day as they lounged in the bath together. He told him about the work he was doing and described his hot -headed boss, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He sighed tiredly as he told him about his nosey co-worker, Keigo Asano. However, he did not tell Byakuya that he was buried in the middle of many other cubicles and that he imagined himself a hamster trapped in the center of a maze. He didn't share how he felt a pang of misery when he wandered upon the half-assed bakery on the first floor, and how much he missed Café on Sixth already.

"I've been recruited into the Office Cooking Club," he said proudly. He explained the situation in the photocopy room with Chiyo.

At this information, Byakuya chuffed thoughtfully. "How quickly they discovered your talent."

The redhead waved him off. "I dunno about talent, but suddenly a bunch of people started emailing me for that shortcake recipe." Ichigo smoothed his hands around Byakuya's calves, gently squeezing. "But don't worry I won't share any recipe that is sacred to you."

"I know you won't." Byakuya answered, scooping up a handful of bubbles, squishing them lazily through his fingers. He was surprised how swiftly Ichigo managed to bring the topic of cooking into their conversation. He told Ichigo to lean to the side.

Ichigo shifted his head over a bit. He watched keenly as Byakuya lifted his leg partly out of the water, bubbles stuck to his wet skin, and used his foot to turn on the hot water faucet.

"You could have asked me to do that," Ichigo claimed with a chuckle, intrigued by the kind of dexterity Byakuya had with his toes.

"I could have but I didn't." Byakuya replied in a haughty tone then smudged some foamy bubbles off his toe and across Ichigo's ear playfully.

"You trying to get me going?" Ichigo said pointedly, swiping the bubbles off his ear with his hand, accustomed with his lover's eccentric behaviours. "Because I bet your feet are as ticklish as your ears."

With that, Byakuya shut off the hot water and returned his foot safely under the bubbles. "You wouldn't dare," he said coolly.

"Try me," warned Ichigo, a smug look on his face.

"You overlook that the sensation on the ears makes me—"

"—horny...?"

Byakuya scoffed. "But that isn't so with my feet. If you touch them I may have to harm you," he explained justly, yet his eyes were brimming with cool disobedience. "You still refrain from telling me where your preferred erogenous zone is." He rubbed his foot along the inside of Ichigo's thigh. "Tell me," he urged softly.

This man would be the end of him Ichigo was sure, delightfully sure. He complained playfully. "You better not scratch me with your toenails."

"I trimmed them earlier," Byakuya assured. "Now stop changing the subject."

Ichigo felt Byakuya's foot press gently against his genitals. A fiendish smile appeared on his face. "Are you trying to give me a foot job?"

Byakuya dared. "Do you want me to?"

"I thought you wanted to know about my erogenous zone?"

"I do, but I'm not stopping you from telling me," Byakuya murmured watching the way Ichigo's eyes grew heavy with his foot petting. "Give me a hint."

Ichigo's eyes were directed at the action below the water, although he couldn't see anything. "Alright, it's a spot you put your lips to, often. Sometimes you even leave a mark there." Ichigo divulged, not as shy to share this kind of information with his lover anymore.

"That's simple," Byakuya countered knowingly, "Your backside, yes?"

Ichigo actually giggled softly at this game. "You  _would_  say that, but nope—not there," he teased, eyes crested with sheer amusement. It was true that Byakuya did have a habit of leaving marks on his rear with his teeth. "That hurts, by the way. Why do you always have to bite so hard?"

"Because you have the most irresistible behind," Byakuya explained, trying to sound innocent but failing miserably.

"Tch," Ichigo sounded. "You should be more gentle. I'm not made of rubber, ya know."

"My apologies, perhaps I should be punished," Byakuya offered wickedly, not sounding sorry in the least. Byakuya removed his foot, resting it on the bottom of the tub again leaving the younger man alone, for now. Instead, he watched Ichigo and his pretty, scowling face. What a hot head, he thought.

" _Well_ , you're in a special mood tonight," Ichigo quipped incredulously, losing the frown. "Was it the extra sleep this morning, were you watching dirty videos or something. Did you eat a funny mushroom?" he teased and laughed.

Putting his playful indulgences aside for the moment, Byakuya told Ichigo about his day, which had nothing to do with 'funny' mushrooms or 'dirty videos'. He told him casually about how he went grocery shopping in the morning, and how he found a set of miniature silicone tart molds that he'd been seeking. Byakuya explained how he could make chocolate tart shells with them. Then he described a new recipe he wanted to try tomorrow at the café and how he met up with Yoruichi. Of course, he omitted the part where he had miserably lost the race to her. He was still sore about it.

"Sounds like a great day," Ichigo told him thoughtfully. "Maybe that's why you're in such a mood. I'm jealous."

Byakuya almost said, 'I wish you were there.' But he didn't want to rub it in that they no longer shared the same days off. From now on, they would only have Sundays together.

Byakuya motioned for Ichigo to come join him on his side of the tub. With a little manoeuvring, Ichigo gladly settled between Byakuya's legs, relishing the way his arms wrapped around his middle. Ichigo rest his head back against Byakuya's strong shoulder. He closed his eyes as the man kissed sweetly behind his ear, murmuring adoring sweet nothings.

"I wonder," Ichigo whispered. "Can you teach me how to temper chocolate?"

"I can teach you anything you like. Tempering chocolate is my specialty," Byakuya spoke softly. "It takes a lot of practice and patience. What makes you ask this?"

"It's the topic in our cooking club this week apparently, but I don't really understand what it's all about," Ichigo admitted. "What does it mean?"

It was simple. "You heat the chocolate to a certain temperature so that it reconstructs the cocoa butter—the fat in chocolate. Imagine the fat starts out as various shapes, circles, triangles and squares. Tempering makes the cocoa butter all the same shape, all square, so to speak. When you have all the same shapes, they can be stacked to fit together properly, correct?" Byakuya calmly explained.

"Right..."

"And when everything fits together properly you have a stronger structure—it's the same idea with chocolate. It becomes stronger, more resistant to temperature and it gives off a better shine. It will also not do something called 'blooming', when the cocoa butter fat rises to the surface of chocolate, making it unsightly and cloudy looking. Understand?" Byakuya said, trailing his fingers across Ichigo's chest.

"That's really cool, I get it now. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ichigo tilted his chin up towards his lover. "No matter what, you will always be my chef. Even though I know you don't think you've earned that title yet," he murmured sincerely and Byakuya kissed him tenderly.

Ichigo had no idea how profound those words were to Byakuya and he thought, p _lease come back to me soon._   _There is so much more I can teach you._  He sighed as he felt the soft flesh of Ichigo's sweet lips against his own.

When Byakuya broke away from the kiss, Ichigo disclosed. "Your father came to see me today."

"Oh?" Delicate brows knotted together faintly. "I do hope he's not making a nuisance of himself?"

Ichigo remembered Sōjun's words. "No, he wasn't, it's alright. He was just checking up on me. It feels good knowing he approves of us, don't you think?"

"I have never let others stand in the way of my affections," Byakuya replied resolutely. "However, I would not be here with you if it weren't for my father."

"Why do you say that?"

"The morning I left without saying a word, he found me at the graveyard." Byakuya cast his eyes aside in an expression of shame. "He was the one that pointed out my incredible foolishness."

"Oh, well, I would have forgiven you eventually," Ichigo assured good-naturedly. "Maybe it would have just taken a little longer." A flash of determination lit up his eyes. "Just so you know there is nothing that can keep me away from you. I won't let it."

Byakuya closed his eyes softly.

"He called you his 'mini me'." Ichigo just had to share. That little tidbit was too golden to keep all to himself. Sometimes Ichigo thought he was the only one with a wayward father, but now he didn't feel so alone. Sōjun was a special breed of Kuchiki.

The baker grunted. "I shall have a word with him."

"Please don't, Byakuya," Ichigo insisted promptly.

"And why not...?"

"Because," Ichigo began seriously, "I  _want_  your father to like me—he's important to you and I don't want to be the reason for any misgivings between you and him. Being accepted by your family means everything to me." Ichigo proclaimed hotly. "Families are important. I don't want my working at Kuchiki Enterprises to complicate things."

That was just like Ichigo to be worried about what his family thought of him or how their relationship affected them. This was a side of Ichigo that Byakuya admired the most, his unwavering sense of loyalty to his family and his friends and those really close to him.  _Ichigo you are so much stronger than I am._

Byakuya understood and relented. "I see, but you must inform me if my father gets... carried away. I don't want him to cause pointless trouble for you." He reasoned.

"Sure," Ichigo replied, mostly to satisfy his lover. He would deal with Sōjun in his own way. "Anyways, my father is ten times worse than yours. Handling your father is a piece of cake."

Byakuya contemplated that. He chuckled lightly, "Perhaps."

The bubbles were beginning to dissipate and Ichigo brought his prune-like hands out of the water. "I think we've been in here for at least an hour, I'm shrivelling up here."

"In a moment," Byakuya requested. "First, I want to give you something."

There was a faint jingle. Before Ichigo, Byakuya held out two keys on his palm, which came attached to a silver ring and a keychain. "Where... where did that come from?" he asked with astonishment, picking up the keys with his wet fingers. It was the first thing Ichigo thought to say.

"I believe it came from a store where I had a key cutter make them," Byakuya replied with mirth.

Of course, Ichigo knew  _that_  but inside his mind a million possibilities for these keys came into question. Was Byakuya asking what he thought he was asking? Did these keys mean...

"One key to this apartment, the other is for the lobby door downstairs—I want you to have them." Byakuya said sincerely.

"Right, so you don't have to leave the door unlocked next time you invite me over for a bubble bath and vegetable stew." Ichigo studied the keys.

"It's more than that, Ichigo," Byakuya offered quietly.

 _More than that?_  There is nothing more in the world that Ichigo needed as long as he had Byakuya's affections. And just knowing that he did, made him feel incredibly superhuman with super powers sometimes. Ichigo was almost unsure about how to proceed. They hadn't discussed future plans together yet. Was that what was going to happen now? Were they going to have that talk?

Ichigo decided he needed to know more before he let his inner thoughts go berserk. "How much more do you mean—are you asking me to move in with you?"

"In time, that is my wish. For now I want you to be able to come and go as you please."

Ichigo was speechless.

"Read the keychain," the baker suggested.

The keychain was round with a white face that read  _'Yes Chef!'_  in black letters. Ichigo began to chuckle. "Cute," he said.

"Read the  _other_  side," Byakuya murmured impatiently.

Ichigo turned the keychain around and was surprised to find a tiny inscription. It said:

_A strawberry and a banana live here._

Ichigo could only laugh and he did so loudly. For the first time in his life, he wasn't irritated with the damn 'strawberry' epithet. It would seem as if these foolish names they called each other have become more like endearing pet names.

"This...this is really sweet," he said thoughtfully and teased. "I live with a banana."

"There wasn't much room for a longer inscription." Byakuya explained calmly and added. "Ichigo, I know we have only been together for a few weeks. However, I want it to be so much longer."

"Me, too…" Ichigo expressed truthfully. "I know couples are supposed to have these kinds of discussions, but I've never really been in a serious relationship before. And I wasn't sure what you were hoping for. I can't do anything until I get Uryū all sorted out, that could take a while. Anyways, I  _practically_  live here now."

"That's alright," Byakuya assured. "Take all the time you need."

Ichigo turned around now so he could face Byakuya, his knees on the bottom of the tub. "Haha, now you're stealing my lines. That's what I should be saying to you." He studied Byakuya's enigmatic grey eyes that were watching him so closely, making sure that Byakuya meant everything he was suggesting. It sure seemed so. "Thank you..." He leaned in close enough to feel his lover's breath against his lips, "...for letting me into your life. I know it's not easy for you," he whispered softly. Then he kissed him, the keys dangling off one finger and clanging against the edge of the tub he was holding.

When Ichigo pulled back he declared, "Now let's get out of this damn tub."

A coy glint flashed across Byakuya's eyes. "You still haven't told me where on your body you are most sensitive."

Ichigo groaned. "Are you  _still_  going on about that? If I tell you, you're just going to torture me. I know it."

Byakuya gave Ichigo a cool stare. "I will find it either way."

"I already gave you a hint," Ichigo said patiently. "How about I point it out so you can see for yourself?" He tilted his head back and placed a finger to his throat, in the general area that Byakuya last left a mark. "Is it still reddish here?"

"I see, so it's your neck." Byakuya murmured pleasantly. "You can't blame me for marking my territory." He began to draw forward, ready to kiss Ichigo's neck, perhaps add another hickey. And since Ichigo claimed his neck was his most tasty spot, it would get him in the mood as well. Byakuya liked that idea.

But Ichigo pulled away, not giving Byakuya a chance to touch his body—not yet anyways. "Oh no, first we get out and dry off. I'm a fucking raisin here and I still need to brush my teeth before bed."

"Bedtime already," wondered Byakuya almost sadly.

"Unlike you, I busted my ass all day and stressed out about this new job. It's starting to hit me," Ichigo complained lightly. He was quick to reassure, however. "You know I'm joking with you, right?" Because no one worked more than Byakuya and he deserved every second of time off that he got.

"Tch," sounded Byakuya.

Suddenly Ichigo grinned broadly. "Besides, I think I just thought of a  _great_  punishment for you," he taunted serenely as he stood up and got out of the bathtub. He stepped onto a mat on the floor.

 _Punishment?_  Byakuya threw Ichigo a towel as his fine brows perked up. "Oh?"

Ichigo chuckled under his breath. This time he used the power of silence to make Byakuya sweat a little, taking a cue from his lover here, saying nothing. He toweled off quietly, making sure not to drip water all over the floors. He knew how much Byakuya hated that.

When Byakuya was finished up in the bathroom, brushing his own teeth and combing out his hair, he wandered to the bedroom naked as a jaybird. Ichigo took a few minutes longer in the bathroom, cleaning his teeth thoroughly before he followed Byakuya.

An orange head peeked into the bedroom first.  _Oh my, yes! Byakuya, you ARE a naughty chef._  The  _pâtissier_  was lounging on his bed in the nude, lying on his stomach and resting on his elbows. He was facing the headboard on his bed with the cozy white down comforter, messing with his cell phone, probably setting his alarm clock for work in the morning. Ichigo was admiring his bare ass.

The baker was completely unaware, a prime target.

That's when Ichigo pounced. He lunged towards the bed and grabbed Byakuya's foot before the man knew what was happening. He took a secure snake-like hold on his leg and tickled his foot.

"Ah ha! Gotcha!"

Byakuya gave a startled cry and immediately tried to yank his foot out of Ichigo's clutches, his pretty eyes looking back full of ungraceful torment. He was no weakling by any means and gave Ichigo a good struggle, shaking him vigorously. But he couldn't get him to let go. Ichigo held on like a big fish on the line.

Ichigo howled with evil pleasure, enjoying the roughhousing.

Byakuya grit his teeth and bit back wails of tickle-induced laughter and pure torture. He moaned unhappily and tried to shoo Ichigo away with his free foot. He was not being sweet about it either. He gave Ichigo a nice kick to the shoulder. Only, Ichigo grabbed it with one hand and sat his naked ass on it.

Now Byakuya's feet were both hostage in an unceremonious hold by Ichigo at the end of the bed.

"Stop it," begged Byakuya.

"I can't stop." Ichigo professed. "This is the perfect punishment for naughty chefs and for all those bite marks you've put on my ass."

"Please...stop," moaned Byakuya again. He had his teeth clenched so he would not treat his evil lover to his howls of forced laughter.

Suddenly the phone rang over the ruckus and both men stopped their horsing around, pausing in mid-tickle, pausing in mid-moan.

Byakuya began digging for his phone that went flying off into the pillows after Ichigo attacked him. He pushed blankets and pillows aside until he found his sleek black chirping phone.

"It's Rukia," he announced as a hopeful warning to Ichigo who might cease this hateful tickling. Byakuya gave a test yank on his foot and scowled—Ichigo was not letting go. He sighed and answered. "Hello?"

Ichigo could hear the faint chattering of Byakuya's sister on the other end it was suddenly so silent in the room.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten that the health inspector is coming this week. We'll have everything in order," he started saying.

As Byakuya discussed the simple matter with Rukia on the phone, he glanced back at the redhead who seemed to be waiting for the phone call to end. Or was he? Ichigo flashed him a crafty grin.

"Punishment," Ichigo whispered much to Byakuya's horror, whose grey eyes widened. He began to shake his head 'no'.

Ichigo chuckled wickedly and drew one fingernail delicately across the soft sole of Byakuya's foot, starting at his toes and going all the way to the pink of his heel.

Byakuya released a strange squeak and threw a nearby pillow at Ichigo angrily.

Ichigo could hear Rukia's voice. "Nii-sama... are you alright?"

"It's n-nothing," Byakuya stammered unusually as he spoke, his voice constricted from the waves of distress coursing over his body. His leg was twitching and he had his eyes squeezed shut.

Ichigo was giggling at the sight. He definitely found Byakuya's weakness and was thrilled to be exploiting it. "Hi Rukia! Did you know that Byakuya has ticklish feet?" he called out.

Ichigo could hear her laughter over the phone.

"Y-yes, goodnight, Rukia." Byakuya hung up the phone slightly mortified and glared at Ichigo. "That's enough, Ichigo." He was starting to sound annoyed.

But Ichigo wasn't going to fall for that. "I still have to do the other foot—it's only fair," he answered rationally. Just then Ichigo thought of something."Wait, I have a better idea." Ichigo straddled over the backs of Byakuya's thighs, keeping his legs secure between his knees. He now had perfect access to both feet and was careful to keep them wrapped tightly in his arms so Byakuya would not knock out a tooth or something.

Byakuya buried his face into a pillow, muffling the crazed mewls Ichigo was drawing from him with this ultimate torture.

"You'll pay for this, Ichigo Kurosaki!" He yelled into the pillow, stifling his giggles.


	16. What it's like to Kiss Men

The rest of the week was a mad rush for Ichigo and his new office job, nothing like the bubblelicious first-day fun Byakuya had treated him to on Monday. It was time to get serious, it seemed. Once he got into the swing of things, it was like there wasn't enough time in the day to get his tasks done. And even when he thought he would be free, to end his day like all the other suits around dinner time, Toshiro threw more work at him.

He'd spent every night working at his desk until nearly 8'o'clock! He spent it just trying to catch up.

By the time he got home each night, he was too exhausted to take up Byakuya's offers to come over, even just to curl up together to watch a late night movie on the television, or to climb under the covers and shuffle in close, falling asleep to the scent of his lover's hair. And he only texted Byakuya for the rest of the week. Because the truth of it was, was that Ichigo had to bring some of his work home. Where he spent another hour or so on his laptop. He was too drained to talk on the phone.

Everything he did, Ichigo did it with his all. He wanted to prove to Byakuya's father and to his boss Toshiro that they hadn't made a mistake hiring him. It was like, if he screwed up it would make Byakuya look bad somehow. That it would make him look foolish for ever mentioning to Sōjun Kuchiki about his recent graduation. Ichigo couldn't bear to have that kind of weight on his conscience. Besides, he was really good at what he was doing. He was prompt and he managed to get through a few meetings where he had actually offered his educated opinions, and no one laughed at him.

Word around the office was that Ichigo would climb the corporate ladder a lot faster than most. If he kept at it, that is. Ichigo kept at it because that's what he was told to do. There would be no pointing fingers in his direction if anything went wrong, and that's how he wanted to keep it.

And  _how hard_  he tried not to think of Byakuya working at the café all by himself.  _How hard_  it was for him not to look at the clock on the wall in the office and wonder what Byakuya might be doing in the kitchen at that very moment in time. Was he molding dough with his strong nimble baker's hands? Maybe he was testing that new cheesecake mousse recipe he mentioned the other night in the bath tub. Ichigo secretly wondered how it came out. Was Byakuya tired and overwhelmed? Of course, he had his sister Rukia there with him, but it wasn't enough and Ichigo knew it. From his brief text conversation with him last night, he knew the  _pâtissier_ was staying an extra hour each day to make up for his lack of being there.

Between the both of them, this week was a brutal one.

Idly, Ichigo sat at his desk on Friday afternoon, twirling a set of keys by the key ring, pressing his finger into the center and spinning it around over top the desk as he daydreamed. They were the apartment keys Byakuya gave him a few days ago. His own set of keys to Byakuya's home—keys to a home that Byakuya wanted to share with him someday. To Ichigo, they felt like the keys to his heart.

It had meant so much to Ichigo to receive these keys, and yet, he hasn't even used them. Not even once. He still had not brought up the topic of moving out with Uryū yet either. Of course, he knew there was no hurry and he didn't want to rush Byakuya. Ichigo knew that having these keys wasn't just about moving in with him, it was about trust.

He'd already figured it out. Sometime after the New Year, he would find out what Byakuya thought of him making a final move. That was two months away. Ichigo scoffed, wondering what Byakuya would think about some of his junk taking over his posh high-rise apartment. Would he put his comic books in storage or keep his bookshelf? Would all his clothes fit into Byakuya's closets or would he have to get a new dresser? He wondered if he should leave his stereo with Ishida, but it was a present from his father and Ichigo would feel guilty. Perhaps Byakuya would like to have a stereo in his bedroom—their bedroom, Ichigo acquiescently reminded himself.

_I wonder how we'll cohabitate together?_

Ichigo was lost in his thoughts, still spinning his keys when his cell phone rang. It was on silent but the vibrations thrummed over the surface of his desk. He blinked and picked up the phone, placing a palm over the keys to still and silence them. He noticed that the number belonged to his father.

With a sigh, he answered. "Hello Dad, how are you?"

Ichigo held the phone away from his ear as Isshin hollered at him.

"What the hell old man? I thought you'd be happy that I got an office job, what's your problem?" Ichigo squawked into the phone. He listened as his father explained how he'd stopped by the bakery today only to discover he wasn't there any longer. Ichigo felt a little bad for not telling him that he wasn't working there anymore, but he hadn't had a chance to talk to his family yet.

"You told my sisters already?" Ichigo could not believe his father sometimes. Geez, they were all discussing his life like one of those tasteless gossip columns. "Why should they be so shocked? I don't get you people."

Ichigo listened to his father with utter disbelief. The old man seemed truly confused that he'd given up his baking job for this office job. "Of course I was happy there but... but what about my student loan—what about the two years I just finished getting a certificate in accounting, huh?"

Hearing his father talk like this was completely unexpected. He knew he should count himself lucky to have a father that wasn't like so many others in this country. For most families becoming a high-powered suit was a life goal. Working to the bone was just part of the game. His father, however, actually considered his mental well-being since he was so much more down to earth.

"Am I happier here?" Ichigo went silent for a moment as he thought about that. And he knew he should have been able to respond right away, his answer, but here he was thinking about it. He was doing what he was supposed to be doing, right? He was making more money here and he could pay off his student loan faster. "It's only been a week, dad... I'm still getting used to everything. I've been busy."

"No—no, I'm not avoiding the question." Ichigo groaned. "I'm happy  _alright_." He paused and listened. "No, I'm not grumpy, but you're making me grumpy  _now_  though."

Ichigo ran a frustrated hand over this hair, sitting back in his chair. "Byakuya is fine, he's busy too. I dunno if we can come over for dinner tonight. I... I probably have to work late again." He frowned, he has been saying that a lot this week, he realized. "Yeah, I've been working until eight all week. That's too late to wait for me."

A co-worker came in and placed a file on his desk quietly when she realized Ichigo was on his phone. He thanked her with a silent nod, his father still yapping in his ear.

"I appreciate your concern dad," Ichigo said softly. "I really do. Actually, it feels really good knowing that you didn't think I was wasting my time at the bakery—I didn't think you thought of it as a real job. I was learning a lot of neat stuff there. Working with Byakuya was awesome and yeah... I sorta miss it. But... but his father gave me a valid opportunity here. I can't be a jackass and squander it—some people would kill to be in my shoes."

Isshin explained that it was good to keep an open mind and that he just wants him to be happy. He told him how he thought that the office job was what Ichigo really wanted, so he rooted for him. But after seeing Ichigo at the bakery, how accomplished he looked in his chef whites, how happy he appeared serving his sisters delicious goodies from underneath the counter. Using those funny French terms with an odd sense of pride in his voice, he had thought his son had found 'the' job, the kind of job that gives a person's life purpose and meaning.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. This conversation was beginning to make his brain hurt. He was starting to feel like Alice in Wonderland, caught in a strange dream, unsure which direction he was going. People were pulling at him from all directions, hither and thither.

"I get what you're saying dad but... I'm where I should be," he said with firm resolution. "I really should get back to work I'll talk to you later. Sorry for missing out on dinner this week, maybe next week, alright?"

They said their goodbyes and Ichigo hung up the phone.

Keigo's head popped up on the other side of the cubicle a second later, startling Ichigo. "So you worked in a bakery before this place? How cool is  _that_?!"

Ichigo scowled. "Were you listening in on my phone call?" he asked with disbelief.

Looking around a little shiftily, Keigo replied. "Um... no. Ok... ok... I heard you mention 'bakery' and 'student loan' and 'Byakuya'. We're not talking about Byakuya as in the dude that's related to the Kuchiki's are we?"

Ichigo inhaled through his nose and out his mouth a few times, as he counted to ten. "Look, I'm really busy here... we can talk another time." Right now wasn't a good time to talk about the bakery or student loans and especially Byakuya. For some reason after talking to his father, Ichigo felt a certain irritation about those subjects.

However, Keigo wouldn't give up that easily. "That means  _it is_  that Byakuya. So are you gay or something?" Then his eyes lit up even more and he gasped as if he'd figured out the next clue to his crossword puzzle. "That means the CEO's son is gay, too! AND you're both dating!"

"Lower your voice, you idiot!" hissed Ichigo.

"Oh, sorry!" Keigo looked apologetic. He said more softly, "Right cause you wouldn't want everyone here to know that because then that might be weird." Then another look of revelation struck Keigo's face. "Now I understand why Sōjun Kuchiki came and spoke to you personally on your first day. Holy cow! It's like you're dating royalty or something."

Ichigo could feel the onset of a massive headache starting across his skull. "It's none of your business but please if you could keep this information to yourself. I don't want any trouble. I want to earn my respect the way everyone else does."

Keigo gave Ichigo a salute and before he could speak Toshiro yelled at him to get back to work.

"That's the third time this week, Mr. Asano!" spat the smallish man with white hair and a terrible temper.

By the end of the day, the entire office knew about Byakuya.

* * *

At six o'clock Ichigo's desk phone rang. He hit the speakerphone since he was the only person left in the office, except his boss who was on the other side of the floor. "Kurosaki Ichigo speaking, how can I help you?"

"I hear you've working too hard, why don't you come visit my office, Ichigo? It has a lovely view."

Ichigo bolted upright in his chair. "Mr. Kuchiki, sir... err, I mean, Sōjun—sorry about that." He looked at his spreadsheet still glaring at him from his computer screen. "Um, well, I dunno if that's a good idea. I still have a lot of stuff to get done."

"Forget about it, my secretary ordered way too much food here and I feel like a pig eating it all by myself. Come up here and help me out."

Ichigo chuckled. "Alright, I'm on my way."

Turning his screen off, Ichigo pushed himself out of his chair and grabbed his suit jacket off the back. He shrugged into the navy blue jacket and made his way to the elevators down the hall. Inside the lift he rest his head back against the wall and closed his tired eyes. They felt dry and grainy from staring at a computer screen all day. In addition, he wasn't sleeping well. Even though he'd been so exhausted these days, he had a hard time sleeping all week. His mind was so active he could not stop thinking about everything. And he missed Byakuya even though it had only been four days. It was the longest he has gone without seeing or talking to him since he wandered into Café on Sixth in the first place. All night he tossed and turned.

And when he did sleep he dreamed about the bakery. He was always out front serving the customers, squeezing sweet raspberry  _coulis_  on a plate in some crazy abstract design. Sometimes he was licking chocolate off his fingers, while Rukia glared at him and snapped elastic bands off his head. Once he even served that crazy blue-haired delivery guy, Grimmjow, who told him in a devilish whisper, 'I wanna play with Byakuya's pots and pans'.

The elevator reached the top floor, bringing Ichigo back to the present. He straightened his jacket and smoothed a hand over his tie as he made his way to Sōjun Kuchiki's office. His attractive secretary smiled at him and told him to go straight in.

Just like Byakuya's apartment, Sōjun's office had an amazing view of Karakura Town, which was lit up with lights in the night sky. Behind his large maple desk was a panorama of tall windows, making one feel as though they were on top of the world. It was breathtaking. The office was as big as an apartment, it had furniture—a dark leather sofa and two chairs in front of Sōjun's desk. There were a few nice large potted plants and many bookshelves.

The older Kuchiki sat behind his desk, looking relaxed and calm in his white dress shirt and lavender-coloured tie, arms on the rests of his chair. His suit jacket hung on the back of his seat. The top of the desk was littered with take-out containers full of delicious smelling food.

Sōjun offered with his hand to the front of his desk without getting up, "Please take a seat, Ichigo. Grab some chopsticks and help yourself. I've taken the liberty of getting you a cup of tea—careful, it's piping hot."

Tentatively, Ichigo took a seat in one of the expensive leather chairs and studied the collection of food, picking up a pair of chopsticks that hadn't been broken yet. "Thank you," he said, giving a small bow of gratitude. "This is really generous of you."

"It's nothing, really. I hope you don't mind me asking you to visit, but I thought this was a good opportunity to get to know you better," the CEO explained.

"Of course, I don't mind. It's no trouble," Ichigo replied honestly.

"You see how I couldn't possibly eat all this." Sōjun glanced over the food on the table.

Now Ichigo chuckled. "Yes, your secretary outdid herself. But...well..." Ichigo trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

"Haha, relax, Ichigo, and say what's on your mind. Don't hold back on my account—we're both adults here," he assured. "Spit it out."

Sōjun really did have a way of making people feel at ease. Ichigo nodded. "I wonder why you are still here on a Friday night, eating dinner in your office. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"What you're really wondering, is why I don't have a date and why I'm not out having dinner with her, having the world's greatest time." He teased but relented when he saw the shock on Ichigo's young face. Sōjun chortled softly. "If Byakuya was sitting here right now he'd be giving me the same expression. You young people need to loosen up a bit."

Stammering, Ichigo said, "I... err, well, I thought the whole idea of being the boss was so that you could let everyone else do the work."

Sōjun laughed. "A very presumptuous statement, my young friend," he said. "I wish it was always that simple. I just finished a long meeting a little while ago with these big shot clients from the States, they own oil refineries and pull in double the money than I do," he mentioned incredulously. "And you know what? All I could think about for the last hour was what I was going to have for dinner. I'm starving."

This guy was just too much, Ichigo thought with a wide grin. He knew then that he could really become friends with Byakuya's father. "I guess you couldn't wait to eat then, I get it. Happiness—"

"—is through a man's stomach," Sōjun finished for him.

They laughed.

"Now if we only had one of Byakuya's chocolate mousses." Ichigo was nearly purring. "Dinner would be perfect." He divided his chopsticks and chose a container with noodles in it.

Sōjun selected his own container and sat back in his chair. "He does make the best mousses, doesn't he?" he agreed. He ate a piece of saucy chicken.

"Mmmhmm," Ichigo murmured over his noodles, "The best."

Both remained silent as they filled up on all the food on the desk. And when Sōjun and Ichigo were finished they both picked up their tea to wash it down with a pleasant sigh.

"You know, you're really not how I imagined," Ichigo claimed, holding his cup in both hands.

Sōjun scoffed. "You thought I'd be more reserved like my son, and being the CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises, you had the notion that I'd be completely full of myself. Don't lie now."

Ichigo boldly replied. "I did think that. But you're not like that at all."

Sōjun laughed out right.

"When I first met Byakuya, I thought he was annoyed with me  _all_  the time," Ichigo explained with exasperation. "He's always surprising me."

Sōjun looked on amused. "He get's that from his grandfather, Genrei, but both of them are a couple of softies under a hard shell, they just have a certain way of showing it." Sōjun explained with mirth. "Saying that, I remember once, they tried to hide from me the fact that Byakuya had neglected his pet turtle when he was about nine, and it died. I heard Byakuya crying in the house and I went to see what was wrong. They didn't know but I overheard my son telling his grandfather about the turtle, the old man was consoling him and telling him that he should have taken better care of his pet. I didn't say anything, but the next day I noticed Byakuya had a new turtle in his aquarium. And that one lived for a few years! I didn't admit I knew about it until he was older."

Ichigo was snickering at the tale, imagining Byakuya as a little kid crying over his pet turtle.

"I guess we pampered Byakuya since he lost his mother when he was five, she died of cancer—maybe we spoiled him," Sōjun explained thoughtfully, sipping his tea.

"I'm sorry about your wife, but I think you did a fine job with your son," Ichigo reassured.

Sōjun smiled softly. "I'm glad you think so, Ichigo. And now he has you—I've never seen him so happy since Hisana."

"She must have been an incredible woman," Ichigo said.

"She was, but she had a rough beginning to life. She never knew her parents who gave her and Rukia up to an orphanage when they were just little. When Hisana grew up, she got a job in a daycare after high school so she could keep her little sister close by. Of course then Byakuya found her and after she passed away, I adopted Rukia as my own."

Ichigo was staring into his cup, "Rukia speaks highly about you, now I can see why."

Sōjun gave a delicate smile. "Byakuya told me what happened to your mother. Life has a way of faltering our steps, trying to knock us down, huh?"

Sighing, Ichigo answered. "It does, but you pick yourself back up and keep moving forward no matter the size of the hurdle."

Sōjun studied Ichigo carefully, his indigo eyes filled with pride. "I see that Byakuya's tastes continue to be incredible."

Ichigo looked away modestly.

The moment got interrupted when the pretty secretary with chestnut brown hair came in to clear away the clutter on Sōjun's desk. She chastised him when she saw a stain on his silk tie. "Kuchiki-sama, just look at yourself—you've ruined your tie." The woman in the simple pink dress went around behind the desk and held out her hand. "Hand it over and I'll try to clean it out," she ordered.

Sōjun was smirking as he slipped his tie off from around his neck and placed it into her palm. "If Ichigo can learn to call me Sōjun why can't you, Chiharu-san?" he complained playfully.

"That would not be appropriate behaviour at work," she told him as if he should already be aware of that.

Sōjun merely chuckled as Chiharu picked up the food containers and placed them into a garbage bag, she had brought along with her. Ichigo sat silently until she left the room.

Then Ichigo commented, "She seems nice."

A rare sparkle lit up Sōjun's eye. "Isn't she? She's forty-one can you believe it? She's only been here a month."

Ichigo was truly impressed. "That's pretty cool." Then it dawned on him, that maybe there was another reason Sōjun had stayed later at the office besides being hungry, aka flirting with the secretary. He chuckled to himself.

"So, I hear you've been working pretty late," Sōjun said. "I must say, you're looking kind of tired." He was drawing his fingertip underneath his own eye, pointing out Ichigo's darker ones.

That brought Ichigo straight up in this chair. "I'm fine," he insisted. "I've been trying to catch up but the paperwork is endless. Not that I'm complaining," he professed quickly.

Sōjun nodded solemnly. "Rule number one: There is no such thing as catching up. There will never be a lack of paperwork, Ichigo. You have to know when to call it quits for the day or you'll burn yourself out."

"I guess so," Ichigo said attentively. "I just want to do a good job for you—since you gave me this opportunity and everything."

Sōjun sat up in his seat, arms on his desk now. He said more seriously. "Ichigo, you have already proven to me what kind of man you are. I've been told you're doing an upstanding job."

Surprised, Ichigo blinked. "Thank you."

There was a curious look on Sōjun's face now, and he leaned in closer watching Ichigo carefully. "So... are you enjoying the job? Are you missing the bakery—getting your hands dirty and all that interesting stuff?"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. Was this a baited question? He answered in the best interest of Sōjun Kuchiki, or so he thought. "Of course I'm enjoying this new job, but the bakery was fun, too. Nothing beats getting your hands dirty, right?"

Sōjun just nodded silently.

"Working here is a real honour," Ichigo claimed.

"Listen, one word of advice from a man that's spent way too much time wasting away in an office building—don't forget to live a little. Whatever seems so important today—it will be there tomorrow. Now go home and paint the town red or something, it's Friday." Sōjun twittered at his own joke.

Ichigo stood up. He was smiling now. "You're alright, Sōjun. Thanks!"

The older Kuchiki waved him off. "Ichigo, I want you to know that if you ever got something on your mind, I'm here to listen. So don't be afraid to come talk to me. I don't bite."

"I'll remember that and thanks for dinner," Ichigo told him, still standing in front of the CEO's desk.

Sōjun crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you still doing here?"

Ichigo walked over to the door and opened it. He held up his hand in a goodbye and declared, "Ok, I'm gone."

* * *

When Ichigo got home, it was like déjà vu. Ishida was there sitting on the couch playing his shoot 'em up game on high volume, wearing his hospital scrubs. Only this time he plopped himself next to Ishida and picked up the other controller, initiating a two-player game.

As they pulverized evil Nazi's together, Ishida Uryū asked Ichigo, "So how's the new job?"

"Great," Ichigo answered simply.

Ishida glanced quickly at his roommate and then hurriedly back to the game when he noticed a zombie Nazi was gnawing his game character's leg. "And...? That's it?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Ichigo muttered eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh, I dunno," Uryū began derisively, "You had a lot more to say about working at the bakery."

Ichigo groaned. "Why does everyone keep bringing that up? Can't we just play this game? I don't want to think about work right now, I'm trying to live a little." He regurgitated Sōjun's words.

They sat silently for a moment, playing their game. Ishida wore a frown. He'd run into Ichigo a few times this week and each time he didn't want to talk about his new job. In fact, Ichigo acted rather pissy about it every time he brought it up. It had only been a week since he left the bakery and already there was a certain glow missing in Ichigo's eye.

He decided to try a new tactic. "So how's Byakuya?"

This time Ichigo gave a quick smile as he punched the buttons on his game controller. "He's good, I think. I haven't seen him for a few days. Kinda sucks."

"Yeah, I guess it does now that you both work in different places," Ishida offered.

"I think I'm going to go work with him tomorrow." Ichigo announced.

"And waste your day off?"

Ichigo nearly gaped at his best friend. "I don't consider it a waste. I want to be there even if they don't pay me."

 _Was Ichigo listening to himself?_  "Surely they'll pay you, but that's not the point. You'd rather spend your free day slaving in a kitchen?"

Ichigo put the game on pause and looked over at Uryū prudently. "Is it weird that I think kitchen work is kind of fun? And that's not because Byakuya is there—he's like a sexy bonus."  _A sexy double-cream-caramel-sundae-with-a-cherry-on-top kind of bonus,_  Ichigo thought his mind escaping into the bliss of lewd fantasies. It was automatic when Byakuya was the topic of discussion.

Ishida rolled his eyes at that last part and pushed up his glasses. He tried to keep his voice complacent. "I guess it's not weird if that's what interests you. I mean—it seemed like you were really into it. I dunno, maybe you're not cut out for office work. Have you thought about that?"

"By the holidays I'll have my entire student loan paid off with the money I'm making at this new place," Ichigo reasoned. "I can't just give that up."

Ishida bit his tongue. Ichigo was stubbornly avoiding his question and blindly ignoring what he just said. He knew better than to press the issue, which would only make Ichigo irritated. It was unfortunate that this was one lesson Ichigo would have to learn the hard way.

"Well, I guess it's up to you then," Uryū muttered. "Good luck with that."

Ichigo snorted. "That's it, that's all you're going to tell me?"

"Seriously, you sound like you have it  _all_  figured out. That's great, I'm happy for you." Ishida was being smarmy.

Ichigo was scowling now. He felt so frustrated on the inside and he did not understand why. It was like there was a fissure, a crack, growing bigger deep inside his chest, threatening to burst wide open into a raging mess. However, he remained silent. If he said anything, it would be stupid and right now, he did not want to do that. He just wanted to forget about everything until Monday morning when he returned to work.

After a good twenty minutes of tense silent zombie bashing, Ishida mentioned. "You look really tired."

Ichigo had calmed down some and sighed. "I haven't been sleeping well," he admitted.

"Want some sleeping meds? It'll knock you right out."

"I hate that stuff, but thanks doc," Ichigo teased lightly. "I think I'll just try and go to bed early."

"Alright—oh, um... well, I was going to text you about this but since you're actually here, I thought I'd tell you that I have a Saturday night off three weeks from now," Ishida explained, unable to look Ichigo in the eye all the sudden. "I... I just wanted to give you the heads up."

It took a moment to register. Then Ichigo put the game on pause and grinned stupidly at his friend, forgetting all about his own troubles for the moment. " _Really...?_  That's awesome! I'll talk to Rukia tomorrow about her buddy." Then he assured him. "Don't worry so much about it, because I know you, Uryū... you're going to stress out about it. I promise not to embarrass you—no matter what, we'll have a good time. I'll text Chad, too. Cool?"

"Cool," Uryū answered nervously. Then, he asked out of the blue. "Is it really like kissing a girl?"

Ichigo couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. He laughed uncontrollably partly from his stress and partly because Ishida was finally admitting that, he was beyond curious. Ichigo enjoyed how Uryū sounded so ridiculously vulnerable just now. It was really cute.  _I won! I finally won! I knew it Uryū! You cannot resist them boys any more than I can. Har!_

He clapped a hand on Ishida's shoulder, causing the man's glasses to slide down his nose. "I'd kiss you right now just to prove to you how it's no different than kissing a girl, but I'm so in love with Byakuya there's no way I want to kiss anyone else—sorry buddy," Ichigo chimed goofily.

And for the first time Ishida Uryū didn't blush at Ichigo's nauseating declaration of love for his 'jerk' chef, or at the mention of a kiss between them. "I guess I just have to take your word for it," he replied, chuckling along with his roommate, a huge load off his mind and his chest. It felt good to listen to his heart, now... if only Ichigo would listen to his.

After talking to Ishida about what it was like to kiss men, after they laughed way too much while doing so, Ichigo crawled into his bed as soon as his roommate left for the hospital and passed out nearly as fast as his head hit the pillow. He didn't even wake up when his phone rang and notified him shortly after that he'd gotten a text from Byakuya, who was wondering why he wasn't answering his phone.

Ichigo forgot he still had it on silent mode.

It was the best night sleep he'd had all week. There were no strange bakery dreams, no pervy deliverymen making dirty comments about his boyfriend and no scowling siblings.


	17. The Weekend Warrior

_News from the Front_  played loudly from his phone at 6:30am. Thankfully, silent mode didn't affect alarm clocks.

Ichigo bolted awake. He was on a mission today.

It was as if he were sleeping like a dragon, laying in wait until it was time to get up and go to Café on Sixth. Swiftly, he got ready, feeling more energized than he felt in days. He washed and got dressed, pulling on a pair of faded blue jeans and a t-shirt that he yanked out of his dresser. He then pulled a heavy grey sweater over top of it.

He grabbed his white chef coat, folded it neatly and stuffed it into his backpack.

There were no-worries now about big-boobied girls lurching at him unannounced off the street. Actually, he hadn't seen Orihime Inoue in quite some time. He guessed things must have been working out fairly well for her and that Ulquiorra guy. So now, Ichigo didn't have to skulk around anymore like an idiot.

It was freezing outside this morning, a chill made its way from his head to toe, but Ichigo was prepared with a blue scarf and a thick khaki jacket. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked briskly to the café hoping it would warm up later in the day. There was a devious smile on his face when he got to the café because he had gotten there way before Byakuya and Rukia were due to arrive. They wouldn't be here for another hour... and that's just what he wanted.

The keys that Byakuya gave him got an additional key, the café key that he still possessed. Byakuya had never asked for it back and so he used it now to enter the premises. Inside, he went about turning on the kitchen lights, the oven and the overhead fan above the stove. He even switched on the radio. However, he turned the station to some modern day rock instead of classical, so the music could invigorate him as he busted his butt working. Before he started work though, he went into the office and put on his work clothes. Today, he made sure to bring a change of regular clothes with him, because he knew that he would be leaving tonight with Byakuya.

There was no time to waste.

Ichigo did a quick inventory to see what Byakuya planned to bake this morning. Like each night, the  _pâtissier_  would have an entire roll rack filled with baking sheets, lined with pastry, cold proofing them so that they would be perfect by morning. He knew that every morning they needed to prepare fresh breakfast pastries for customers that wanted to come in and sit down, or for those that simply wanted to purchase goods to take with them. After that, they would tackle stuff that got prepared the day before. Goods that would be sold throughout the day—portioning slabs of cake or mousse into dainty squares and setting them into frilled paper linings. Filling baked tart shells with curds of lemon, lime or raspberry or maybe pastry cream. Pouring off bases of  _pannacottas_  into pretty glass dishes or glazing and filling _éclairs_  that got baked fresh right after the breakfast pastries. When all that was finished, they would garnish all the  _petits fours_ , miniature treats, making them elegant and spectacular.

Ichigo wouldn't ruined Café on Sixth's reputation for elegance.

Ichigo grinned as he remembered Byakuya mentioned how his  _choux paste_  came out better than his did, that his  _éclairs_  and  _profiteroles_  always got more air and came out bigger. He remembered as Byakuya shadowed him to see what technique he was using. The only difference the chef claimed, as he watched, was that Ichigo cooked out the dough longer on the stove. And with further investigation, the chef discovered that Ichigo had written the recipe down wrong in his notebook. It turned out he had written two less eggs than Byakuya's recipe. Ichigo laughed at the memory and the sigh the chef made that day, Ichigo's error had turned out to be a good thing and the dough came out better. Byakuya decided he would make his  _choux paste_  with two less eggs from now on.

He pulled out all the trays and egg washed all the puffed pastry and yeast-based dough, sprinkled them with coarse sugar and slid them into the hot oven. Ichigo returned to the fridge and noticed Byakuya had three large tartlets that he called  _clafoutis_ , a black cherry custard-like tart, sitting on a tray that still required baking. To Ichigo it resembled a large pie. He pulled them out, too, pouring in the mixture. But he wouldn't put them into the oven until he could lower the temperature. If he remembered correctly, Byakuya always insisted that any baked custard like desserts needed to be baked on low, sometimes even in a water bath called a  _bain marie_.

These terms and methods were still fresh in Ichigo's mind.

The hour passed by quickly. Byakuya and Rukia arrived at the café at the same time this morning. By then the sun was up and shone brightly over the city. They peered at the marquee that was somehow already outside next to the entrance with a message on it. It read:

_Ichigo's cooking tip du jour!_

_Breakfast really IS the most important meal of the day :)_

_Welcome_! _Byakuya and Rukia!_

The two Kuchiki's wandered into the café, their puzzled faces a little pink from the fresh air. They stopped short when they saw Ichigo behind the counter, filling up the pastry section with fresh baked chocolate-stuffed croissants.

"Ichigo," Rukia exclaimed with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"It looks like I'm putting croissants into the display case," Ichigo answered slyly, noting Byakuya's raised eyebrows with pleasure.

Rukia rolled her eyes at that response and sniffed the air. "Did you make the coffee as well?"

"I didn't just make coffee but I also made breakfast. Didn't you read the sign outside?" He wore a playful, confused expression as if they should clearly know. "Look over there." Ichigo nodded in the direction of the seating area across from him as he continued to finish stocking the display.

On one of the tables was a setting for three, complete with cutlery and coffee cups and an assortment of breakfast foods. Some rice, a bowl of miso soup and a platter of scrambled eggs, plus a bowl full of cubed fruit. There was also a teapot filled with green tea, because Ichigo knew Byakuya didn't like coffee that much. The entire set up was complete with an arrangement of bluebell flowers he bought from next door, which also happened to be a flower shop. The shopkeeper explained they represented 'gratitude' and Ichigo thought that was perfect.

"What about this morning's prep work?" Byakuya wondered disbelievingly, eyes steady on Ichigo.

"It's all finished, handsome." Ichigo nearly sing-songed, feeling really proud of himself. "All you guys need to do is sit down and enjoy breakfast before the café opens. I have everything else ready to go."

Rukia giggled at hearing her brother being called 'handsome' in front of her and urged him to take a seat. "Nii-sama, everything will get cold." She looked over at Ichigo. "Hurry up and come join us."

Quickly, Ichigo finished placing the breakfast pastry into the square wicker basket, shoved it into the display, and rushed over so he could pour Rukia and himself a cup of fresh coffee, and then a cup of tea for Byakuya. He returned the coffee carafe behind the counter and came back, sliding in next to Byakuya, grinning at Rukia who sat across from them.

"I can't believe you did all this, Ichigo. I'm so surprised, thank you," Rukia expressed happily. "I swear at first I thought someone had broken into the café, but I couldn't understand why they'd write something on the sign out front." She made a face and chuckled incredulously as she filled up a small bowl with fluffy white rice.

Ichigo told them. "You guys have been working so hard since I left and I wanted to give you both a break. My apologies if I worried you."

"You have been working hard as well," Byakuya mentioned coolly as he picked up his hot cup of tea. He held it between both his hands as if to warm them up, not looking at Ichigo. He brought the cup to his lips and sipped quietly. Then he said. "We have not spoken all week."

It was hard to tell if Byakuya was trying to say that he missed him or was unhappy with that fact. He sounded a little hurt. "I'm sorry, Byakuya. And I'm sorry I missed your call last night. I accidently left my phone on silent." Ichigo tried to explain. "I was swamped this week. I even had to bring some work home with me. It got pretty late—I really hope it won't be as bad next week."

The baker said nothing and began to peck at his breakfast.

Ichigo sighed.

"You do look kind of run down, Ichigo." Rukia pointed out like everyone else did.

"It's nothing." Ichigo insisted, waving her off. He was getting really tired of hearing that. "I'm just getting used to everything, the new job is great," he said much too cheerfully and began shovelling food into his mouth.

Byakuya and Rukia glanced at one another discreetly.

"Well, that's good to hear... I guess," Rukia said carefully. "Your father stopped by here yesterday. He seemed surprised that you were no longer working here. Didn't you tell him about your new job?"

With a mild groan, Ichigo explained that he had talked to his father last night and sorted it all out. Although, he didn't tell them that his father also gave him an earful about not thinking over his decisions a bit more carefully.

"So, have you found some extra help yet?" Ichigo couldn't bring himself to say 'assistant'. It made him feel irritable to do so. He didn't want Byakuya calling anyone else that.

Rukia sighed. "No, because everyone that comes in here, Nii-sama dislikes." She frowned in her brother's direction.

Byakuya seemed more absorbed in his soup, completely unmoved by this discussion.

Inside, Ichigo felt oddly relieved.

The three of them were silent as they enjoyed breakfast, the peppy rock music playing overhead.

As if she only just noticed, Rukia asked about it as she began to clear empty dishes when they finished. "Did you change the radio station?"

"Yeah, I'll change it back before we open," Ichigo promised. "That other stuff is so boring."

"I happen to like that 'other stuff'." Byakuya droned, mildly offended.

Ichigo grinned over his shoulder at him. "I was teasing. I just wanted to get a reaction out of you." He chuckled because it worked.

Byakuya huffed quietly as he finished off the last mouthful of his tea.

They cleared the table and opened shop shortly after. Rukia began serving the customers out front and Byakuya and Ichigo disappeared into the kitchen in the back.

Byakuya was more than surprised to see his  _clafoutis_  baked to perfection, still hot to the touch and resting on the roll rack. He took note of the entire kitchen in a working state, and from the looks of the countertop to his right, Ichigo was measuring out a recipe.

"What are you making?" he questioned.

"Cinnamon roll dough so we can re-stock the breakfast pastries like you always do," Ichigo replied.

The chef noticed a pot on the stove. "And in the pot...?"

"I'm poaching apricots," Ichigo answered. "It was on your list. Don't worry it has one stick of cinnamon, half a lemon, two cups of sugar and one star anise."

Byakuya quietly nodded and headed to the office to get ready for work.

Ichigo watched him go with a frown. He followed him there. "Why are you giving me the cold shoulder? I hate when you get like this."

Shrugging on his chef coat, Byakuya murmured. "I truly did not expect to see you here. All of this is quite astonishing."

Letting out a breath of relief, Ichigo questioned. "Is that why you're acting this way?"

"I didn't think I was acting in any such way, Ichigo," Byakuya claimed evenly, tying up his hair into its customary lose knot. "You have my gratitude for what you've done this morning. It... It is a pleasant surprise. You've rendered me speechless."

"Phew, you really had me going there for a second. I thought you were angry with me."

"My apologies—don't think that." Byakuya assured and kicked off his outside shoes and slipped his feet into his Birkenstocks. He wondered. "Why did you come here this morning when you could be sleeping in, enjoying your day off? I wouldn't even mind if you wanted to spend your day at my place—you could borrow the bathtub."

Smiling softly, Ichigo thought it was almost tempting to spend the afternoon in Byakuya's glorious bathtub as he undid the buttons on his chef coat so he could flip it over to the clean side. He really understood now why chef coats were double-breasted.

"I miss this place, Byakuya." Ichigo told him honestly. "And I miss you and I wanted to do something nice for both you and Rukia. I miss getting my hands dirty, that's about enjoyable to me as your bathtub is." Well, almost. "I can't let myself get all soft and rusty, I'll lose this callus." Ichigo was inspecting the remnants of the callus on his index finger. "If you don't mind, I'd like to work every Saturday."

 _It's just as I thought, Ichigo cannot stay away from the kitchen._  Byakuya commented gently. "I see. I suppose it would be fine if you want to work on Saturdays." As Ichigo opened the front of his chef coat, Byakuya noticed, in the flash second, that Ichigo was wearing his red  _'truth or dare?'_  t-shirt underneath. Without saying a word, he chose.  _Dare_.

As Ichigo did up the buttons, revealing the clean side of his coat now, he could feel the coffee he drank pleading to go right through him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to drink two cups this morning. "Excuse me, Byakuya. I had way too much coffee this morning. I'll be right back and this time I don't want any help with that dough. I'll show you I can do it by myself this time." He headed for the washroom just outside the office.

Byakuya was about to put on his apron, but stopped. He knew just the kind of dare he wanted, even if technically Ichigo should be the one to choose the dare. However, it was a dare that would benefit them both, so he did not think Ichigo would fuss too much about it. He draped the apron over the back of the chair and left the office.

Ichigo was half way through his business when the washroom door opened again behind him. "Hey!" Ichigo cried. "Somebody's in—" When he looked back, his eyes shot open. "Byakuya...? Oh shit!" He had to readjust his aim. "Ugh, look what you made me do!"

"No need to be so jumpy. It is only me." Byakuya insisted calmly.

Ichigo zipped up and washed his hands quickly. He spun around on Byakuya wearing a crooked grin on his face. "What is this? Why did you come in here? Do you have to go, too?"

Byakuya turned a little and twisted the lock on the door, locking it. "That's not why I came in here." His grey eyes stared at his ginger-haired lover keenly. He backed Ichigo up against the sink gently with his body.

"You can't be serious," Ichigo said with astonishment all over his face.

Byakuya was dead serious. His hands fumbled underneath the younger man's apron. "You have no idea how much I have missed you," he murmured low and deep, loosening the material from around Ichigo's waist.

Black work pants dropped to Ichigo's knees.

Ichigo swallowed hard. Byakuya's voice was heavy, mesmerizing; he was obviously in a state. And in a mood to break some rules, it seemed. "Byakuya, your sister is out there. And customers."

"Tsk... don't ruin it, Ichigo." Byakuya reproached. "I cannot wait another minute or a day or a whole week. Do you not understand, Ichigo?"

Actually, sometimes he really didn't understand Byakuya at all, Ichigo thought amused. He gave a breathy sigh as Byakuya fondled him and pressed faint kisses along his neck with his lips. "We better be quick about it then." It wasn't like Ichigo didn't enjoy breaking some rules now and again, too.

"Your presence here has delighted me very much," Byakuya whispered, not really listening to Ichigo's demands that he hurry.

"Ah, Byakuya..." He sighed. "I can't stand that I haven't seen you in days," Ichigo said revelling in Byakuya's sudden sensual assault, revelling in the way he always made him feel when he was around him. The scent of his hair and his skin and the warmth coming off his body, the crisp cool feel of his chef coat beneath his fingertips, Ichigo soaked it all up. Perhaps absence really did make the heart grow fonder or... was it bitter? "I've been a terrible boyfriend this week," he claimed. "I'm really sorry. I should have called you."

"Yes, you should have."

"I didn't want to call you so late, I know you needed your rest that's why I only texted you," he reasoned. Ichigo wanted to kick himself for being so stupid.

Byakuya faced Ichigo and he told him directly. "There is no need to avoid me all week. I don't mind if you bring some work to my place. I assure... you won't be bothered by me. We do not have to spend each moment together in constant chatter or proximity." It just doesn't work that way. "Having you close by is preferable."

"You're right, I guess I'm just so used to doing it all by myself." Ichigo explained. "I didn't want to be a burden on you. But I understand that my judgement was wrong. I'm sorry."

The baker scoffed. "Stop apologizing, Ichigo. I am not upset with you. This week was tedious for both of us and right now... all I want is what's mine."

"What's yours, huh?"

Byakuya spoke almost poetically, "You are a flame and I... a lowly moth."

Ichigo had to chuckle softly and wriggle a little at how his lover's voice reverberated into his ear. Byakuya was a possessive man. But he didn't mind as long as he was the man's possession.

"Not just any kind of moth, a handsome moth," he teased cutely and gave himself completely to over to Byakuya, allowing this man to take what he wanted, because in truth, he wanted it just as much.

Then Ichigo suddenly startled, remembered something. "What about the poaching apricots? They'll turn mushy."

"Then we'll make apricot preserve," alleged Byakuya tenaciously. "Not to worry."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man he adored. "Such a smarty pants moth."

With a small chortle, Byakuya kissed Ichigo.

Unbeknownst to Rukia, or the customers happily enjoying the café's tasty delights, that 'other' tasty delights were taking place in the back. Over the relaxing classical music, stifled moans and exalted sighs were drowned out. Nor did they know that the door marked 'Washroom' rattled suspiciously for a good ten minutes, give or take.

* * *

There was something extraordinary determined over the course of the day...

Byakuya Kuchiki is a horn dog.

At least that is what Ichigo concluded as he worked, marvelling at the audacity of his naughty boyfriend. Rukia really did have everyone else pegged wrong. When in fact, her brother is the real horn dog, Ichigo realized. That probably explains why he attracts so many other horn dogs into the café. Ichigo promptly overlooked putting himself into that category, keeping his theory and laughter to himself.

Once again, his silly t-shirt was to blame. After Byakuya was finished with him, he confessed that he had chosen 'dare' this time. Ichigo knew he had to be more careful about wearing this shirt around that man. He couldn't believe he had sex in a bathroom during working hours. Although, he didn't really have much sex before Byakuya came along. Ichigo wondered if the man was making up for lost time or something.

Sigh. Ichigo wallowed in his state of post-coital bliss. Byakuya was amazing.

And it must have been pretty amazing for Byakuya, too, because a few times today, Ichigo heard faint humming. He said nothing because he adored hearing the  _pâtissier_  do that. He chuckled softly as he scaled out some sugar for the lemon pistachio biscotti that he was making. Earlier, Rukia stumbled into the kitchen looking for more napkins and caught her brother humming, too. Ichigo held a finger to his lips and she giggled quietly. Byakuya was in his zone as he glazed the fruit on top of some cakes, not even paying them any mind.

Thinking of Rukia, Ichigo suddenly remembered that he needed to tell her about Uryū. He wandered out to the front, eyeing the café and its customers. Rukia was busy wiping down the countertop near the coffee station. There was no one waiting for service.

Ichigo made himself look busy as well, but was actually filling two tall glasses with chilled tea. He might as well get a drink while he was out here—one for Byakuya, too. "How's it going, Rukia?" he said quietly.

The first thing she said was. " _What_  did you do to him, Ichigo? He's humming again."

Confused for a moment, Ichigo wondered what she meant since he asked her something entirely different. "Oh, you mean, Byakuya." This time Ichigo scratched his head awkwardly. "I really didn't have to do a lot." There was so much double meaning to that statement, Ichigo knew. But Rukia wouldn't be the wiser.

"I guess he's really happy to have you here today. It's so cute." She gave a girlish squeal. "I'm glad you're here, too. Today is like a breeze thanks to you. Are you and my brother coming out with us tonight? Renji has been asking about you and so have our friends. They really liked you, especially after you gave them a show last time with that creep."

Now Ichigo could laugh about the incident with Aizen. Thankfully, no one has seen that guy around lately. Maybe he found someone else to stalk. "I really liked those people, too. But, I don't think we're coming out tonight. Byakuya said he has something planned for us tomorrow, and I dunno what it is yet. He says it's a surprise. I only know that it's out of town." Then Ichigo's cheeks turned pink. "I really want to spend some time alone with him."

Rukia's eyes were glazing over with the cuteness. "That's alright, Ichigo. I understand."

Ichigo glanced around the bakery to make sure they were not ignoring anyone. The coast was still clear. "But I definitely want to hang out with you guys a few weekends from now. In fact, that is why I came out here. To tell you about my roommate—"

"—roommate? I thought you were moving in with Nii-sama?" Rukia inquired bossily. "Why are you making him wait?"

Ichigo nearly sweat-dropped. He forgot that Byakuya actually talked to his sister about things. It seemed no matter where he was he was confronted by inquisitive Kuchiki's. Sōjun at work. Rukia at the bakery. Byakuya... well, he had a right to be as inquisitive as he wanted.

Ichigo sighed. He didn't think he needed to explain himself to Rukia, but he knew she was asking out of concern for her brother. "I'm planning on doing that sometime over the New Year. I just need to sort Uryū out and I want to give Byakuya some time."

"Of course," she answered reasonably. "So what do you think about my father? He's great, is he not?"

"I don't think I've met a cooler guy other than my own goofy father." Then he remembered what Sōjun told him about Rukia and her sister Hisana. For a moment, he stared at Rukia thoughtfully. "He's very kind and compassionate."

Rukia glanced away with a blush. She could tell by the look in Ichigo's face that Sōjun probably told him about her past. "Yes, he is. I have much to thank him for—thank you, Ichigo... for not judging me."

"I'm not that kind of guy, Rukia," Ichigo claimed directly. Then Ichigo lightened the mood and told her about how Sōjun invited him up for dinner last night in his office and his suspicions about the man's receptionist.

"Really...?" Rukia held the back of her hand to her mouth to hide her smiles and giggles. "That's funny hearing something like that about him."

They both twittered about it.

"So, what about your roommate...?" Rukia came back to the point when she was finished snickering.

Without giving details about Uryū's confession last night, Ichigo asked if Shūhei Hisagi was single and that he was thinking of introducing Ishida Uryū to him. "I was also thinking of inviting my buddy Chad along as well, that guy needs some fun."

Talking about possible romance and hooking people up, Rukia blushed again but she was eager to partake in the matchmaking. It was just too good to pass up. "Yeah, he's single. I'll make sure he comes out that night." Rukia pulled out her phone to mark the date down, three Saturdays from now. "You should definitely bring your friends. It sounds like it will be an interesting night."

"What will be an interesting night?"

Both Rukia and Ichigo startled wide-eyed as Byakuya snuck up behind them. They looked back at the dark-haired baker meekly.

Byakuya had a way of making them squirm just by the cool hard look in his grey eyes. "Are you both indulging in frivolous gossip? Tsk."

Ichigo regained his nerve again quickly. "It's was constructive conversation, I'll have you know. Actually, we were talking about you," he said stubbornly, a wicked gleam in his light brown eyes.

For a flash second Byakuya's eyes widen with alarm. "Not about..."

Suddenly Ichigo paled. He could tell to what conclusion Byakuya was jumping, their activity inside the washroom earlier today. "Oh gawd!" he cried. "Why are you even thinking  _that_?"He held up his hands. "We were not talking about you, all right. I was only joking. I was just being an ass."

Lost with this bizarre exchange between her brother and Ichigo, Rukia's eyes went back and forth between them.

Now Byakuya wore a superior look, annoyed by Ichigo's childish teasing. "Indeed, you are very proficient at being an ass," he said haughtily.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. "Are you listening to this? You're brother is so mean to me, Rukia," he whined, looking very indignant.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you two are going on about but you're both acting like idiots." She told them bluntly. Then she frowned and put her hands on his hips. "If you're going to squabble go back to the kitchen and do it. You're going to upset our customers."

Ichigo withheld the urge to stick his tongue out at the smarmy chef.

Byakuya scoffed. "Yes, my apologies, Rukia." He squared his eyes at the troublemaker. "Ichigo, the biscotti  _will not_  make themselves. Come now." He turned and went back to the kitchen without another word.

"Yes, boss." Ichigo said with a salute at the swinging door, wearing a saucy grin. He ran back to the kitchen with the two glasses in his hands, splashing a little iced tea on the floor as he went.

From the back Rukia heard Ichigo openly laughing at Byakuya and saying loudly, "You just  _had_  to go there, didn't you? What kind of guy do you take me for? What happens in that bathroom stays in that bathroom—now how about you take back that 'ass' remark."

"I will not."

"Ugh! So mean!"

Rukia merely chuckled, hearing their continued banter on the other side of the door, thinking that her brother and Ichigo have lost their damned minds. She grabbed a towel to soak up the tea on the floor and smiled to herself. Squabbling or not, it was nice to have them two both in the café again, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'News from the Front' is a song by Bad Religion. It's the song Tite Kubo chose as Ichigo's character song. I thought I'd let you know :) How silly that Ichigo has it as his alarm tone haha!


	18. Ichigo's World of Chocolate

The next morning, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open all by themselves. On this fine Sunday, there were no alarm clocks forcing his eyes to shoot open. There were no dire reasons to hustle, no business meetings, no assignments that needed completion by the end of the day. He lay, sunk in the soft bedding, naked and warm, an exposed leg toasty from the rays of sunshine cast across it. Squinting at the brightness, he noticed neither of them remembered to close the curtains fully last night before they went to sleep.

But Ichigo didn't mind. The sunshine felt welcomed.

Next to him, Byakuya stirred a little with a faint murmur as if he was dreaming of something pleasant, but he didn't wake up. Instead, he turned to his side, facing away from Ichigo, stretching out one long leg until his toes peeked out from under the covers.

Ichigo turned to lie on his side too, in the same direction as his lover so he could shuffle in close next to him. With a content sigh, Ichigo fit his body against Byakuya's bare backside. He buried his nose into Byakuya's silky raven hair and closed his eyes again, breathing in his unique scent.

In moments, he fell asleep again.

The next time Ichigo woke up, Byakuya was kissing his face. Tenderly, he feathered the softest kisses near his temple and hairline, across his brow and along his strong chin. He did this all while resting his head in his hand, elbow propped on the pillow, gazing at his beautiful sleeping Ichigo. With his free hand, he explored underneath the blankets, his palm brushing over the definitions of Ichigo's body, over the rise and fall of bone and muscle. Byakuya never got bored of how lovely Ichigo's skin felt, or... how it tasted.

Yet, he was so gentle that he had been doing this for at least twenty minutes before Ichigo opened his sleepy eyes.

And now that he has. "Good morning, my sweet," Byakuya murmured, his tone tender. "Did you sleep well?" Ichigo rewarded him with that sweet boyish smile that he adored, his eyes the colour of warm caramel by the sun that lit up the room.

"Best sleep ever," Ichigo spoke drowsily. "I woke up earlier but then I fell asleep again." He gave an airy chuckle. "How about yourself? Did you dream anything?"

"I slept well, thank you. And yes, I remember one dream," Byakuya shared. "Shall I tell you?"

"Of course, I want to hear it."

"Very well, then." Byakuya began to tell him. "I was in a feudal like era of Japan wearing black kimono and I owned a sword, I was exceptionally skilled with it. It had a name but I cannot remember what it was. Anyways, with this sword I could destroy these ghastly monsters..." He continued to describe the craziest dream Ichigo had ever heard of. Byakuya told him that he owned a beautiful house, too.

"What kind of house was it?" Ichigo questioned, enjoying Byakuya's tale.

"The biggest house," he answered.

Ichigo guffawed, "Of course."

"It was so immense that I just kept going from room to room without ever finding my destination," Byakuya explained evenly.

"Weird..."

"It was. However, my favourite part of the dream was the garden. There were fish in a pond and it was springtime, my favourite time of the year, so all the cherry trees were blooming." When Byakuya closed his eyes, he could still smell their fragrance.

"That sounds real nice," Ichigo agreed contentedly. "When spring comes around next year, let's all go enjoy  _hanami_. Your family and mine, we'll have a picnic or something and do dumb family stuff."

"I would like that," Byakuya claimed.

"Well, it sounds like you had an adventure in your sleep." Ichigo shrugged slightly. "No fair, I don't remember any of my dreams. Too tired, I slept like the dead." He chuckled.

"Certainly, you had a hard week and you needed the rest. I'll go make some tea and breakfast," Byakuya offered. "Why don't you wash up and come join me." He reached over to the nightstand next to his bed and picked up his phone to check the time. "We have to leave around noon, alright?"

Ichigo was nodding at the suggestions, running a hand over his messy orange hair. He made a puzzled face about the noon thing. "Where are we going exactly?"

Byakuya pushed the blankets off his bare body and sat at the edge of the bed. He retrieved a pair of black pajama pants from the floor at his feet. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered any attempt to wear clothes to bed when Ichigo was around. He scoffed to himself ruefully and pulled them on.

"I was going to surprise you once we got there, but perhaps its better I just tell you."

Ichigo pulled on a pair of briefs that were on his side of the bed. He looked over at Byakuya. "Stop keeping me in suspense," he urged and grabbed his jeans off the floor next.

The baker smiled faintly. "Remember how you asked me to show you how to temper chocolate? Well, today we are going to watch a demonstration by a professional chocolatier. I thought it would be enjoyable. I reserved two seats for us—there will be about a dozen cooks there all wishing to hone their skills. However, it is about a thirty minute drive away." Byakuya explained, watching his partner carefully.

Sure enough, Ichigo's eyes lit up with excitement.

"That's awesome!" Ichigo exclaimed. Then he looked confused a second later. "Isn't it going to be boring for you if you already know this stuff?"

Byakuya wandered out of the room and Ichigo followed him after he pulled on his jeans quickly, he was zipping them up as he walked out of the room. Byakuya told him. "It doesn't matter how long you've been doing this kind of work, Ichigo. Every day you learn something new. There are limitless techniques and methods, tools and ingredients. One is constantly learning how to apply them."

"So that's how it works," Ichigo said and sat at the dinner table while Byakuya filled a kettle with water in the kitchen. "But won't it be weird that I'm not a cook and I'm in a room full of them?"

"But you are... you're my assistant," Byakuya reminded the younger man.

The way Byakuya said that, it made Ichigo feel tremendously proud. Yet, it made him feel tremendously depressed also. He was not Byakuya's full time assistant anymore.

The sudden ominous silence caused Byakuya to turn around. There at the dinner table, Ichigo was gazing off to nowhere, with a frightfully miserable look on his face. He appeared so terribly vulnerable and Byakuya sighed. He hated to see such an adorable and kind man in such a state. Ichigo was struggling so hard with his inner demons, trying to figure out where in the world he belonged. There was nothing easy about that, Byakuya knew very well how it felt to go against the grain. To follow something that you love and not care what everybody else desired or expected of you.

Byakuya voiced sternly. "There is one thing you must understand, Ichigo. Being a cook or a baker comes from here."

Ichigo slide his forlorn gaze over at him. He blinked. Byakuya was holding a hand to his bare chest.

The  _pâtissier_  scoffed. "Some might call me foolish for speaking such nonsense, since many cannot handle such a career path nor do they have the mettle for its physical demands, however, it is the truth."

As Byakuya's words sunk in, the gloomy expression on Ichigo's face turned into a smiling one. Byakuya was right. He was totally freaking right! Ichigo did not have to hide the fact that he really enjoyed this cooking stuff just because he no longer did it full time. There was no stopping him from learning new things even if he did work for Sōjun Kuchiki.

"Well, I'm full of mettle." Ichigo chuckled at how that funny that sounded. "And the physical part of cooking doesn't scare me," he pointed out stubbornly.

"I believe you handle these conditions quite well," Byakuya expressed. "I still believe that you're a natural."

Ichigo nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks, Byakuya. I really needed to hear that."

"You're welcome," Byakuya replied. "Now go on and get ready. I don't do tardiness."

"Haha, alright," Ichigo relented.

* * *

After breakfast and a bath, Ichigo sat on the back of Byakuya's motorcycle as they sped down the highway. The air was cold, but not as much as it was during the night. Today the sky was a vibrant blue and not a single cloud marred it. The sun was out full force. Still, Ichigo wore a pair of leather riding gloves that Byakuya lent him and he wore a scarf around his neck underneath his jacket.

He loved being on Byakuya's motorcycle, it was always such an exhilarating ride.

They drove out of the thick metropolitan jungle and into a less populated area. Ichigo watched the scenery as they passed it, checking out the surroundings, simply allowing himself to relax and enjoy the moment. It was hard to talk while they drove, so they remained silent. It was a perfectly peaceful kind of silence though.

Finally, they exited the highway and returned to city streets. At a stop light, Byakuya announced that they were almost there.

Ichigo was really excited about this chocolate demonstration. He had never been to something like this. And when Byakuya pulled into a parking lot next to the building, Ichigo mentioned that it looked a lot like a school.

"It is a school," Byakuya enlightened. "It is a cooking school."

But this wasn't just any kind of school, not like a high school with a track and field. It looked more like an apartment complex with many floors and tall glass windows.

They climbed off the motorcycle and removed their helmets.

"Come—this way." Byakuya motioned with his hand and Ichigo trotted after him.

Ichigo followed the baker inside the clean building, which opened up into a large cafeteria with many tables and chairs. Students, all wearing chef uniforms milled around or sat at the tables. A few were studying from textbooks and others enjoying lunch, although one student was looking really stressed out.

"I'll never learn how to tie this neckerchief." They complained to a friend. "My chef says he won't let us into the labs unless we wear it properly."

Unexpectedly, Byakuya stopped in front of frazzled student. He held out his motorcycle helmet to Ichigo for a moment and offered. "May I?"

The young man nodded slightly and handed Byakuya his neckerchief. "It's ridiculous that they still require that you wear these," he was saying as he demonstrated tying the small white neck scarf. "You see, it's simply like tying a neck tie. Just remember to keep one end longer so you can wrap the other end around it." Byakuya's nimble fingers worked on the fabric. He may not have gone to chef school but his French pastry chef required these neckerchiefs in the kitchen. Byakuya detested them.

The student was bowing repeatedly. "Thanks a lot. You make it look so easy now. This is only my second day here and no one really showed us how to tie these things. The text book diagram sucks."

"You are quite welcome," Byakuya replied coolly. "Come, Ichigo."

As they walked away, the student suddenly gasped and pointed in their direction. "Hey, that's Byakuya Kuchiki the pastry chef at Café on Sixth."

A few heads in the cafeteria turned to look.

Ichigo glanced back at the tiny ruckus behind them, feeling even more amazed by his talented boyfriend. Even cooking students knew who he was. Ichigo felt even prouder to be by his side. And he had to wonder.  _Could I ever reach that kind of status?_  He continued to follow Byakuya through the school. They went up a few flights of stairs and came to a closed green door marked:  _Lab #5_.

Pushing the door open, Ichigo's eyes widened. The room was quite large, unlike how he expected when he saw it only from the door. The room was set up like a small lecture hall or a theatre with ascending rows of seats. All the seats had a table in front of them on the left, and there was an entire operational kitchen on the right at the bottom. They took a seat in the middle, two rows up among a few others that sat waiting for the instructor. Ichigo studied the kitchen down below with one large countertop at the front, a stove on one side and a sink on the other. Behind the counter was an oven and kitchen tools hanging on hooks. Next to that was a refrigerator.

"Wow, I feel like I'm looking at a TV set for a cooking show," Ichigo claimed.

"It does appear as such." Byakuya had to agree.

A few moments later, it appeared as if everyone was there and Ichigo noticed how none of these people wore chef uniforms. They were just like them, here to learn and broaden their skills. Not a single person was looking at him funny.

A person next to Ichigo whispered to him. "Is that your real hair colour?"

Well, everyone except  _this_  guy! Ichigo glowered at him. "What do you think, chump?"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Byakuya raised a single dubious eyebrow at Ichigo.

"You see what I go through?" he muttered quietly.

The door opened and in entered an older woman with an amazingly youthful looking face. She wore her hair in a very long braid down her back, her black hair parted down the middle. She wore a chef uniform and a black apron that slung around her neck, covering her entire front. Even from here, Ichigo noticed she had a large scar situated at her collarbone, but it did not mar her beauty.

She introduced herself as Retsu Unohana, professional chocolatier. She explained that she wished to continue sharing the craft of working with chocolate for as long as she was able to. "Thank you for coming to join us today. In today's demonstration, I will show you the basics for tempering chocolate, yes, even white chocolate even though I do not consider it a real chocolate. Does anyone know why that is?"

Someone answered quickly. "Because it technically doesn't contain any dark cocoa solids. Which is what gives milk, semi-sweet, and dark chocolate it's colour."

"Correct," the instructor said. "It also does not contain the same nutritional value as darker chocolate, which is stripped away during processing." She continued. "I will also be showing your how to create some interesting garnishing with your tempered chocolate. We will explore truffles and the techniques used to roll them, including the use of molds. Often you do not need fancy tools to create wonderful shapes or designs. But we'll get into that later."

Ichigo shot a grin at Byakuya. "This is great," he said like a kid in a candy store and returned his focus on the demonstration.

Byakuya sat back, feeling pleased as punch.

The instructor spoke as she worked, explaining everything she was doing and why. Ichigo watched as she melted different types of chocolate in silver bowls that sat on top of a pot of boiling water. When the chocolate melted, she would pour it all onto a cool marble slab and move it around until it reached a desired temperature. To Ichigo it seemed like she was a big kid playing with a mud pie on a rainy day.

"You don't always have a marble slab to work on, so simply moving the chocolate with a rubber spatula in the bowl, or sprinkling in a few bits of un-melted chocolate will cool it off."

She demonstrated that the best place to test the temperature was under your lip. "When the chocolate is cool to the touch, it is tempered."

Retsu Unohana had a tranquil way of instructing. Ichigo was so absorbed at listening, he felt like he was engrossed in a fascinating documentary on television. She showed them all kinds of neat tricks, making feathery garnishes, lattice, and shaping the chocolate into all kinds of shapes. Then she spoke of truffles explaining what kind of fillings could go inside of them.

Ichigo had a secret love for the truffles, he thought of his cocoa nib-crusted truffle. But it wasn't as pretty as the ones this woman was making. She explained a great truffle should have almost no 'feet' on them, which was the pooled chocolate spreading out under the truffle after it got coated with chocolate.

After the demonstrations were finished, she allowed the group to come down and try it out for themselves.

"Do we get to eat the chocolate after we make something with it?" Ichigo wondered curiously, laughing his question off as a cool quip. He was half-serious, really hoping they would.

Unohana chuckled airily. "Well, of course. That's the best part of working with it," she answered kindly.

Byakuya closed his eyes patiently at Ichigo antics.

While the group familiarized themselves with the chocolate, trying out some new techniques, a few people offered their respects to Byakuya and his successful café. Many claimed to have been there and a few mentioned how they read articles about Café on Sixth. Even Unohana spoke to him and they chatted about the business for a few moments.

"Is that your new apprentice?" She asked, looking in Ichigo's direction.

"Not quite," Byakuya answered her. "At the moment he is merely my assistant."

They both stood off to the side and watched as Ichigo rolled a truffle using a truffle fork instead of rolling them with his hands. There was a serious look on his face as he carefully let the excess chocolate drip off the covered truffle, and manoeuvred it onto a piece of parchment paper. He was so vigilant and focused, even giving the little fork a twist so that the chocolate created a nice swirl on top of the truffle. Like a pro.

The chocolatier had her eyebrows raised as she observed Ichigo. Byakuya had not missed that as he watched for her reactions.

"Amazing, he did that like he's been doing it for years," she said with astonishment.

Byakuya huffed with amusement. "He is quite the natural. I have not met anyone that has been able to understand pastry and chocolate so quickly." Surely, there was nothing, which Ichigo could not master over time.

Ichigo spotted the instructor and Byakuya standing together, watching him. He flashed them a peace sign and a toothy grin before turning back.

"Haha! And he's really enjoying this. I think... I think he has a passion for chocolate," Retsu Unohana claimed.

"Hmm, I have suspected so," Byakuya replied. "That is why I wished to bring him to one of your demonstrations."

They watched as Ichigo stole a dip of chocolate from one of the bowls and stuck his finger into his mouth.

Byakuya sighed at Ichigo's bad habit. "And he consumes the chocolate about as much as he enjoys working with it."

Unohana chuckled with delight.

When the session was over and everyone began to leave, Ichigo happily clasped a small paper bag full of the truffles that he made. He stopped to thank the instructor.

"Unohana-san, I really had fun today and I learned a lot, thanks so much," he expressed gratefully.

"Oh, you are welcome dear boy." She replied softly. "I do hope that you continue to explore the world of chocolate because I believe you have a natural talent for it. It could be your niche."

Very surprised by these words, he glanced at Byakuya who had said something similar to him more than once. Ichigo wondered disbelievingly. "You think so?" He glanced away shyly and mumbled. "Well, who doesn't like chocolate?"

The woman laughed softly. "Oh my, yes." Then she became a little more serious. "However, I have seen countless people working with chocolate, so trust me when I say that you have a special gift for it. I can tell."

Ichigo could not help but beam proudly. Maybe he really did have a knack for chocolate. When he thought of chocolate, he always felt oddly excited about it. "I appreciate that," he replied thoughtfully. "I'll be sure to try some stuff out on the weekend at the bakery."

"The weekend...?" Unohana wondered.

It sounded so accusing and reproachful the way she said that. Ichigo explained. "Yeah, I'm an accountant all week, but I work with Byakuya on Saturdays." He sighed. "It's a weird story."

Unohana looked downright surprised. "Pffft," she sounded. "Why is a talented man like you working in a stuffy office? I can't believe it."

"It's true," Byakuya assured.

Ichigo began to blush under such scrutiny. He wasn't sure what to say.

The woman shook her head. "Well, I'm sure you have your reasons. It's really none of my business. Perhaps I will see you at another one of my demos. Please, take care."

Byakuya and Ichigo thanked her again before they left the room.

On the way to the parking lot, Ichigo was brooding secretly over the conversation with Unohana. Her words ate at him somehow. They weaved threads of uncertainty throughout his soul. He stubbornly pushed those thoughts aside. He didn't want to ruin the one day off that Byakuya and he had together.

Ichigo forced a smile and said to the dark-haired man that walked beside him. "That was really cool, Byakuya. We should go to more of these demonstrations. I can't wait to try and temper my own chocolate at the café."

"I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself," Byakuya responded. "Next Saturday, if you still wish, you should check out my collection of chocolate molds and try something."

"I will," Ichigo promised, thinking that next Saturday seemed so far away. "So... we have the rest of the day to ourselves. What do we do now? Go home?"

"I thought we could spend the afternoon around here and do a little shopping. There is also a restaurant that I would enjoy taking you to, their menu is French—the duck  _confit_  is very delicious."

"I've never had something like that." Ichigo shared.

"That is only one example, the sea scallops are the best I've ever had and this cheese sandwich made with sour dough bread—it's filled with provolone cheese and slices of ham—I do forget the name right now, but you will love it."

"Geez, Byakuya... you're making me so hungry!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Then let me treat you to dinner," Byakuya offered. "I'm weary of cooking. I couldn't stand to look at a kitchen right now."

"Sounds good," agreed Ichigo. Then he laughed. "Yeah, no kidding, I guess that is how most cooks must feel after working with food all day."

"It is true," Byakuya admitted honestly.

"Alright then, let's go live like normal people and let them slave over us for once." Ichigo teased and put on his helmet. "Lead the way, handsome."


	19. Boys Just Want to Have Fun

The next three weeks at Kuchiki Enterprises was a mixed blessing for Ichigo.

His boss, Toshiro Hitsugaya, made a point of telling him that he was making great progress in the month that he's been there and that he was showing serious aptitude. 'Which is more than some people around here,' he had said dryly. Ichigo was much more secure with his duties, so secure and comfortable, that the days began to move along at a snail's pace the work becoming repetitive. There were moments when Ichigo felt bored out of his proverbial skull, his butt sore from sitting in his chair all day, his eyes scratchy from staring at his computer screen. It was times like that when he would think back to that day at the chocolate demo.

Everything changed since that day. The words Retsu Unohana said to him would play over in his mind.

" _...I have seen countless people working with chocolate, so trust me when I say that you have a special gift for it. I can tell."_

Often Ichigo heard those words. They spoke to him even in his dreams, especially on nights he slept at his place in his own bed. That haunting voice of doubt that nagged at him ever since he took this job began to cry louder. He felt a dreadful kind of pressure on his chest lately, as if someone were sitting on him. In addition, there was a constant ache between his shoulders blades.

Ichigo started to wonder, his firm resolution began to wander.  _Is this really what I want to spend my life doing? Working as a salary man? To eat, sleep and breathe over a job that doesn't satisfy me? Maybe I was happier at the café—maybe I have made a mistake._

He wanted to ignore Uryū and his father's similar comments weeks ago, unable to listen to them then, unwilling. Now... he started to wonder if he was being stubborn.

Then he would think of Byakuya's father and this terrible jolt of guilt would stab through his gut. Over the past few weeks, they managed to build a friendship. Every week Ichigo would stop by an upscale coffee shop on the way to work and pick up two delicious coffees, complete with whip cream and a swirl of caramel.

Turns out Sōjun Kuchiki has a sweet tooth, too.

Ichigo started doing this after Sōjun texted him one day, asking him why he has not come to see him. So, they made a deal to sit down together over coffee every Wednesday morning. Most of their discussion involved work, the financial world and often Byakuya and his café. Ichigo discovered that Sōjun enjoyed cooking also and that his favourite dessert to make was a gooey warm rice pudding made with real cream and vanilla beans.

And that's what made everything so much harder...

Ichigo felt like he was backstabbing Sōjun while he entertained the idea that perhaps this wasn't what he wanted after all. He hated the thought that Sōjun Kuchiki would see him as some kind of spineless worm. Someone that could not hack it at the office, someone so readily able to call it quits. What bothered Ichigo the most was what if he saw him as someone too pathetic to be with someone as wonderful and brilliant as his son Byakuya. What if he lost Sōjun's approval? Ichigo felt mortified with the idea of letting Sōjun down and it left him in a state of unhappiness.

Ichigo was beginning to feel cornered, trapped.

On the up side, he had most of his loan paid off by now and he wasn't a fresh face in the office anymore, the newbie. This did not mean that his co-workers were not gossiping about him. Ever since that phone call Keigo overheard with his father, people in the office kept cutting Ichigo curious glances. Especially the other day, when he wandered passed the water cooler on his way to the photocopy room, that a group of co-workers all stopped chatting suddenly and looked his way, their eyes enquiring and questioning.

"I heard he's dating, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"The CEO's son...?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

" _Get out!"_

Geesh! Could they not gossip a little less obviously?

It was so irritating and Ichigo nearly stopped to snap something nasty and rude at them. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and moved along as if he heard nothing. He took the mature route. He didn't want to start problems or make them worse at the office. Instead, he would ball his fists in frustration and think,  _I'm gonna kill that Keigo!_

As for the workload, it did not decrease by a long shot. Sōjun was correct about there never being a shortage of work and Ichigo had to learn to pace himself or he would forever be trying to catch up. He needed to figure out how to prioritize his efforts, something he was learning slowly. Nevertheless, he did not let his workload interfere as much as it did the first week. He did not ignore Byakuya and, as his boyfriend requested, he brought some of his work to his place. It was actually comfortable being there even if he spent most of his evenings glued to his laptop finishing an assignment. Often, Byakuya was in bed asleep before he was done.

Still, day after day, Ichigo found himself staring at the clock, daydreaming about the bakery. He even spent a few moments reading up on baking topics on the Internet when he should have been working, viewing other café sites, reading reviews and interviews done by food reporters and exploring the scientific aspects of ingredients. He read up on why baking powder was called a leavener and how it made things rise, or even the gruesome truth about how gelatine was made. Some of this stuff he shared with his Office Cooking Club via emails. By the middle of his fourth week, Ichigo's club members began asking him cooking advice. He tried his best to answer what he could, but in all reality, he was still very new to pastry and cake making and he told them so. When he was stuck with a question, he would text Byakuya for the answer. It might have taken a while for Byakuya to reply, but he always did and with a clear explanation.

Ichigo hated to admit it, but he saw the fatigue Byakuya was feeling in his eyes, working extra hard and extra long at the café. Sometimes with all this overtime between them both, they snapped at each other. However, Byakuya was too stubborn to confess he was exhausted. And every time Ichigo asked why he hasn't hired someone to help him out, Byakuya waved it off. He would tell Ichigo not to worry.

But Ichigo  _did_  worry.

Ichigo felt some relief knowing he was helping him out on Saturdays. It was also the only time of the week that Ichigo forgot about his internal debate—whether or not he wanted to remain working for Sōjun Kuchiki or explore the world of culinary arts. For Ichigo, Saturday's at the café was the highlight of his week. He nearly counted the days until Friday night, when he would rush home to Byakuya. For a little while, everything felt normal again. They would eat dinner together, maybe watch some television, or take a stroll around the neighbourhood for some fresh fall air. Afterwards, it always ended with them wrapped in each other's arms, making love until they no longer could. Because it wasn't like they fooled around much during the week, they were too exhausted.

However, on this Friday night Ichigo needed to blow off some steam in the worst way. It was all he could think about today. It felt like if he didn't hit something soon, he would explode. He texted Byakuya:

_Going to the dojo after work. I'll be home by 8._

_I'll bring home dinner. Cook nothing :)_

_Ichigo oxoxo_

Ichigo wandered into a traditional but modernized dojo that still had an air of  _shibumi_. There were no large trophies on display or flashy pieces of equipment. It was a simple, clean and an effective dojo. It was large enough to fit about fifty people with its high-ceiling and mat covered floor inside the square room. The well-lit space, with training equipment at the back wall and a set of wooden  _bokuto_  at the far right, was completely empty.

"Wow, Ichigo, where the hell have you been?" Arisawa Tatsuki asked brusquely, stunned to see her long time friend. She stood with her hands on her hips. "What's up with that monkey suit? Have you joined a herd of sheep?"

With a scoff, Ichigo took off his shoes before he went further, leaving them by entrance along with his laptop and carryall. He looked over at the woman with shoulder length dark hair still wearing her karate  _gi_. She wore a black belt.

"I guess you could say I joined a herd of sheep." He replied cleverly. "I follow them every morning to work and follow them back home again at the end of the day." He explained that he was working at Kuchiki Enterprises now.

Arisawa raised her eyebrows. "Wow, I guess that's great."

Tatsuki heard of Kuchiki Enterprises only because she read about them in the newspaper like most people, but she wasn't interested in the names or the significance of big financial corporations that ran the world. Her world was the dojo, her students and her friends and family. "Last time I saw you, you told me you had just finished school and no one wanted to hire your sorry ass." She crossed her arms across her chest, over the white karate uniform. "That still doesn't explain why you've been neglecting your training. Geesh, you're going to get all soft and fat on me."

Ichigo had also brought a small gym bag to work today, knowing how badly he needed to burn off some of his frustration. He sighed at her comment, feeling bad about not having seen her in over two months. "I'm sorry Arisawa. You're right I haven't been conditioning myself much lately." He smiled softly and sighed. "I've been caught up with a bunch of stuff, but first tell me how have you been doing? Where is everyone?"

"I'm doing great, Ichigo. I recently got back from Shanghai. I came in second place in a world tournament, men and women."

"That's the Arisawa I know. I bet you really kicked some ass," Ichigo said proudly.

"Thanks," she said modestly. "Anyways, why don't you go get changed and we'll spar for a bit. You came at a great time. I just finished a class. I wanna hear all about what you've been up to while I toughen you up again. Alright...?"

"Sounds good," he replied eagerly and headed off to the change room.

After putting on his own karate  _gi_  and after a good stretching and a warm up, Ichigo faced off with Arisawa.

She was probably one of the best karate masters he knew, winner of countless championships and her dojo was respected and successful. Ichigo was truly proud of her—proud even if she was the first girl to ever make him cry. Ichigo hated to recall what a whiny little runt he was as a child. He could still feel where she had punched him in the chest that day, the wind knocked out of him.

Ichigo was only four years old at the time.

It didn't even upset him that she often kicked his ass as time moved on, but eventually he won now and again and that was the only reason she still sparred with him today. Once she told him, 'I don't fight with wimps. If you can't beat me, Ichigo Kurosaki, I'll tell everyone at school that you let a girl beat you up.' A few years later, he was able to beat her and Arisawa finally nodded proudly at him.

They were friends ever since. To Ichigo, Arisawa Tatsuki was like one of the guys.

They went through the motions of blocking and striking, bare feet shuffling over the mat-covered floor. Arisawa pushed him hard. After a good twenty minutes, Ichigo was already puffing for air.

"You're too slow," Arisawa muttered just before she dropped and swept a leg across the backs of Ichigo's ankles, knocking him to his butt with a hard thud.

Ichigo groaned but quickly blocked her next strike aimed directly for his face, her fist striking the mat. He rolled away and managed to get a hold on her arm at the same time and throw her. Arisawa simply rolled with it and was back on her feet before Ichigo was.

"Not bad, Ichigo... not bad," she praised, "Seems like you haven't softened that much."

"Well, it's not like I've been sitting on my ass the whole time." He thought about his new job. "Okay, maybe I have for the last four weeks. But before that I was working in a kitchen—on my feet all day." Ichigo explained as he dodged a foot to the side of his head. It was close enough that it swiped the tips of his hair.

Arisawa was not going easy on him and he expected nothing less.

"Seriously, a kitchen...? I bet your were stuffing your face the entire time," she alleged.

Ichigo muttered irritably. "Not the whole time." He couldn't help it that the cakes Byakuya made were like orgasmic pieces of heaven.

Tatsuki scoffed.

"It was a bakery," Ichigo enlightened.

"Even worse," she replied, rolling her eyes.

That was the thing about knowing someone for almost your entire life, growing up together and going to the same schools. Arisawa knew him too well. Feeling indignant, Ichigo took a nasty swing at her in response and she took advantage of his lack of focus to catch him in a hold and toss him to the mats. Again.

"Damn," Ichigo complained. Then he smiled and chuckled, this is  _just_  what he needed.

"So why a bakery, Ichigo...? I didn't even know you could cook."

Ichigo got to his feet, dodging Arisawa a bit more successfully. He wore a goofy dreamy smile on his face. He just couldn't help it.

He murmured. "At first it was because I saw this handsome pastry chef through the window one night. I  _had_  to talk to him—there was something about this guy." Just thinking of Byakuya gave Ichigo more focus and drive, it was as if it fine-tuned his skills, Ichigo began to overpower all Arisawa's strikes as he thought of the one person that made him feel superhuman.

He continued. "He ended up giving me a job at his bakery. It's a weird story, but I needed a job and I needed to pay my bills so..." Then Ichigo's eyes took on a faraway look. "I quickly discovered that I was damn good at it, too—working in that bakery. Everyone kept telling me that but I refused to listen."

Ichigo lost his carefree expression and began to frown deeply. "I gave up the bakery for this accounting position, because I thought it would make my father proud of me, because I thought I could pay off my student loan faster, because  _I thought it was what I wanted!_ " His blocks turned into hard strikes, causing Arisawa to block more furiously.

A moment later, she got knocked to the mats.

"That's the spirit, Ichigo! Let it out!" Arisawa encouraged, narrowly missing a blow to the left thigh. She got to her feet quickly, caught Ichigo's swinging foot with her hands, and shoved him back.

"I hate this, Arisawa! I don't know what I should do!"

"Do whatever your heart tells you, Ichigo." Arisawa advised hotly.

"But Byakuya's father gave me this new job..." Ichigo was getting worked up, his eyes blazed with anger now. "He'll think I'm the biggest loser."

"So what! When has that ever stopped you?"

"It's not that easy! I don't want his father to disapprove of us. I can't bear it."

"Maybe you're wrong, Ichigo. You don't know what his father is thinking." Arisawa began signalling for a time out. But Ichigo wasn't listening, too wrapped up in his misery. There was only one-way to stop him when he got like this. Arisawa got up fast and jumped, round housing him across the head with the side of her foot.

Ichigo landed hard on his back, sprawled across the floor, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and groaned, realizing he was taking his frustrations out on his friend. He slammed his fists down at his sides and apologized immediately.

"Sorry about that, Arisawa. I... I don't know what came over me."

Arisawa stood with her hands on her hips, catching her own breath. She wore a look of concern on her face. "Hey, it's alright. No harm done, it'll take a lot more than that to bring me down you big lug." She walked over and held out a hand to her friend. "Come on, why don't we go use the heavy bag? You can kick the shit out of it and I'll spot you. Looks like you still need to burn off some of that stress."

Nodding, Ichigo took Arisawa's hand and he got to his feet. They went over to the heavy bag that hung on the back wall at the end of the dojo. For a while, Ichigo silently pushed himself hard, kicking and punching the kickboxing bag until his hands and feet were sore.

It felt so fucking great!

Arisawa spoke up first. "Sounds like you have a real dilemma, Ichigo. I dunno why you're letting it bother you so much. Wasn't it you that said we shouldn't live by others expectations? That we only live this life once and we should make the best of it?"

Immediately, Ichigo stopped and held the bag still with both hands. He blinked for a moment in thought. "I did say something like that, didn't I?"

"So when did you become such a hypocrite?"

Now Ichigo chuckled softly. "I thought I was doing what I was supposed to be doing when I first took this office job. I guess I figured since I spent two years in school for accounting that I needed to aim for that goal." He sighed. "But what I didn't realize was how much I enjoyed working in the kitchen. I didn't expect that and I thought I was only into it because Byakuya was there. I wasn't at the café for very long but it already became a huge part of my life."

Arisawa peeked from the other side of the bag, her dark lashes batting curiously. "Who is this, Byakuya?" she asked deviously.

Ichigo blushed. Here he was rambling a lot of nonsense but he had not actually told her what Byakuya meant to him. "He's the pastry chef I worked for, as you probably guessed. He's also the guy I've been seeing for a while now." He started to scratch his head awkwardly. "Well... I sorta still work for him, but only on Saturdays."

She sniffed and went back to holding the bag. "That would explain why you haven't been to the dojo. You've been too busy with Byakuya." Arisawa mentioned knowingly.

Chuckling shyly, Ichigo had no crafty reply to that. Because it was true, he was too busy with Byakuya.  _Busy with my hands all over that fine pâtissier._

Ichigo stepped away from the punching bag, finished with it now. All he could say was, "He's the real deal, Arisawa."

Arisawa let go of the bag guessing their session was done anyways. She made a strange face. "Real deal...? What does that mean?"

"I dunno..." Ichigo looked away bashfully. "It means he wants me to move in with him and stuff." Arisawa might be one of his closest friends and she may be like one of the guys, but when it came to discussions of romance with her, it was like he was talking to one of his sisters. Still, this woman was one of the few people, besides Uryū, that Ichigo could really level with. The dojo wasn't just a great place to stay in shape, but it was also a great place to vent and clear one's mind.

This time Arisawa punched his shoulder in a friendly manner. "You're such a girl, Ichigo."

He frowned and sighed.

When Arisawa was finished snickering she said, "I'm just teasing you. I am really happy for you, Ichigo. I hope you'll follow your own advice and figure everything out before you drive yourself off a ledge. Don't be such a stranger. Exercise is not only good for the body, but the mind, too."

There was still a load on Ichigo's mind, but he felt a hundred times better after he talked about it. "Yeah, I'll make sure not to ignore my training for so long, but I really should be heading out. Thanks, Arisawa... for everything."

"Anytime, my friend," she answered sincerely.

"I'll go get changed." Ichigo wandered off to the change rooms and put his work clothes back on. When he came out, Arisawa was tidying up and shutting off extra lights. He headed for the door, slipped his shoes back on, and picked up his stuff. He turned to wave goodbye.

"See you later, Ichigo." She said and teased. "Oh! And don't forget to invite me to the wedding."

Ichigo left the dojo, his face a dark shade of red.

* * *

At the bakery on Saturday, Ichigo was busy melting some chocolate. It was near the end of the day and all the important tasks were finished. That meant he could spend some time improving his skills tempering different types of chocolate, and trying out Byakuya's chocolate molds. He stood at the stove eyeing some semi-sweet chocolate in the midst of melting. And when it was nearly melted he took it off the  _baine marie_  and began to cool it off using a rubber spatula.

Playing with chocolate had become Ichigo's newest obsession.

He smiled and looked over at Byakuya who was sharpening his collection of knives on a wet stone, his roll kit laid out beside him on the counter. The baker had a serious assortment of knives and tools in that kit, everything from a melon baller to a potato peeler. Right now, he was sharpening his chef knife.

As if he felt someone watching him, Byakuya glanced over, his cool grey eyes inquiring. Then he returned to his sharpening with a sniff. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I'm admiring your sexy butt, what'cha going to do about it?" Ichigo taunted him, feeling mischievous tonight.

Byakuya scoffed. "It seems you're in a good mood this evening." Unlike the rest of the week, when he noticed Ichigo was acting rather solemn and moody. Sometimes he was even downright cranky. But ever since he came back from the dojo last night, Ichigo seemed in a more agreeable disposition. Whatever it was Byakuya was glad to see it.

The chocolate ran off the spatula and ribboned into the bowl as Ichigo cooled it down by swirling it around the metal bowl. He picked up the bowl, holding it almost like a baby and wandered over to Byakuya's station to watch how he sharpened his knife.

"I feel great. And you know what?"

"Do tell," Byakuya encouraged.

"We've been dating for six weeks," he offered thoughtfully.

At this Byakuya smiled gently as he slid the edge of his chef knife along the fine grain on a wet sharpening stone. It made a sound like that of a sword being pulled from its scabbard.

"Yet, it feels like yesterday," the baker replied.

Ichigo was not sure. "Is that a good thing?"

Byakuya sighed and looked over, the long knife clasped in his hand at the hilt. "Of course it's a good thing. It means that my time with you has been so pleasant that I can hardly believe six weeks have passed." He returned to his task.

"You always know how to say it just right. I know, it doesn't feel like that long, it feels like yesterday." Feeling naughty, Ichigo dipped his finger into his bowl and playfully dabbed some melted chocolate on Byakuya's ear lobe. "Does that feel cool to the touch to you?"

Byakuya neither jumped nor flinched. He simply shot Ichigo a dry unimpressed look. "Ichigo," he warned.

However, Byakuya could not intimidate Ichigo as much as he would like. He never could from the day that he had met him and Ichigo always had a way of throwing it back in his face. "Stop being so stuffy, Byakuya." Case in point. "Just tell me if it's the right temperature?" Ichigo requested.

With a sigh, Byakuya relented. "It's still too warm."

"Hmm, I thought so." Ichigo murmured. Then he leaned over, taking Byakuya's ear lobe into his mouth, sucking it wetly as he cleaned off the chocolate he had put there. He moaned a little as he did so, knowing perfectly well, how crazy it made Byakuya when he kissed his ears. "So tasty..."

Byakuya's entire body trembled instantly, his groin throbbed powerfully and he swallowed thickly. "Ichigo," he said again, although this time his voice was deep and smooth like velvet.

"Do you know how wild it makes me—the thought of cleaning chocolate off your skin?" Ichigo shared openly. He shook his head as if to clear it. "You're getting me all worked up. I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off you today." His mind was really beginning to forget about where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He whispered into his lover's ear, "You're making me horny..."

The baker gave a small chuckle. "I'm not doing anything to you. I am here simply sharpening my knife."

"Don't play coy, Byakuya. You looked at me with  _those_   _eyes_  and they spoke to me."

"Did they, now?" Once more Byakuya turned to face Ichigo, his eyes in question now lit up with pleasure. "And what did they say?"

Ichigo cleared his throat and claimed. "They said, 'Ichigo, you're making me hot. I want you so bad. Let's go back to my place before we go to the bar tonight so we can play a little hide and seek." Ichigo had a hard time keeping himself together as he tried to mock Byakuya's deep tone. He was laughing at his own silliness.

Byakuya had to laugh, too. "You're ridiculous. I would never say such a thing and you're doing a very poor impersonation of me," he explained sadly. "However, I like the idea of stopping by the apartment before we meet up with everyone later. Mmmhmm."

He just snickered at Byakuya's come back. It was so easy to get him going sometimes. Ichigo confessed. "I really won't take long..."

"Neither will I..."

Both of them simpered quietly with their naughty secret.

Tonight was the Saturday Uryū was free to go out to the bar. He had already discussed it with Rukia earlier in the day. Ichigo was really looking forward to it. Of course, he was also looking forward to ravishing Byakuya when they finished here at the café.

"Can't you sharpen those knives faster?" Ichigo pleaded.

"Whatever," Byakuya answered coldly. "Temper the chocolate faster."

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

* * *

Sado 'Chad' Yasutora and Uryū Ishida stood out front of The 78th District, the bar that Ichigo agreed to meet them at for exactly eight thirty.

"Why don't we go in, I'm sure Ichigo will find us or maybe he's already inside," Chad offered, moving to open the door, but Uryū stopped him.

"Tell me," Uryū asked nervously, "Do I look alright?"

Chad stepped away from the door with a sigh so that others could come and go from the busy bar. He directed his gaze at the shorter dark-haired man, his face expressionless. Uryū was wearing a pair of dark jeans with nice shoes and a stylish button-up shirt that tucked in neatly around his waist.

"You have asked me that question four times," he said in his deep baritone. "You look fine."

Uryū sighed. Chad was not the right person to ask these kinds of questions. All he wanted to know was if his hair was a mess or if he should take off the glasses or whatever. "Tsk, where's Ichigo?" He muttered under his breath and pushed up his specs out of habit.  _I'm so nervous and that jerk Ichigo isn't here yet to give me the thumbs up on my wardrobe. Pfft!_

"Should we wait for him outside?" Chad offered.

"No," Uryū relented. "Ichigo told me he would text me when he got here. And he hasn't so I guess he's not here yet." Ishida walked over and yanked open the door. "I don't want to stand out here like some loser. Let's go in."

* * *

The moment Byakuya and Ichigo stepped into the elevator going up to the apartment they grabbed at each other and kissed in a hurry, unable to wait a moment longer to touch after they had worked themselves up into a horny mess at work.

Ichigo kissed sweet lips, devouring Byakuya's moist tongue, his hands squeezing the baker's firm rear end.

Byakuya's hands were already underneath Ichigo's shirt, his fingers pawing over the smooth skin on Ichigo's back, nails digging.

They weren't paying attention when the elevator doors opened, sighing and moaning softly in their rapture. A woman gasped at the sight of two handsome men lip-locked in the elevator, touching each other in suggestive areas.

Ichigo quickly disengaged, stepping aside and wiping his mouth with his hand. He cast Byakuya a sideways glance full of chagrin.

Byakuya simply closed his eyes and waited for the woman to get off the elevator.

She only went up a few floors and Byakuya's floor was next. Ichigo followed his lover down the hallway and slipped his hands into Byakuya's back pants pockets when they got to the door. He squeezed delicately at Byakuya's rear and purred into his ear, "I'm going to strip you naked as soon as you open the door."

Byakuya chuffed. "I do hate liars," he quipped.

When they entered the apartment, they kicked off their shoes and clothing began to fly. Ichigo pressed Byakuya up against the door, kissing him while loosening his pants, causing them to drop around the  _pâtissier's_  ankles. He ground his erection against his hip while Byakuya pulled off Ichigo's shirt.

Still kissing Ichigo with a heated frenzy, Byakuya urged him back, steering him through the apartment awkwardly with his pants still bunched around his ankles. Somehow, he managed to step out of them while Ichigo removed his shirt, which landed on the dining room table, knocking over a peppershaker.

"Ahh, Byakuya," Ichigo moaned out, almost stumbling over a chair blindly.

Byakuya tried to pull Ichigo to him so he wouldn't fall. Yet, the momentum caught Ichigo underneath the knees and caused him to sit roughly down on the seat of the chair. Chuckling softly at their folly and having Ichigo suddenly seated before him, Byakuya leaned in to draw his tongue across Ichigo's throat, making the redhead drop his head back with a sigh.

Ichigo's fingers curled around the edge of the seat as he held onto it.

With his hands on the back of the chair, keeping Ichigo captive, Byakuya nibbled and sucked on his lover's weak spot. He loved the taste of Ichigo's skin. He loved the sweet moans he drew out of him as he moved his hot mouth under his jaw, teeth gliding gently over his flesh.

"Mmm, my Ichigo," Byakuya murmured as he carried out his sensual assault.

When Byakuya was finished sampling Ichigo's neck, he got to his knees to sample something else. With Ichigo's assistance, he worked off the younger man's pants and underwear, leaving Ichigo to sit in the chair with nothing on but his socks.

Ichigo watched as Byakuya wrapped his talented mouth around his cock. He watched his swollen length dipping in and out of the hot wetness passed pink moist lips, the sensation causing Ichigo to curl his toes.

Ichigo shifted down a bit so Byakuya could finger him while he sucked on him urgently, his tongue swirling, teeth rasping over sensitive skin.

Ichigo let out a whimper. "Fuck me, Byakuya. I can't wait any longer."

The baker only shoved his finger into Ichigo's hot entrance faster and harder. It caused Ichigo to cry out and grab into Byakuya's hair.

Ichigo's cries of torment and bliss made Byakuya's erection throb and ache. The sound of their lovemaking was the most beautiful music to Byakuya's ears. He wanted to bring his lover to a maddening peak, to make him shatter into pieces from his strumming fingers. Byakuya had Ichigo fisting into his hair as he noisily sucked him even faster, thrusting his fingers savagely.

And Ichigo succumbed to the delicious demands, groaning loudly as he came into Byakuya's mouth. His eyes wet with sweet surrender. His dick just kept jerking with his powerful climax and Byakuya kept swallowing until it stopped.

"Oh shit." Ichigo voice shakily. "That was  _amazing_..."

Byakuya stood back up and patted his mouth with the back of his hand. He propositioned. "Come with me to the bathroom."

* * *

"You must be Uryū Ishida?" Rukia spoke to a dark-haired man that was standing at the bar with his tall dark friend. Ichigo had described his roommate to her before and since Ichigo was not here yet, she didn't want to make them stand around alone. It didn't seem right.

"That's correct," Uryū said over the music. "And who are you?"

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya's sister and Ichigo's friend. I work with them at the bakery. Ichigo told me you and his friend Chad would be here tonight," she said.

"It's Sado," Chad corrected.

"Oh right, Sado," she corrected. "I dunno where those lunkheads are, so why don't you join us and I'll introduce you to the group."

Uryū quietly nodded and they followed the small woman to a table near the back.

The laughter came to a halt when Chad and Uryū took a seat at the table. Rukia introduced Momo, Izuru, Renji and, of course, Shūhei who sat across from them. Uryū knew right away, which one was Shūhei based on Ichigo's description. He shyly looked down at his beer glass. Ichigo was right, Shūhei was really hot.

"So you're both friends of Ichigo's?" Momo asked.

Chad explained how they all grew up together and attended the same high school.

"What do you guys do?" Izuru wondered.

Once again, Chad had to do the talking since Ishida did not volunteer. It wasn't like he didn't give him a chance. "I'm in construction and Uryū here is a medical intern."

"Really?" said Renji with interest. "So would it be okay if I asked you the best way to cure a knee sprain? The last guy I fought pulled a stupid move and now I'm on medical leave until its better."

"Seriously, Renji," Izuru griped. "That guy caught you by surprise. It was your own damn fault." He always paid close attention to the UFC fights and enjoyed taunting Renji about it.

Renji muttered. "Once again, Izuru, I'd like to see you in the ring. You'd get your pussy-ass creamed."

Izuru only sniffed.

Having a topic that he was comfortable with, Uryū finally spoke up. "I hope you've seen a doctor to make sure you haven't ruptured a ligament? But if you're here and you can stand without much pain, it's probably just an overstretched ligament. Keep it rested, iced and elevated."

"Hmm, that's what they told me. I guess I just have to be patient." Renji didn't like to be patient.

"Those kinds of injuries take time to heal," Uryū explained and took a long swallow of beer, still feeling like he was in the spotlight or something.

"So what do you guys do?" Chad questioned everyone.

They all shared what they did to earn their yen. Momo was a graphic artist, Izuru a journalist, Renji a kick boxer, Rukia worked front-of-house for Café on Sixth, and Shūhei was a songwriter and writer in general.

"But I also play in a band from time to time," he added. "We call ourselves the Dead Journalists, but we aren't playing here tonight. I just want to chill out, maybe meet some new people." He smiled softly at Uryū.

"I see... err... catchy name," Uryū murmured, wondering if Shūhei was suggesting he was one of the 'new people', he wished to meet.

"So where the hell is Byakuya and his cute carrot-top boyfriend?" Shūhei teased and wondered.

"Probably making out somewhere," Renji replied logically and with a lazy wave of his hand. "I swear they kept shooting each other these strange looks when I went to pick up Rukia tonight, like they couldn't wait to get the fuck out of Dodge." He chuckled.

Everyone else at the table chuckled, too, except Rukia.

"Renji..." Rukia warned.

"What?" Renji answered innocently. "Ichigo said they were making a pit stop first before they joined us, said it wouldn't take long. That's code for I'm-going-to-get-la—"

Rukia stomped on Renji's' foot under the table to halt him from finishing his thoughts aloud.

"Hehehe, I wonder if they are finished yet." Momo offered with a giggle, her cheeks rosy.

Izuru gaped at her.

Rukia cried with awkwardness. "I don't want to know!"

* * *

They certainly were  _not_  done yet.

Ichigo had his legs wrapped around his lover's waist while he sat atop the bathroom counter, moaning in ecstasy as Byakuya screwed his brains out. One hand held onto the edge of the counter while the other was grabbing Byakuya's ass as he pounded into him.

Byakuya kissed his lover. His hands weaved into Ichigo's thick orange hair. His hips rocked back and forth at a steady mind-blowing pace, wrapped in Ichigo's tight warmth. Their act was still just as intense, Byakuya still just as hungry to get off. He sighed deeply as he moved his kisses along Ichigo's neck, pressing his lips along his throat and across his shoulder, then back again. He bit Ichigo until the young man whined softly—thrusting into him hard at the same time.

Ichigo began to moan louder, releasing a string of fowl words.

"Oh fuck," Ichigo cursed.

Byakuya moaned with pleasure and urged Ichigo to lean back some so he could wrap his arms under Ichigo's knees, giving him a better advantage. He looked down to watch his cock moving in and out of Ichigo's sweet ass, mesmerized by how well his lover's body fit around his length. Byakuya took a moment to admire the action, slowly sliding back until it was completely out. Without using his hands, he easily re-entered, his cock so hard and Ichigo so wet with lube, it was easy to glide it back in.

Then Byakuya gave it to Ichigo, hard and fast, mercilessly and reckless. He gave it to him until Ichigo cried out again with a second orgasm. Byakuya pulled out and came as well, because listening to and watching Ichigo come was just too sexy. He stroked his cock as he came all over Ichigo's still-twitching length.

* * *

"So which one of you is single...?" Shūhei asked out right as everyone else at the table chatted.

Ishida blinked, totally caught off guard by such a bold question when they haven't even gotten to know each other that well yet.

"I hope it's you." The rugged looking man with tattoos on his face said to Uryū.

Uryū pushed up his glasses and blushed. He directed his gaze at his empty beer glass, making his glasses slip down again. "We both are," Uryū managed to say, casting Chad a glance.

Chad just sipped his beer and waved 'not me' with his free hand.

"What about... what about yourself?" Uryū wondered tentatively.

"I'm  _very_  single," Shūhei claimed, smirking as he studied the dark-haired med student. "Is your drink empty? Let me get another one for you."

Without a reply, Shūhei got up to go fetch Uryū another beer.

Momo and Rukia were giggling over the spectacle.

* * *

When Byakuya and Ichigo finally got to The 78th District, they found Shūhei at the bar in faded blue jeans and a black printed t-shirt that fit snug against his defined chest, ordering a drink from Jushiro and Shunsui. Both bartenders gave the newcomers a pleasant 'hello'.

"Well, look who decided to show up?" Shūhei Hisagi said to them with a clever smile on his face, both hands holding a bottle of beer. "Rukia tells me you brought a friend for me tonight, Ichigo. I'm touched that you thought about me, unlike Byakuya here who never brings me a friend to play with." He was teasing.

Byakuya appeared indifferent. He turned to talk to Jushiro and Shunsui while ordering a drink for Ichigo and himself.

"So you met Uryū already?" Ichigo asked. "I was worried he might have left since I'm about thirty minutes late."

"Yup, he's sitting at our table—Rukia brought him over along with your friend Sado. Your roommate is such a bookworm type—and you know what they say about those bookworms, don't you?" Shūhei clapped a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "They say that they are really wild and kinky. I love those types."

This time Ichigo blushed, as he thought of his friend getting all 'wild and kinky'. But he chuckled, too, because it was great that Shūhei was interested. Now, Ichigo felt a little bit relieved and nervous for his friend and wondered if Uryū would give Shūhei a chance. While he had Shūhei to himself he said, "Uryū's really shy about meeting you, so go easy on him, alright? He's kinda green around the ears."

"I have a feeling it wouldn't take too much to un-shy him," Shūhei commented deviously. "But I promise not to bite... unless he asks for it."

Byakuya rejoined them and handed Ichigo a beer.

"Play nicely boys," called Shunsui Kyoraku with a happy chuckle.

When Ichigo and Byakuya joined everyone else, Shūhei stole Sado's spot next to Uryū while the man was visiting the men's room. Ichigo and Byakuya sat across from them, next to Izuru and Momo, Rukia and Renji.

Uryū shot Ichigo a scowl for leaving him alone for the last half hour with only Chad for support. However, Ichigo only grinned at him. He was still floating on his cloud of ecstasy.

Uryū scoffed.

"Did you guys get lost somewhere?" Momo asked not so innocently while Rukia turned red.

"They took a wrong turn, landed in a ditch and fell on each other," Renji taunted.

Byakuya wore a cool expression and said calmly, "Something like that."

Everyone chuckled.

"So who wants to dance?" Shūhei offered. "They are playing one of my favourite songs."

The women agreed to happily and everyone had to move again to let them out. Momo dragged Izuru to the dance floor and Rukia hauled on Renji. Ichigo glanced at Byakuya.

"Not a chance," Byakuya said and sat back down.

Ichigo sat down beside him and gave him a warm afterglow kind of smile. He placed his hand on Byakuya's thigh, over the dark jeans that he wore and whispered into his ear. "I regret nothing..."

Byakuya sipped his beer coolly. "Even though we left your friends stranded?"

"They found their way off the island pretty well, don't you think?"

"Perhaps you are right," Byakuya answered.

Ichigo shifted a little uncomfortably and continued to speak to Byakuya quietly. "I won't be able to sit normally for a week." But it wasn't quite quiet enough.

"Geez, guys... I'm still here," Uryū muttered tersely.

Surprised, Ichigo frowned immediately at his roommate. "What the hell, Uryū? I thought you went off to dance with Shūhei. Why are you still here?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," he replied.

Ichigo looked over and saw everyone dancing, including Shūhei. However, the tall man with tousled short dark hair and tattoos was looking a bit lonely, staring over at them.

"You dumbass," Ichigo snapped. "He's waiting for you. Get your ass over there and two-step if you have to. I'm telling you he likes you."

"He does?"

"He mentioned it to me at the bar when I got here. I wouldn't make this shit up." Then Ichigo had an evil idea. Feeling very content about his relationship now and still feeling high from the amazing sex he just had, he leaned over and kissed Byakuya's cheek. His lips lingered close by. "I'll start making out with Byakuya right here, right now, in front of you if you don't get your ass over there." He threatened.

"Do I not have a say in this matter?" Byakuya wondered disbelievingly.

"Not right now." Ichigo answered him shortly. He drew out his tongue and leaned closer to Byakuya's ears, ready to lick them, perhaps wriggle it in there a little.

"Okay!" Uryū Ishida cried with frustration. He got up and left the table.

Ichigo started laughing. "See, I knew I wouldn't have to actually do anything. He's a pansy sometimes."

* * *

Later after one too many beers, Byakuya had to guide Ichigo to the men's room. It is a good thing he decided to remain the sober one tonight so he could still drive home.

"Where's that jerk with the glasses? If he's in this bathroom looking for you again I'm going to knock him out." Ichigo rambled. He was totally drunk.

"You're inebriated. Aizen is not here," Byakuya assured. He pushed open the washroom door.

Ichigo ambled in after him, holding onto his lover's hand. "Man, I'm pretty smashed."

"That's what I told you already." Byakuya sighed.

"Hehe, guess what, Byakuya?"

"What is it?"

"I love baking, I love the café and I love you," Ichigo nearly sing-songed. "I think about cooking more than you know. More than your father knows, too."

"I see," Byakuya said carefully. It was almost tempting to see if Ichigo would spill more about that topic and he thought Ichigo was about to do that when the younger man held up a finger as if he was about to make a statement.

"I really have to pee." Ichigo said.

Byakuya closed his eyes patiently. "I'll wait out here for you."

Ichigo gave the baker a salute. "Aye aye, captain!"

It was silent for a moment while Ichigo did his thing, except for a few weird chuckles that followed after he flushed. Ichigo returned and washed his hands. Then he leaned over the sink to splash some water on his face, trying to clear his head.

"I need to find Uryū, he's disappeared somewhere. Have you seen him, Bya-nana?" Ichigo teased, flashing his man a goofy grin.

"I have not seen him for the last half hour. Perhaps he went home?"

"With Shūhei," Ichigo offered gleefully. "I saw how they looked at each other."

Another strange chuckle came from the stalls and this time Byakuya realized it was not Ichigo doing that. And it probably wasn't him that made those sounds the first time either. Both Ichigo and Byakuya heard it.

Suddenly Ichigo got down on his fours and peeked underneath one of the stalls. "HA!" he blasted. "I found you Uryū  _and_  Shūhei! Byakuya," Ichigo looked over at his boyfriend, "They're in here!"

Mortified, Byakuya urged his intoxicated Ichigo to get up off the floor and to stop spying like a letch. "That's very interesting, now how about we leave them alone. Yes?"

"Oh, you're right, Byakuya. We should leave them alone." They began to leave the washroom when Ichigo had a dire thought. He turned around and began to lecture like the protective friend that he is. "Uryū, I almost forgot. Don't forget to use protection. If you need a condom, look in my nightstand." He chuckled and added with no filtering. "And use lube, lots and lots of lube."

Shūhei and Uryū burst out laughing. They couldn't help it.

"Ichigo, you kill me!" Shūhei chuckled.

"Gee, thanks, Ichigo. I'll remember that," Uryū murmured sarcastically from the other side of the washroom door.

Byakuya sighed. It was time to take Ichigo home. "Goodnight gentlemen."

"Goodnight," Shūhei murmured.


	20. Cute Baking Assistant Required

_Ichigo! You're the best!_

_Thanks for last night._

_Ishida Uryū_

Ichigo stared at the text on his phone and smiled even though he felt like he'd been run over by a bus. He lay sprawled out on the couch in a grey t-shirt and a pair of Byakuya's black pyjama pants. The television was on but he wasn't paying attention to the documentary on the life of Pacific salmon now as he text back Uryū.

Byakuya had put the DVD on for him with strict orders to relax and recuperate.

Byakuya was busy tidying up the apartment, especially after last night. Picking up clothing that was strewn all over the place from their heated endeavours before they went to the bar and from the overall neglect during the workweek. While he cleaned, he also made it his job to care for his hung over partner, urging Ichigo to sip on lemon ice water to re-hydrate him and settle his stomach.

He set a glass of fresh water on the coffee table and caught a glimpse of the text message on Ichigo's phone. "It would seem your friend had a good time last night. Him and Shūhei appeared to hit it off," he mentioned calmly, picking up the nearly empty glass.

"And for so long he denied being attracted to the same gender—I always knew he was full of it." Ichigo made an incredulous expression. "Uryū really didn't wait long to get his hands on Shūhei, did he? I might have been intoxicated but I remember most of last night." Ichigo set the phone on his chest and glanced up at Byakuya who stood looking down at him in his faded blue jeans and a light blue button-up shirt that wasn't tucked into his pants. He appeared relaxed.

"Sometimes it's difficult to admit such attractions at first." Byakuya closed his eyes in thought. "Until you find that special person, then gender has no restrictions."

"I'm with you on that one. I don't think real love should have any restrictions at all," Ichigo replied. He reached out and took Byakuya's free hand gently. "I mean... I love you more and more every single day. I didn't think such a thing was possible, but it's true. In fact, the more I get to know you and the more time we spend together, makes me realize how I could never live without you."

Byakuya's fingers curled tightly around Ichigo's fingers affectionately. "Even if it were twenty years from now, would you not grow tired of me?"

"Are you kidding?!" Ichigo blasted. "Not even after thirty years. Not even when your butt is old and wrinkled." He claimed with a silly chuckle. "Because even then it will still be the sexiest ass on the planet. To me anyways..."

At this Byakuya could not hold back a soft chuckle. "You certainly have a way of speaking, my sweet."

"It must be the hangover," Ichigo said playfully. He groaned tiredly and settled back against the pillow on the couch, releasing Byakuya's hand.

"You do say the oddest things when you're intoxicated." Byakuya still remembered what Ichigo said in the bathroom at the bar last night. "Last night you mentioned how you think about cooking all the time, so much so—yet, my father and I are not aware of it. What did you mean?"

 _Oh crap!_  Suddenly Ichigo's face paled even more than it always was. He had forgotten that he had said that last night. He wondered with slight alarm what else he might have said. He felt so guilty whenever he thought about his doubts, whether or not he should stay at the office or return to the kitchen and pursue an entirely new goal. He felt even guiltier because this man standing next to him was the love of his life, he felt so honoured to able to stand at his side, and Ichigo knew he should be able to talk to him about  _anything._ He should be able to share all of his thoughts and fears.

Yet, he was hesitating.

It wasn't like Byakuya didn't go through something similar, leaving his father's company to pursue baking, taking off to France for two years—talking to him about his problem shouldn't be so difficult. Of all people, Byakuya should understand it the most. All Ichigo had to do was place his faith in the man he loved, tell him what is bothering him. That is what couples are supposed to do, right?

"Huh, I dunno what I was talking about. It was just rambling drunken nonsense." Ichigo really couldn't put the burden on Byakuya. Somehow, it felt like this quandary of his, was a struggle he needed to figure out for himself like a big boy.

The raven-haired baker took a long moment to reply, he closed his eyes in aggravation. "Perhaps... but do not think that I haven't noticed your increasing irritability in the last few weeks. The few times you are in a tolerable mood are on the weekends. I'm not blind, Ichigo," Byakuya said firmly. "Maybe you are working too much and maybe it would be better if you stopped coming to the bakery on Saturdays."

"What?!" Ichigo squawked. "No way! All week I look forward to Saturday."

"Then you leave me baffled." Byakuya said, directing his grey eyes down at his partner. "If something is bothering you, I trust that you know you can speak to me freely. It saddens me that you feel you cannot." He released a deep sigh and wandered off, taking the empty glass back to the kitchen.

Ichigo cringed.

It was true. He couldn't deny that he's been quite irritable lately, brooding more than usual. Now to have Byakuya point it out to him so obviously, especially after he thought he was concealing it pretty well—to have it pointed out from the man he adored, the one person he just told that he could not live without, that he was being cantankerous and intolerable—hurt. It hurt because Ichigo realized he was taking it out on his friends, his family and his lover. The people he cared about the most were feeling the effects of his sour attitude.

Ichigo rubbed his face in his hands with sheer frustration. The burden he wanted to avoid placing on Byakuya was already weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"I never meant to take it out on you," Ichigo murmured through his hands.

"Take what out?" Byakuya retort. "You say that but you do not elaborate."

"Ugh! It's nothing, Byakuya. Trust me... I'll figure it out."

 _Stubborn fool,_  Byakuya thought to himself as he put a few clean dishes into the cupboards. "How is Kuchiki Enterprises?' he inquired, clearly suspicious about what was truly bothering Ichigo. "You barely mention the office to me and I'm curious how my father's company fairing these days? From your perspective..."

Ichigo's hands dropped from his face. "Err... it's great," he answered carefully. "I still have the same annoying co-worker and my boss says I'm rocking at the office and that I could be looking at a promotion if I keep it up."

"Very good, I expect you'll be the one in management sooner than later. You should be proud."

"I guess." Ichigo answered half-heartedly. Then he scratched the back of his neck with a smirk when he thought of Sōjun. "I think your father has a crush on his secretary."

Byakuya sniffed. "Ah yes, the infamous Chiharu-san. He has mentioned her a few times."  _That old dog._  "Tell me, is she pretty?" he questioned.

"Oh yes, very pretty and nice, too," Ichigo answered.

"Then I am happy for him."

Ichigo thought he would share some good news. "Have I told you, that with my next pay cheque, I'll be able to pay off the rest of my student loan?"

"No, you have not mentioned that," Byakuya said curtly while he washed the glass. He set it on a drying rack in the adjacent sink.

"Oh, well... I thought it would be better to start fresh when we move in together over the New Year. I'll be able to pull my weight. I'll be able to take care of you." Ichigo added.

The apartment became utterly silent, except for the narrator's voice on the TV, explaining how each year Pacific salmon returned to the place of their birth to lay their own eggs and die in the very same waters.

Byakuya's silence began to run cold through Ichigo's veins. He sat up and looked over. His lover had his back to him, fingers twisted tightly on the handle of a cupboard overhead. Byakuya shut it loudly.

The redhead flinched. "Have I said something wrong?" Ichigo asked, swallowing uncomfortably.

"You don't seem to get it, do you, Ichigo?" Byakuya's voice was cold and flat.

The redhead blinked. "Get what? What's wrong, what did I say?"

Byakuya turned around. His face was vacant and hard. "My asking you to live with me has nothing to do with how much money you earn—as you can see, I can take care of myself." He sounded angry, and rightly so. "I would like to believe that living with another person means that we protect each other—the responsibilities of life becoming a mutual duty. On the contrary, I appreciate your desire to want to care for me, but you must understand that I also wish to care for you. How can you selfishly deny me that?"

"I—I'm not," Ichigo answered feebly.

"I do not judge you based on your choice of career. It should not matter which has a higher monetary status." Byakuya scoffed. "Saying that, it doesn't matter how much you earn... I will probably always make more," he finished with a smarmy tone.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. He understood.  _I am such a dumbass. Boy, did I deserve that._  He could feel his cheeks flame after Byakuya's tongue-lashing.

"I have a really thick skull sometimes," Ichigo admitted with chagrin, eyes directed at the floor. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm being foolish, I dunno what I was thinking when I spoke. I just don't want you to be disappointed or to think badly of me. I don't want you to think of me as some punk-ass. I had the crazy idea that I needed to prove that I could provide for you—take care of you. It's something ingrained in me—in my DNA. I... I have a hard time letting others take care of me."

Byakuya nodded. "You shouldn't see it as a shortcoming, Ichigo. It is not. You must understand that I admire your strength. I believe that you can accomplish anything you desire—there is no peak high enough to keep you from reaching it. I see that you are this kind of man."

"You really think so?" Ichigo put his feet on the floor and sat up normally on the couch.

"Yes, my sweet—I really do. Stop underestimating yourself. We will take care of each other understand? Besides, I would let you know if you have disappointed me, Ichigo," Byakuya said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure you would," Ichigo replied dryly.

"You need to rely on me too sometimes." Byakuya urged. "If I happen to present you with a gift, I don't want to hear complaints. This relationship is not a contest."

Ichigo ran a hand over his messy bedraggled hair. "I get it—we can both be 'the' man," he answered good-naturedly. Then he and made a baffled face. "What did you mean by you will 'always make more' though? I know that baking was a pay cut compared to Kuchiki Enterprises. So what does that mean? Are you saying that because you come from a wealthy family?"

Byakuya chuffed with amusement. "No, I'm not saying that because of my lineage. It means just because I now run a café and do what I enjoy most with my time doesn't mean that I haven't wisely invested. I worked for Kuchiki Enterprises and took helpful knowledge with me when I left. My investments bring agreeable dividends. My pretentious education has not gone to waste."

It felt like Ichigo was eating his own words. He remembered when he complained to his father and to Byakuya that if he did not take the accounting job it would feel like he was wasting his education. Although, this time Byakuya was not only throwing it back in his face—he was shoving it. And Ichigo finally got it, he finally understood how ridiculous he's been thinking. There was still so many ways, in which, he could benefit from his education no matter what he did with his life.

"You're amazing." Ichigo watched his lover now with adoring eyes, forgetting all about his hangover symptoms. "Sometimes I can't believe you put up with my shit."

"I do it because... I love you, Ichigo. More than anything..."

It was then that Ichigo knew he couldn't possibly love anyone as much as he loved this man. Not now. Not ever.

Suddenly a nefarious smirk appeared on Ichigo's face. He just couldn't help but wonder. "So, if one of us had to choose—just out of curiosity. Which one of us would be the girl in this relationship?" Ichigo just had to put it out there.

"Now you are only trying to provoke me." Byakuya did not look impressed. "I do not think that is funny nor am I going to respond to such nonsense."

Ichigo chuckled evilly. Yes, sometimes it was fun to provoke Byakuya but at least it had lightened the mood.

"It definitely would not be me."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe you!" he cried incredulously. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

"What did you wish for me to say?" Byakuya wondered sarcastically.

"You were supposed to say something like, neither of us are the girl or that we're both such handsome strong men that we could never be mistaken for girls. Pfft!"

And sometimes it was fun to provoke right back. Byakuya smirked cleverly. "Then you should not instigate such foolishness unless you're willing to accept the consequences."

Ichigo pouted silently.

* * *

Two days later on Tuesday morning, the weatherman warned that the commute to work would be a wet and possibly slushy one. The region expected very cold temperatures and heavy rain for most of the day. Ichigo shook his black umbrella before he entered the subway on his way to work, ears filled with a pair of headphones, fast music urging his brain to wake up.

It wasn't working yet. He yawned as he followed the queue through the underground facilities.

Like every workday morning, he got pushed and shoved around like an animal in a herd. He thought of what Arisawa said the other day,  _'Have you joined a herd of sheep?_ 'Only this herd consisted of people, all going to their jobs, ready to start their day, trying to earn a buck for their feed.

If Ichigo was lucky, he would get a seat and maybe he could close his eyes for a few minutes more. But today he wasn't so lucky and he stood, grasping onto the hand-hold while bodies weaved back and forth against him each time the train stopped and went from the platform. Sigh. Someone's bag was wedged right into his back, his carryall strap threatened to slip off his shoulder and another person's cologne assaulted his sense of smell.

Ichigo closed his eyes, wriggled his nose in distaste and tried to listen to his music.

Fifteen minutes later, he walked back out into the freezing cold rain, pushing his umbrella up, shaking off a chill. At once, the wind tried to take it, tugging on the umbrella as rain pelted off the backs of Ichigo's pant legs. The wind had picked up and was casting the rain down on a slant. The cheap umbrella was useless; he was going to be soaked by the time he walked the five minutes to work.

He milled through the streets filled with people, trying not to poke anyone with the tips of his umbrella, when a strong gust of wind ripped the umbrella right out of his hand. It went flying off into the street and without thinking, Ichigo ran after it.

Cars screeched to a halt as an orange-haired man in a black suit skirted through traffic. The umbrella tumbled along as if possessed by something otherworldly. It flew across the street, ambled down the sidewalk on the opposite side, and then out onto another street. A few more cars screeched to a halt.

Ichigo was cursing when he finally caught up with the crazy umbrella, which ended up wedged underneath the front bumper of a blue Honda Civic taxicab that waited at the intersection for the light to change. Ichigo went to grab the black umbrella when his eyes caught something in his peripheral vision, an advert propped on top of the taxi's hood.

He looked back up at the advertisement.

His eyes widened. The message on the advert spoke loudly to him, so loudly it was as if a tiny man lived inside his head and was beating a gong. His breath felt like it stopped and he blinked softly as he stared at the words. The music in his ears went mute and the rain splattered off his head and clothes, but he could not feel it. He stood there completely mesmerized, standing in the middle of the street, holding up traffic at the intersection.

Cars began to honk their horns.

The advert on top of the taxi was for a travelling agency. Someone must have thought it cunning to have a white background with large black print simply stating:  _Don't dream it—DO IT!_   _Sunny Airlines._

It wasn't the fact that it was for a travelling agency that roused him, it was the words that triggered something. It was as if this message was put here on purpose. It was as if his umbrella led him to discover it, as if it had the capability of understanding life better than he did.

...a simple message that made so much  _fucking_  sense.

Everything became so incredibly clear. Ichigo felt like he had gotten a kick in the pants, a really hard one. And he knew. He knew that he couldn't keep doing this— _I don't want to work as an accountant._

"I've been such a fool," he spoke to himself.

_All I do is sit around each day dreaming about the bakery, wishing that I were there instead of the office. When I'm making stuff with my hands I feel so good, I feel so alive. All day I dream and I can feel the bitterness taking over. I'm afraid of disappointing everyone..._

Two days ago, Byakuya said he loved him no matter what career he chose, said that he admired his strength. Ichigo believed him after the baker got so upset with him about it—over their discussion about money and status. And Ichigo didn't realize until then how much he was upsetting his lover with his bitterness during the workweek. It ate at him that he could be so clueless and self-centred.

_I felt bad and it made Byakuya feel bad, too._

Just then, he remembered what Byakuya said to him that night at the Halloween party, because it all made sense now. He said,  _'..._ _this is a chance to discover what drives you.'_  Ichigo thought his partner meant something different at the time, but now...  _now_ , he knew it was not what Byakuya meant at all. What he was trying to say was, explore your options and find out what kind of work is best suited for you.

Ichigo smiled softly. He remembered what they said to each other that night in bed after the Halloween party.

_"Byakuya, please don't ever doubt how much value I put into what you are. You are amazing and everything you do is amazing. I could never measure up to that."_

_"Do not say 'never', Ichigo."_

Ichigo thought proudly.  _Byakuya really is a smarty-pants moth. He saw through me before I could see through myself._  What kind of strength was he showing if he could not face Sōjun Kuchiki and tell him he wanted to go back to the bakery? None.

It was time to stop dreaming and  _do_  something already. Filled with a new kind of determination, Ichigo understood what he had to do.

"Get off the road you idiot!" Someone behind the taxi hollered.

Ichigo blinked. Well, first, he should get off the road.

"Hey mister, are you going to stand in front of my car all day?" The driver of the taxicab complained with bewilderment.

Ichigo gathered his bearings and immediately apologized to the driver. He picked up his umbrella and rushed out of the way, moving over to the sidewalk. He glanced down stupendously at his broken umbrella. The stupid thing nearly got him killed, however, if it was not for this stupid umbrella then...

He laughed incredulously. "I'm such an idiot!"

"You're certainly being one this morning, Kurosaki Ichigo," muttered an old man standing next to him.

Ichigo looked over with a scowl. "Hey! That's not very—" When he realized who it was he could not finish his smarmy remark. It was Byakuya's grandfather Genrei Kuchiki, dressed nicely in a dark suit and tie with a long black coat buttoned down the front and a pair of gloves keeping his hands warm, holding a functional and durable umbrella. Ichigo knew that white moustache anywhere, even if the last time he saw this man he was dressed like a feudal monk.

"You're standing here in the freezing rain with a broken umbrella, laughing like a fool. What is the matter with you, why were you standing in the middle of the street like a show clown? Have you lost your mind, boy?" The old man wondered.

Wow. This morning just couldn't get any crazier, Ichigo thought. "You… you saw that?" For a moment, Ichigo was speechless."W-what are you doing out here?" he stammered.

"Walking to work, what does it look like? Only men that wish for an early grave take the easy route and drive. They forget what hard work and a pair of legs are for—it keeps the mind and body sharp." Genrei explained in his old-fashioned stubborn kind of way. "You seem to be heading to the same place, Kurosaki Ichigo. However, something is not right with you this morning. What did you do to my grandson?" He finished suspiciously.

Ichigo held up his hands. "I didn't do anything. Byakuya is great… really great, sir. He's busy at the bakery this morning." Ichigo replied shyly. It felt weird speaking about his romantic involvement in front of Byakuya's grandfather. "It's your son Sōjun that I really need to talk to."

The oldest Kuchiki settled his slate grey eyes on Ichigo curiously. "Let's walk," Genrei suggested, offering to let Ichigo hold his sturdier umbrella for the both of them.

Ichigo threw his broken umbrella into the trash bin and took Genrei's umbrella. He thanked him kindly and held it over both their heads, more so on Genrei's side since Ichigo was already soaked and cold, water sloshing through his shoes miserably. They crossed the street and headed towards the Kuchiki building a few blocks away.

"Why do you need to speak to Sōjun so urgently?" Genrei inquired. "Perhaps I can be of help."

Ichigo answered nervously. "Err… I don't mean any disrespect sir, but what I have to tell him is already hard enough for me."

Genrei grunted to himself. "Understandable, we have met once. You have no reason to trust me," he said evenly. "One word of advice, Kurosaki Ichigo, us old men are not called wise only for the sake of presumption and because it sounds useful in poetry." He chuffed with amusement.

For a moment, Ichigo recalled how Sōjun compared both Byakuya and Genrei. How both had soft hearts under a hard shell. To look at this older man, Ichigo couldn't imagine that this was the same person that soothed a young Byakuya over the loss of his pet turtle. Nevertheless, this was the very man. Without giving it a second thought, Ichigo began spill his guts to Genrei Kuchiki.

The old man listened silently, his wrinkled face stern, eyes staring straight ahead.

"You must think I'm really foolish," Ichigo claimed tiredly when he finished.

As they entered the elegant building of Kuchiki Enterprises, people walking by them in a hurry to get to their jobs, Genrei took back his folded umbrella. He shook the water off it gently. "A foolish man is one that allows himself to get trapped in a cage. Have you ever heard of that saying?" he asked.

"I haven't." Ichigo answered.

"My grandson was right about you… you are not a man to let yourself be trapped. I can admire that. When I questioned Byakuya about his fixated interest in you, when I questioned your loyalty, he got very angry with me. Did he tell you about this?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No…"

"It was a few weeks ago. He came to see me one evening when you were working late at the office and we talked. It is very difficult to get a moment of Byakuya's time now that he is so busy with that café of his. Anyways, he is quite taken by you and I can certainly see why. A man needs someone to lean on and for my grandson, that person is you, Kurosaki Ichigo. He was correct about your loyalty and dependability." Genrei bowed lightly. "Take care of my grandson for me."

"Of course, I will. But aren't you disappointed?" Ichigo wondered, bowing in return.

"My only disappointments are that my grandson will not take over as head of this company when Sōjun retires, but that won't be for a long time. Sōjun has another good twenty years left in him I'm sure. Hopefully by then, we'll have a decent board of directors instead of that group of monkeys we have right now."

Ichigo smirked.

"My second disappointment is that Byakuya won't give me any grandchildren." Genrei narrowed his eyes at Ichigo accusingly. "Perhaps Rukia will correct this situation someday."

With a soft sigh, Ichigo apologized. "It's not that I don't like children. They usually like me a lot though." Ichigo hung his head. "I've got nothing else for you on that subject."

Genrei scoffed. "And my last disappointment…"

Ichigo inwardly groaned. Was the old man serious?

"…would be if you and your family did not join us for New Year's celebrations at my son's place this year. I do hope you will agree to join us." The older Kuchiki finished.

Ichigo let out an incredulous breath. He ran a hand over his wet hair. "Yes, yes, of course we'd love to join you. I will tell my family right away before they start making plans." He laughed at how wrongly he had judged Byakuya's grandfather. This man was an incredible Kuchiki, too.

"Well, then. Let's go visit Sōjun." Genrei proposed.

* * *

Sōjun was more than surprised to see his father accompanying Ichigo into his office this morning. It would appear as if these two had something fishy going on between them. And he wasn't wrong.

When Ichigo explained why he was here, as hard as it was for him to do so, Sōjun actually chuckled when Ichigo finished explaining. "So you finally figured it out—wow, you sure are a stubborn one," he said.

"Huh?" went Ichigo, perplexed.

"It's nothing. It's just I'm not that surprised to hear that you want to go back to the bakery, that's all. Let's just say, I had a feeling." He nodded to himself, realizing how right Byakuya was with his eye for talent. "But don't get me wrong, Ichigo. I still think you have the capability to go far in this company—perhaps even to board of directors one day." Sōjun enlightened.

"A monkey…?" It just slipped out.

Sōjun shot a strange look at his father.

Genrei, seated in one of the comfortable chairs situated in front of Sōjun's desk, appeared calm and unfazed. Inside he was simpering.  _Indeed, monkeys..._

"I'm honoured you think so, Sōjun. And I apologize for any inconvenience I've caused you," Ichigo urged genuinely. "I… I hope this hasn't—I mean… you probably think—"

Sōjun sat back against his chair and held his hands out in front of him, pressing his fingertips together. He wore a soft smile on his face as this younger man fussed and bothered before him. "Ichigo, I assure you that Toshiro will understand." He chuckled softly. "You are not the first man to jump ship. As for what I think of you. Well, I really hope we can still get together occasionally for that coffee—I truly enjoyed our conversations. You are almost family now. Perhaps next time you will bring a snack, too." He smirked. "That was my subtle hint."

"Sōjun, the boy's lips are turning blue. Perhaps you two can chat more, later." Genrei mentioned, glancing at Ichigo who stood behind the chair instead of sitting in it since he was still soaking wet and clearly trying not to shiver.

"My father is right, Ichigo. Get out of here and go find some dry clothes. Then hurry to the bakery, Byakuya sounds as if he could use a hand. He works too hard, that stubborn son of mine." Sōjun waved Ichigo out.

"But… but don't you need like two weeks' notice?" Ichigo questioned.

"Toshiro will just divide the extra work among a few people, not to worry. Now go—scram. I will explain everything to Toshiro myself later. We'll see you at New Years, I hope."

Ichigo bowed deeply, thanking both Kuchiki's for their great understanding and support. "Yes, I look forward to New Years. I'm honoured and indebted to you both." Then he left the office with haste.

"Such a serious young man," Genrei commented cringing at the squishy sound Ichigo's wet shoes had made when he left the office.

"Funny you should say that father. I told him the very same thing once." Sōjun replied and narrowed his eyes at his father. "But at least I'm not going around calling our board of directors, monkeys."

The old man sniffed. "It would be disrespectful of me to lie to him."

* * *

There was one last thing Ichigo needed to do before he left Kuchiki Enterprises. He needed to pick up his laptop and a few things from his desk on the third floor. When he entered the office, like a man that looked as if he'd just jumped into a swimming pool in his suit, everyone peered over his or her cubicle at him.

The floor manager, Toshiro Hitsugaya scowled at him when he saw him. "You're very late, Kurosaki Ichigo, what is your excuse." He looked over Ichigo's attire. "And why are you so wet?"

"Well…" Ichigo began. "I do apologize for being late, sir, but you see I came to a decision this morning." He spoke as he wandered over to his cubicle and the manager followed him. Ichigo began to stuff his laptop into its case. "I've decided to quit this job."

Keigo's head popped up from the other side of the cubicle, his eyes were wide. "What?! Where are you going? You can't leave me here all alone."

"I see," said Toshiro quietly, ignoring Keigo. "It really is too bad to see you go, Kurosaki Ichigo. You were one of my best accountants." He said this and glared at Keigo who was still lingering over the cubicle.

"Thank you for your kind leadership, you were firm but honest. Thank you, for allowing me to work for you." Ichigo told him and handed over his ID card. "I'm really sorry."

"Well, I hope you're moving to a better place. Good luck to you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Toshiro gave him a final bow and turned to leave.

Ichigo sighed and slung his laptop case strap over his shoulder. Then he retrieved a few items he had pinned or taped up around his desk. A photo Izuru took of him just after he punched out that glasses creeper who tried to schmooze his boyfriend in the washroom. His recipe calendar he picked up shortly after starting at Kuchiki Enterprises, where all the Saturdays were highlighted with bright yellow squiggles. A now dried out red rose that Byakuya gave him a couple of weeks ago, Ichigo found it on the dinner table one night, next to a piece of chocolate mousse which had his name piped on top with chocolate, the kanji standing for 'strawberry'. Lastly, he picked up a half-eaten granola bar.

He could at least throw it out.

Keigo was watching Ichigo collect his things. And as soon as Ichigo was about to leave, he said. "Aren't you going to tell me why you're leaving?"

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. He turned around and told him. "I've decided to change careers, Keigo. I'm not cut out for this office job and I'm going back to baking. Take care of yourself… enjoy that vacation of yours when you finally take it. Go somewhere sunny and warm."

Before he left completely, Ichigo turned around and made sure the entire office heard him. "And yes, I  _am_  dating Byakuya Kuchiki—the CEO's son and the hottest pastry chef in Karakura Town. You should all stop by Café on Sixth one day." Ichigo gave a backwards wave, laughing as he left for good.

* * *

Byakuya and Rukia were both working out front, the café filled with people avoiding the cold rain, sipping on hot coffee or tea, enjoying some delectable pastries and cake. The place was bustling non-stop and Byakuya was more than happy to help his sister serve customers. He took care of the plating as she took care of the orders.

It remained steady for over two hours.

But once the morning rush was over, the two of them took a small break to enjoy a cup of tea themselves.

Byakuya found his solitude watching the rain, his back resting against the counter. He blew a lock of hair out his way before he sipped quietly on his cup of chai tea. He wondered peacefully to himself how he could incorporate the chai flavour into one of his desserts. It would be a perfect time of year for such a robust flavour, very savoury and soothing during the cold winter months.

Rukia set her tea down to go clear off one of the tables when a group of customers left. She cleaned off all the dishes and wiped down the table with a damp sanitizing cloth. When she returned from the dish pit, she retrieved her tea and resumed sipping it across from her brother, her eyes too, on the rain outside.

"Are you alright, Nii-sama?" She asked. "You seem kind of down today."

He looked over at her calmly. "I am fine, Rukia. I was just thinking about a new recipe."

"Oh, that's good," she said with relief. "Maybe it's this depressing weather. It's so chilly today, just looking out the window makes me shiver." She rubbed a hand over her arm.

Indeed. Even though it was nice and warm inside the café, just looking outside made one feel cold. Byakuya returned his gaze back outside. His eyes widened. It was snowing. "Look, Rukia, the rain has transformed into snow," he told her.

Quickly, Rukia looked outside again. Fat, fluffy snowflakes drifted down from the sky heavily. The sight of first snow was always so captivating. She smiled. "It's so pretty."

"Yes, it is." Byakuya agreed. They did not often get much snow around here during the winter.

As both Kuchiki's admired the falling snow, they got another unexpected surprise when Ichigo appeared outside, his hair sprinkled with snowflakes. He waved and smiled at them goofily, holding his hands out to show that it was snowing.

Byakuya gasped softly.

"What's Ichigo doing here?" Rukia wondered. "Isn't he usually at work today?"

Stunned, Byakuya returned a small wave. He could not believe his eyes and scoffed gently. He murmured. "He's come back to us."

"Are you serious?" She nearly cried. "Oh! This is great!"

Byakuya set his tea down, went around the counter, and opened the door for Ichigo. He urged him inside the café quickly. At first glance, Byakuya looked worriedly over his partner. Ichigo was soaked from head to toe and turning an alarming shade of blue.

"What happened to you?" Byakuya asked with concern.

Ichigo shrugged. "I had a problem with my umbrella today."

A few customers were looking over curiously to see the esteemed chef of Café on Sixth dotting over a man in a suit that had just entered the bakery.

"Go stand in front of the oven," Byakuya suggested. "I'll get you a change of clothing and a hot cup of tea." Having a sick baking assistant just wouldn't do.

Ichigo didn't argue and made his way to the kitchen. He went straight over to the tall standing oven and placed his cold hands and the side of his cheek on the warm glass. It looked like he was hugging the oven. "Oh yeah..." he groaned blissfully. He held himself there for a few moments and then turned, placing his back against the oven. He closed his eyes. This was perfect he could feel warmth returning to his extremities.

Byakuya returned to the kitchen with a hot cup of tea in his hands. He handed it to Ichigo, who took it gratefully and sipped on the hot liquid. "Thank you, Byakuya."

Byakuya simply stared at him.

Ichigo chuckled. "Surprised to see me?"

"Yes," the  _pâtissier_  answered.

"Hmm, I couldn't help but notice the 'Help Wanted' sign out front and the handsome chef that works here," Ichigo started to say. "I'm fairly experienced in the kitchen, but I'm only at basic level and I'm still working on my  _mise en place_. I'm a hard worker and eager to learn under your guidance. I hope you are still looking for a baking assistant." Ichigo spoke softly, his warm brown eyes meeting an enigmatic pair of cool grey ones.

Byakuya thought about it and chuckled lightly. He said evenly, his face complacent. "Why yes, I am looking for a cute baking assistant to help me in the kitchen. I require that he be a tall, red-haired man with an adorable smile that clearly has a talent for the culinary arts."

Ichigo wore the wry smile in mention. "Hmm... I'm fairly certain I'm that guy. But maybe you should perform a background check."

"It would be inexcusable not to give you a thorough interview." Byakuya took the cup of tea from Ichigo and set it aside. Then he took Ichigo's cold hands into his. "Ah yes, it appears you have worked in a kitchen," he said as he brushed his thumb over the small callus on Ichigo's index finger.

Suddenly Ichigo pulled Byakuya up against him, their hands still clasped together. "This time I'm here to stay."

"Then I guess you're hired." Byakuya stated deeply.

Ichigo let go of Byakuya's hands and wrapped his arms around the baker. They kissed softly against the hot oven and Byakuya thought to himself.

_I just knew you'd come back to me, Ichigo Kurosaki. And I'm so very happy that you did._


	21. Sealing the Deal with A Kiss

The chimes on the door of Café on Sixth rang.

Ichigo's head darted up from a table he was clearing. He was working the front while Rukia was on a washroom break. He groaned quietly when he saw who it was.

"Grimmjow..." He muttered under his breath. "Just leave the delivery behind the counter as usual." He told him, placing the cinnamon and sugar shakers back on the table after he wiped underneath them.

The blue-haired man looked taken aback. His blue eyes widened when he saw the cute redhead working in the café. "Pfft! What are  _you_  doing here?" He said. "I thought you quit, carrot-top."

Ichigo frowned and slung his hand towel over his left shoulder, picked up a tray loaded with dirty dishes from the table and moved around behind the display counter. Quietly, he placed the tray on the back counter. He didn't want to talk over the customers seated in the café and bother them.

"The name is Ichigo, got it?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "And I've decided I like it here—I think I'll stay."

It almost sounded like a threat.

"Tsk." Grimmjow sounded as he set a neatly stacked pile of baking supplies behind the counter. He rolled his dolly back around to go back out to the truck for a second load, looking around the café. "Where's Byakuya at? He's hiding from me, isn't he?"

It was as if Byakuya's ears were burning when he suddenly chose to make an appearance from the back. As soon as he saw Grimmjow, his expression went flat, more flat than usual. He turned right around and went back into the kitchen. The swinging door thumped softly in his wake.

Grimmjow only laughed. "Ya can't hide from me, pretty boy!"

Ichigo grit his teeth.

When the impertinent deliveryman returned, this time with two boxes of 35% cream, two buckets of canola oil and two enormous bags of sugar, Ichigo was still standing there with his arms crossed looking like a haughty chef in a foul mood. He had a scowl on his handsome face.

Grimmjow grunted. "What's got your panties in a bunch? Did your  _soufflé_  flop?" He chuckled roguishly and handed over the invoice. "Or maybe you don't like it when I flirt with your boss or something?"

Ichigo plucked a pen from the left sleeve of his chef coat and scribbled down his signature. When Grimmjow dropped the second load and came back to retrieve the invoice, Ichigo grabbed him from over top of the display counter like a shark lunging after a plump seal. He held Grimmjow tightly by the collar of his  _Jeagerjaques Supplies Ltd._  work jacket.

Grimmjow cursed as he hung there, his feet hovering just above the tiled floor. The customers in the café gasped and looked over. At that moment, Rukia decided to return to the front and stumbled upon the scene, she gasped.

"Ichigo, what the..."

There was only so much Ichigo could take. It wasn't like he was insecure or jealous that another man found his boyfriend sexy, because dammit Byakuya was a horn dog magnet. However, there needed to be a certain amount of respect here. And clearly Byakuya didn't like being tormented by this pervy delivery guy and he was disrespecting Ichigo's man.

"Look buddy, if anyone is going to play with Byakuya's pots and pans... it's gonna be me. Got it?" Ichigo said in such dangerously cool reserve that Grimmjow actually nodded silently.

Ichigo let him go.

Grimmjow sniffed and fixed his collar. He smirked then. "I get it now. Haha! Why didn't you just say that you were already banging him?"

Ichigo's mouth parted with mild shock and embarrassment. He scratched at the back of his head awkwardly. "Well... I wouldn't put it that way exactly."

The customers were chatting noisily about the small commotion—clearly a lover's dispute. They turned their heads away now that the show was over and the chef and deliveryman seemed to be talking in a normal tone.

Grimmjow chuckled again. "I see. You know my offer still stands, now that I know for sure you play  _that_  way, carrot-top." He smiled devilishly, running his hand cockily through his wavy blue hair. "The three of us... I have  _no_  problem with you being bottom."

Ichigo sighed. "I'm not that kind of guy, Grimmjow. Sorry."

Out of nowhere, a fat elastic band snapped off Grimmjow's head, then another.

"Hey—oww!" he muttered, shielding his head from another elastic that whizzed past his ear.

"Go on, get out of here. I won't let you anywhere near my brother or Ichigo." Rukia warned and cracked the knuckles on both of her fists. "Beat it."

Grimmjow held up his hands now. "Hey, alright, I get it. Geesh!"

Both Ichigo and Rukia watched Grimmjow leave the café and climb back into his delivery truck. The rumbling truck engine roared to life.

Rukia swatted Ichigo's arm viciously as Grimmjow drove away.

"Oww, Rukia, what's that for?" Ichigo whined, rubbing his arm.

"Because you told that guy off. You stood up for my brother," she said. Her eyes were gleaming proudly. "You did good, Ichigo.  _Real good_..."

Ichigo laughed now and ruffled her hair like a little kid. Rukia swatted at him again for messing up her hair, but Ichigo dodged it this time and ran back to the safety of the kitchen.

* * *

Later in the day Byakuya made sure Ichigo and Rukia were dressed in spotless, pressed uniforms, clean aprons and urged them to perform at their highest level of professionalism. He had them all standing out front behind the counter like soldiers preparing for battle, inspecting them. Even Byakuya put on his whitest chef coat making sure his own uniform was pristine.

"Now let's make sure this café is spotless." The chef ordered.

"When is that TV show food journalist coming by today?" Ichigo questioned as he smoothed down the front of his coat.

"They are expected to arrive around five thirty." Byakuya explained. "They will have a camera man with them as well. The entire thing is to take about one hour."

"I'm so nervous about being on television, Nii-sama. I don't want to embarrass you." Rukia spoke softly with worry.

Byakuya placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "You could never embarrass me, Rukia. Without you, this café would be nothing. Our customers look forward to your exceptional service—you never let them down and your plating style has become works of art. Remember that, okay?"

Rukia beamed at her brother. "Thanks, Nii-sama. I'll do my best then."

"I've seen this show. It's called  _Japan's Hidden Treasures_." Ichigo shared. "They go around to all the best eating spots and show five minutes segments at four different places all in half an hour. I guess they are doing an episode on pastry shops." He claimed, feeling a bit nervous now, but he would never admit that to his top chef, Byakuya.

"How exciting," Rukia squealed and narrowed her eyes at Ichigo. "Don't do anything stupid."

Ichigo balked. "What do mean? You say that like I do stupid things all day long."

Rukia merely grunted.

"Behave—both of you," Byakuya warned lightly. "Now go make sure the café is in top shape. I'm sure you'll both do fine. Be yourself."

At twenty minutes after five, the reporter and her camera man arrived. The customers in the café all looked on surprised, realizing they were about to be filmed inside the shop. A few people started to fix their hair and a man straightened his tie.

The reporter was the same woman Ichigo saw here about two months ago, the woman that had waved at him.  _Oh man!_  He had not realized then that it was the same woman from that TV show, Rangiku Mastumoto. The woman was dressed differently then and her hair had been tied back. This woman was tall and voluptuous, very attractive with thick wavy strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She removed a long dark winter coat that revealed a simple yellow dress that gave everyone an eyeful of her serious cleavage. She wore a pair of high heels.

Her camera man, which she introduced as Gin, was a tall man with sharp pale features and short silver hair. He was a strange guy that constantly kept his eyes narrowed at them and wore a nefarious smile on his face.

Rangiku took a moment to explain to the customers that they were going to be doing a short segment on Café on Sixth. Everyone was happy to participate. Then she told Byakuya, Ichigo and Rukia to go about doing their normal stuff so they could get some clips of their daily routine, and then she would interview them afterwards.

Everyone went about his or her business while the reporter did her thing. She even talked to a few customers asking their opinion of the bakery and what they recommended were the best things to eat here.

One customer shared that she recently discovered the organic nib-crusted truffle, which appeared at the café over a month ago.

Byakuya nodded proudly at Ichigo.

Ichigo glowed with pride.

Rangiku asked to see the kitchen. Byakuya and Ichigo led her back there where they filmed a few minutes of Byakuya decorating some chocolate raspberry mousse squares with a delicate drizzling of chocolate. And Ichigo's show piece was him tempering chocolate on the new slab of marble he got from Byakuya as an early Christmas present.

With the footage captured, Rangiku had the staff come back to the front so she could interview everyone. She started with Byakuya and asked all the customary questions, where he started and why he does this work.

Ichigo watched his lover as he answered all the questions with nothing less than a proud air of dignity. Byakuya did so well under the spotlight as if he wasn't fazed at all. He spoke with that deep cool voice without faltering once.  _Mmm! And he was going to be so sexy on television._  Ichigo could not wait to see it.

"And who is this new face standing next to your sister, Rukia Kuchiki?" She questioned the camera light on Ichigo and Rukia now.

"This is, Ichigo Kurosaki, my full-time apprentice. He is the one that created our cocoa-nib crusted truffle." Byakuya explained and added evenly, "He is also my partner."

At this Rangiku gasped with delight. "Well, well," she sing-songed. "It seems Café on Sixth is just the happenin' place now isn't it? Maybe that's the secret to this bakery's unbeatable confections—there is love in this kitchen."

The camera focused on Ichigo who had a cute blush on his face. "What's it like working for Byakuya Kuchiki? How would you rate him as a pastry chef?"

Ichigo stole a quick glance at Byakuya thoughtfully before he answered. "My chef is a patient, talented man who has taught me more about pastry than I ever thought possible. He's amazing." The adoration was clear in Ichigo's voice. "I am indebted to the training he's given me and for the future training he'll be providing." Ichigo chuckled. "Even when I mess up a recipe, which is pretty often, he doesn't lose his shit."

Rangiku laughed and so did the customers and Rukia. Byakuya quietly sighed.

"Tell me, do you see yourself doing anything else with your career, Ichigo Kurosaki? Perhaps venturing off to other top restaurants and bakeries?"

There was a time when that kind of question would have left Ichigo stumbling for answers. A time when he wasn't sure what he wanted in his life exactly. But that wasn't the case anymore. He hasn't felt one ounce of regret leaving his office job. Ichigo answered proudly, "Nah, I'm happy right where I am, doing what I love with the person that I love. Byakuya gave me an opportunity to explore this profession—I cannot thank him enough. Together we are going to continue to work hard to make the best pastry in Karakura Town."

Silently Byakuya chuffed to himself as he watched Ichigo talk to the reporter. His pride... Oh, how the world was a sweeter place with him in it.

* * *

On the last week of December, three days before New Year's Eve, Byakuya waited patiently for Rukia and Ichigo to step out before he locked the door to Café on Sixth. It was the end of an exhausting two weeks with high demands for holiday pastry.

"I hope neither of you have forgotten anything important inside." Byakuya asked them.

The bakery would be closed for one week for the Christmas and New Year holiday.

Both Rukia and Ichigo assured him they had everything.

"Phew! One week off," Rukia stated cheerfully, her breath billowing around her face on the street in the winterish air. "I look forward to New Year's at father's place. I can't wait to see your family again, Ichigo. They are coming, right?"

"Yup, they can't wait either. I think they believe they are visiting a palace, even though I have never been to Sōjun's place."

"It is a beautiful residence they'll enjoy it for sure," Rukia promised. "It can be a bit of a drive, but you are both staying overnight, yes?"

Ichigo looked over at Byakuya. "I'm not sure about that yet."

"We can use my old room," Byakuya clarified.

"Then I guess that's a 'yes'." Ichigo smiled. "My sisters are also very excited that they are going to be picked up by a chauffeured car. I think that's a bit extravagant, but what do I know," he told them, pulling a knitted hat over his head with one hand while holding a motorcycle helmet in the other.

"My father would settle for nothing less," Byakuya alleged calmly.

"I guess there's no point in trying to stop Sōjun." He chuckled. "Your father sure knows how to spoil my family. I just hope my father doesn't embarrass me."

"Your father is not the only one I'm concerned with," Byakuya mentioned dryly.

"Do you think father will force Ichigo and his family to look at our childhood pictures, Nii-sama?" Rukia wrinkled her nose with the thought. "He always does that at New Years and Renji always gets a good laugh."

"I'm afraid of that as well." Byakuya answered.

Both siblings groaned.

Ichigo laughed at them. "Hey, we'll all have to deal with our parents telling age-old tales of our childhood, especially if they are all getting together under one roof. Just don't judge me, okay?"

Rukia chuckled. "Alright, I won't if you don't either."

"I was a well-behaved child," Byakuya commented with his usual tone of aloofness.

Both Ichigo and Rukia knew he was pulling their leg.

"That's  _not_  what father told me." Rukia sniffed and looked at Ichigo dramatically. "He said Byakuya had a terrible temper when things didn't go his way and he didn't want to eat his vegetables and often made a fuss," Rukia assured and rolled her eyes just as her phone began to ring. She pulled out her pink phone with its cute bunny charm dangling away. "It's Renji guys—I'll see you both in a couple of days. Don't get into any trouble."

They watched her walk towards the subway, chatting happily on her cell phone.

"You didn't like vegetables?" Ichigo looked over at Byakuya with a smirk.

All Byakuya could do was defend himself. "I like them now."

Ichigo laughed heartily. "Don't worry, I used to hate radishes and my father loves the damn things. He would give them to me almost every mealtime. Pickled, stewed, raw. Ugh!"

"So then you still hate radish it seems."

"Meh, I eat them if they are there mixed up among other things," Ichigo replied with a shrug. "So, are we still going to my old apartment?" he asked Byakuya, who took his hand in his warmly. They headed for the parking garage.

"Of course, I said I would help you pack. The movers are coming for your stuff the day after tomorrow. Did you get the boxes?"

"Yeah, I dropped them off yesterday. I don't think I'll need that many and I can throw my clothes into plastic bags," Ichigo explained as he followed Byakuya to his bike. "I don't need the furniture, unless there is anything you think I should keep."

"I don't think so," Byakuya responded.

As they walked down the street a woman walking towards them began waving and calling out, "Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hmrph, it's your friend," Byakuya muttered when he recognized the slim girl with dark orange hair and large bosoms. She was walking beside Ulquiorra.

"Really? You're  _still_  jealous?" Ichigo teased, hearing how Byakuya just spoke. "Look, she's still with that pale guy."

As they got closer, Byakuya and Ichigo noticed that Inoue and Ulquiorra were holding hands just as they were. They were wearing warm stylish winter jackets, bundled up with their scarves and gloves.

Byakuya made sure to tighten his grip on Ichigo's fingers.

Immediately, Inoue noticed how Ichigo was holding Byakuya's hand and she realized then, that they were a couple for the first time. Her eyes darted up at Ichigo's face with mild surprise. He was blushing, the crests of his cheeks rosy under her scrutiny.

Orihime smiled softly at him, she stifled a giggle. "Kurosaki-kun...I—I had no idea." Her voice took on a delicate note. "You look very happy."

Ichigo blushed hotter and wriggled his fingers in Byakuya's crushing grip. They were beginning to turn numb but Byakuya wouldn't let go. "Yeah, I am—we are," he said truthfully. "You guys look pretty happy as well."

Inoue just nodded and Ulquiorra said. "I should thank you for giving us the free pastry."

"Naw, it was nothing," Ichigo assured easily.

"Are you both ready for the holidays?" Inoue asked them. "Cifer is taking me out of town for a few days. We're actually headed to the train station."

"Yeah, we just closed the café for the holiday week," Ichigo replied. "My family and I will be spending our New Years Eve with Byakuya's family."

"Oh, that's so nice," she said sweetly.

"We are currently headed to Ichigo's old apartment to pack up his things." Byakuya had to share.

"Yeah... we're moving in together," Ichigo added, casting Byakuya a strange look that he had offered that information so freely.

Inoue's eyebrows rose. "Oh, wow... That's really special." She looked away shyly.

"Well, we really should be going." Ichigo explained. "Have a safe and happy holiday guys."

Inoue and Ulquiorra gave a light bow. "Same to you both," she said.

"Happy holidays," Ulquiorra offered.

They continued to the garage.

When Inoue and Ulquiorra were out of earshot, Ichigo twisted his hand out of Byakuya's grip fussily. "Geez, you're squeezing so hard. What the heck, what's wrong with you?"

Byakuya was wearing his stubborn front "There is nothing wrong, I assure you."

Ichigo could have taunted Byakuya over his blind jealously, but he didn't. In fact, it was kind of cute, in a painful way—Ichigo wriggled his smarting fingers—that Byakuya felt so possessive and protective of him.

He scoffed. "Come on, Byakuya. Let's go get this over with."

* * *

When they got to Ichigo's apartment on the 15th floor, there didn't seem to be anyone home. Or so they thought. Byakuya followed Ichigo inside. They took a moment to remove their shoes.

"Do you want a drink or anything before we start?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya smiled softly with a thought. "Water if you have some."

Ichigo was curiously witnessing this magical smile. "What's up with you?" He wondered softly before he wandered into the kitchen to see if there was any water in the fridge.

"This is where we kissed for the first time..."

Ichigo chuffed as he removed two bottles of water. He handed one to Byakuya. It was like déjà vu. "The night you coerced me into the shower, using those horn dog vibes of yours. Don't lie now."

Byakuya 'tsk'd' him. He gave an amused sniff before he took a swallow of cold water. "Perhaps I can coerce you again," he mused coolly.

There came a familiar giggle from the other side of the room.

Ichigo's brows knotted instantly and Byakuya swung his head around to look behind him.

"I know that sound," Ichigo claimed. "Shūhei, is that you?"

Two heads appeared from the other side of the couch, Ishida Uryū and Hisagi Shūhei's.

"Wow, with the way you guys flirt with each other no wonder you were so late the last time we met at the bar." Shūhei taunted and grinned as if he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You're not the one that should be casting stones when you're making out on the couch with Uryū," Ichigo pointed out with a crooked grin.

Uryū simply placed his glasses back on his face to get a better view of the intruders in his apartment. "I forgot you guys were coming over today."

"And what were you going to do, man, hide behind the couch the whole time?" Ichigo laughed. "I might've gone for round two in the shower just now. I might have been really loud, too."

Byakuya blushed lightly. Ichigo could be so brazen sometimes.

Shūhei simply laughed at Ichigo's pervy quip and Uryū rolled his eyes.

"Well, it seems you two are getting to know each other pretty well. Don't worry Byakuya and I will only be about an hour then we'll be out of your hair." Ichigo told them.

"You don't have to rush on our account," Uryū insisted.

"I hope you two aren't half naked over there." Ichigo coolly sipped his water, eyes twinkling with mischief. Hell, he was in a good mood. He was happy.

"That's so rude," Uryū said flatly.

Ichigo only chuckled.

"Once you empty your room, I'm taking it over," Shūhei shared somewhat impishly. "I wouldn't mind moving out of my band buddies' place. A man needs his sleep and I'm getting to old to party every night, ya know."

"That's really awesome," Ichigo said. "Uryū's a good guy, he needs a good roommate. Take care of him because now I know where you live, Shūhei." It was a tiny warning, but a warning nonetheless.

" _Seriously, Ichigo_..." Ishida Uryū groaned with embarrassment.

Ichigo ignored his bespectacled buddy. "Come Byakuya, I'll show you my music collection. Do you like L'Arc En Ciel?"

Byakuya followed Ichigo to his bedroom. "I have only heard a modest amount of their music. It's... it's interesting."

"When you say 'interesting' I'm not really sure." Ichigo mused.

* * *

Sōjun Kuchiki's impressive residence sat upon a hillside along a quiet winding road. The expensive homes along the road in this neighbourhood were few and in between, giving plenty of privacy and amity to those around them. An iron gate surrounded by lofty trees and vegetation shrouded the entrance to the property with majestic anonymity. Beyond that was a vast mansion of mortar, wood and brick, richly complemented by tended gardens and stone pathways.

It was like a picture from one of those fancy home magazines.

Ichigo was immediately in awe of the beautiful home belonging to Byakuya's family. The first thing he noticed was the vast panoramic view of the valley below the hillside and abroad. All he could see for miles was lush greenery and misty hillsides that surrounded this area.

"What a difference between here and the cityscape," Ichigo said as he absorbed the view. "This place is like another world—hard to believe it exists only an hour away. You grew up in a place like this?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered softly. "One does miss the tranquility of such surroundings, I must admit."

"Does Sōjun really travel an hour everyday to work in the city?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course not," Byakuya replied. "My father has a condo in the city where he stays during the work week. My grandfather also remains in the city when he is working, but stays here when he is not."

"It must be nice," Ichigo commented.

"What is nice?"

Ichigo sighed. "Ya know, to be that well-off that you have the luxury of having more than one home."

Byakuya nodded lightly, indeed that is nice. He could not dispute that. "Follow me, I'll show you my old bedroom when I was a child, before everyone else arrives."

"I'd like that." Ichigo smiled and followed Byakuya inside the house.

Everyone had arrived to celebrate the countdown into the New Year and gathered around the low-raised dinner table. They sat or knelt on comfortable cushions, the house style modern but with many traditional furnishings,  _shoji_  screens and  _tatami_  mats. Everyone was pecking at the food, the tabletop covered with platters, bowls of rice and small dishes containing a multitude of delicacies. Renji and Rukia sat together on one side along with Byakuya and Ichigo who sat closest to Sōjun, who sat at the end of the table. Ichigo's father and sisters sat along the other side, Genrei situated at the other end of the table.

Isshin's eyeballs nearly bugged out at the sight of all the wonderful food to eat. He was stuffing his face much to Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo's dismay. "Mmm! Whoever cooked all this is a world class chef!" Isshin glanced over at Byakuya and Ichigo speculatively.

"You have mistakenly guessed it was us, Isshin-san. It was neither of us that made this delightful feast." Byakuya looked over at Sōjun. "It was my father."

The Kurosaki's all glanced over at Sōjun with pleasant surprise.

"Seems like cooking runs in the family," Karin mentioned. "You have my thanks. This is a fantastic meal."

"You're welcome, Karin. I slaved all day over this stuff," Sōjun offered happily. "I didn't realize how long it would take to cook for nine people, usually it's just Rukia and Renji and Byakuya. My dad as well, of course..."

Genrei grunted.

"I'm honoured that you invited us, Sōjun-sama." Yuzu said politely.

"Just call me Sōjun, my dear," he requested as usual.

Ichigo smiled at his younger sister. She probably thought the same thing he did when he first met Sōjun Kuchiki. She probably thought he would be this uptight rich guy, but in fact, he was one of the most down to earth people Ichigo ever met. Now the unmasked truth was evident in Yuzu's eyes.

"Oh, yes, Sōjun. Thank you." Yuzu corrected softly.

"I can't wait to see my sweetheart on television—what time does that program air tonight?  _Japan's Big Possessions_ or whatever," Renji wondered before grabbing some food with his chopsticks, popping a juicy piece of meat into this mouth.

"The show is called,  _Japan's Hidden Treasures_ ," Rukia reminded him. "It's supposed to be at ten o'clock, right Nii-sama?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered. "That is correct."

"Oh! My boy is going to be on television," Isshin clamoured happily.

Ichigo sighed as he sipped some broth out of a small bowl.

"So, I'll have to wait until after that to show you all the photo albums," Sōjun claimed eagerly.

Rukia and Byakuya paused eating. "Father..." he groaned sadly.

"Now, now don't give me that, Byakuya." Sōjun told him with a small frown. "Each year we have a tradition and I'm not going to break it because we have additional family at our table this year." Sōjun carefully picked up his teacup and took a small sip. He glanced over at Isshin. "Isn't that right, Isshin? I'm dying to see what your little ones looked like as children. I bet Karin and Yuzu were very cute."

Karin and Yuzu giggled.

Ichigo almost choked on a grain of rice. He coughed mildly to clear his passage and frowned at his father. "Please tell me you didn't?" He urged.

"Listen, it's what parents do, Ichigo. Get over it, because I brought the  _entire_  stack of photo albums!" Isshin replied with great enthusiasm.

Sōjun and Isshin were practically gloating, nodding in agreement at each other from across the table.

Byakuya was smirking faintly as he side-glanced at Ichigo who was visibly pouting.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him as he filled his dish with some dumplings. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But don't forget I get to see your chubby toddler cheeks, too. So don't look so smug."

Byakuya chuffed with amusement as Ichigo sniffed at him indignantly and stuffed a whole dumpling into his mouth.

"I hear that our esteemed pastry chefs made dessert for us tonight," Genrei claimed, sounding eager to taste one of their confections. "What did you make for us?"

The  _pâtissier_  answered. "I made strawberry shortcake with layers of vanilla sponge."

"Yum!" Yuzu clapped her hands.

"And Ichigo made a French vanilla banana cream tart, one of the few sweet things I actually tolerate," Byakuya added.

"I made it for him," Ichigo enlightened, pointing his finger at Byakuya.

"No surprise there," Sōjun quipped, knowing his son well.

"Oh, I gotta make sure I leave room for dessert then," Isshin said as he contemplated trying the grilled fish calling his name with temptation from the table. Meh, he took a large chunk of fish anyways. "I'll make room! It's New Years eve after all."

"That's the right attitude," Sōjun claimed.

"Hehe, strawberry shortcake... get it,  _strawberry_?" Renji teased as if he had only realized it for the first time.

Ichigo snapped. "Shut up, Renji!"

"Indeed, strawberry," Byakuya chimed in coolly.

Ichigo scoffed. "You guys suck."

Renji only laughed loudly and Byakuya simpered to himself.

When everybody was noticeably finished eating, a few servants came to clear the dishes. Tea was set out along with a few bottles of celebration saké, the good stuff. The odd thing, however, was that Ichigo noticed how a small drinking dish was set before each of them, and how a servant filled each dish for them with saké, as if a toast were about to be made.

"So are you both moved and settled into Byakuya's apartment?" Sōjun questioned.

"Yes father, we finished that up yesterday," Byakuya explained and quickly glanced at Isshin who was about to drink the saké. "Please, Isshin-san, if you could withhold from drinking that just yet, I would like to propose an important toast momentarily. But first I have something I would like to address with you all."

Carefully, Isshin set the drink back down sheepishly. "Oh, sorry, sorry," he said.

Ichigo looked over at his partner questionably and was surprised to see Byakuya watching him with such a serious down-to-business look on his face.

Then Byakuya glanced at everyone at the table. He stepped off the table cushion and took a few feet back from the table. Once again, he knelt as if he were bowing before each person at the table. He bowed low, with his head to the floor, his raven hair spilled over the parquet floors. He spoke. "You are all well aware that I have been seeing Kurosaki Ichigo for the last few months." He rose up now, resting back on his haunches and placed his hands on his lap. "I am honoured to have your support thus far. I am also pleased that you could all be here on this night so that I may speak to you all. I have but one request. Would you humbly give me your blessing—even though we cannot legally wed—for Ichigo's hand in marriage?"

All the girls' eyes widened. Yuzu squealed in happy shock and Rukia gaped at her brother. She did not see this coming. Genrei scoffed and Isshin raised his eyebrows. Renji coughed a little after choking on his own spit. And Sōjun declared knowingly with a soft smile, "I knew it was only a matter of time. Nothing gets in Byakuya's way when he's set his heart on something."

Ichigo just stared at his lover, blinking to make sure what he just heard was real. "Byakuya..." he whispered tentatively. "What are you doing?"

"But why bother even asking for blessings when it's not even legal?" Isshin wondered. "Hell, I'd give it to you... you don't even have to ask. I just want to know."

Completely unfazed, Byakuya explained calmly. "Thank you, Isshin-san. It is not a matter of whether it is legal or not. What is important to me is that I have you all here as a witness to my pledge to Ichigo, my pledge to honour him like a spouse. I petition further for this support from the people closest to us, as it truly only matters to be blessed by family. This is my proclamation."

Everyone the table nodded or voiced their blessing without question. Even Genrei Kuchiki, "I understand what you are saying, my grandson. Even though it isn't viewed as legal you still understand the honour and respect that comes with knowing you have your family's permission and blessings." The old man sighed. "Who am I to stop you—you've obviously made up your mind."

It was good enough for Byakuya. He stood up again and dug a small pink velvet box out of his pants pocket. Then he got on one knee next to Ichigo whose cheeks burned with the understanding of what was happening rushing through his veins. He felt frozen to the spot.

"Are...are you really doing this?" Ichigo stumbled nervously, shifting himself to kneel face to face with Byakuya, eyes sketchily looking at everyone around the table.

Byakuya gave him one of those soft, subtle smiles of his and opened the box, inside nestled two golden bands. "Yes, I am doing this," he said. "Ichigo, will you accept my promise of marriage? To allow me to have you as my spouse and me be yours for as long as we live this life. There is nothing I desire as much as I desire you—I do not need a year or two to understand this. Life is much too short—Hisana understands this only too well, I know that she would agree," he voiced softly. At one time, he never could have uttered such words, but Ichigo gave him a newfound strength. The man that he was asking to marry him shone sunlight onto his heart and soul and gave it the strength to blossom again.

Byakuya continued. "I ask that you take my name and wear this ring as a symbol of our promise."

"No weddings and weird shit like that?" Ichigo wondered warily, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as everyone stared at them.

With a small scoff, Byakuya replied. "Unless you wish for a ceremony, then no, nothing like that." He remained on one knee, still holding out the rings.

"Aww, come on," Sōjun interjected. "I could throw you two a splendid wedding with all the frills. Just because our government does not recognize such a union doesn't mean you aren't allowed to celebrate it like everyone else. There are even priests in Kyoto that provide wedding ceremonies now days."

"What do you mean 'frills', Sōjun? Straight and simple in a nice hall or maybe even outdoors would do. Cake, music and guests with red carnations on the table—Byakuya could wear a black suit and Ichigo a white one," Isshin suggested with a direct nod of his head, suddenly excited with the wedding image in his mind.

Sōjun made a face of disagreement. "Hmm, no, red carnations are completely improper, what would everyone think? I'd go with peach blossoms. And Ichigo should be the one in black and Byakuya in white, kimono not suits."

"Tsk, old fashioned," Isshin disagreed with a wave of his hand. "Who still follows the meanings of flowers?"

"Flowers are very—"

"— _father_." Byakuya cut in, his eyes narrowed at him.

"Both of you shut up," Genrei put it plainly. "Leave them boys alone."

Rukia looked down and stifled a giggle behind her hand.

Trying to ignore the ruckus around them, Ichigo took in his lover who knelt in front of him on one knee. His gaze went from the long nimble fingers that held out the velvet box, down along his white shirtsleeve to the open collar at Byakuya's smooth throat. When Ichigo gazed into Byakuya's eyes, he quickly forgot about everyone around them. In those beautiful grey eyes, he saw a promise, the love and he saw himself. There was no question that he could spend an eternity staring into them. Everything that Byakuya was came from the expression in his eyes.

Ichigo nodded. "I'll be yours forever, Byakuya. I don't need a legal document to prove my devotion to you. I'll wear this ring with pride."

Delighted, Byakuya took one of the rings from the velvet box and reached over for Ichigo's left hand. He slipped the ring gently onto his forefinger. Ichigo took a moment to inspect the gold band on his hand.

"Wow..." he murmured. "It's hard to believe that the handsome baker I saw in the window that night is now asking me to marry him." Ichigo said thoughtfully, his lips turned up with a soft smirk. "Then or now, it wouldn't have mattered, I still would have said, 'yes'."

"Perhaps it was fate," Byakuya whispered in return. "Fate that we were able to meet and for you to discover that you are destined for baking, Ichigo."

"Whatever it is, I'm a lucky man," Ichigo assured. "How about you let me place the other ring on your finger?"

Byakuya handed Ichigo the little box.

Ichigo repeated the action and slipped the second matching golden band on Byakuya's left forefinger. "I can't believe we're doing this," he spoke faintly, "And in front of everybody."

"It is not so unusual," Byakuya replied softly.

"When did you buy these rings?" Ichigo wondered incredulously. "How did I not notice? Sneaky..."

"The day after you returned to the café," Byakuya told him.

"The night you went out for tapas with Yoruichi. When you came home that night you headed straight for your underwear drawer to hide the rings." It all made sense to Ichigo now. "Haha, I see."

"You should kiss him, Byakuya." Renji suggested cleverly. "Seal the deal."

Ichigo grinned, his face turning pink again. "He's right. We should seal this deal." He moved in closer tilting his head a little to the side. "Bya-nana..." he whispered cutely just before he kissed his 'spouse'.

Byakuya met Ichigo's lips tenderly for a short sweet kiss as everyone around the table applauded for them.

"Well, you're family now Ichigo. How does it feel?" Sōjun questioned with mirth.

Ichigo rubbed a hand over his hair. "I dunno... kinda the same," he said with an awkward chuckle.

Across the table, Isshin was crying openly while Yuzu rubbed his shoulder. "I never thought I'd say this but that was beautiful, I can see how much you guys love each other. It's like butter on warm toast, it melted my heart. I wish your mother could be here to see it."

"Geez Dad! Why do you have to go and say sappy crap like that?" Karin scolded. She looked over at Ichigo and Byakuya. "He's such a weirdo."

Genrei was looking at his watch. "That television program you've all been waiting for starts in ten minutes, by the way."

"So soon!" Renji cried out. "I didn't realize proposing took so long." He reached around Byakuya and smacked Ichigo's arm playfully.

Byakuya sighed at all the maddening family commotion. But it was all good. He raised his drink for the toast he had prepared. "To my love who fortunately said 'yes'." The family chuckled. "And to a fresh start in the New Year with all of your blessings, thank you."

"To  _my_  love," Ichigo offered happily, holding his cup towards Byakuya.

Every one cheered together.

"To love!"

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it everyone :) I will post an Epilogue. A fun chapter with recipes and some lemony goodness. So this isn't the very end yet lol!


	22. Epilogue-Recipe for a Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue will contain some recipes from the story and some extras that I think you'll enjoy (these recipes are coming from my personal cookbook to you—so I know that they are awesome). There is also a juicy lemon included, because this story isn't called 'sugar' and 'spice' for nothing XD!

After the hustle and bustle of New Years with the family, and the customary prayers at the local temple the next day, Ichigo and Byakuya finally had some time to themselves.

Shit like that wears a person out.

As much as Byakuya or Ichigo enjoyed their family... after two days, it was exhausting. And it didn't help that Sōjun and Isshin kept insisting that it was only proper that they allow them to orchestrate a wedding for them.

Ichigo wouldn't have any of that and Byakuya wasn't that keen on the idea either.

Neither wanted a grand display of their commitment, they were happy with the one they made to each other. And that's all there was to it.

Of course, word of their involvement reached the culinary world and the fans of Café on Sixth. Their debut on  _Japan's Hidden Treasures_  reached the far corners of the city. And then some! There was sure to be some interesting commentary written up in the next foodie magazine and surely, the customers would visit the café out of curiosity.

"I was thinking I would start a food blog for Café on Sixth," Ichigo announced as they sat at the dinner table, lounging around in pyjamas. Ichigo wore grey sweats and a white t-shirt with the word  _'Punk'_  written across the chest. Byakuya had on his black pyjama pants and a light blue t-shirt that he liked to wear to bed—or more like what he liked to wear in the mornings on his day off, since Ichigo disrobed him of the pyjamas almost every night.

They hadn't even combed their bed-tousled hair yet.

Byakuya glanced up over the newspaper he was reading, while sipping on a cup of hot green tea. "I already have a website dedicated to Café on Sixth," he mentioned. "But if you want to, by all means."

Ichigo had his laptop open in front of him. He was currently re-working the way Café on Sixth handled its bookkeeping. Truthfully, he was better at the accounting side of things and suggested he handle the administrative duties—giving Rukia one less job to take care of since she handled enough.

Byakuya was more than happy to give the duties to Ichigo, along with a slight pay raise.

The orange-haired apprentice also had his recipe book opened and was writing down all recipes he thought sounded interesting from Byakuya's well-worn book from the café. "I think it would be a great way to connect with the customers, they could leave comments or ask questions. It is also free advertising."

"Indeed," Byakuya said, sounding pleased with the idea. "It will also allow you in-depth study of the recipes you create and the ingredients you use. It will help you learn and explore."

"That's what I was thinking," Ichigo agreed.

Byakuya resumed reading his newspaper with a satisfied ruffle.

"First, I need to finish copying down these recipes, though." Ichigo pushed the laptop out of the way so he could finish writing in his notebook. He wondered. "Did you like the new recipe book I got you for Christmas?"

Byakuya smiled softly and replied. "Yes, it is very lovely—a perfect gift. I required a new book to write down my recipes in since my old one, as you very well see, is fairly worn out."

The new notebook was a leather bound book with rich blank paper inside, waiting for Byakuya's delicious new recipes to come.

"Ha, that's just the thing. It's so hard to keep these notebooks clean when you're dropping butter on them or whatever. Some of my pages have chocolate smudges and the cocoa powder ends up everywhere." Ichigo voiced knowingly.

"Yes... but it is inevitable."

Ichigo was scribbling down his favourite recipe.

* * *

**Café on Sixth's Chocolate Mousse**

_600 grams Semi-sweet Chocolate (White Chocolate or Milk Chocolate)_

_4 cups 35% whipping cream_

_15 sheets of gelatine (equals about 4 Tablespoons of packet/powdered gelatine - which can be sprinkled over the_ _1 cup_ _of 35% cream to soften/bloom BEFORE heating it)_

_15 yolks_

**Method**

\- Bloom gelatine sheets in COLD water (get it nice and soft and only use the gelatine NOT the water. If you use the powdered gelatine, ignore this step and follow the above instruction.)

\- Set aside 1 cup of 35% and warm till hot (not boiling!)

\- Whisk in bloomed gelatine to the hot cream until it is entirely dissolved and let it cool.

\- Melt chocolate – set aside.

\- In a mixer or by hand, whip yolks on high until pale yellow. Could take 5 mins.

\- Add melted chocolate to the yolks, whipping it in. Set aside.

\- Whip the rest of the 35% cream by itself until it is fluffy but do NOT over whip.

\- Add the cooled cream/gelatine mix into the yolks/chocolate mix. Always stirring or mixing.

\- Finally, fold the whipped cream into the cream/gelatine/yolk/chocolate mix. Pour into whatever bowl or cups you want to serve it from. Chill to set it.

* * *

"Would you like some more tea?" Byakuya questioned as he got up to retrieve another cup for himself.

Ichigo murmured while writing down another recipe. "Sure, but can you make me one with caffeine in it? Black tea or something—thanks, handsome."

With a sniff, Byakuya wandered off to the kitchen for a refill. "I will never quite understand the addiction to caffeine, but you're welcome."

* * *

**Ichigo's Approved Chocolate Torte**

_500 grams semi-sweet chocolate (dark chocolate)_

_375 grams Butter_

_330 grams Sugar_

_7 whole eggs_

_7 yolks_

**Method**

\- Melt chocolate and butter on a  _baine marie_. (A metal bowl set a top a pot of boiling water)

\- When butter and chocolate are melted, whip sugar and eggs until frothy or until pale yellow (2 mins) This can be done by a mixer or by a whisk.

\- Add chocolate/butter mix to egg until combined.

\- Bake in a ramekin or small mold at 320F for about 10 to 15 mins. Shorter time if you want Lava-type cakes, which keeps the center gooey.

 _Tip!_  Batter is best used once it has cooled down in the fridge for a few hours. This is also a gluten-free recipe :)

* * *

Byakuya returned with two cups and set one down on a coaster for Ichigo and himself. He peeked at the recipe Ichigo had just finished writing down in his notebook.

"I see that you are copying only the chocolate recipes," he mentioned.

"Because those are my fav ones," Ichigo replied. "So they have to be added first."

"I see," Byakuya said evenly.

"Next up is your famous chocolate cake recipe!"

Byakuya sighed as he picked up his paper and flipped the page. "Your obsession with chocolate is a little alarming..."

"What...?" Ichigo chuckled. "I want to make this section of my recipe book all about chocolate. I'll add the other things later."

* * *

**Byakuya's Awesome Chocolate Cake**

_1 cup Cocoa Powder_

_3 cups sugar_

_2 ½ cups All Purpose Flour_

_½ tablespoon baking powder_

_½ tablespoon baking soda_

_½ tablespoon salt_

_¾ cup vegetable oil_

_1 ½ cups coffee (instant or brewed)_

_1 ½ cups milk_

_3 eggs_

_1 tablespoon of vanilla_

**Method**

\- Mix dry ingredients

\- Mix wet ingredients

\- Combine both well with a whisk and pour into a cake pan or into muffin pan and bake 320F until the center, when poked with a knife or toothpick, comes out clean. No goo. About 25 – 30 mins.

 _Tip!_  If you can find a really good quality cocoa powder this will taste even better! However, the simple stuff will work, too.

* * *

Ichigo stole a sip of his black tea. "I never knew  _ganache_  was so easy to make. It's like a secret chocolate sauce or a fudge that can be used for the insides of a truffles and can glaze a cake or a mousse. And all it is, is chocolate and cream," Ichigo shared with awe.

Byakuya nodded. "Certainly, it is not as trying and fancy as it seems." He leaned forward a little and disclosed whimsically, "A trade secret."

Ichigo laughed.

* * *

**Simply Ganache**

_250 grams semi-sweet chocolate (a little more chocolate if you want truffle fillings)_

_250 grams of heavy whipping cream (35% cream)_

**Method**

\- Heat cream and pour over chocolate chips and stir till combined

OR

\- Heat cream and chocolate together on a  _baine marie_  (double broiler). This is the proper chef way ;)

 _Tip!_  Add a little corn syrup or butter to get that shinier look. Let  _ganache_  chill and it becomes thick like fudge. It can be rolled into balls and coated with melted chocolate to make a truffle. Try adding flavours to the  _ganache_  like raspberry or with a pinch of cayenne pepper. Byakuya would be pleased.

* * *

"I can't help but notice you are writing down another chocolate recipe. I do hope you are going to add something different next?" Byakuya chuckled and peered over at Ichigo. He let his eyes wander over the redhead with warm appreciation. Ichigo was looking so cute this morning with his messy hair and serious look on his face. Indeed, he was a fine apprentice, eagerly learning and asking questions. Byakuya was more than happy to oblige.

"Alright, alright," Ichigo answered, "How about the choux paste? Technically, this is  _my_  recipe since I altered it by adding two less eggs than yours remember. "

Byakuya nodded. "That is true—technically  _it is_  your recipe, although a blind error. However, I do like how much more dry the insides get—much easier to fill. The dough is crispier and has a better shelf life."

"Cool," Ichigo said happy that he was able to claim the discovery of a new recipe. He felt Byakuya's toe wriggled up his pant leg and barked out in protest. "Hey, stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"I'm trying to write here," Ichigo complained half-heartedly. "I'm going to mess it all up."

Byakuya shrugged nonchalantly. "A fine mess that would be..."

Ichigo caught the naughty quip and stuck his tongue out at Byakuya.

* * *

**Choux Paste for Éclairs or Profiteroles (aka Cream Puffs)**

_*This recipe requires a piping(pastry) bag and a plain tip._

_75 grams All Purpose Flour_

_½ teaspoon sugar_

_125 ml water_

_50 grams butter_

_½ teaspoon salt_

_2 eggs_

**Method**

\- Bring water, butter, salt and sugar to a boil.

\- Tip in all the flour and stir constantly till it forms a ball – low heat. 5 mins

\- In a mixer or by hand, mix the paste for a few minutes to cool it down. Then mix in eggs, one at a time, until soft and evenly combined.

\- Line a tray with parchment and pipe 4-inch lines for éclairs. Make them as big or as small as you like. Small is more French style. Or pipe small 2-inch blobs on parchment for profiteroles. Bake at 350F until golden brown and the center is fairly dry.

* * *

When Ichigo finished writing down his recipe, Byakuya scoffed loudly.

"What is it?" Ichigo wondered.

Casually Byakuya leaned over and held open the page of the newspaper he was reading for Ichigo to see. Ichigo gazed at the picture, his mouth dropped open. "Hey isn't that what's-his-face, the Glasses Creeper?" He studied the picture and the headline:  _Pervert Caught Red Handed!_

"HA! He got caught breaking into someone's house trying to steal underwear!"

"Sadly, it seems so," Byakuya replied.

In the top right hand corner of the newspaper, there was a small photo of Aizen scandalously holding a pair of cute male underwear, a defeated look on his face, while handcuffs adorned his wrists.

The whole thing was just too funny. Ichigo laughed so hard he felt stitches pinching his sides.

"I feel oddly violated after reading this," Byakuya muttered. He had to wonder if Aizen had attempted to break into his place and deprive him of any of his undergarments. He sniffed.

"His creepin' days are over, man. Don't worry looks like he's going to be taking a break in jail for a while." Ichigo had a hard time trying not to snicker as he gulped down the last of his cold tea. He returned to his task.

And Byakuya returned to his own special task, guiding his foot up along Ichigo's leg and over the man's crotch gently, underneath the table. The chef calmly flipped the page of newspaper, not wanting to see Aizen's depressing mug any longer. Peeking over the paper, Byakuya was saddened that he got no reaction to his foot petting. Ichigo barely flinched.

 _Stubborn_ , Byakuya thought.  _He's going to make me beg for the nookie._

Byakuya was feeling very devilish. Nothing pleased him more than getting Ichigo all worked up. Teasing him until, in some way or another, Ichigo reacted in some ridiculously dramatic fashion. Perhaps it was childish, but it was oh-so very worth it. As he pressed his foot gently against Ichigo's pajama pants, Byakuya's smirk grew twice its size.

And so did Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo paused with his writing and simply stared over at Byakuya, who was pretending to read his newspaper, his foot still massaging him in the naughtiest way. Ichigo's look was cool and calculating. Byakuya was waiting for his response, for him to say or do something... but he wasn't going to let him have it. Not so soon at least. Byakuya would have to work for it.

Byakuya did work at it. Ichigo was definitely turned on, his long length hard beneath his toes. The redhead tried to hide it, but he was breathing a little faster, his cheeks were pink. He was not able to conceal it fully. The thought of what he was doing to Ichigo was making Byakuya hot, his own body becoming sexually aroused.

Ichigo's peripheral vision caught Byakuya's left hand going under the table. Was Byakuya going to touch himself? He swallowed thickly and returned his eyes to the recipe book but his mind was suddenly blank—he couldn't focus a single synapse of thought into working now.

Mmm, that foot, those toes. Ichigo stifled a groan of gratification. Byakuya was being evil... so very evil and naughty...

His eyes were aimed at the newspaper in front of him but Byakuya wasn't reading a word. With his face evenly set, he wet his lips softly with his tongue and palmed over his own arousal over the fine material of his black pyjama pants. He let out a deep sigh quietly, just enough for Ichigo to hear...

Ichigo's ears pricked. His cock gave a determined twitch in immediate response to Byakuya's lustful sigh.  _He is touching himself!_  Ichigo purposely swatted his pen off the edge of the table. It clattered to the white tiles. "Oh darn, I dropped my pen," he claimed and leaned down to pick it up. While he was down there he caught sight of Byakuya touching himself, clearly noting the strain pressing against his pants, fingers nearly curled around the material.

Ichigo darted back up to a sitting position and bit his lip.

"Ahh... fuck it," Ichigo swore a moment later. He got up and rushed to the bedroom. He returned in record time while Byakuya looked on surprised.

"Ichigo, what are you—"

Before Byakuya could finish his sentence, Ichigo hauled him up off his seat and kicked the chair aside with his foot. The chair slide away and teetered before it fell back with a crash. With the newspaper still clutched in one hand, Byakuya got pushed down over the table urgently, pale cheek pressed against the table, his arm bumping against his teacup, which jostled and spilled some amber liquid onto the white tablecloth. A bamboo place mat careened off the table along with a peppershaker that rattled across the floor. Ichigo yanked down those black pyjama pants, and then there was a moment of stillness before Byakuya was filled with hot cock.

The raven-haired  _pâtissier_  let out a gasp. Yet, he was smiling victoriously. Byakuya got what he wanted.

"You're being so forceful, Ichigo." He grunted.

Ichigo held onto slender hips and watched his length thrusting in and out of his lover. He wasn't being gentle, slamming skin against skin, driving his cock with long, hard strokes. "And you're driving me crazy, Byakuya—being a tease. I know you want it."

"Hmm..." Byakuya sounded euphorically as he lay there over the table getting his ass fucked.

Ichigo groaned and grunt with each thrust, pounding into Byakuya's sweet ass. Oh yes, Byakuya had beckoned and he was answering his call with speed dial.

Byakuya moaned softly, relishing in the feel of Ichigo's hard flesh strumming against his body, bringing sweet tears of blissful ache to his eyes. He was so turned on by this that it didn't matter that he was the one being taken. Byakuya wasn't about to rush it even though he could feel the finger trails of heat coursing through his body. However, he held back his climax.

Ichigo took his time before his orgasm. He screwed Byakuya silly, watched him with his grey eyes squeezed shut, lips parted, hands spread over the tablecloth, his body rocking over the table with each hard plunge. He gave it to Byakuya good before he came. And when he came, he came inside of him, sweat rolling down his temple, grunts of pleasure escaping his lips.

Slowly, Ichigo returned to his senses and slipped out. He watched, because this was one of the best parts, his fluid leaking out of his lover. In a moment of afterglow, Ichigo pulled up his grey sweat pants and leaned over, kissing Byakuya's cute rear.

"I love this sexy ass," he told Byakuya. "Mmm! You felt so good."

Byakuya pushed himself up off the table, pushing his hair out of his face, his forehead moist from exertion. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes still devilish and clever.

"That was most welcome," Byakuya nearly purred. "However, I have still not achieved orgasm."

Blinking, Ichigo realized it too. He looked guilty at Byakuya's evident erection. "Oh, I'm sorry. I—I guess I got carried away." He looked away bashfully and murmured. "It was your fault—doing all those sexy things and getting me going."

Byakuya didn't answer whether or not it was his fault, because he knew the illicit truth. "Well, then I will just have to take my turn," he suggested. He held out his hand.

Ichigo knowingly placed the lubrication into his lover's hand with a wry grin. "You didn't come on purpose," he accused.

"So what if I didn't?" Byakuya countered. "I'm not in the mood for cuddling."

"You just want to fuck me, I get it." Ichigo taunted. "You just can't get enough of this Ichigo Kurosaki...err, I mean Kuchiki," he teased, enjoying how the corner of Byakuya's mouth twitched with amusement every time he said that. "Well, I'm ready whenever you are." Ichigo stood there waiting and catching his breath. "How do you want to do this? Want me over the table as well?"

Byakuya contemplated how best it would be to take his sweet apprentice.

"Wait, hold that thought." Ichigo suddenly urged. "I have an idea." He darted off to the kitchen, yanked a container of cooled chocolate  _ganache_  out of the fridge and tore off the lid. "I've always wanted to try this," he said as he tossed the container into the microwave.

With raised eyebrows, Byakuya watched. "You don't mean to use  _that_  on me, do you?"

Ichigo removed the heated chocolate sauce out of the microwave and looked over at him craftily. "Hell yes, I do. Come on, let me try it."

Byakuya gave no reply as Ichigo poured a mouthful of the chocolate sauce into his mouth. His cock, on the other hand, gave a firm throb of anticipation.  _I am a wretched soul_ , Byakuya thought with an incredulous chortle.

Ichigo came back over and got to his knees, his warm brown eyes glittering with mischief. With a mouthful of warm chocolate, he took Byakuya's semi-hard cock into his mouth.

Immediately, Byakuya sighed at the warmth that enveloped his cock. "How does that taste?" He was as curious as he was amazed by how great it felt. Nevertheless, the chef in him  _had_  to know.

Ichigo's eyes only rolled in bliss as a response. "Mmmm!" was all he could say. His mouth was too busy pleasuring his lover's neglected length. He treated himself to the most delicious cock he'd ever put into his mouth. And he sucked on it for as long as he could before he had to swallow the gob of chocolate.

Byakuya moaned softly, sternly watching his partner's lips moving over his length, the tip of Ichigo's tongue teasing the underside of his penis. When Ichigo's mouth was free of chocolate, he thoroughly cleaned any trace of it off Byakuya. Carefully he licked as if he were licking the side of a long lollipop.

When Ichigo got back up, Byakuya gave him the one-arched-brow kind of looks. "That... that was unexpectedly erotic," he said. "Now let me have you."

Ichigo chuckled softly at Byakuya's demand. "Sure, but let me clean you off properly first." He wandered back to the kitchen, wet a hand towel with warm water and came back. Gently, he wrapped Byakuya's cock in the towel and cleaned him.

"Ohh... you are killing me, Ichigo," Byakuya insisted impatiently, the sensation of the towel just as wickedly torturous as Ichigo's mouth filled with warm chocolate was.

Ichigo could only laugh. "Hey, that's my line," he claimed and threw the towel into the sink from where he stood. He didn't wait for Byakuya's instruction and presented himself over the back of the couch, pulling his pants down, ass in the air. "Hurry up, handsome."

Byakuya took his cue and lubricated his length, smiling softy as his orange-haired cutie gave himself up for his divine pleasure. "Ichigo..." This man took all the words out of his mouth. His body hummed with want to feel himself buried into his lover's hot, tight ass. And he trembled from head to toe as he slipped himself in. With one quick push, he sunk his cock all the way inside.

Ichigo was at Byakuya's mercy as he took his turn fucking him silly. How beautiful it was, too. Each thrust had him whimpering with sweet ecstasy and delight. Byakuya knew just how to move his hips, how to stroke him with his cock, how to drive his love straight into his aching heart.

"Play with me," Ichigo begged. "I think I can get off again."

It amazed Byakuya that Ichigo had this skill. He was more than happy to get him off once more given the opportunity. Byakuya reached around and fondled Ichigo's hardening cock. There was no shame or bashfulness about their lovemaking anymore. They shared openly what they wanted and how they wanted it. Byakuya jerked him off as he drove himself over the edge between the cheeks of Ichigo's luscious backside.

Byakuya could think of nothing else he'd rather do with his time off.

Number one: Make love to Ichigo.

Number two: Fuck Ichigo again.

Number three: Well, you get the idea...

The mewls of satisfaction coming from Ichigo's mouth and the sheer tight heat wrapped around Byakuya's cock simply drove him to climax. Byakuya came so hard his mouth parted and he grunted loudly, his body stiffened as he came inside his lover.

Ichigo voiced disjointedly, "Byakuya, I—I..."

Byakuya was ready and moved out of the way so that Ichigo could cup a hand over himself. Ichigo stood up and stroked his own cock, catching the second mess in his hand. He sighed deeply with his eyes closed and Byakuya watched the spectacle rapturously.

When both of them returned to planet earth, Ichigo chuckled lightly. "I didn't want to mess up the couch or the floor. I know you hate that."

Byakuya nodded and said breathlessly. "That's very thoughtful of you."

Ichigo shrugged casually, "Hey, no problem. Could you help me out though?"

They both chuckled as Byakuya fixed Ichigo's pants.

"Now you have  _my_  thanks," Ichigo said gratefully as he wandered off to the bathroom to wash his hands.

As Byakuya watched him go, he was suddenly struck by déjà vu. He had Ichigo all to himself and the day was only beginning. Perhaps now would be a good time for a bath, with extra bubbles and a handsome red-haired man to accompany him and scrub his back, then he would scrub Ichigo's.  _Oh yes..._

With a smug expression, Byakuya followed Ichigo to the bathroom. He knew at this point, he was never going to get off this rollercoaster. And that was perfectly fine by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo sincerely thank you for reading!
> 
> Until next time. *hugs to you all* :)


End file.
